AI of Gamindustri Rebirth
by Nitrus7
Summary: Armed Intelligence, or AI for short. Personal assistants of the CPUs. They are always there for their CPU through thick and thin. Meet Murasaki, the AI of Planeptune, and join him as he goes out in search of Purple Heart after he gets separated from her in the Console Wars. Discover what happens as he unravels a scheme brewing in the shadows, that puts the entire world at risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo. This is Nitrus7 here starting my first fanfic, AI of Gamindustri. This thought has been in my mind for a while and finally decided to write this. So have fun reading. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any material used here except for my OC's. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth is property of Idea Factory, Sega, and Tecmo Koei. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Gamindustri. Here in this reality shift realm are 4 presiding CPUs (Console Patron Unit). Each CPU has an AI (Armed Informer) that assists them in their duties. All reside in Celestia, a world separate from the Land they oversee.

CPU Black Heart and her AI Black Knight, rules over the "Land of Black Regality - Lastation."

CPU White Heart and her AI White Knight, rules over the "Land of White Serenity – Lowee."

CPU Green Heart and her AI Green Knight, rules over the "Land of Green Pastures – Leanbox."

CPU Purple Heart and her AI Purple Knight, rules over the "Land of Purple Progress – Planeptune."

Here, the CPUs and their AIs fight endlessly in battle for rule over Gamindustri. This battle has been etched into history as "The Console War."

*break*

A woman with long dark lilac hair braided in twin ponytails and blue eyes panted as she was running out of breathe. Her outfit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. She leaned on her giant sword for support.

Next to her stood a dark purple armored figure. He was also kneeling and gasping for air. His armor was that of a standard knights, but designed to be for flexible than most. His visor was colored sapphire.

He turned to the woman next to him, "Lady Purple Heart, are you okay?"

Purple Heart nodded, "I'll live. Thanks for asking Purple Knight."

Standing across from them was a girl with long white hair and glowing teal eyes. She wore a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. It had a mix of white on her biceps and sternum. She is the CPU of Lastation, Black Heart.

"You're all so stubborn. Why don't you all give up already?" the white haired CPU declared boldly.

Purple Heart shook her head, "Nonsense. We've been fighting for hundreds of years. Why quit now?"

Next to Black Heart was an exoskeleton figure in black. He has a black visor covering his face and white spiky hair. His armor is almost resembles that of a machine. The man was juggling several throwing knives. His hands and feet were shaped into claws to better accommodate for his fighting style. He is the AI of Lastation, Black Knight

The AI cackled with glee, "Although you don't have to if you don't want to. That way I can hear the sound of your flesh being ripped apart!"

Purple Knight got up, "Just try you sociopath."

A girl with long and messy light blue hair with pink red eyes spoke up, "That's my line! I won't let any of you take the title of True Goddess."

This is White Heart, the CPU of Lowee. She wore a white bathing suit with detached sleeves. Her most noticeable is her chest, or rather the lack there of. Seriously, you could stop her heartbeat if you punched in the chest. She brandished her axe menacingly.

Next to her stood a man covered in plain white armor. It resembled more of a bodysuit than armor. In his hand was a pure white katana and floating around him were several rings that cackled with electricity. This is White Knight, AI of Lowee. Even with his armor on, White Knight was the scrawniest of the bunch.

He readied his sword, "As Lady White Hearts loyal vassal, I shall eliminate all that stand in her way."

A woman with green hair tied into a long ponytail and light purple eyes sighed, "How much longer must we put up with this pointless fighting?"

This woman is Green Heart. She wears a bikini like outfit with small black and green pieces. In contrast to White Heart, Green Hearts chest was ridiculously huge, I'm talking about at least double D's man. Green Heart leaned on her spear like she had nothing to do.

Next to her stood her AI, Green Knight. Out of all of them, he is the only AI that doesn't wear armor. He has dark green hair and silver eyes. The AI has green ripped up pants and no shirt. He was buffed up enough to make rocks look small in comparison and has a 60-pack. I'm not even joking. The man had broken chains attached to his wrists and ankles.

Green Knight crossed his arms and nodded his head, "I agree. This fight is slowly becoming unmanly."

White Heart and White Knight then both shouted, "Then do us all a favor and die!"

They tried to attack, but both of Leanbox's rulers jumped back.

Green Heart replied, "My! Such raucous manners! I have matters of destiny to fulfill, unlike you."

Green Knight looked with pity, "Kids shouldn't rush into things recklessly. You could get yourself killed."

White Hearts eyes glowed with rage, "Shut it! I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty, Thunder Tits!"

A glowing red eye appeared on White Knights suit, "Go screw yourself, Muscle Headed Jackass!"

The CPU of Leanbox looked down on White Heart, "…Breasts are symbolic of maturity and fertility…qualities of a goddess."

Her AI followed up, "…And muscles are known for responsibility and manliness…things that true AI's must possess."

The Green duo spoke in unison, "With that logic, you two are the least…fitting."

White Heart trembled with rage, "The hell's that? All that crap, talkin' out your butt. I'll kill you!"

White Knight gripped his katana with rage and looked ready to explode.

Suddenly, Black Heart and Black Knight appeared between the Green and White Quartet. Black Heart swung down her sword as Black Knight threw his knives. All of them narrowly managed to escape the surprise attack.

The goddess of Lowee clicked her tongue, "Damnit, that was close!"

Both of the Black leaders laughed, "Ahahahahaha! It's your fault for idly babbling in the midst of battle!"

Green Heart sighed, "Really, how much longer does this sterile battle have to continue."

An unknown voice then suggested, "Well then, why not get rid of one of you?"

"True…that could be the catalyst of change we have been searching for."

Black Heart seemed to agree, "Not a bad idea."

Purple Heart and Purple Knight who didn't hear the voice looked confused, "What? What are you all talking about?"

Ignoring her, White Heart asked, "So who's the sad one to be ousted here?"

The voice spoke up, "I suggest…Purple Heart and Purple Knight…Neptune and Murasaki."

Green Heart seemed content, "It would be difficult to get rid of her late, so I can agree to that."

Her AI agreed, "True. Her AI will be annoying to deal with later."

White Heart smirked, "Yeah, I'm fine with that."

The AI of Lowee readied his blades, "If that is what you decide…"

Purple Heart was starting to get irritated of being left out, "Who are you three talking to?"

The rulers of Lastation laughed, "Ahahaha! So it's settled then? So sorry!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Realizing what was about to happen, Purple Knight quickly got in front of his CPU, "Lady Purple Heart, get back."

However, he got kicked in the face by Black Knight. Purple Knight then found himself surrounded by the other AIs. He could also see Purple Heart fighting the other CPUs by herself.

He was about to go help her, but felt something tug on his leg. He found a chain wrapped around it and saw Green Heart smirking. Too late to react, Purple Knight was repeatedly slammed into the ground until he was tossed up into the air.

Black Knight then threw several knives at the AI of Planeptune. Purple Knight, however, was able to grab several of them in midflight and threw them back to deflect the other ones. Stabilizing himself, the outnumbered AI floated in midair and tried to analyze the situation.

He knows that he can't win by himself and neither can Purple Heart. He has to act fast or they're both dead. White Knight threw his rings at the Purple AI. Purple Heart dodged and tried to get in as best as he could to get in close.

When he got close enough, the Purple and White Knights continuously traded blows with each. Katana vs fists. Purple grabbed the sword with hand and stopped the blade. Ignoring the pain, he then threw a punch at White Knights face, only to be stopped again by Green Knight.

Purple Knight then felt pain in his back and realized that Black Knight had embedded several knives into his back. Coughing up blood inside his helmet, he let go of the sword and fell. Barely able to see, the Purple AI rolled to the side, dodging White Knights katana.

When he got up, he heard Purple Heart scream. Purple Knight turned to the side and saw Purple Heart get blown out of Celestia by the other CPUs.

He yelled out, "Lady Purple Heart!"

"It's admirable that you're still thinking about your CPU, but you should worry about yourself for the moment."

Realizing his mistake, Purple Knight turned around and got punched in the face by Green Knight, shattering his helmet.

He rolled right onto the edge of Celestia and barely managed to hold on. With his helmet gone, Purple Knight now revealed his face. He had dark purple hair and green eyes.

The badly damaged knight tried to stand up and saw that now, all the CPUs and AIs now surrounded him.

Black Heart spoke up, "You know, you're quite strong. Your CPU is gone now, so there's no need to fight. You can join me instead."

White Heart yelled, "What! Hell no! If he's joining with anyone, it's going to be me!"

Green Heart smirked, "Oh please. Obviously, Murasaki is going to choose me as his new CPU. "

Purple Knight began to laugh, much to the confusion of CPUs and AIs alike, "Are you all idiots? I serve one god and one god only. And she's waiting for me down below."

Knowing full well what he was about to do, no one tried to stop him. The AI leaned back and fell off of Celestia. As he descended back into Gamindustri, Purple Knights armor began to break apart, until he had nothing but a white jacket and jeans. He also had a purple scarf wrapped around him, which somehow stayed on as he fell.

Only one thought ran through his mind as he fell, " _…Neptune…please be safe…_ "

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Thank you for reading this chapter of AI of Gamindustri. Please review and tell me on how good or bad I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Please remember that this is my first time doing this so sorry if it isn't that great. Till next time! :)**


	2. Dungeons and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material used here except for my OC's. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth is property of Idea Factory, Sega, and Tecmo Koei. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2: Dungeons and Dreams**

 _A boy stood on top of a pile of corpses, both of humans and monsters alike. The boy was busy biting down on something with ravenous hunger that he didn't notice someone approach him from behind._

" _My, my. I came here looking for an Corpse Eating Overlord, but all I find is a cute little boy."_

 _The boy quickly turned around and pulled a sword out of the ground, dropping his apple in the process. The hungry boy looked hurt and broken for a moment before shifting his attention back to the stranger._

 _He stared down at the girl that stood before him. She had light purple hair and eyes. There were two D-pad shaped clips on her head as she wore a white jacket. She was smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world._

 _The boy snarled, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"_

 _The girl smiled, "Oh my bad! I'm Neptune, Planeptune's CPU! And I want you to be mine!"_

 ***break***

Murasaki woke up with a startle, revealing his now violet eyes. He was dreaming of when he first met Neptune. Needless to say, but he was very uncomfortable with her. She would always say things he would never understand for the life of him.

The AI smiled to himself softly. Back then, he never would have considered being close to her, but now he's following her like lost little puppy. Although he can't help but feel like he's forgetting something…

Oh god, that's right! Neptune's missing or possibly dead! No, if she were dead then Murasaki would have felt it. He got up quickly and immediately fell down over intense pain in his body.

"Crap! My body hasn't healed yet."

The injured AI slowly got up and scanned his surroundings. Murasaki found himself in a dark cave and was alone for now. As an AI his body heals faster than a normal person and can take more damage, but from a fall that high, even he would take at least a day before he makes a full recovery.

Murasaki then noticed that light only shined down around him, it was dark everywhere else. He looked above and saw that there was a hole right above him. The Purple Knight figured that must have been created when he fell from Celestia.

There aren't any walls nearby to climb up the hole and he can't fly either, so the only other option is to search the cave until he finds an exit. _If_ there is an exit.

He began to walk around, looking for any sign of en exit. Murasaki made sure to hide from any monsters that might detect him. He's in no condition to fight. To fight now would be suicide. The purple-scarfed boy wasn't even sure that he could take on a dogoo. That's probably an over-exaggeration, but he'd rather not take that chance.

"RRRROOOOOAAAARRR" a monstrous shriek echoed throughout the cavern.

Murasaki could tell that it was close. In fact, the monster could easily catch him if he was found out now. He has to withdraw and find another route. Another sound boomed across the cavern. The AI then realized that the monster wasn't close by it was here!

The monster moved closer and revealed that it was a large brown spider with the upper body of a knight on top of its head. It wielded a giant sword that resembles like a key.

Murasaki had only one thing to say, "…Well sh-"

He was knocked aside as the beast swung down its sword right in front of him. The AI of Planeptune flew back and coughed up large amounts of blood. That's gonna hurt in the morning. Murasaki fell to the floor and weakly looked up. The monster charged at him. The bloody boy managed to dodge it just before it struck him.

Taking the opportunity while the sword was stuck in the ground, Murasaki ran up to the monsters arm and kicked it, breaking his leg in the process. The spider-man-thing roared in pain let go of the sword. Ignoring the pain in his leg, the purple boy grabbed the sword and stabbed the beast in the torso, impaling it onto a wall.

He ran, or limped, away as fast as he could. Murasaki didn't even bother to check if the monster was still alive. By chance, he was able to make it to an exit without any other encounters.

Once he was outside, the AI found himself at a forest. Murasaki ripped out a piece of bark and made a splint out of it. He wrapped his scarf around it to make sure that it would stay in place.

Now that he was out of the cave, the boy has to find where he is. Best-case scenario, Murasaki's in Planeptune already or in the same land that Neptune fell to. Worst-case scenario, he's in Leanbox trapped by their CPU and AI. The injured boy shivered at the thought.

He began to walk around, looking for any semblance of civilization. It's still daytime, but sunlight is burning out quickly. If he stays out at night, things will get even more dangerous for him.

Murasaki spotted a girl in the distance. She has long light brown hair and emerald eyes. She is wearing an oversized blue jacket with several pockets. The girl is wearing a black tank top underneath and is wearing matching boots.

He called out to her, "Excuse me! Miss?"

The girl turned around and pointed a katar that was hidden underneath her sleeve at Murasaki. The boy raised his hands in the air to show that he's harmless.

Once she realized that she put away her blade, "Oh. Sorry about that. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. What do you want?"

Murasaki smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that. That wasn't my intention. Anyways, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am and which direction is the capital?"

The emerald-eyed girl looked at him quizzically, "Why? You lost or something?"

He laughed nervously, "Something like that."

The girl sighed, "Alright. You're currently in Planeptune and the capital is that way."

She pointed out the direction. Murasaki bowed, "Thank you. Oh yes, by the way my name is Murasaki. What is your name, miss…?"

The girl looked surprised for a moment before replying, "My name is IF."

The purple-haired boy said, "Thank you for your help, Miss IF. I'll be on my way."

IF looked nonchalant, "Yeah. Later."

Murasaki walked away and briefly glanced back at the girl called IF. It was strange, he doesn't recall seeing her in Planeptune. A traveler perhaps? Oh well, it has nothing to do with him.

 ***break***

Murasaki had finally made it to Planeptune just before the sun would set. Normally he would go back to the Basilicom and see if there was any news on Neptune's whereabouts, but he was way too tired to deal with that. Instead he chose to stay in a motel for the night.

The lady at the front desk looked at him questionably when she saw the splint on his right leg. She offered to get him a medic to which he had politely declined. " _It should be better in the morning._ "

And like that, Murasaki crashed onto his bed and asleep in an instant.

 ***break***

 _A boy was breathing heavily and used a sword to keep himself upright. He was bloody and covered in wounds. The bloodstained boy glared up at his opponent. This doesn't make any sense. One moment he was beating that girl named Neptune to the ground like it was a dead horse, the next she was a crazy powerful woman._

 _Said woman stood before him said, "Do you yield?"_

 _To say he was disappointed when he first beat her to the ground would be accurate. She claimed to be the CPU after all. But then when she transformed, it was like she was a whole other person. Not just with her appearance, but her personality as well._

 _Sighing, he said, "Yes. I yield."_

" _I see, that's too ba-…wait, what?" his opponent looked surprised._

 _The boy dropped his sword and sat on the ground, "I yield. I know when I'm beaten."_

 _Neptune turned back into her teenage self, "Oh wow! I thought you were going to be a sore loser about that!"_

 _He smirked, "Please don't degrade me as such."_

 _The CPU smiled, "Well then! From now on, you're coming with me!"_

 _The defeated boy sighed, "Very well, but before we go can I ask who are you? I'm mean the real you?"_

" _Can't you tell? I'm Neptune and I'm the main character!" the girl then did a pose that was supposed to make her look "cute."_

 _The boy stared in silence, "…What?"_

" _Well of course, that's only in the game. In this fanfic, you would be the main character, even if this is a dream sequence."_

"… _The hell are you smoking woman?"_

 _Neptune sighed, "Never mind. Anyways, what's your name?"_

 _The boy hesitated, "My…name…?"_

" _Uh, yeah. Your name. You know, what do people call you?"_

 _Only one thought came to, "Monster."_

 _The purple haired girl shook her head, "No, no, no! I mean what is the name your parents gave you?"_

 _The boy only tilted his head in confusion, "Parents? What are those?"_

 _The girl started to growl in frustration and shook her fists in the air, "Seriously Nitrus7! You couldn't even give the poor boy some parents?"_

 _Hey! Screw you!_

 _The nameless child slowly backed away, "Um, miss Neptune? Who are you talking to?"_

" _Ugh, don't worry about that. Anyways, why don't I give you a name myself?"_

" _Why? Aren't I just going to be your tool?"_

 _Neptune looked appalled by the thought, "Of course not! You're way to valuable for something as insignificant as that!"_

" _Then…why do you want me?"_

" _That will take way too long and will be explained in another chapter. For now, let's just say it's for the sake of plot development. Anyways, do you have any suggestions for your name kid?"_

 _The boy didn't reply. He was too dumbfounded at how vague that explanation was. No, "vague" doesn't even begin to describe it. It was more like a bunch of nonsense a crazy person would say. Maybe it's best if he continued to fight to the death instead._

 _Neptune's face suddenly lit up like a kid who got a brilliant idea, "I know! I'll name you, Murasaki!"_

 **A/N: Chapter 2 END! That's the end of chapter 2 folks! Now we know a little bit of the history between Neptune and Murasaki. Yay! :) Anyways, please review and tell me on how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Till next time!**


	3. Hard Drive Maximum Ignition

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material used here except for my OC's. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth is property of Idea Factory, Sega, and Tecmo Koei. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3: Hard Drive Maximum Ignition**

Murasaki woke up as the sunlight shone down on his face. He let out a yawn then looked down at his leg. The teenage boy took off the splint and felt that his leg has now completely healed. Murasaki put on his scarf and left the motel.

The AI went straight to the Basilicom. The Basilicom resembles a church and is split into two parts: the Sanctuary and the Parliament. The Sanctuary is the CPU's and AI's personal living spaces while Parliament is used for political crap no one cares for.

Murasaki was about to enter the Sanctuary until a guard stopped him, "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in without permission."

He glared at the soldier, "Stand aside solider."

"But-"

Another guard came up to him, "Let him in. This boy here is Lord Purple Knight."

The 1st guard looked surprised, "O- Oh! I apologize! I was not aware that-"

Murasaki cut him off, "It's fine. You're new here, right? It's only natural that you wouldn't know me. Anyways yeah, I'm Purple Knight, nice to meet you."

The scarfed lad brought out his hand and the noob shook it, "It's an honor to meet you sir!"

Murasaki smiled, "Honor's all mine."

He started to walk in but the older guard called out, "By the way, my lord?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Where is the goddess?"

The AI looked at the guard in the eye, "She still has things to do first. Lady Purple Heart will be back soon."

"Okay, carry on sir."

Murasaki internally cringed. He hates lying, especially to his subordinates, but he can't afford to cause a mass panic. He has no idea if Neptune is dead or alive. Even if she is alive, the fact that the Goddess of Planeptune is missing would cause mass hysteria.

The purple boy walked through the halls and eventually reached a door with a childish drawing of a knight and a princess holding hands. Murasaki opened the door and revealed that the room had a simple design. It had a desk filled with papers with a bookshelf next to it on one side, and on the other side, was a small table with a nest holding a raven placed next to a bed. The purple angel put his hand near the nest and the raven jumped onto his hand.

He spoke to the raven, "Fly around Planeptune and locate Neptune. If you find her, come back to me immediately. If you do not find her by sunset, come back and rest."

The raven nodded with understanding. Murasaki opened the window and let the raven fly out to begin its search.

With that out of the way, Murasaki looked at the stacks of paperwork that accumulated on his desk during absence. He let out a sigh and thought to himself, " _At least I have something to keep me occupied._ "

*break*

Neptune woke up with a yawn. She had a really rough day yesterday. First she woke up and finds out that she has amnesia, knowing nothing but her name and that she is the main character (of the game). When she woke up, she met a girl named Compa who apparently nursed her back to health while she was unconscious. Then, Neptune discovered the miracle that was known as pudding. From that moment onward, pudding became her sole reason for existence.

The two then went to the site where the amnesiac crashed only to fall into a cavern when they arrived. After that, they were attacked by a monster and Compa was *censored*.

"I was just off screen!"

Afterwards, Neptune heard a voice in her head telling the young maiden she has an ability that she allows her transform using an ability called Hard Drive Divinity, HDD for short, and defeated a monster. The two then ran back to Compa's apartment and found out that the voice in Neptune's head was someone named Histoire. Histoire needs them to travel across the Lands and gather items called "Key Fragments" to help release her from her prison. In exchange, Neptune would get back her memories.

A girl asked, "Are you done with the flashback Nep-Nep?"

Neptune smiled, "Yup! Although if the reader played the game, the last two paragraphs would be pointless."

The girl smiled, "That's good."

This girl is Compa. She has long wavy light blond hair and eyes. The girl is wearing a wool sweater and a plaid skirt. A belt is wrapped around her waist with a heart design. On Compa's head is a headband with a Pac-Man like ornament. It should also be noted that her chest is comparable to that of Green Heart. She is also a nurse-in-training. Emphasis on _in-training_. The fact that she didn't think that the bandages were on too tight when she was dominating nursing Neptune when she first woke up does call in some question. Not that anybody is complaining though.

Compa asked Neptune, "Nep-Nep, I was going to go shopping for a trip, but do you want to come? I was thinking of eating out too."

The amnesiac smiled, "That sounds like fun! I'll follow along like colorful miniature alien fairies."

Neptune and Compa went to the plaza to go shopping.

The purple girl looked around and commented, "Now that I had a good chance to look, this is a really huge city!"

Compa smiled proudly, "Planeptune is the most advanced city out of the four Lands."

"Ah, so that's why you have that super yummy pudding!"

The nurse nervously laughed, "Um, you can find them anywhere, and…well, never mind…"

The two friends overheard a couple of guys talking as they were walking.

Man A asked his friend, "Hey, did you hear about that rumor?"

Man B responded, "You mean the one about the newly discovered cave under the forest?"

"Well, that's not all. I heard that place is infested with monsters."

"Everyone's saying that the place must be a breeding place for the monsters."

Man A looked shocked, "You've gotta be kidding?! Breeding… That sounds kind of cool!"

"Yeah, and the Guild is looking for people to check that place out now."

"Seriously? I thought the CPU or AI would do something about it."

Compa looked worried as they were listening to the plot continent conversation.

Neptune noticed this, "Compa?"

"Nep-Nep, do you mind if we do something before we leave?"

"Don't tell me. About that cave they were talking about?"

The student nurse nodded, "Yes. Even old klutzy me wants to help Planeptune, the goddess, and the angel."

Neptune suggested, "Well, let's go to the Guild instead of shopping, then!"

"Are you sure?" Compa asked.

Neptune nodded her head with conviction, "You've stayed by me, so it's my turn to follow you instead, you know?"

Acknowledging each other's new found determination, they both set off for the guild. Well, more like Compa led Neptune to the Guild. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a raven was watching them this entire time. As the walked to the Guild, the raven took off into the air and flew away.

*break*

Murasaki groaned as he sorted the paperwork. He had forgotten how boring the desk job was. At least Neptune wasn't around to make things harder on him. That goddess would always make his job harder for him with all the nagging and ridiculous demands. With her gone, the angel finished at least three times the amount of work he would do in this timespan. Murasaki stretched to take a break when he heard a knocking on his window. He turned his head and saw that his raven is tapping the glass with its beak.

The AI thought to himself, " _That was fast._ "

Murasaki opened the window and let the raven jumped onto his hand, "Now, show me what you've seen."

The boy closed his eyes as visions flashed into his mind and saw everything that the raven saw. He saw images of Neptune and a girl in a sweater talking about Planeptune, the cave he created yesterday, and…pudding? What?

Murasaki opened his eyes and pat the black bird on the head, "Thanks."

He gave the raven a treat and then put it back in its nest. The angel left the Basilicom and headed towards the cave once again.

A guard watched him leave, "Um sir, where are you going?"

Without looking back, Murasaki responded, "I have a quick errand to run. Don't worry about it."

The guard just stood there and watched as the AI walked away.

As Murasaki walked towards the cave, he thought to himself. Neptune is right in the heart of Planeptune, so why won't she come back to the Basilicom? Okay on second thought, there is no need to answer that. There are a multitude of reasons as to why the goddess won't come back. All of which are put in a negative light. But that doesn't explain as to why she acted like she's never been to Planeptune.

Sure, Neptune doesn't know much about her own country because of her lazy personality, but even she knew that much. It was almost like she has no memories at all.

Murasaki stopped as a horrifying conclusion formed in his head. He tried to think of a logical reason as to why his goddess is acting the way she is. But no matter the reason, it all came to the same conclusion. The boy knew that Neptune couldn't lie even if her life depended on it. She always spoke what was on her mind no matter how harsh or brutal her opinions were. Amnesia was the only logical conclusion.

Murasaki began to panic. If the CPU has amnesia, then this country will most definitely collapse. He can't just go up to her and say, "Hi, you're a CPU and I'm your AI." The purple knight was getting a headache as to what he's going to do.

Murasaki inhaled deeply and calmed down, " _One step at a time Murasaki. One step at a time._ "

Deciding to deal with it when the time comes, the scarfed boy continued to the cave.

*break*

Murasaki made it to the cave in Virtua Forest. He tried to retrace his steps to when he fought against the big monster yesterday. If the angel recalled correctly, if Neptune and Compa were going to get rid of the monsters here, then it would be a problem if it ran into them.

The angel had no doubt in his mind that his goddess is more than capable of defeating it, however _if_ __she has amnesia it could be a problem for her. If this was a videogame, then Neptune would probably be a level 5 at best. But this is not a videogame this is real life.

Either way, Murasaki has a duty to be there for his goddess, even if she possibly has amnesia. Oh god please let that assumption be his wild imagination.

As the determined knight ran, he noticed something was off and came to a complete stop. From the corner of his eye something shimmered in the light. Murasaki backed away right before the ground below him exploded. He immediately picked up a few stones and threw it into a dark corner of the cave. The wall blew up on impact.

A chuckle was heard behind the defensive angel, "Impressive, not only were you able to avoid that trap, but you were also able to spot where I was and attack immediately. I expect no less from the infamous 'Corpse Eater."

Behind Murasaki was an old man that was in his 60's. He is tall and slim. He has gray hair tied back into a ponytail and blue eyes. The elder man is wearing a butler's suit and a monocle on his left eye. The man swung his arms around, revealing wires that shimmered in the light.

Murasaki glared at the butler, "Who are you and why do you know that name?"

The old man bowed, "My apologies. I am David C. Walkman, former AI, and butler to Lady Arfoire. As to how I know that name, well when you fight against the goddesses, one must obtain all the information they can, no? I'm afraid that I have orders that no one is to go beyond this. Go back now or I will have to kill you."

The knight knew that this David certainly has the skills to back up his claim. However, Murasaki got in a fighting stance, "Sorry, but I need to check on something that lies beyond this point. Also, you implied that you intend to fight against my goddess. I can not let that slide."

David sighed, "I hoped you were smart enough to turn back, but it is now too late."

The younger AI felt something wrap around his left leg. He realized that wires had wrapped around it, but was thrown into a wall before he could react. The elder butler swung his arms and dragged Murasaki across the wall, leaving nothing but a trail of blood in his path. As a finisher, David swung down the boy's body into the ground as hard as he could.

The angel forcefully stopped the impact by planting his hands and into the ground. He then used his mad break dancing skills and threw David into another wall. Murasaki smirked for a moment, but felt something tug on his leg. He noticed that the wires were still wrapped around his leg. The AI pulled his leg back to prevent himself from being thrown around like an idiot that tried to fight a blond bartender in Ikebukuro.

The struggle of tug-of-war between the two fighters ended when the wire snapped into. Murasaki was about to sigh in relief when another set of wires grabbed onto his other leg.

"Oh come on!" was all he had to say before David pulled him in.

Once the angel was beneath him, David punched him into the ground so hard that he created a crater. Murasaki rolled to the side and coughed up blood. He tried to get up but David planted his foot on the angel's head.

The butler pulled out more wires, "Stay still and this will be painless."

Murasaki eyes widened as he saw something, much to David's confusion. The boy suddenly shouted, "Neptune now!"

The old man hastily turned towards the direction where the angel was looking, but saw nothing. By the time that David found out it was a trick, he found himself thrown across the cave for a second time.

Murasaki put his right hand up and began to glow, "Going into Overdrive! Activate: Hard Drive Maximum Ignition!"

A beam of light engulfed Murasaki. When the light faded, what stood in Murasaki's place was a suit of purple armor instead.

Purple Knight ran up to David before he even fell to the floor. The knight grabbed the old man by the leg and repeatedly slammed him into the ground like a giant green monster would to a puny god. Purple Knight then threw him up into the air and jumped up along with him. The angelic knight was above the butler faster than he could see and repeatedly stomped on his stomach then finished with a final dropkick into the ground.

David coughed lightly and got up. His suit was ruined and he was shaking, but the butler seemed like he was better than he should have been.

Purple Knight landed on the ground, "Damn. You're tough old man."

The former AI smirked, "I wouldn't have survived this long if I wasn't. Shall we continue this dance?"

He mock bowed and Purple Knight responded in kind, "Yes, we shall."

David threw more wires at the young knight. The knight in response ran up a wall and towards the butler. Once he was close enough, Purple Knight kicked off against the wall flew towards the old man. After dodging human torpedo, David wrapped several wires around the knight's body in an attempt to restrain him.

In response, Purple Knight ripped apart the wires and pulled the former angel towards him. He lifted up his fist to punch the old man in the face. When the knight's fist made contact, David turned into a puff of smoke and moved past him.

The smoke rematerialized into the old man behind Purple Knight along with several wires now wrapping around his body. He severed the young knight's limbs and cut him into several pieces.

David took out a cigarette and lit it, "Hard Drive Maximum Ignition, or HDMI for short. Unlike the goddesses' HDD that increases their power, HDMI instead brings out your full potential. Why do you waste such a gift if you do not use it to it's fullest."

He watched as the pieces of Purple Knight slowly reconnect to each other. The former AI was impressed. David had heard that Murasaki's regeneration far surpassed that of the other AI's, but he never would have guessed that it would go to this extent.

Purple Knight was breathing heavily after he put himself back together, "Haaa…shut…haaa…up…"

The barely recovered knight tried to stand, but David easily knocked him down with a kick.

The butler continued his rant, "There is only one requirement in becoming an AI and that is to possess a Gift. My Gift is Shadow Force. I can become a shadow with this gift. When I possessed HDMI, I was able to push its powers beyond my imagination. You should be able to do the same thing with your gift, no?"

The knight tried to get back up, "…I said…to shut…up…"

The old man kicked him down again and planted his foot on his head, "Ah, I see. You are afraid of your power."

"Shut up." A chip in Purple Knight's armor appeared

"You can't control your Gift as a human, so you can't bring out it's full potential with HDMI."

"I said to shut up." Cracks were starting to become visible in the boy's armor

"How tragic. You are a sad pathetic man. Power without control is worthless. Why would anyone choose you as an AI."

"I said shut up!" The young AI's armor was now covered in cracks

"Even with HDMI, you are weak. You can't protect anything."

"Shut up. Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Purple Knight's armor exploded, startling David, "The hell would you know about my Gift!?"

The knight ran as his armor repaired itself. He punched the old man in the face right after his armor covered his fist. David didn't even see it coming. Purple Knight continued his onslaught relentlessly.

Purple Knight knows that David's Gift can easily avoid his attack, but the fact that he didn't use it until that one moment means that he can't use it often. Which means that all he has to do is continue his assault and watch where the old man goes when he turns into a shadow.

The enraged knight continued to beat David to death. He grabbed the elderly butler and slammed him into the ground. Right before he hit the ground, David turned into a shadow and tried to run away. While he was materializing, Purple Knight grabbed his face and waited for the rest of his body to materialize. He kneed the elder man's stomach and pushed him into the wall.

As he was being beaten around, David cursed himself. Even if Purple Knight's power increased from his outburst, he would have still been able to dodge this when he was younger. Time is a cruel mistress after all. No, he brought this on himself. David pushed Purple Knight too far. Even a beaten animal can become the most vicious thing in the world when pushed into a corner.

Purple Knight held David by the throat against a wall and readied his hand to pierce his heart, "Any last words?"

David had a melancholic smiled on his face, "I have none."

"Then die."

The knight was about to plunge his hand into the old man's chest, when suddenly his arm went missing. Both Purple Knight and David looked confused as they watched a severed arm fly and then fall to the ground.

An unknown assailant then punched the knight in the face, letting go of the butler in the process. Purple Knight tumbled across the floor and was left unconscious from the blow. His armor shattered the moment he was knocked out. David looked up and saw a woman standing before him.

She is an old lady in a goth outfit. Her hair is dark purple and her eyes are red. Her skin was an unhealthy shade of gray. The woman had a giant pointy hat with thorns wrapped around it on top of her head. This is David's mistress

"Ah, Lady Arfoire. I apologize that you have to see me in this pitiful state."

The woman looked down on him, "Indeed. You should have been able to kill someone like him with no problem."

The butler smiled apologetically, "Sorry. I underestimated him and toyed with him for too long."

"Hmph, you shouldn't underestimate your prey David."

He thought to himself, " _But isn't that what you do all the time?_ " But opted to keep his mouth shut, lest he suffer her wrath.

"Anyways, we're leaving. Neptune and her pesky friends are right behind us."

David got up, "Very well, madam. And the boy?"

Arfoire briefly looked at the unconscious AI, "Leave him. If he's beaten this badly by you when you underestimated him, then he'll be no threat to us. Anyways, Neptune is getting closer by the second. We can't afford to get caught now. Let's move."

"Right away ma'am."

As they left, David looked back at the unconscious boy one last time. And couldn't help but shake the feeling that it would be better for them to kill him now.

The butler thought to himself as he ran out of the cave, " _Would the result really have been any different if I didn't underestimate him?_ "

 **A/N: Thanks to WhatStuffEqual for beta reading this chapter. Wow, this chapter was longer than I thought. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter of AI of Gamindustri. Please review and tell me how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Till next time. Bye-bye!**


	4. Onwards to the Black Nation

**A/N: Hello! Nitrus7 here and I would like to answer a few people's questions.**

 **Jeitron: Yes, David is indeed a reference to Walter from Hellsing. Love that anime.**

 **Shadow Vanear: Sorry, if I answer that then there will be spoilers. Please bear with me until then.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any material used here except for my OC's. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth is property of Idea Factory, Sega, and Tecmo Koei. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 4: Onwards to the Black Nation**

 _Murasaki found himself in a dark forest. Fog surrounded the area as the dead trees slowly rotted away. In front of him stood a younger version of himself drenched in blood._

 _The younger Murasaki asked, "Why didn't you use your Gift?"_

 _The angel responded, "You know the reason why."_

 _The child tilted his head, "Even so, it doesn't make sense. In the past, we would use it to our hearts content. But ever since you became an AI, you only used the Gift for regeneration. Even then you are reluctant to use it unless in extreme circumstances. Are you scared of what you become in that state? Or perhaps it is your sanity you fear? Maybe you're afraid of what your worthless goddess will think of you? If we kill her, you can be free-"_

 _Murasaki's eyes glared at his younger self, "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"_

 _His younger self shrugged as the scenery around them began to disappear, "I have no such interest. I am just one of your many voices in your head after all. However, I'd be more worried about you laying a finger on her once you find your goddess. You are beginning to lose it. You'd better hurry and deal with this problem of yours, for your sake. He's coming for you."_

 _The ground beneath Murasaki cracked open and revealed a large pair of eyes glaring at him. The AI fell into the crevice and a giant dark hand grabbed him. The hand then began to crush Murasaki._

 _He screamed in pain as everything faded to black._

*break*

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" the purple haired boy screamed as he jolted upwards.

Murasaki panted heavily and was drenched in sweat from the vision he just had. He put his hand to his head and calmed himself down. The purple angel took a good look at his surroundings.

Murasaki was in an apartment room that was in a girly way. The curtains were pink with hearts on it and the shelves had stuff toys on top. Leaning against the wall was a giant syringe. This slightly disturbed the angel.

Murasaki tried to get up, but he fell down when he felt his skull ring out in pain. He looked down and saw that his body was covered in bandages. The boy also noticed that his right arm was missing.

He tried to remember what happened. The last thing he can recall was fighting that butler. Murasaki remembered that he was winning until someone interfered. Everything went black from there.

" _So why am I in a girl's room?_ " he thought to himself.

A voice yelled, "Woah! Don't yell so loud! Jeez, nearly gave me a heart attack."

The purple haired boy was startled and looked up. He saw a brown haired girl with a over-sized jacket.

Murasaki recognized the girl, "Miss IF? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here looking after your bloody body. What were you doing in that cave?" inquired IF.

The angel quickly thought to himself. He at least owes this girl an explanation, but he can't tell her about him being an AI. That may complicate things.

"I was looking for a friend of mine. We got separated in the cave so I was looking for her."

IF didn't look very convinced, "Uh huh. Then why did we find you covered in blood?"

"I was badly beaten by a monster down there."

She still had a suspicious look in her eyes but decided to let it go. The two sat in awkward silence. Murasaki internally thought of a way to get out without letting IF know where he is going. He has to hurry back to the Basilicom and figure out a plan to deal with David and his master. The knight will be damned before he allows a civilian into national affairs. He spotted his clothes on top of a shelf and an idea formed in his head.

Murasaki got up and IF asked, "Where are you going?"

The boy didn't say anything and ran up to the girl. He hit her in the back of the neck before she could do anything and knocked her unconscious. Murasaki caught IF and placed her in the bed.

He put a blanket over her and apologized, "Sorry. I am in debt to you, but I can't allow you to be involved in this. I'll make it up to you somehow."

The boy tried to use his gift to regrow his arm, but stopped after too much strain was being placed on his body.

Murasaki thought to himself, "I can't afford to lose it right now. I'll have to wait another day again."

He thought about David's rant about Gifts. The AI's gift is called "Sanity Breaker." Murasaki can gain immense power and abilities, but as the name implies, using it will break his sanity and drive him into madness. Regeneration and increasing his physical traits to a certain degree is the least stressful action the boy can do with his Gift, but even that has it's limit. Murasaki used Sanity Breaker too much during the Console War and his fight with David. Anymore will risk driving him insane.

He sighed in frustration at another handicap that was placed on him. The angel put on his clothes and jumped out the window. Murasaki startled some people when he landed, but walked on as if he didn't just jump off a skyscraper.

He walked back to the Basilicom. The guard noticed Murasaki's missing arm but didn't say anything when he noticed the angel's glare saying, " _Say anything and you die._ "

Murasaki walked into his room, "I'm home."

His loyal raven was on his desk sorting out and signing the paperwork for it's beloved master. The black bird looked up and flew to him.

It looked at Murasaki's arm and then his eyes as if to say, " _Are you okay?_ "

He smiled, "Don't worry about it. Anything of interest happen while I was gone?"

The raven shook its head.

"I see. Anyways, let's get to work. Those paper's aren't going to sign themselves."

The knight sat down and got ready to look at the paperwork until he realized something, "…I'm right-handed…"

*break*

Neptune and Compa walked back to the apartment with grocery bags in their hands.

After the two went in to the cave to take care of the monster, they met a girl named IF, a traveling Guild agent. Together they killed the monster and completed the Guild quest. Soon afterwards, the trio happened to find a disc that can create monsters and encountered an old goth lady, named Arfoire, who was after the Key Fragment. Neptune and co. fought with Arfoire but was soundly beaten. The old hag then tried to absorb the purple-haired girl's power but ended up absorbing Compa's instead, allowing them to beat her. Deus Ex Machina at its finest people.

When Arfoire found out about Neptune's amnesia and that someone named "Murasaki" wasn't with her, she decided that she can always take the Key Fragment another time and fled. The band of heroines ran after her, but came across a bloodied body with a missing arm. They took him back to Compa's apartment and took care of him as he recovered. Neptune and Compa left to go get groceries as IF stayed to watch over the unconscious boy. Which leads us to right now.

The purple amnesiac asked, "Hey Compa, what are we having for dinner?"

The nurse-in-training thought to herself, "Well, how about curry?"

Neptune leaped for joy, "Yay! Curry is already a delicious enough, but when you cook it it will be…be…um…Super Neplicious!"

Compa blushed, "Aw, you praise me too much Nep-Nep."

The two girls walked in to the apartment and found IF sleeping on the bed instead of the injured boy they found with said boy nowhere to be found.

Compa yelled at IF, "Hey Iffy! You shouldn't be the one in bed, where's the patient?"

IF got up quickly, "Wah, huh!? What happenend?"

The blond girl dropped her bags and grabbed the sleepy girl by the collar, "Where's the patient? It's not good if he's still injured. I still need to practice my medical skills on him!"

"I don't think that's the real issue her Compa," Neptune commented.

Compa ignored her and pressed on, "Where is my test subject!?"

IF yelled, "Alright! Alright! Just put me down already!"

The girl let go of her and the Guild agent coughed for air, "Where's the patient?"

IF said, "He left. I think he might have jumped out the window."

Neptune and Compa eyes widened, "What!?"

The purple themed girl continued, "What do you mean he might have jumped out the window?"

"Exactly as it sounds Nep. He might have jumped out the window."

The amnesiac pointed an accusing finger, "Why would you let him jump out the window?"

Veins began to pop on IF's forehead, "I didn't. He knocked me unconscious then left. The window was open so I'm assuming that he jumped off."

Neptune and Compa began to cry, which began to unnerve the brown haired Guild agent, "Why are you two crying?"

The amnesiac sobbed, "Poor Iffy, she lost her innocence in her sleep and the man doesn't even have the decency to stay!"

The nurse-in-training joined, "I'm so sorry Iffy. That it is way to cruel to endure."

IF grabbed a giant paper fan and hit the two on the head, "That's not what happened!"

"Ouchies!"

"Ow!"

The irritated girl inhaled deeply and calmed down, "Okay, we should stop worrying about that boy, we probably won't even see him again. What we need to focus on is finding the other Key Fragments."

Neptune tilted her head, "What do you mean? That boy was clearly the main character of this fanfic, so of course we're going to see him again."

IF sighed, "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. Anyways, do we know where to go for the Key Fragments?"

Compa suggested, "Why don't we go to Lastation? It's the closest nation to Planeptune."

The Guild agent thought for a moment, "That is a good point. Very well, we'll go to Lastation then."

Neptune cheered, "Boo! The ever popular tsundere goddess is appearing next chapter! She's going to steal my screen time!"

The nurse-in-training looked at her, "What do you mean Nep-Nep?"

The purple girl waved it off, "Nothing. That's something the readers should already know. Probably. Maybe."

IF commented, "I wonder if you truly have amnesia."

Neptune ignored the comment, "Anyways, onwards to Lastation!"

IF and Compa cheered, "Yeah!"

*break*

David walked in to a dark room. He was covered in bandages from his fight with Murasaki. The old AI can't help but feel the dread he felt when the Purple Knight began his onslaught. The way he fought was wild and out of control, but at the same time it was calculated and precise. David had faced against many monsters in the past, but none of them can compare to the savageness of the AI of Planeptune.

Laughter came from a dark corner of the room, "What's wrong old man? Did the brat frighten you that much?"

The old man talked without turning his head, "You won't be talking big if you saw what I did."

The voice didn't seem convinced, "Riiiiiggggghhhhtttt… Anyways, the old hag is already planning her next move. I'll be in Lastation if you ever want to see me complete my mission."

David sighed at the disrespect the dark figure showed to their master, "Arrogance beckons failure. You'd be wise to remember that."

"Whatever old fart. Later."

Footsteps echoed as the arrogant minion left the room.

The butler wondered out loud, "Lastation huh? Perhaps I should go watch. It's been ages since this old man's been entertained."

David left the room and followed the dark figure. With every step he took, a voice in his head kept telling him that he'd get an exciting show. The former AI didn't know how he knew, but he was certain that the voice was absolutely correct. It could be from years of experience, or perhaps it's just wishful thinking. Regardless, David was unaware of the large smile that slowly appeared on his face. An idea then formed in the old butler's mind. He normally wasn't one for mischief or to do anything that would jeopardize the mission, but that upstart needs to be taught a lesson in humility.

David took out a cell phone and dialed a number, "Let the games begin."

*break*

Murasaki watched the sun set and flexed his newly regenerated arm. He wasn't able to do any paperwork because of his missing arm, thus wasting another day of work. Most people would be happy about that kind of thing, but when the stability of your nation relies on your job, skipping too many days isn't the best thing to do. The AI was testing out and adjusting to his new arm when he suddenly heard his phone ring. Murasaki looked at the contact ID and saw that it was a number that he didn't recognize.

He answered the phone, "Hello?"

The angel heard a familiar voice, "Hello again, Corpse Eater."

Murasaki's eyes widened, "David!? How did you get this number?"

The man who was partially responsible for his severed arm clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't underestimate our information network. I believe I made that clear when we first met."

The boy calmed down and asked, "What do you want?"

The butler said, "I'm here with a message, little angel. I'll be in Lastation for the next 3 days. If you can find me, I'll fight you again. As a gentleman, I don't particularly feel good with the way our fight ended. However, I also can not do anything that will endanger our mission."

Murasaki's eyes narrowed, "So you want to play hide-and-seek."

"Precisely. If you don't show up, then I'll assume that you are too afraid to come and it will be my victory. I'm looking forward to it. I'm sure that Purple Heart would be glad to see you too. You should come, lest any…misfortune…should fall upon her."

"What do you-"

"Oh yes, by the way, don't bother trying to track down this cell. I've already disposed of it after this call ends."

The Purple Knight yelled, "Hey wait-"

The line went silent and cut Murasaki off. He wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, it might be a trap to kill the disabled angel right now. On the other, Neptune might be in danger. Murasaki doesn't find the idea of his goddess being captured too far-fetched if his theory about his condition is true. It would be the perfect bait for a trap. But one thing doesn't make sense.

"Why Lastation?" Murasaki wondered out loud.

His raven looked at its master with concern, " _Are you going?_ "

He nodded his head, "Yeah. If what he's saying is true, then Neptune's in danger. It's even worse if they're in Lastation with that sociopath."

The purple angel wasn't particularly worried about Black Heart harming the goddess. Everyone knows that she actually likes her, n more ways than one. What really bothered Murasaki was Black Knight. He knows that the black angel is mentally unstable and has random acts of violence several times in the past.

The boy stood up, "Raven, you're coming with me."

Murasaki will need his black bird for this one. He's going to need to know ahead of time what will lie before him in Lastation.

The Purple Knight walked out the door with the raven in tow.

Murasaki's face darkened, "Let's go pay that old man a visit."

 **A/N: Yup, everyone's now heading to Lastation. Also, new villains are appearing. Such fun! Please leave a review and tell me on how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Au revoir.**


	5. Viva Lastation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material used here except for my OC's. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth is property of Idea Factory, Sega, and Tecmo Koei. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 5: Viva Lastation**

Murasaki walked through the halls of the Basilicom attempting to head to Lastation when he passed by a guard.

The nameless guard asked, "My Lord, where are you going?"

The angel stopped and answered, "Lastation. I have some business to attend to there."

"And may I ask, why are you wearing that?"

"It's a disguise."

"…Isn't that a bit too…conspicuous?"

Murasaki turned his head in confusion, "What do you mean? What's wrong with this?"

Standing before the guard, Murasaki had a giant sombrero and a colorful poncho over his body. In addition, he also had a fake mustache.

The guard looked at the boy with a look that said " _Are you serious?_ "

"Everything, sir. Everything stands out too much."

Murasaki tilted his head, "But isn't this what Lastationians, is that the right word, wear during a fiesta?"  
The guard sighed, "No. Also I think the word your looking for is Lastationites."

"Lastanese."

"Lastanion."

"La- Lastrean."

"Anyways, the point is that you can't wear that. Why would you even think that the people of Lastation are going to have a fiesta?"

The Purple Knight asked, "But isn't this chapter called 'Viva Lastation?"

"What?"

Murasaki widened his eyes in fear, "Oh crap, did I just break the fourth wall!? Oh no, did I just break the fifth!?"

"Sir, what are you- OH MY GOD! IS THAT A BLACK HOLE!?"

*break*

Neptune and the gang were watching the news before they left for Lastation. On the TV was a view of Planeptune's Basilicom in ruins.

The anchorwoman reported in a dramatic fashion, "Breaking News! A black hole has spontaneously appeared within our Basilicom. The cause of the black hole is unknown but has been contained by our angel, Purple Knight."

Compa commented, "Was the Basilicom attacked? I hope the goddess and the angel are okay."

IF waved it off, "They're probably okay. They are a goddess and an angel after all."

Neptune complained, "Who cares!? I just wanna go to Lastation now! I'm so bored!"

*break*

Murasaki wiped the sweat of his forehead, "That was close. I thought that I was going to die."

He looked at the Basilicom that stood tall proudly. Not a single sign showed that it was just destroyed by a black hole five minutes prior. The faceless guard's jaws dropped so hard that it cracked the cement beneath him.

"Hey now, I just fixed that. Don't break it just yet."

The guard mumbled to himself, "How?"

The angel looked confused, "How what?"

The minor character pointed an accusing finger at Murasaki, "How did you fix the Basilicom so quickly!?"

He smirked knowingly too himself, "I know people."

*Flashback*

Location: Los Angeles, California.

An Asian American sat alone in his home, typing up his fanfiction. Murasaki broke down a wall.

He pointed a gun at the boy's head, "Fix the Basilicom!"

"How did you even get in here!? You're not even real!"

"I broke the fifth wall! Now fix it!"

Nitrus7 widened his eyes in fear, "You broke the fifth wall!? What makes you even think that I can fix it!?"

"You're the author! Now fix the fifth wall and the Basilicom!"

"But I can't-"

The gun cocked back, "5…4…3…2…"

"Okay! Okay! I'll do what I can! Just…put that gun away."

*Flashback Ends*

" **Very** good people."

"…Rrrrriiiiiiiggggghhhhhhhttttt…"

Murasaki sighed, "Anyways, I'm going to Lastation now."

"Sir, wait," the guard handed him a pair of glasses, "Use this. It's a better disguise than your previous one."

The knight thanked the guard as he put on the spectacles. Murasaki left the Basilicom to head to the Black Nation. However, if he had stayed inside for even 30 seconds, he might have run into a certain main character and her party.

A certain Guild agent looked at the fading image of the AI for a moment, "Isn't that…no, it couldn't be. That guy lost one arm."

"Iffy, hurry up!"

"Oh! Coming!"

*break*

Inside an abandoned factory, a boy sat on top of a box of crates bored out of his mind. His hair and eyes were bright blue. He wore a white blazer suit and a blue shirt. His pants were also white. The obvious villain twirled a silver butterfly knife.

He complained, "This is so boring! I want to cut something up already."

Another man covered in shadows approached him. The only noticeable feature at the moment was his glasses that reflected the sunlight.

He said, "Calm down, Neo. You're not going to die of boredom."

Neo whined more, "But nothing's happening! Seriously, do you even need me doing bodyguard duty? No one's coming here anyway!"

The man shook his head, "You have no sense of caution what-so-ever. You never know when and where intel might leak. Honestly, why did Arfoire send you here? David would have been much more preferable."

"Whatever."

The other man sighed, "If it means that much to you, go patrol the city or something."

Without a moment to lose, Neo disappeared from the factory.

The man pushed up his glasses, "Really, what was Arfoire thinking? Oh well, we are ahead of schedule, so I suppose it's not to bad."

He silently chuckled to himself as he oversaw the factory workers building a menacing figure.

*break*

In the Black Nation's Basilicom, a boy and a girl walked in.

The girl has black hair and red eyes. Her hair was tied into two long pigtails with blue ribbons. The girl wore a fancy outfit that was mostly dark blue, white, and red with gold linings as details. This girl is Noire, more commonly referred to as Black Heart.

Next to her was a boy who also had black hair and red eyes. His face was wrapped up in black leather bandages. He wore a long black overcoat and his shirt was white. The boy wore black pants. A silver cross necklace dangled from his neck. This boy is Kuro, commonly known as the Divine Executioner but referred to as Black Knight

The goddess and her angel walked back into the Basilicom dejectedly. After the banishment of Neptune and Murasaki, the other CPU's and AI's continued to fight. Black Heart and Black Knight were on the verge of losing and were forced to retreat. However, when they returned to their beloved Lastation, things have been one bad turn after another.

Ever since the Console Wars, the two have been placed under constant supervision. While they were in Celestia, a company called Avenir took over the nations shares.

For those who don't even know anything about this franchise, shares are the faith the people have in their goddess. They are the fuel that the goddesses draw their power from. No shares equals no power.

While angels don't need shares for power, they need the shares to stay alive. Even though they are angels, they were originally human. The shares allow them to live indefinitely. However, now that the shares are under Avenir's control, the goddess and her angel are at their complete mercy.

After a spending their day clearing their Land of monsters, secretly of course, the CPU and AI walked back to the Basilicom, only to be greeted by a nameless guard glaring at them.

He scolded, "CPU and AI. We've made mention to use many times in the past to not go out without telling us."

Noire made a mental note that they aren't even referring to them by name now.

The goddess declared, "When and where I am is my choice. The same applies to Kuro. Do you intend to confine us? Sit here nice and pretty like a wallflower?"

Kuro spoke up, "No, I believe they want us to be more like a shiny trophy for the world to see who's in charge."

His voice sounded tired and weary, like he didn't get enough sleep for several days.

The staff's eyes widened, "N- no, that's not what we're getting at. We're just worried…"

In that instant, Kuro pulled out one of his knives and held it at the guard's throat, "You shouldn't lie. It's bad for your health."

The guard began to sweat a waterfall as he stared into the cold crimson void called the Executioner's eyes, "I- I'm not lying sir…"

The black angel clearly didn't believe it as he brought back his hand to stab the minor character. The staff closed his eyes and braced for death. When he felt nothing, the faceless man opened one eye and saw that the goddess grabbed Kuro's arm.

The CPU command, "That's enough, Kuro."

The Divine Executioner scowled and put the knife away.

Noire turned to the guard, "I apologize. We'll assume that what you said is what you mean."

"For now," Kuro commented.

"And, anything to tell me while I was gone?"

"No, nothing in particular."

The girl caught his strange wording, "Particular'? So I assume something did happen, then."

The guard attempted to misdirect her, "It is very petty, so it isn't much to report on…"

The goddess commanded, "By my orders, speak of this 'petty' item."

Misdirection failed! Get up on Lord Kuroko's level before you try it!

The guard reluctantly obeyed, "…Three girls came by to see you and caused a commotion. That is all."

Noire looked surprised and blushed, "Came to see me? Oh… *ahem* So, describe these girls to me."

The man reported, "One of them was Neptyune, Neptoon or something like that."

Noire's and Murasaki's eyes widened in shock, "Did you say Neptune!? A girl with light purple hair with a spikey lift?"

The minor character agreed, "Yes, I suppose that it is the Neptund… *ahem* Neptuse. No, Nepa… Nepee…"

It's Neptune! Seriously, why can you people not say it!? It is not that difficult!

Kuro nodded his head in agreement, "The narrator is right. How can you not say it? Say it with me. Nepteee… Nepton… No, that's not it. Nep… Anyways, it's not that hard to pronounce."

His goddess smacked his head, "You can't say it either."

The guard coughed, "Anyways, the Nep-girl does match the details. Do you know her?"

Noire closed her eyes in deep thought, "Know her? It's more than that."

She's right. They're lovers.

The goddess snapped her fingers, "Kuro."

The angel disappeared and- Wait a minute!? What are you doing here!? Oh god, not again! HE-

-Warning!-

Nitrus7 has been stabbed 37 times by Kuro and is currently recovering. Please stand-by.

…

…

…

…

…

Nitrus7 has made a complete recovery. As per his agreement with the Divine Executioner, he retracts his comment suggesting that Noire and Neptune are lovers will not be regarded as cannon to this fanfic and should be erased from your memory. However, while the comment is erased, the possibility is still out there within other fanfictions. We now return to your regularly scheduled fanfiction.

-Warning!-

The guard coughed, "Anyways, the Nep-girl does match the details. Do you know her?"

Noire closed her eyes in deep thought, "Know her? It's more than that."

She thought to herself, "What is she thinking, visiting me here in Lastation?"

The guard noticed the weakened goddesses expression, "Will you go to meet this girl? I believe that would be futile."

Noire raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"It seems that she has lost her memory. That is why they came to see you."

She repeated, "Lost her memory?"

The two protectors of Lastation widened their eyes at the implication. They figured out that Neptune must have lost her memories because of the Console War.

The guard, who was unaware of the amnesiac's true identity looked at the two in confusion, "CPU? AI?"

Noire thought to herself, "If I fought Neptune with her memory back, would I be able to defeat her?"

The black goddess may be prideful and arrogant, but she's no fool. Noire would have to be hard-pressed to win in a fight against Purple Heart, even with Kuro on her side. But with her memories gone, Noire may be able to defeat her. Especially since that the chances of Murasaki being with Neptune are low right now.

If Noire and Kuro were to beat Neptune now, they may have a shot at regaining their shares. With that new determination, the CPU and AI went out to hunt for the amnesiac.

*break*

Murasaki was beyond annoyed. Angry didn't even begin to describe what he is feeling now. The scarfed boy was absolutely livid!

He made it to Lastation without any problems. However…

"ARRIBA!"

Why the **hell** is he seeing a Mexican fiesta? What made things worse was that the only people celebrating were his various hallucinations. Everyone else walked on by like nothing was happening.

Murasaki facepalmed, "Please don't tell me this is why the chapter's name is 'Viva Lastation."

One ran up to him, "Yup! Here, have a tequila!"

Murasaki was so glad that he sent raven to search the city for David. It would be embarrassing if his bird ever watched him in this delusional state.

The AI sighed and took a sip of his drink. It's not real, but it would be a waste to not drink free tequila. Contradictory, I know.

After calmly finishing his drink, Murasaki walked into a back alley and made sure he was out of view. In order to get rid of the hallucination, the purple angel proceeded to do the only logical thing that came to his mind. That is that the boy broke the window that was next to him, grabbed a shard of glass, and cut his throat.

…I said the most logical thing to him, I never said it was logical to begin with.

Murasaki's head fell off and the body collapsed to the floor with a loud thud. He got back up and put his head back on like a boss.

The recovered knight cracked his neck and wondered out loud, "Are the hallucinations gone?"

Thankfully, the fiesta now disappeared. However…

"Hey! What do you think your doing to my house!?"

Murasaki looked to his left and saw a girl with blue hair and bright gold eyes. On top of her head was a pair of goggles. Her left cheek was patched up with a bandage. She is wearing a pink jacket over a black tube top. The girl also had a white scarf wrapped around her. She reeked of grease and oil. Murasaki is willing to bet that she's a mechanic.

The boy looked awkwardly at the girl, "Haha… Sorry about that."

The girl glared at the knight, "You are going to pay for that, right?"

Murasaki reached into his wallet and pulled all the cash he had on hand, "I'll give you 30 Credits."

The blue-haired girl punched the angel in the face, "That won't get you Healing Grass, much less an entire window!"

"Tacos!"

Murasaki flew and bashed his head against a wall.

The girl realized that the boy was bleeding and rushed towards him, "Are you okay?"

The AI got up and looked at her in the eye, "Does this make us even?"

The girl looked confused, "What?"

Murasaki pointed at the broken pieces of glass, "I broke your window and you broke my face. So we're even."

Realizing what he was implying, the mechanic kicked him in the balls, "Like hell we are!"

Now, even before he became the Angel of Planeptune, Murasaki had become numb to pain from his constant fighting. He couldn't even feel anything when he got sliced into slivers from his fight with David. Even when he just slit his throat, Murasaki felt nothing. However, not even the mighty Corpse Eater is immune from taking a hit to his family jewels.

The girl looked at Murasaki as he stared at her with a blank stare, "Ummmm…Are you okay?"

The purple angel collapsed and foamed from the mouth.

"…Oops…My bad."

*break*

An unseen observer that was Neo watched Murasaki's little "experience" from the rooftops.

He cringed as he saw the knight take a blow to his pride, "Yeah, I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

The man stood up and stretched, "I've had my fill of entertainment for the day. Guess I'll go back for now."

Before he left, Neo took one more glance at the purple boy, "Why does he look so familiar?"

*break*

Murasaki groaned as he started to regain consciousness. He rolled over to get up, but fell off the bed.

"Oof!"

The AI looked up and saw his raven looking at him.

He asked, "Raven? What happened?"

Instead of his loyal bird answering, a voice behind him spoke, "Oh, you're up."

Murasaki turned around and stared at a blue-haired girl, "Who are you?"

The girl sighed, "That's my line. I'm Chian by the way. Who're you and why did you break my window?"

The angel got up and bowed, "I'm Murasaki. What do you mean I broke your window?"

Chian took in a deep breath and explained, "You suddenly broke my window and cut yourself with a shard."

Murasaki nodded his head, "Ah, I see-" His eyes widened in realization, "You saw that!"

"Um, yeah. I was standing right beside you when it happened. I honestly thought you committed suicide at first. Are you even human?"

He looked to the side, "I wonder…"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any answers Chian let go of the subject, "So, how do you plan to make up for the window you just broke?"

Murasaki thought for a moment before he declared, "My body is yours to command."

Chian fell from the suddenness at that statement, "No! Why would you even say something like that!?"

The angel tilted his head in confusion, "Why not? It worked every time someone demanded I pay them back somehow."

The mechanic sighed, "I don't want to know. How about this, you'll work for me until you pay of your debt. The window wasn't that expensive, so you'll be here for maybe 3 days at most."

Murasaki looked even more confused, "So you want my body?"

"No I don't want your body!"

"But you said that I'll work for you until my debt is paid."

Chian realized something was wrong with this conversation, "Hold up, what do you mean when you offered your body?"

The knight looked at her like she was an idiot, "I mean that I'll work for you. What did you think I mean?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment, "Ugh, it's nothing. Anyways, what can you do?"

Murasaki thought for a moment, "I can kill anyone whose bothering you."

Chian smacked his head, "That's out of the question."

"I can torture anyone whose bothering you."

She smacked him again, "Something that's not violent."

"I can *censored* anyone whose bothering you."

Murasaki was smacked again, "What is wrong with you!?"

The angel pouted, "Then what do you want me to do?"

Chian thought to herself for a moment, "How good are you at being a waiter?"

"I'm okay at it."

The mechanic nodded, "Good. My family owns a cafeteria, but I'm busy with working some projects I have, so do you mind filling in for me."

Murasaki nodded, "I can do that."

Chian smiled, "Great! I'll show you around the place. Follow me."

The golden-eyed girl led the AI around the building. For some reason, Murasaki couldn't move his legs properly at first. He quickly adjusted so he just shrugged off the problem.

After they finished the tour, Chian left Murasaki alone to his own devices. He cleaned the kitchen and dining area. The boy waited at the counter for the customers that never came. The sun was almost setting and not a soul set foot in the family diner. Just as he considered closing up shop, Murasaki heard the door open.

He smiled as best as he could, "Welcome! How may I help…you…?"

Murasaki was bewildered at the sight before him. The knight saw his missing goddess accompanied with several people.

He figured that David was bluffing when he claimed to have been holding Neptune hostage, but he knew that there was a possibility that she would be in Lastation regardless. What is surprising is the people that's with the goddess.

Next to her was that girl in a sweater that Murasaki saw in Raven's vision. Her appearance isn't that surprising. However, everyone else's was. On the other side of Neptune was that IF girl he ran into a couple of times. The most shocking among the group however was that Noire and Kuro, the twin guardians of Lastation were walking with Neptune.

Only one thought crossed Murasaki's mind as he witnessed this scene, "What the *eeffff* is going on?"

 **A/N: That was the 5** **th** **Chapter of AoG.**

 **Special thanks to Whatstuffequal for beta-reading this.**

 **As always, please review and tell me how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Till next time. Adios!**


	6. The Tsundere and Her Masochist

**A/N: Hi y'all. Nitrus7 here and I'm back with a new chapter. But first, I would like to answer some of your questions.**

 **Autistic-Grizzly: I probably should have mentioned this in the last chapter, but Neo is the guy who talked to David in Ch 4. Sorry about that.**

 **raidouXVI: Thanks for your constructive review. I appreciate it. Interestingly enough, English was my worst subject in high school, so I'm glad that it's fine. Although I also have my beta reader to thank for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any material used here except for my OC's. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth is property of Idea Factory, Sega, and Tecmo Koei. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 6: The Tsundere and her Masochist**

Neptune and co. walked through the canyon, testing out Chian's prototype weapon.

After they watched the news about the Basilicom's destruction, they set out for Lastation. Interestingly enough, when they went to the said Basilicom to file the paperwork to go to the Black Nation, they found the Government building intact. When the protagonists questioned the guard about it, he confirmed that the black hole happened, but he refused to explain how they restored the Basilicom.

Afterwards, the party went to Lastation's Basilicom to meet Lady Black Heart. When they asked for her, the guard there merely shooed them off so they decided to do some jobs for the Guild, and they met their client Chian. From her, they learned about Lastation's dire situation and of Avenir's tyrannical oppression. Neptune and co. quickly became friends with the blue-haired mechanic.

The job was simple. They just had to test out Chian's invention on a certain monster's face. Neptune's party just beat the crap out of that monster for interrupting their fight. They were about to head back to Chian's place, however…

*break*

Noire and Kuro observed the trio on top of a cliff.

The goddess sighed, "We came here as fast as we could, but I didn't expect them to be in battle. I lost my timing to show myself."

Her angel chuckled at how conscious his goddess is of her appearance, not that he doesn't understand her reasoning.

Noire continued on her rant, "Now that I had the chance to cool down, attacking her now would be too low for me. Still, it does make sense to fight so that I could regain my position. I can't afford lose my Shares or I won't be able to win the Console Wars like this, but fighting Neptune now isn't like me. It isn't a great image of a goddess. I'm sure not going to enjoy the victory and my pride won't let me."

" _Fighting her at all isn't like you,_ " Kuro thought in his head, "My Lady, if I may, given our situation, I don't think that we have many options to choose from."

The black CPU looked at her angel, "So you think this is the right choice?"

The AI bluntly said, "Not really, but this is our best chance to take back what Avenir stole from us. If you feel that it has to be this way, then so be it. I'll follow you, no matter the consequences. I'll help shoulder the burdens you carry. That is why I exist after all."

Noire faintly smiled, "Thanks."

She activated HDD, "Kuro, I'll fight Neptune alone. You take care of the other two and make sure that they don't interfere."

The angel bowed, "As you wish."

Kuro activated HDMI and the duo descended onto the protagonists.

*break*

Neptune and co. stared at the decaying remains of the monster. As the monster disappeared, a thought crossed IF's mind.

"Hey, wouldn't it have been faster if Nep in TRANS-AM mode flew us here?"

The amnesiac shook her head, "No. There's no way I could carry you both. This is quite tiring, you know?"

Compa suggested, "How about being our taxi for one pudding each direction? This is no ordinary pudding. I'm talking about the super premium one."

Purple Heart eyes flashed for a moment before coming back to her senses, "T- that's…an enticing offer, but I'll have to pass."

The nurse-in-training sighed, "Aw…That's too bad. It would have been so much easier if we flew instead."

Neptune stood firm, "Enough already, I'm changing back."

However, IF stopped her, "Wait a second, Nep. Don't undo your transformation just yet."

The purple-haired woman looked suspiciously at the Guild agent, "What's the matter, Iffy? You won't be able to sway me with more pudding."

The brown-haired girl shook her head, "Not that. There's someone behind those rocks there."

Purple Heart widened her eyes, "What!?"

Two figures appeared behind from behind the rocks. It was none other than Black Heart and Black Knight.

Black Heart complimented, "I didn't expect you to notice. Well done."

She glared at the most mature of the group, "It's been a while, Neptune. Of course, you probably don't know me now."

Black Knight scanned the area, "Tch… **He** doesn't seem to be here. How boring."

Neptune gasped, "Iffy! Are they…!?"

IF nodded her head, "Yes. She does look like you in that form of yours. That form and eyes. I think she probably knows something about you, Nep. That other one though. He doesn't look anything like you, but he seems to be with her. Chances are is that they both know you."

The CPU of Lastation confirmed the analysis, "Indeed. We know Neptune very well."

The purple amnesiac had a hopeful look in her eyes, "Really!? Then tell me, who am I?"

Black Knight commented, "How uncharacteristically polite of her. It's a bit unnerving."

Black Heart laughed, "Being asked for help by Neptune! Very well, let me tell you."

"You will?"

Compa smiled, "That's great, Nep-Nep! We finally met someone who knows you."

The black goddess raised a finger, "But, it's on one condition."

Purple Heart raised an eyebrow, "Condition? What's that?"

She smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Do you have to ask? Defeat me in battle!"

Black Heart immediately charged at Neptune and swung down her sword. The two locked swords and began their battle for supremacy.

"Nep-Nep!"

"Nep!"

IF and Compa rushed in to assist their friend, but was cut off when two knives suddenly impaled the ground inches in front of their feet.

Black Knight appeared in front of them, "No one interferes with their battle. I'll be your opponent. Try to keep up."

IF gripped her katar and swung at the black angel. He blocked the blade with a knife at held it in place. She lunged her other blade in hopes of stabbing his stomach, but it was deflected away with another knife. The Guild agent yelled as she launched multiple strikes against the knight but each one was deflected like tennis ball in court. Suddenly, Black Knight locked the two katar's together with one knife, disabling IF's arms. Sparks flew as the brown haired girl tried to overpower him.

"Is that the best you got? Honestly, this is why I was hoping **he** would be with Neptune," mocked Black Knight.

The brown haired girl shouted, "Shut up! Who is this ' **he** ' you keep referring to?"

"Not your concern."

The AI kicked IF's side. She skidded across the ground and crashed into a boulder.

Compa yelled out, "Iffy!"

The blond girl ran to her side and quickly healed her, "Are you okay?"

Kuro declared, "Your next line is, 'Don't worry about me. Go help Nep!"

"Don't worry about me. Go help Nep-" IF widened her eyes in shock.

Compa turned around and suddenly found Black Knight holding a knife pointed at her throat while doing a fabulous pose. IF couldn't believe it. This guy knew what she was going to say and cut off Compa before she could even move. The Guild agent couldn't see beyond the man's visor, but she could tell that he was bored and indifferent to them. They couldn't even match up to his level.

The AI said, "Don't interfere, if you want to live. You are no match for me."

The two humans didn't dare to move a muscle. All they could do was stare and watch their beloved friend fight by herself.

*break*

Purple Heart and Black Heart continuously clashed in the sky.

"AHAHAHA! Did you get weaker, or am I just that much stronger?" taunted Black Heart as she furiously swung her sword.

"How should I know? You won't even tell me who I am!" Purple Heart responded as she deflected each strike.

The Black CPU flew higher into the sky then suddenly dropped down on top of Purple Heart, "And I told you that I'll tell you if you can best me."

The two holy blades collided and sparks were created as the two goddesses battled for supremacy.

Purple Heart shouted, "Then I'll just have to beat you!"

She loosened her stance and made Black Heart fly past her. The amnesiac goddess dropped kicked the white haired CPU as she tumbled in the air, making her crash into the ground.

Before the smoke even cleared, Black Heart flew up and swung her sword at the goddess, "Don't think it'll be that easy!"

The CPU's clashed again once more. Their strikes, faster than the eye of a normal human can see. Black Heart swung as hard and fast as she could, rendering Planeptune's CPU unable to do anything but defend against her relentless advance.

Lastation's CPU put all of her might into one final swing. Purple Heart was able defend against it, but her holy blade was ripped out of her hands.

Black Heart raised her sword to deliver the final blow and laughed as she declared, "Hahahaha! I win, Neptune!"

Purple Heart smirked, "Not quite!"

The purple goddess's sword deflected off a cliff and was headed straight towards Black Heart. Realizing what was about to happen, the black CPU turned around and deflected the blade. Only to find that Purple Heart kicked her side and sent her flying into another cliff.

Black Heart tried get up, but Purple Heart grabbed her by the leg and threw her into the ground, creating a crater in the process.

As the black goddess struggled to maintain consciousness, she could see her rival standing above her.

Purple Heart declared, "I've won. Now tell me what I want to know."

Black Heart struggled to breath, "I…haven't…lost…yet…"

*break*

Black Knight sighed to himself. He knew this would happen. Statistically speaking, Noire should be levels above Neptune. However, his goddess is too desperate to get her shares back. She's underestimating Neptune and is acting too recklessly.

The angel took a quick glance at IF and Compa. Despite the overwhelming difference between them, Black Knight could see that the two humans are determined to attack him the second he lets his guard down.

He had to come up with a plan to get Black Heart to safety ASAP without allowing them to give chase.

Black Knight turned his head to his two captives and said, "Before I interfere in their fight, I'll warn you once. If you value your life, don't associate with Neptune any longer."

Before they could say or do anything to respond, he skillfully pulled out a flash grenade and blinded them. The AI took advantage of their temporary blindness and ran to his goddess as fast as he could.

*break*

Purple Heart declared, "I've won. Now tell me what I want to know."

Black Heart struggled to breath, "I…haven't…lost…yet…"

A sudden bang went off and a flash of light blinded both goddesses. Black Knight ran up to the purple-haired CPU and slammed her face into the ground. He then quickly turned around a picked up Black Heart bridal style.

She yelled in surprise, "H-Hey! What are you doing!?"

"We're leaving."

The CPU realized what her angel was planning and shouted, "Wait! I haven't lost yet!"

Not wanting to deal with his master's struggling or whining, Black Knight hit her in the back of the neck, forcing her into unconsciousness.

"I'll deal with your complaints later, but right now, we have to go," he whispered in her ear as he ran off.

By the time the flash disappeared, the angel was already long gone.

*break*

Purple Heart got up and saw that she was blinded. Everything was white and her ears won't stop ringing.

She could hear a faint, "Nep!?"

Followed by a "Nep-Nep!? Are you okay!?"

Once she could see again, Purple Heart responded, "Yes. I'm fine. What about you?"

IF sighed, "Compa and I are fine. The jerk in black armor wasn't taking us seriously and didn't even hurt us."

Compa nodded her head in agreement, "That's right. He's crazy strong. If he helped that other lady fight you, then you would be dead!"

Purple Heart waved it off, "Nonsense, I'm a main character. There is no way I'll die this early in a fanfic. Anyways, we need to go after them while we still have the chance."

Damn it Neptune! I just fixed the fourth wall, don't tear it down right away!

The purple girl looked curious, "What is this fourth wall you speak of?"

…Forget it…

The amnesiac flew into the air to search for them. She spotted them from afar and prepared to chase after them, only to transform back into Neptune and fall back to the ground but not before seeing the direction they were headed.

The Guild agent shouted, "What are you doing, Nep!? Why are you changing back now!?"

"I'm sorry, Iffy. I used up all my juice already. I'm so tired…"

IF yelled, "There's no time to be tired! Let's go! They're our chance to get info on you!"

The three protagonists ran after Lastation's protectors.

*break*

Noire woke up and saw Black Knight carrying her like a princess. She screamed and kicked him in the head. The angel let go of the goddess and rolled into a wall, cracking his visor.

Noire shouted, "What do you think you're doing!?"

Black Knight reverted back into Kuro, "I was getting you out of there! You could have died!"

"Are you kidding me!? I wasn't defeated yet! I'm still stronger than her!"

The boy in bandages poked Noire on the head and she toppled over, "See, you can't even handle something as little as that. You need to rest."

The tsundere pouted, "Fine… Just…don't carry me like that again… It's embarrassing…"

Kuro chuckled, "Very well, princess."

"That's goddess to you, mister."

He crouched down and gave Noire a piggyback ride. The two stayed in silence as they walked back.

Noire muttered randomly, "You know, it's been awhile since we've been together like this."

Kuro nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. Now that I think about it, the last time we were alone was right before the Console War. Before I lost- Nevermind."

The black haired girl buried her head in the boy's shoulder, "I'm-"

"I know what you're going to say, so stop. It wasn't your fault."

"But-"

The black angel stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to look at the CPU, "I said it before right? I'll follow you no matter the consequences. If it means to lose everything, then I'll gladly sacrifice it for your sake. To live for our goddess is the greatest honor an angel can have. You don't need to burden yourself for my sake."

Noire kept quiet. She knows that Kuro doesn't blame her for what happened, but she can't help but blame herself. She was the one who overconfident and made a rookie mistake, so why did her best friend have to take the punishment for it.

That's right, her **best friend**. And you all thought that such a thing was just a myth. Noire will never admit it out loud and Kuro will never view himself as such, but the red-eyed boy is her best and only friend.

Kuro began to walk again as the two basked in their moment together for the rest of the way home…

"Gotcha!"

"Whaaa!"

"ACK!"

…Is what you would think, but this is Hyperdimension Neptunia! We never take things seriously!

Out of nowhere, Neptune jumped up and grabbed Noire from behind, causing Kuro to fall and let go of her as the two now stood on top of his fallen body.

The lilac-haired girl yelled, "Gotta catch em' all!"

In her confusion, Noire couldn't help but sputter out, "Wh-What!? Like, what!? What!? Why!?"

Neptune declared, "I'm not letting you go until you spill everything you got."

She opened her eyes and realized, "Huh? Wait…I got the wrong person."

Noire freaked out, "Why are you here!?"

The pudding queen replied, "Um…I'm looking for a couple. Did you see anyone come by? They're both black and shiny. One was covered in armor and was carrying the girl away bridal style. They should be easy to spot."

Noire internally blushed. They didn't look like a couple…did they? Wait! This is her chance to throw the purple girl off her trail.

The goddess pointed down the road, "I saw someone go down that direction. They were going really fast."

Neptune sighed, "Aw shucks. She was my important hint and all… Iffy is so not going to like hearing that she got away…"

She realized that the black-haired girl in front of her wouldn't understand what she meant, "Whoops, so sorry, just talking to myself there."

A coughing sound was heard, "Please…get off…of…me…"

The two CPU's looked down and saw that they were on top of Kuro's body.

Noire yelled, "Kuro!"

Neptune seemed nonchalant, "Oops, sorry, is he with you?"

Kuro begged, "Heavy…dying…here…"

They got off of him and the angel gasped in for some air, "I almost died there. I swear I saw my parents for a moment."

His goddess asked, "Are you okay?"

The black AI nodded, "I'm fine. You just severed my spine and broke a few rib cages. Did you gain weight recently?"

Kuro dared to ask the forbidden question that you should never ask a girl. It is up there along with other questions like: "How old are you?" or "Are you on your period?"

Noire punched him in the face and a loud crack was heard as his skull shattered, "Ow!? What was that for!?"

You had it coming bro.

"Why!?"

Neptune noticed something wrong with the two of them, "By the way, how come you two are here by yourselves? You're all scraped up!" the purple haired girl pointed out to Noire.

Afraid that the oblivious amnesiac had caught on to her, Noire exclaimed, "Huh?"

"Yikes… You're really badly hurt. I know! You're boyfriend here took you out here to abuse you while indulging in his carnal desires! Fear not, for I am here and I shall protect you from this beast. Or I am not the main character!" Neptune accused Kuro and went into a defensive position.

Noire stuttered, "H- He's not my boyfriend!"

The bandaged angel nodded his head, "That's right! I'M HER PERSONAL *censored*!"

The goddess nodded her head, "Yes, exact- WHAT!" until she realized what he just said.

The boy didn't stop there, "If anything, Noire will be the one to abuse me as she continues to *censored* and ram me in the *censored* and inserts a *censored* up my *censored* so hard that I'll have to *censored* sideways!"

Noire was dumbfounded at Kuro's rant. She never knew that he had this side to him. Has he always been like this?

Neptune slowly backed away from the Lastation goddess in wide-eyed fear, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you two were in the middle of doing that kind of thing in broad daylight. I swear, kids are so bold these days."

The tsundere tried to correct her, "Wait, no! It's not like that at all!"

The amnesiac smiled, "Don't worry I completely understand. Everyone has their own way of doing things, right?"

Noire grabbed her sleeve and pleaded, "It's not like that! Really!"

Neptune yelled, "AAAHHHH! Don't touch me with your filthy hands! I need immediate sanitation! Compa! Where are you Compa! Here, Compa, come here!"

Ignoring the implications, the red-eyed goddess said, "I don't think calling as if calling for a dog will work."

Out of thin air, the blond nurse appeared, "Did you call Nep-Nep?"

Noire's eyes widened again, "You're kidding me!?"

Kuro looked at her with disappointment, "How come you never call for me like that?"

The flushed girl yelled, "Don't say that!"

Despite wanting to avoid the said female, Neptune smiled, "Surprised? I am the main heroine! I have 108 skill styles, y'know?"

IF, being the straight(wo)man of the party, slapped the back of her head, "Stop lying, Nep. We just caught up to you right when you were yelling."

Compa asked, "By the way, did you need anything, Nep-Nep?"

Remembering why she called her in the first place, Neptune said, "Oh right! My hand needs instant sanitation right away. She…um, oh, right. I haven't gotten your name yet. I'm Neptune, she's Compa, and the other is Iffy."

The Guild agent corrected, "That's IF, nice to meet you."

"What's your names?"

Kuro bowed, "This is Lady Noire and I am her loyal servant, Kuro. Bow your head in reverence, as you are in the presence of her majesty!"

Blushing at the grandiose introduction, Noire said, "Don't say it like that, but yeah…my name is Noire."

Completely forgetting about her hand, the purple-haired amnesiac commented, "Noire, huh? Fancy name. You also have weird hobbies. I bet you don't have any friends and stuff."

Outraged the black CPU yelled, "Wha-!? Why, you! Oh, is that the way you greet someone for the first time!?"

Her angel thought to himself, " _But this isn't the first time. In fact, you should know that Neptin is like this… Now that I think about it, I've never seen Noire with anyone else. Does she really not have friends? How could I of not noticed!? I'm a failure as an AI!_ " Kuro internally berated himself for not noticing Noire's lack of a social life sooner.

Neptune waved off the outburst, "Oh, lighten up. It's just a joke. I was just trying to be funny here."

IF sighed, "You need to learn the 'when' in being funny, Nep. Compa, can you check-up on Noire here? She looks like she's hurt."

The nurse-in-training smiled, "All righty! Leave it to me!"

*break*

Compa finished bandaging Noire's wounds, "Here you go! All patched up. I just cleaned the cuts and bandaged them."

The friendless girl gratefully said, "Thank you, this helps a lot. Ah…was that, Compa?"

The nurse responded, "Yup, that's me! Should I also take a look at your friend? He must be severely wounded if he's covered up in bandages like that."

Noire shook her head, "No, it's fine. He has those for a…different reason."

Compa looked confused but let it go.

The goddess asked, "By the way, are you…Neptune's friend?"

The blond smiled, "Yes. We've been best friends since I found her speared to the ground."

Kuro snorted when he heard this. Interestingly enough, it wasn't that hard for him to imagine Neptune in the position. It's happened way too many times during the war. In fact, there was a time when Murasaki pulled her out of the ground and wielded her like Excalibur.

IF eyed the two suspiciously and asked, "What are you two doing in a dangerous place like this?"

"And all scratched up," Compa added firmly.

Noire and Kuro froze up, trying to come up with a believable excuse.

"I…"

"We…"

The Guild agent narrowed her eyes, "Something's fishy here…"

The black goddess quickly said, "Well, we were going on a picnic until…"

"…Lady Noire lost the map!"

"Exactly! And then we got lost because of…Kuro's lack of sense of direction!"

The AI nodded his head in agreement, "Ri- Hey!"

Noire elbowed him in the side and whispered, " _Play along!_ "

Noire tried to smile as best she could, "Yup! We are not making any of this up, at all."

The two tried to keep smiling, mostly Noire since her face isn't covered up, in order to convince Neptune's party, but mostly IF since she's the only one with common sense.

Regardless, the green-eyed girl didn't look convinced, "Way to make it sound real…"

Compa looked worried, "Uh-oh… If you don't have your map and suck at directions, then how can we get you back home?"

Neptune nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah. This guy must be as bad as R*ronoa Z*ro."

The angel yelled, "Hey! I am not as bad as he is!"

His CPU commented, "So says the guy who got lost in the supermarket…"

IF asked, "Wait, we're believing them…?"

The nurse-in-training looked worried, "So what should we do with Noire and Kuro? How can we help can we help get them home? Do they even live together?"

Noire shook her head, "No, we don't live together."

Suddenly, a melancholic feeling filled the air. The source came from none other than Kuro himself.

He was curled up in a ball and was muttering, "Ah… Lady Noire hates me so much that she denied that we live together… I see… This is karma for never noticing her lack of friends… This is my just punishment…"

Neptune's party all looked accusingly at the tsundere.

Neptune deadpanned, "Way to crush a guy's feelings."

Compa sobbed, "That's so cruel."

IF sighed, "I think Nep was right when she said you had no friends."

Noire began to panic, "Wait, I didn't mean it like that! It's just embarrassing to say that a guy and a girl lives together!"

Kuro felt another arrow pierce his heart, "I'm so disgusting that she's embarrassed… I have no right to live… If I'm ever reborn, I want to be a clam…"

The trio looked at her again.

"I think you crushed his heart."

"You're the worst."

"The first shot wasn't enough for you?"

The goddess was now frantic, "No! I mean, it's weird to tell people who you live with!"

The poor angel was on the ground, drowning in his own blood. He wrote a message with his blood saying " _I see, people's opinions matter more to you than our relationship… I have no right to live._ "

"Ah, you killed him."

"The poor boy never stood a chance."

"You're horrible."

Noire yelled, "Kuro!"

*break*

After saving the poor boy from death by heartbreak, Neptune added Kuro and Noire to their party. The group then went back to Lastation in an attempt to locate where the two live. When that failed, Neptune and friends just decided to let them crash at Chian's place for the moment. Kuro didn't really mind. At least this way, he can keep a closer eye on their target. And with Murasaki out of the way, eliminating Neptune will be easier.

Said girl opened the door, "Yo, Chian! The ever lovable loli that is me is back! And we have friends!"

However, instead of the mechanic, a different person stood at the counter, "Welcome! How may I help…you…?"

The boy that stood at the counter stared at the party confused. At the same time, Neptune and co. stared at the boy with one thought running through all their minds.

" _He looks familiar…_ "

 **A/N: And that's number 6. This was supposed to be finished sooner, but I'm starting college now, so I might now be able to update as much as I like. I'll try to release at least one chapter per month, but no promises.**

 **In other news, this question has been on my mind for a while, but I've been thinking on whether or not I should add the DLC characters to this story. Please tell me your thoughts either in the reviews or through PM.**

 **Special thanks to Whatstuffequal for beta-reading this.**

 **As always, please review and tell me how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Till next time. Later!**


	7. Reintroductions, Feasts, and Laser Beams

**A/N: Hi y'all. Nitrus7 here and I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Before we begin, I would like to point out that I just realized I screwed up in the last chapter. I switched the order of the quests Neptune did for Chian. So we'll just roll with it and see how it goes. And now to answer some questions y'all had.**

 **Guest: If you haven't figured it out, I'm using Japanese words for colors as the names of the AI. So Green Knight's and White Knight's names are Mido and Shiro respectively.**

 **Guest: Yes, there will be AI candidates and the AI's for the other goddess's will appear as well but that's not going to happen until future fanfic's. So yeah, it'll take a while before that.**

 **Jaycob: Yes, Blanc, White Knight, Vert, and Green Knight will appear in future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any material used here except for my OC's. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth is property of Idea Factory, Sega, and Tecmo Koei. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 7: Reintroductions, Feasts, and Laser Beams**

Murasaki stared at the scene before him. Neptune, IF, Compa, Noire, and Kuro were all together staring back at him. What's more is that Noire and Kuro isn't trying to rip out his goddess's throat. What exactly happened and why aren't they trying to kill each other?

Neptune exclaimed, "Oh, are you working for Chian?"

Remembering that he was in disguise, Murasaki bowed, "Yes, I am temporarily under the employment of Miss Chian. My name is Murasaki and this is Raven."

The angel didn't bother trying to hide his name. Neptune has amnesia, Compa and IF don't even know him, as far as he can remember, Noire and Kuro can't even hurt him in their current level.

The purple heroine laughed, "That's a stupid name! And your raven's name is Raven? You have no naming skills."

" _You're the one that gave it to me…_ "

"I'll call you Mura instead!"

Murasaki stared at her, "…Why?"

She smiled, "Cause it's easier."

He relented. The AI worked for the amnesiac long enough to know that it's best not to argue, he'll only get a bigger headache than before.

Murasaki turned to the others, "What are your names?"

The nurse-in-training smiled, "I'm Compa, and next to me is Iffy, Noire, and Kuro. I think I'll call you…Ra-Ra!"

He looked at her incredulously, "No. Just…no."

The Guild agent looked irritated, "It's IF, actually. You should just roll with it, Compa's gonna keep calling you that from now on."

The black AI seemed nonchalant, "As the blond one said, I'm Kuro. Sup."

The black CPU bowed, "I'm Noire. Nice to meet you."

The purple angel turned to Neptune, "I assume you're here for Ms. Chian?"

"You got it!"

Murasaki yelled, "Ms. Chian, you're friends are here!"

The blue-haired mechanic walked in, "Oh, Neptune. You're back already?"

Neptune nodded, "Yup! We tested it out on all sorts of monsters!"

Chian smiled, "Thanks! This data will be really helpful."

She noticed Noire and Kuro, "Hm? It looks like you've got some new folks. Who are they?"

IF explained, "The girl's Noire and the boy's Kuro. They were badly hurt and lost their way, so there here with us."

The mechanic nodded her head, "Is that so? Wait…"

Chian's eyes widened in realization, "I- I've seen you before… L- Lady Black Heart and Lord Black Knight!?"

Noire widened her eyes in fear of being discovered. Kuro looked indifferent.

Compa tilted her head, "Noire and Kuro…are Lady Black Heart and Lord Black Knight?"

Neptune gasped and announced dramatically, "News at 10: 'Lost couple in the woods are actually the CPU and AI!?'"

Kuro denied, "Noire's not a goddess, she is a government aircraft."

Noire nodded, "Exac- Wait, that's not it! I'm, ah, I like cosplay, and, um…I totally love Lady Black Heart and convinced my friend to cosplay with me so…"

The girl began to internally sweat, " _This is just getting worse._ "

Murasaki thought to himself, " _No one's stupid enough to belie- I take it back, they're all going to buy it._ "

Chian completely believed it, "Is that so? No wonder you looked like her. That's a really convincing cosplay. Totally had me fooled."

" _Called it._ "

The blond nurse sighed, "Too bad. If Noire was the CPU, Chian's wishes would have been heard."

Neptune looked at the two incognito celestials, "You like to cosplay all the time like a goddess? That's sad and creepy. You even dragged that poor boy into it and were going to do those raunchy things outdoors."

Murasaki snickered as he imagined what the closet masochist might have said. And yes, all the other AI's know of Kuro's…interests.

Noire's jaw dropped, "What! First of all, I have my reasons, so shut up! Second, I told you before that we weren't going to do those things!"

"Aw…"

The goddess pointed at her angel, "Don't look so disappointed!"

IF broke up the fight, "Now, now, everyone. Take a deep breath and calm down. This isn't the place to fight."

She turned to Chian, "We're going to be leaving now, but is there anything else?"

The mechanic looked slightly disappointed, "So soon? Let me at least treat you to some good eating."

*break*

Chian cooked up a meal for the party and Murasaki passed the dish around like a skilled waiter.

Neptune practically inhaled the meal, "Chian, this burger is jaw dropping!"

Compa agreed, "The soup is so tasty! I feel all warm inside."

Chian had a look of satisfaction on her face, "It's my mother's pride menu. Happy to know you're all enjoying it."

She turned to her part-timer, "You can join in as well, you know. You deserve a break after all"

Murasaki shook his head, "I'm fine. I'm not really hungry anyways."

He continued to serve dishes to everyone.

"If you say so."

Noire looked at her meal, "It's really lavish, but are you sure that I can join as well?"

The Lastation citizen nodded her head, "Just dig in and enjoy. After all, food tastes better with more people. Your friend seems to have the right idea."

Kuro was stuffing his face with as much food as he can. Somehow the food went through the bandages covering his mouth. Anime logic!

Noire decided join in with the feast, though not as ravenous as her partner.

Neptune suddenly shouted, "Bleh… Who added these eggplants!? They deserve to die!"

Her hidden angel mentally sighed, " _Where's a pen and paper when you need one? Yo Nitrus7, hand me a pen and paper will you?_ "

Murasaki then spotted a pen and paper on the counter. You're welcome, by the way. He proceeded to scribble onto the sheet of paper.

Compa looked at her friend, "Nep-Nep, you don't like eggplants?"

The heroine passionately declared, "Don't like? More like hate! How can you eat these purple husks, Compa?"

An idea formed into her head, "I know! Food can sometimes help the brain's sense of direction, right? Let's have Kuro eat it!"

The bandaged boy looked at her, "Girl, don't even think about it."

IF sighed, "Nep, you're not a small kid. Stop being picky and eat."

Neptune gasped, "What are you saying, Iffy!? Forcing food can sometimes be dangerous! If my delicate body ate this…"

She began to dramatically cover her eyes and lean back, "Oh, the horrors. The HORRORS!"

Murasaki passed by Neptune and slapped a piece of paper onto her face.

The purple girl yelled, "Hey! Is that how you treat a lady? Honestly some peo-"

Neptune noticed the contents of the paper, "What's this? A chance to have an all-you-can-eat pudding buffet! And all I have to do is eat 500 eggplant themed dishes! Challenge accepted! Come at me bro!"

She began to eat as much eggplants as she can without puking her guts out, a.k.a. one bite.

The girl coughed up blood, "I…will not…let this…stop me…"

Neptune tried to repeat the process over and over. Each time the pain was ten times more painful than the last. IF and Compa tried to convince her that the paper was a fake, but it was all for naught.

Meanwhile, Murasaki had a faint smile of satisfaction on his face.

Chian noticed this and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

He quickly composed himself and said, "It's nothing. I just thought of joke."

Noire sat alone in silence and observed everyone.

Kuro looked at her and asked, "Is it too loud for you?"

The fan-fav goddess shook her head, "No. It's just that, we've never had such a lively dinner before, huh?"

The AI chuckled, "For you, maybe. As for me, it was always like this before I met you."

Compa joined the conversation, "Well, you two are going to be with us, so this won't be your last."

Noire thought to herself for a moment before asking, "About that, could we help you with anything?"

The blond looked at the tsundere, "You two? Help us?"

Neptune appeared, covered in blood, "Ah! So is Noire and Kuro going to fight with us too?"

The regal goddess nodded, "Yes. The two of us are very strong. We should be able to help you a little."

Kuro asked the main heroine, "The hell happened to you?"

IF appeared, "Nep tried to continue with that 'Eggplant Challenge' and it only made things worse for her. Anyways, thanks for joining us. I'm getting tired of the randomness these two generate."

Noire and her eternal companion nodded their heads in agreement, "Yeah, we see what you mean."

 **Noire and Kuro has joined the party.**

Neptune shouted, "A party of five this early in the fanfiction! A pretty good start if you ask me."

Chian came up, "If that's the case, mind doing another job for me? There's been a monster terrorizing a certain trade route. Getting supplies is hard enough with Avenir in the way, but with our supplies cut off, we might as well shut down the industry. The Technology-Expo may even be cancelled!"

Compa tilted her head, "Techno-what? Is it like a festival thingy?"

The mechanic nodded her head, "The Expo is held in Lastation, with companies showcasing their tech. There's also a tournament where the winner can get a trophy from the CPU!"

The nurse-in-training exclaimed, "A trophy? What an achievement!"

Kuro muttered softly, " _That's only worth 5 points in the system._ "

Noire heard him and punched him in the side.

Compa asked, "So, can we take Avenir down with a trophy?"

Chian shook her head, "No. We'll go for the win, and meet the Lady to tell her what is going on!"

The two AI's in the room looked at Noire.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The black goddess was confused why Murasaki stared at her. She understood why Kuro stared, but why did the familiar purple haired boy stare?

The blond nodded her head, "I see. So that's why you're going to participate?"

The blue-haired Lastation nodded, "Right. But I can't upgrade my weapon with the supplies cut off."

Murasaki cut in, "Actually, can I take care of this monster? I need some time alone anyways."

Chian looked confused, "…Um, sure…But why?"

"Consider it an apology for breaking your window. Can you save me a cupcake?"

And like that, the mysterious stranger left the building and headed for the monster.

Neptune said, "I'm gonna follow him."

IF looked at her, "Why?"

She looked at the brown haired girl like it was obvious, "Think about it! Mura's so mysterious and quiet that he must have some kind of juicy secret. It's what all guys in his troupe have. If we follow him long enough, we'll find out what it is!"

The Guild agent sighed, "Whatever…"

Chian smiled and waved, "Okay, good luck! He's kind of weird so be careful."

The party then left to stalk Murasaki.

*break*

Neptune huffed and puffed as she tried to look for the mysterious purple boy, "Where did he go?"

IF tried to calm her down, "Nep, take a deep breath and calm yourself. You're starting to look like a creepy stalker."

The enigmatic protagonist pointed an accusing finger at the straight-(wo)man, "Hey, I'm not the one staring at Mura the whole time! Seriously, are you coming on to him?"

IF blushed, "What!? No! I just can't shake the feeling that I've seen him before."

"Don't try to fool me, woman! I am the main character, therefore I know everything!"

"Nep, you're my friend. But you'd better start making an IOTA of sense before I rip out your-"

Kuro interjected, "Found him."

Everyone turned their heads and saw Murasaki, with Raven flying above him, walking towards the blocked trade route. The party then stealthily followed him into the canyon.

*break*

Neo and the man covered in shadows watched the progress of a machine being built inside the factory.

A random guard reported to man next to Neo, "The project is 85% complete, sir. It will be ready within the next few days."

Neo sighed as the guard was dismissed, "Hey, am I really needed here? It's so boring! No one even comes here anyway!"

The man shook his head, "It's because no one comes here that we need you. If there are any stragglers that decide to come, you're going to take care of them."

The hired bodyguard looked unconvinced, "Still… It's almost done. You could just have a random thug off the street to take care of that at this point. You could even use your position to hire professionals, Mr. Vice-President of Avenir."

"Please don't give my name to the audience yet. My face is still covered in the shadows."

Neo waved his hand, "It's called foreplay. It's to make the audience guess who you are and stuff. Although, if they played the game then they know who you are now."

The vice-president sighed, "Please, just bear with us for a few more days. Afterwards, you can do whatever you want. I'll even tell Arfoire that it was under my orders."

The fedora wearing boy thought for a moment, "Whatever I want, huh? Fine. I'll bear with it."

The man, whose identity you don't know, said, "Thank you for your cooperation."

He thought to himself, " _Why do I feel like I made a horrible mistake?_ "

*break*

Murasaki walked on the road while thinking to himself, " _Why was Noire and Kuro with Neptune. She has no idea who they are so they could have easily killed her. Neither of them are the type to backstab people though. Same with those humans. I know that blond girl, Compa was with her from the beginning, but why did IF join? Damn, too many variables and not enough information to know what's happening._ "

Raven pecked the side of the boy's head, "What is it?"

The bird pointed towards a certain direction. Murasaki turned his head and saw 5 people giving him a yandere glare behind a tree. Horrible images and memories resurfaced to the poor boy's mind.

Murasaki's mind blacked out and his body did what it's instincts to do. He ran away as fast as he could.

*break*

The party watched as the traumatized angel ran from them.

Neptune shouted, "After him!"

She ran after Murasaki and was followed by Kuro and Compa.

Noire yelled, "Hey, wait up!" and joined the chase

IF sighed, "Here we go. I told them we shouldn't be too obvious."

The Guild agent took her time and followed them.

*break*

Murasaki stopped and gasped for air.

He repeatedly muttered to himself, "They're not here. They're dead. Gone. No way those people are still alive."

The voices in his head agreed, " _Sunk at the bottom of the ocean. Killed. Nightmare. Yanderes be damned. 1000-7=?._ "

After the purple AI steadied his breathing, Murasaki got up and took in his surroundings. He noticed that he's in the right area, so the monster must be close by. The earth began to rumble beneath his feet. The angel looked down and saw that he was standing on top of a metallic phoenix. The beast roared and shook Murasaki off.

He gently landed back into the ground and stared at it, "So you're the beast, huh? I apologize, but I need Ms. Chian to enter that Expo if I can even get an inkling of what's happening. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The phoenix screeched in response and charged at the boy.

Murasaki held out his hand and stopped it, "Why do I even bother?"

He punched the phoenix in the face. As the monster flew away, The AI looked down and saw his hand broken and twisted beyond recognition.

Murasaki healed it instantly and sighed, "Yare yare daze. This is going to be harder than I thought."

The metallic phoenix roared and charged at the scarf wearing boy…again.

He looked apathetically at the mindless monster, "You're not very bright are you? Oh, well. Make's my job much easier."

Murasaki held his arm out again to block it, only this time the phoenix opened its mouth and ate it off.

He widened his eyes in confusion, "Eh?"

Blood sprayed everywhere as the monster smirked at the angel.

Murasaki regenerated his arm with ease, but he glared at the metallic beast, "You just smirked, didn't you?"

The phoenix noticed the dead look in the knight's eyes and began to sweat. Raven knew what this meant and flew away.

Normally, something like this wouldn't anger the boy. But having to work for someone like Neptune for centuries takes its toll on a man. Add on to the headaches he's been getting for trying to figure out what's going on and the humiliating defeat he had against David, Murasaki was near his breaking point. And now, a mere monster, not even a sentient being, has the nerveto look down on him? Him? Murasaki, the legendary Corpse Eater that single-handedly spilled more blood than the average soldier at the age of 12? That was the final straw.

Murasaki took one step forward as the beast took one step back, "Did you think that because you were able to take an arm that you can beat me?"

He slowly made his way to the cowering monster until he loomed over it like a giant, "Mindless beasts should know they're place."

Murasaki cracked his knuckles and a dark aura began to engulf his body, "You'd better clench those teeth."

The poor phoenix could do nothing but stare as the demonic angel raised his fists, "Jotaro Kujo, prepare to eat your heart out. ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

After that barrage, the phoenix's lifeless body fell and Murasaki walked away and sighed, "Ah! Finally let off all the pent up rage of serving **that woman**. It's been a while since I've felt this refreshed. Although I think I might have gone a bit overboard…"

The purple protagonist looked at the body. It was broken beyond recognition. Murasaki shrugged it off as the menacing aura dissipated.

*break*

Neptune and co. stared at the purple boy with their jaws dropped. Their reactions were mixed after the initial shock.

The female protagonist gasped, "This party would be invincible with him on our side."

The nurse-in-training's eyes sparkled, "Ra-Ra can heal himself? That means that I can practice surgery on him as much as I want!"

The Guild agent shook in fear, "He's so powerful…"

The black goddess looked at Murasaki suspiciously, "He reminds me of someone…"

The bandaged angel trembled in excitement, "I wonder how much pain he can inflict on me…"

Neptune said, "Anyways, let's go back. It's already late."

Everyone nodded in agreement and hurried back to Chian's cater before Murasaki. Unbeknownst to them all, a certain black bird was watching all of them. It flew away and joined its master's side.

*break*

Murasaki only took two steps before collapsing and clutching his head.

He thought to himself, " _Sh*t! I was so focused on releasing my anger that I activated Sanity Breaker without realizing it!_ "

The angel held his head against the ground and tried to shut out the voices in his head.

They yelled, " _Eat! Destroy! Devour! Decimate! Consume! Obliterate!_ "

Murasaki slowly began to giggle as he felt his mind slip away into madness.

Suddenly, a laser beam came down from the sky and created a hole in the boy's chest. Murasaki's eyes became empty for a split second before he healed himself. The first thing he saw was Raven perched on a nearby rock.

The AI of Planeptune glared, "Where have you been? You're supposed to prevent me from using my Gift!"

The black bird just looked innocent, "Oh, you mother-! You purposely allowed it to happen!"

Raven cawed, "Don't give me that! I don't care if it was for plot relevance! You know how much I hate using it!"

The bird sighed and flew away, "Get back here! I'm not done talking with you!"

Murasaki sighed, "Whatever, I'm going back to Ms. Chian's house. I wonder if there's any cupcakes left."

*break*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO MORE CUPCAKES!"

Chian nervously scratched the back of her head, "Well, Neptune ate all of them just before you got here…"

Murasaki's face was devoid of any expression, "…"

The blue-haired mechanic looked nervous, "Um, Murasaki? Are you okay?"

"I WILL **MISS** YOU CUPCAKE!"

The purple angel fell to the ground and began to cry as his temporary boss tried to calm him down. At that moment, Neptune came at the worst possible time.

The egotistical protagonist yelled, "Hey, Chian! Got any more pudding?"

Murasaki's eyes flashed, "DIE MOTHERF*CKER!"

"Ahhh!"

And no one had dinner that night.

 **That's all for Chapter 7.**

 **Special thanks to Whatstuffother for beta reading.**

 **And since none of you reviewed or PM'd me about the DLC thing, I debated with myself (flipped a coin) and decided to include DLC characters in later chapters.**

 **As always, please leave a review to tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Adios, amigos.**


	8. Kuro's Rushed Exposition

**A/N: Hi y'all. Nitrus7 here and I'm back with a new chapter. But first, I'll answer/respond to ya'll reviews.**

 **OtaBradley: I should say this now, but I have no intention of making pairings in this fanfic. I'll probably tease them here and there but I won't make it an official thing. I don't have the confidence of portraying a romantic relationship correctly, as I have never been in one before. …Forever Alone…**

 **Dhaylo: The AI Candidates angel names will have "Squire" in it. i.e. Purple Squire. As for their actual names, that's a work in progress. I'm open to any suggestions for future reference.**

 **Cade Gabriel: Pretty much, yeah.**

 **Before you read this chapter, I rewrote Kuro's history a little so I'll be making minor changes in Chapter 6. It's not really necessary to read that cause it'll pretty much be explained with the first act.**

 **Now without further ado, AI of Gamindustri Chapter 8.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8: Kuro's Rushed Exposition**

 _The boy woke up and found himself in a hospital bed._

 _"Oh, you're awake."_

 _He turned his head and saw a girl around his age reading a book_

 _He asked, "Wh…Where…am I?"_

 _Not looking up from her book, the girl said, "You're in the hospital. I'm Black Heart by the way. What's your name?"_

 _The boy widened his eyes. Did she just claim that she was the goddess Black Heart? If it's true then that means…_

 _"You were the one who hired us for that suicide mission!"_

 _Kuro tried to get up to strangle the one who was, indirectly, responsible for his comrade's death, but he was too weak to get up._

 _Black Heart said, "You shouldn't strain yourself. It'll back fire. Now answer the question. What is your name?"_

 _He relented and decided to play along with the CPU, "Kuro. Just Kuro."_

 _The goddess closed the book and looked at Kuro in the eye, "Kuro, huh? Nice to meet you. You're correct. I am the one who hired your squad for that mission, but I failed to see that they would be creating a monster like that. For that, I'm sorry. But before you"_

 _Black Heart handed Kuro a mirror. He looked at it and was shocked._

 _The boy thought to himself, 'This…this isn't possible. It…it just has to be a…a bad joke. Right? RIGHT!?'_

 _He looked down and saw that it wasn't just his face; what happened to him affected his entire body. As it slowly dawned on the mercenary that what he was witnessing is real, Kuro screamed in horror as he looked at his reflection._

*break*

Noire looked at her reflection in the mirror and put on a pair of glasses, "Perfect! I should be able to hide my identity with this. I have that 'I can do anything!' look. Pretty cool."

She smiled at her totally original disguise.

The goddess thought to herself, "I should put these on when I have to work at a desk or something. I wonder what Neptune will think? …Wait, why am I getting cozy with her!?"

Noire sighed to herself, "It isn't good for me, getting friendly with Neptune..."

Like a ninja, the girl in question appeared behind her, "Noire! Let's eat some pudding!"

The incognito CPU jumped in surprise, "Wha-"

Neptune looked at her with slight concern, "Oops. Did I scare you?"

Noire began to sweat nervously, "You…didn't hear what I was saying, right?"

The female protagonist looked confused, "Huh, what do you mean?"

The black tsundere shook her head, "Never mind. I was just mumbling something embarrassing to myself."

Kuro barged into the room with a tape recorder, "Lady Noire is moaning embarrassing things!"

Noire kicked that masochist out of the room, "Shut up!"

"Score!"

Neptune eyes were filled with curiosity and interest, "Oh? Now I'm curious. What kind of embarrassing things could Noire have been saying? Maybe she was singing a song she made? Wow, that would be embarrassing!"

Noire blushed, "W- What are you saying!? Who would do such a stupid thing like that?"

Composing herself, the goddess asked, "Anyway, you came here for something else, right?"

The purple amnesiac thought for a moment, "Hm? Oh right! Here, have this."

Neptune handed Noire a mysterious object, "What's this?"

"Pudding! It's really good!"

 **Noire has obtained Pudding x1!**

Noire said, "Um, yeah. That much is obvious but, why give it to me?"

The purple girl smiled, "Um, I got pudding from Chian, so I wanted to eat it with you."

The Goddess of Tsunderes shut her down, "No. Why don't you eat it by yourself?"

Neptune pouted, "But I want to eat it with N-O-I-R-E! Please! I went through hell and back just to get this pudding."

Noire sighed, "I'm not nice enough to spend my precious time with you. I'll say it again…eat the pudding by yourself. I'm stepping out."

The Goddess of Pudding tilted her head, "Where are you going, Noire?"

"I'm just going out for a stroll. I want to be alone."

*break*

Murasaki sulked in the corner, "*sniffle* My cupcake…"

IF and Compa watched the angel cry.

The Guild agent sighed, "Still on about that, huh?"

The blond nurse nodded her head, "I guess Ra-Ra loves cupcakes as much as Nep-Nep loves pudding."

IF nodded, "I guess that in some ways, those two are really similar. I wonder Mura and Nep know each other?"

Compa laughed it off, "Don't be ridiculous! If they knew each other, than I'm sure that it would be obvious."

The green-eyed girl relented, "I guess."

Murasaki stood up and walked out towards the door.

The nurse-in-training asked, "Where are you going?"

The depressed angel replied, "I'm taking a walk. I need some fresh air."

As soon as he touched the doorknob, a loud shout could be heard, "Score!"

Kuro came flying through the room and shoved Murasaki out in the process

"Woah!"

IF and Compa could only sweatdrop at this.

The only sane person of the group sighed, "Whatever, I'm going to bed. I've had enough insanity for one day."

*break*

Kuro and Murasaki tumbled until they landed onto the street. The two laid still for a moment and got up like nothing happened.

The purple angel dusted off the dirt on his clothes and the masochist staring at him, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Kuro narrowed his eyes, "Have we met before? Pro-Masochist Support Group?"

"No."

"Masochist Trainee Support Group?"

"No."

"International BDSM Convention?"

"No."

"Masochist Boot Camp?"

"No."

"…Weird Pornography?"

"…We're done with this conversation."

Murasaki walked away from Kuro and tried to clear his thoughts.

The bandaged boy shrugged and decided to have a walk in an opposite direction.

The Divine Executioner eyes was suddenly filled with bloodlust, "Now, let's see what you're hiding in that warehouse, Avenir."

*break*

Neo yawned with boredom, "God, this is so boring."

He got up and walked away from the project.

A guard asked out, "Where are you going?"

The fedora-wearing boy glared at him, "I'm going on a patrol. Don't follow me."

"But sir, we have orders from the Vice-President that you have to be accompanied by at least two guards if you are to go out."

Neo sighed, "Fine, whatever. You'd better hurry up though. I wouldn't want your boss to scold you for not doing your job properly."

"Uh, yes sir!" the guard saluted and grabbed one of his friends to follow the bored boy.

Said boy smiled wickedly to himself, "Vice-President, you're making this too easy for me."

Neo licked his lips in anticipation as he plotted his next move. After all, if there's nothing fun to do, make your own entertainment.

*break*

Noire sighed to herself, "Why are you following me? I thought I said that I wanted to be alone."

Neptune smiled, "But it's dangerous to go alone. Take Nep!"

The black goddess stared, "For what?"

"Hey, gals. Friendly as usual, eh? Don't make too much noise, you hear?"

Suddenly, Chian appeared out of nowhere.

Noire yelled, "See Neptune? We got scolded because of you!"

Neptune bowed and apologized to the mechanic, "So sorry to have Noire make so much noise Chian."

"Why me!?"

The heroine of the franchise realized, "Speaking of Chian, what are you doing at this hour?"

The blue-haired girl explained, "I was having a meeting with the other factories in prep for the Expo. There's a lot of skilled craftsmen working in the local factories to help. The plan is simple, make a great item to meet Lady Black Heart. I even got some people who lost their jobs to help us."

Neptune nodded her head with determination in her eyes, "So it's going to be a full on battle, then!"

Chian nodded, "Of course. This Expo holds the future of Lastation in it's hands, after all. That said, I'm counting on you folks. I'm expecting the best."

The amnesiac pounded her chest, "You can count on us! Isn't that right, Noire?"

The hidden CPU nodded, "Of course."

*break*

Kuro hid behind a crate and stared at the warehouse. He knew that Avenir has been using this warehouse to create something for a while. The Divine Executioner never got the chance to see for himself because he had to make sure that Avenir won't try to assassinate Noire, and all of the Basilicom's staff are now under Avenir's control.

But now that Noire's with Neptune, Kuro can investigate this with no worry. As much as he hates the idea, Kuro is thankful Neptune showed up as she is. Of course, that doesn't mean that the angel can act recklessly.

Kuro disguised himself by putting his hood up and wearing a mask. The mask is pure white and has red tear streaks dropping from the eye holes. The bandaged boy slowly drifted into memory lane when he used to be a mercenary. Wearing the mask made Kuro feel nostalgic. He slapped his cheeks and focused on the mission at hand. The ex-merc could recall the old days later.

The masked angel watched as a boy in a white business suit and fedora walked out with two bodyguards. Kuro couldn't shake the feeling that he's seen him before. The white boy walked up to the crate that the AI was hiding behind and stopped. He waited for a minute.

Kuro began to internally sweat, " _Does he know I'm here?_ "

One minute passed.

" _But how!? No one has ever been able to find me this quickly before! Should I strike now?_ "

Two minutes passed. Kuro grabbed a knife and got ready to throw it.

" _I have no choice. I have to kill him now!_ "

Three minutes passed. The fedora wearing boy smiled and turned towards his guards.

"Um, sir? Do you want something?"

The boy smiled, "Why yes, I do want something. In fact, I desire it more than the whole world."

"What is it? We'll see if we can get it for you."

He waved his hand, "Don't worry. It's not that hard to get. In fact, it's quite simple. But before that, I have a question for you."

"What?"

Four minutes passed. The blue-haired boy's eyes widened with insanity and his smile became distorted. Kuro faltered for a moment as he finally remembered where he's seen this kid.

His eyes flashed brightly as he looked into the nameless characters eyes, "Will you die for me?"

Suddenly, the one of the guards saw the world was turning upside down, "Eh? What just-?"

He died without realizing that he was decapitated. The other guard looked in horror and let out a Wilhelm scream. He ran for his life and away from the psychotic boy.

Said psycho's eyes flashed, "Oh no you don't! GET OVER HERE!"

He threw his butterfly knife. The knife flew past the man, ricocheted off a pole, and hit the man's forehead hard enough to send him flying back to his pursuer.

 **FINISH HIM!**

The boy smiled and slit the man's throat with another knife. He laughed and wiped his bloody hands across his face.

 **FATALITY…**

The laughter stopped suddenly and the boy caught a knife thrown to him. It was the very same knife he threw earlier.

Kuro walked out of the shadows, "You dropped that."

The boy glared at the masked man, "Who are you? This place is off limits and is property of Avenir. Leave while you still can."

The masochistic angel responded with, "I'll leave as soon as you answer me this question. Does the term 'Black Fog' mean anything to you?"

The fedora wearer twirled his knife as he thought for a moment, "Hmmmm…Black Fog…Black Fog…I know I've heard it before."

It finally clicked in the boy's mind, "Oh right! I used to work as a bodyguard for some underground experiment some time back. Oh goddess, just how much guard duties have I been put on? Wait, that was a covert operation that no one should know about. What's more is that it has been over 300 years ago! How do you know about it?"

Kuro responded, "Because I was there as well. You killed my friends and family there. I don't know how you lived after this long, but I'm glad you are. I'll tear you apart until you can no longer be recognized by your own mother."

The masked man drew his blades and declared, "I am the dog of war. I am the broken blade. I am the consequences of your sin. I shall bring judgement upon you, Neo Di Diablo, and cleanse you in the flames of destruction! I am the Divine Executioner! I am Kuro! Your end has come!"

With that, Kuro threw all his knives at his opponent. Neo deflected all of them with ease. Knives scattered everywhere as the angel persisted with his salvo. Kuro ran around the blue-haired boy in an attempt to get on his blindside, but to no avail.

He taunted, "Come now. Is that all you've got? I don't know how you know about me or the Black Fog, but if you lived, surely you must be stronger than this."

Kuro seemed uninterested, "Is that so?"

His arm now unraveled to reveal a robotic arm, the angel snapped his fingers and columns of flames erupted and surrounded Neo, effectively trapping him in a flaming spider web.

The psychopath narrowed his eyes, "Ah, so that was your plan."

Kuro attached wires to his knives. The wires were made of a flammable substance. When the masked AI snapped his fingers, a spark was created and lit the wires on fire. The masochist has the sadist right where he wants him. Oh god that sounds so wrong.

In any other circumstances, Kuro would try to make this fight enjoyable for himself, but this is the man responsible for destroying everything that mattered to him. There is no room for masochism in this fight.

Neo laughed at the boy's attempt to ensnare him, "You think this is enough to stop me?"

"No, but this is."

Kuro pulled out a knife and threw it above Neo. The knife cut the wires holding up a metal freight. The freight fell on top of the boy in white. A few seconds later, Neo burst out from the top of the container.

"It'll take more than that to-"

"ROAD ROLLER DA!"

Neo looked up and saw Kuro descending upon him with a road roller in his hands.

He sighed, "You've got to be kid-"

The boy didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. The road roller crushed him, but Kuro didn't stop at that.

He repeatedly punched the metallic meme shouting, "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! HERE'S THE FINISHER!"

Kuro pulled a pin out of a grenade and shoved it into the deformed vehicle, "HELL 2 YOU!"

The angel jumped off right before the grenade exploded.

Neo walked out of the explosion unharmed. All of his clothes are gone, but unharmed.

The boy taunted, "Well, that was unex-"

He caught off guard again when Kuro threw several knives at him. The enraged man didn't stop there. He ran up to boy and ripped off his left arm. As Neo screamed in pain, Kuro ripped out his right arm and repeated the process until there was nothing left but a pool of scattered flesh and blood.

Sirens rang loudly as Kuro walked away, satisfied that he managed to exact his revenge.

*break*

Murasaki was in the cater, cleaning things up. He heard someone come in through the door.

"We're clos- Oh, it's you. You look happy. Did someone finally lose his virginity?"

Kuro sneered, "Shut up. How would you even know? My face is covered."

"True, but you are humming 'Don't Lose Your Way' to yourself," the purple AI pointed out.

"Pffftttt. Whatever."

The bandaged angel walked to his room, but Murasaki called out.

"Whoever it is you think you killed, please note that it is way too early in the fanfic for any major deaths to occur."

Kuro eyed the mysterious looking boy, "Noted."

He continued his way to his room, not taking the advice to heart.

The black AI thought to himself, " _There is no way he's alive. No normal human could have survived that._ "

*break*

A figure walked up to the remains of Neo, "My, my. I feel bad for this poor soul. His poor family won't even recognize him. They don't even have a body to bury."

The mysterious figure was none other than Neo himself!

"Kuro the Divine Executioner, huh? Never would have imagined that I had a personal history with an angel. Black Fog…Now that brings back memories. It's a shame that experiment never came to fruition, although it seems like something good came from it. Oh, Vice-president, I am truly grateful for the leash extension."

Neo cackled like a madman as he walked back to the warehouse to report to his superiors.

*break*

 _Kuro asked, "Lady Black Heart. Can I work for you?"_

 _She looked confused, "Um, sure. But may I ask why?"_

 _The boy clenched his fists, "I want to get stronger to kill that monster. But it's meaningless if I don't find him. If I use your connections as goddess, my chances of finding him will increase."_

 _Black Heart said, "Huh? No way. Why should I hire you if you'll just exploit me?"_

 _Kuro kneeled before the goddess, "Please! I beg of you! Fighting is all I know. I can't get clients even if my life depended on it. I can't do anything else and no army will be willing to allow an ex-merc into their ranks. This is the only option I have left."_

 _The CPU stared at the kneeling boy, awestruck._

 _She eyed him for a few moments before smiling, "Very well. I'll hire you."_

 _Kuro looked and smiled, "Really?"_

 _The goddess held up a finger, "However! I have one condition."_

 _He stood up, "What is it? I'll do anything you ask."_

 _She tapped her forefingers together and blushed, "C-call me, Noire."_

 _The boy looked confused, "I'm sorry, what?"_

 _Noire yelled, "I said to call me Noire! I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's not like I want you to call me that or anything."_

 _Kuro waved his hands, "No, I'm fine with that, but may I ask why?"_

 _She looked down, "Everyone treats with respect, but they always keep their distance from me. I want someone who will treat me like their equal."_

 _The tsundere blushed, "Wait, what am I saying? How dare you make me say such embarrassing things!"_

 _The ex-mercenary laughed, "I never would have guessed that the goddess could act so human."_

 _Kuro bowed to Noire, "I look forward to working with you, Noire."_

 _She blushed for a moment and then stared at the boy, "Hey Kuro, have you ever heard of angels?"_

 **A/N: Wow, I finished this chapter faster than I thought.**

 **Special thanks to WhatStuffEqual for beta-reading.**

 **As always, please leave a review to tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Bye-Bye!**


	9. The Typical Day in the Life of Murasaki

**A/N: Hi…I have nothing to say…Here's Chapter 9!**

 **To everyone who keeps asking: Iris Knight, Yellow Knight, Cyan Knight, and Orange Knight's human names will be Ayame, Ki, Ao, and Tou respectively.**

 **Nigel Jazz: Yes. Yes it is.**

 **EDIT: 3/2/2016. I reread this and realized some mistakes here and there. Nothing big.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep doing this at this point?**

 **Last time…**

Kuro stood before Neo, "And now evil doer, thou shall be struck down by my Fists of Justice!"

Neo responded with, "Not this time anime Batman. This time, I have you!"

The masked angel took out a detonator, "Eat this!"

*BOOM!*

Explosions. Explosions everywhere. So many explosions that even Michael Bay thinks that it is obnoxious and unnecessary.

The blue-haired sadist laughed, "HA, you fool! I'm still here!"

Kuro face palmed, "Damn! Nothing can defeat him! I must resort to my ultimate technique!"

Neo took a step back, "Not the ultimate technique!"

A couple of guards watched, "Dude, what's going on?"

"I never know what's going on."

The vice-president ran up to Neo, "Neo, you have to stop him now!"

"I'm afraid I can't, vice-president. Because you see…I'm tripping balls right now!"

Murasaki yelled, "I'm tripping balls as well!"

Neptune agreed, "Now I'm also tripping balls!"

Compa joined in as well, "We're all tripping balls!"

"How are you even tripping? You weren't even there!"

And Noire is being a killjoy.

"Hey!"

Kuro began to charge up, "UUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KKKKKKKAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE! HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEE! HHH-"

 **Chapter 9: The Typical Day in the Life of Murasaki**

Neptune sighed, "Though it pains me to say it, let's go look for Avenir…"

Kuro yelled, "What the hell! I was about to do something really awesome!"

It's called Copyright Infringement.

"That didn't stop you from making David."

He's a homage, not a direct copy. If ZUN could get away with that sh*t, then so can I.

Anyways, IF chastised the protagonist, "Please don't say that out loud."

Compa commented, "Nep-Nep doesn't really have a zipper for her mouth…"

Noire and Murasaki walked up to the trio.

The tsundere said, "Sorry for the wait, it took a while to get ready."

Everyone stared at her, or more specifically the accessory she was wearing.

Neptune asked, "Noire, what's with the eyeglasses?"

Noire looked proud that someone noticed, "Oh? You mean these?"

The purple girl smiled, "I bet you are enamored with yourself with those eyeglasses on."

The black CPU denied it, "O-Of course not! Who would such a shameful thing?"

Murasaki and Kuro spoke at the same time, "I would."

Noire looked at them with wide eyes, "W- What!?"

The scarfed boy shrugged, "Hey, I wear things because I look good in them. Why else would I keep this scarf on?"

The bandaged boy nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. These bandages don't come cheap, you know? There's other reason I keep these on, aside from the pain it provides me."

Before the conversation could escalate, IF stopped them, "Okay, stop it right there. You can continue after our work is done. Let's go."

The Guild agent turned to Murasaki, "Thanks for joining us. We could use all the help we need."

He waved his hand, "Yeah, I need the extra money after I just increased my debt to Ms. Chian."

*flashback*

Neptune walked into the kitchen and greeted Chian, "Hey Chian, what's for breakfast? I know that it's going to be something good."

The blue-haired mechanic responded with, "We're going to have pancakes. I just got Murasaki to boil water for tea we'll have lat-"

And then, another explosion happened. The rest of the party ran to see what happened.

IF asked, "What happened? Were we attacked!?"

Chian shook her head, "I don't know. But the explosion came from Murasaki's direction!"

Everyone ran to see what became of the violent violet boy. What they saw, shocked them to no end. Murasaki himself was unharmed, but everything else was gone. There wasn't even a room to begin with.

Noire asked, "What happened?"

Murasaki answered, "I boiled water."

Everyone face floored when the realized what happened.

Compa asked, "Um, Ra-Ra…By any chance, are you even allowed into the kitchen at your place?"

He thought for a moment before smiling, "Nope! In my nation, it's even illegal for me to be within 5 ft. of the kitchen."

An irritated Chian kicked the hidden AI in the face, "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"You never asked!"

At that moment, Murasaki was reminded of the terror and humiliation of angering a woman.

*flashback end*

The angel sobbed, "I swear, at this rate, I'll have a debt as large as L*dger Kr*snik."

 **Murasaki has joined the party against his will!**

IF sighed, "You brought that upon yourself… By the way, where's Raven?"

Murasaki shrugged, "Dunno, he likes to fly around by himself at times. He always comes back, so I'm not worried."

"If you say so…"

*break*

Neptune and co. met with the President and Vice-President of Avenir.

The President was a man in his 50's with black hair slicked back. He wore a red business suit.

The Vice-President is a man in his 20's with brown hair. He wore glasses and has a purple business suit.

The Vice-President greeted them, "Nice to meet you. We've been waiting. So you're the folks who will be handling our orders?"

IF nodded, "Yes, and you're our client…Ganache?"

The man now known as Ganache said, "Yes. My name is Ganache, and I work at the Avenir Company. This here is our representative, President Singe."

Singe stayed quiet, "…"

Noire thought to herself, " _So, these two are Avenir's top officials…_ "

Kuro was doing his best to resist the urge to cut them apart like he did to the man who was definitely Neo.

The Guild agent commented, "It's rare to get rare from your ranks. Or is it we're just that important?"

Ganache laughed, "You're such a joker."

Singe stated, "Stop the unnecessary prattle here. I don't have time to spare."

The Vice-President apologized to his boss, "Oh, my. I am so sorry."

He turned to the party, "Very well then, here is what I would like to order from you. We are planning to construct a new plant around the area here. But we are having problems with a certain monster around the area."

Murasaki asked, "So all we have to do is kill it then? Sounds easy enough."

Ganache nodded, "Exactly. We will be inspecting the area, so we need it cleared out."

Singe added, "As long as the place is all cleared, I could care less what you all do."

Neptune smiled, "Is that it? That's a lot easier than I thought. I was thinking we were going to have do office work and stuff."

No one noticed, but Murasaki's eyes and fingers twitched when he heard this. Remembering that he still has unfinished paperwork back at Planeptune and still needs Neptune to do hers.

Compa agreed, "I'm glad too, since I'm not very good with detailed work."

The pudding goddess commented, "Yeah, you don't seem good with that, Compa."

Murasaki remarked, "Neither do you."

The nurse-in-training said, "I used to work placing belladonnas on food, but I was even bad with that…"

Kuro asked, "What kind of job is that?"

IF commented, "For the record…belladonnas are lethal. Those were probably edible orchids."

Ganache cut-in, "Now, now. Let's get this done, shall we? Please take care of this quick."

Neptune's party left to kill the monster.

*break*

After the protagonists were no longer in sight, Ganache turned to Singe, "Sir President, about those black-haired kids…"

The President asked, "Did you notice, too?"

The Vice-President nodded, "Yes. For being cosplay, their resemblance are remarkable similar."

Singe said, "They've been missing for the past few days, right?"

"Yes, so it is possible that it is them. What shall we do?"

The President of Avenir thought for a moment, "Nothing. We can't do anything without positive proof. But be sure to keep a close eye on them…"

"I can have that arranged."

David walked out of the shadows and approached them. The two weren't the least bit surprised at the butler's sudden appearance.

Ganache asked, "David, what are you doing here? Did Arfoire send you?"

The old man shook his head, "Oh no, I'm here on some…personal business. Anyways, I hear that you need to keep an eye on someone?"

The Vice-President nodded, "Yes. A few days ago, the goddess and her angel went missing and we just spotted a couple who look exactly like them. They claim it to be cosplay, but it's too realistic, even for cosplay. We aren't sure, so we won't make a move yet."

David bowed, "Very well. I will look into this matter at once."

He disappeared into the shadows as mysteriously and as quietly as he first came.

Ganache commented, "I'll never get used to that."

*break*

As the party walked through the woods. They could see a group of spiders and armored lizard-like creatures from a distance.

Neptune wondered out loud, "Hmmm…I guess it isn't easy to find out what Avenir is gonna exhibit."

IF agreed, "Too bad, but at least we can test Chian's weapon out."

The pudding girl turned to the three newest members of the party, "Speaking of, you'll be fighting with us, right?"

Noire, Kuro, and Murasaki nodded, "Yes, that's right."

Neptune smiled, "If that's the case, there are some monsters here. Let's fight them to see how good the new members are."

The masochist began to laugh, "You underestimate the power of an M."

The tsundere nodded, "I agree. Regardless, take a good look with those eyes of yours."

The purple angel cracked his index finger with his thumb, "Bring it…"

A lightbulb suddenly light up in the female protagonists head, "Hey, to make things fun, why not bet our puddings? Winner takes all! Oh wait, but Kuro and Murasaki don't have puddings. They weren't there for that event. I wonder what we should do?"

Murasaki thought for a moment, "I get 500 cupcakes if I win. If I lose, I'll cook a meal for the winner."

Kuro placed his bet, "If I win, I'm getting whipped from Lady Noire. I'll endure any punishment if I lose."

Neptune agreed to these terms, "Deal!"

Little did she realize, the bets the two angels placed were rigged from the start. Murasaki sucks in the kitchen and Kuro…I don't have to explain, do I?

Noire held her chin up high, "You're on! Not much of a bet though, since I'll win."

The amnesiac chuckled, "I dunno, I'm not planning to lose, you know? Transform!"

Neptune activated HDD and became Purple Heart, "Time to get serious…"

The black goddess widened her eyes, "What the!? That's not fair! No transforming!"

Purple Heart responded, "Well then, why don't you transform, too?"

"Wha-"

Compa reprimanded the purple CPU, "Nep-Nep, a normal person can't transform like you."

IF sighed, "Random as usual…"

Noire had to mentally calm herself, " _Th- That surprised me…I thought for a second she figured out who I am. It's amazing how Kuro managed to stay ca-_ "

That's when she realized, "Where are Kuro and Murasaki?"

Everyone turned their heads and saw that the boys already began to kill monsters.

"WRRRRYYYYYY!"

"Come! Make this pain last for as long as possible!"

Purple Heart exclaimed, "Oh no you don't! That pudding is mine!"

She flew off and entered the fray.

The blond nurse laughed, "Nep-Nep gets so serious when pudding is on the line…"

Noire ran after them, "I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!"

IF and Compa followed shortly to help their beloved friends.

*break*

David watched from the shadows, "How interesting. I can say for certain that the boy is most certainly Kuro from his behavior, but I can't tell if the girl is Noire. Also, I wonder who the boy in glasses is. He looks a lot like…the Corpse Eater!? I guess we'll find out."

*break*

Murasaki stepped on a spider and pimp slapped a lizard monster.

He counted, "28…29…"

Kuro threw his knives at several creatures at once, "32…43…56…"

Noire and Neptune cut each monster in synch, "72…94…129..."

As IF and Compa dealt with straggling monsters, they couldn't help but gasp in awe at the quartet's kill count. Even Murasaki, who has the lowest score by a huge margin, was killing each monster with no difficulty.

The Guild agent gasped, "Amazing…I knew Nep and Mura were strong, but Noire and Kuro are keeping up with them with no problem…"

The nurse-in-training nodded, "Yup! I'm glad we became friends with them."

IF smiled with determination in her eyes, "We have to step up our game. Just cause we're not part of the bet doesn't mean we shouldn't try our hardest!"

Compa nodded with the same amount of determination, "Right."

*break*

David observed the battle, "No mistaking it. That fighting style. That stance. They are definitely Murasaki and Noire."

His hands trembled in fear as he recalled his last battle with the Corpse Eater.

The old-AI prepared his wires, "Its best if I eliminate at least one of them now!"

*break*

Most of the monsters were dealt with. At this point, Kuro and Murasaki lost the bet by a long shot, while Neptune and Noire were still tied and raced each other to destroy the last monster. Everyone else watched as the two goddesses ran to be the winner.

Their hearts raced as the purple and black closer to the prize. Each step was a resounding gong of the bell. But was it the sound of victory? Or the sound of defeat? Both proud warriors grew ever closer to their goal. Refusing to even let up for even a single second. The monster could only await its demise. Who would be the one to claim his torn soul? Would it be the vicious ambitions of the purple? Or perhaps the cold-hearted soul of the black?

"UUUOOOOHHHH!"

"AAARRRRGGHHH!"

Both titans swung their holy blades and slayed the beast to earn their prize!

Purple Heart declared, "I won."

Noire yelled, "OBJECTION! I won first."

The amnesiac turned her head, "No. I was 10 frames ahead of you."

Murasaki commented, "That joke doesn't work with this media. Readers can't read frames."

IF broke them up, "Okay stop it. You both dealt the final blow at once. So it's a tie, okay?"

Both girls refused the verdict.

"No way!"

"That's right! No way I could be even with Neptune!"

Compa stomped the ground and cracked it, "If the ref says it's a tie, it's a tie. If you don't like it, we'll confiscate the puddings and you'll neither get Mura's cooking nor give Kuro punishment."

"NNNNNOOOOOO!"

Neptune, Noire, and Kuro got on their knees, "Please, no!"

*break*

The party continued to walk along the road in search of the monster.

Neptune asked, "Speaking of, what's this monster we have to beat?"

Murasaki answered with, "A large-ass beast."

Kuro said, "Thank you Catherine Obvious. Anything else?"

The purple boy stopped and looked at the masochist, "Don't you mean 'Captain Obvious'?"

"Catherine's a captain!?"

The two started to argue while IF answered Kuro's question, "There's nothing else. That was pretty much all that was in the document."

Noire sighed, "Not to say anything bad about you, but you are really lacking in information."

Compa smiled, "Well, we can ask someone when we need more information."

The black girl looked skeptical, "It's not like there's someone who would know this information."

Suddenly, a voice spoke, "My, my. To see many known faces here."

Murasaki and Kuro stopped their argument and everyone turned towards the sources of the voice.

A girl with blue hair and eyes approached them. She wore a white suit and red tie. The mysterious lady wore a witch's hat covered in gears and held a cane. There was also a mole underneath her left eye.

Noire asked, "Who are you?"

The girl in question responded, "My name you ask? Yes, of course…You can call me MAGES.."

Neptune repeated, "MAGES?"

MAGES. corrected her, "That's 'MAGES.' with a period."

Murasaki asked, "How can you even tell the difference?"

The witch girl mused, "Hm, you said something similar the last time, too."

The hidden AI narrowed his eyes and his fingers twitched, "Do I know you?"

MAGES. observed the party for a split second and nodded, "On a technical sense, yes, but at the same time, I don't. I am not of this dimension."

Compa looked confused, "I don't understand."

IF clarified for her, "She's from another world."

The dimension traveler smiled, "Sharp as usual, IF. I'm also acquainted with the rest of you from my dimension as well."

The Guild agent continued, "Aside from you knowing us, I want to ask you something. We're looking for a certain monster here. Do you know anything?"

MAGES. nodded, "I do, but it is in exchange for other information."

Kuro said, "If it's anything about returning to your dimension, don't ask us."

She shook her head, "No, not that. I want to know where I can buy Doc P."

…What?

Murasaki froze when he heard this.

IF cringed, "Ew…that sounds…bleh. Uh, Compa, do you know what it is?"

"I've never heard of it before. Nep-Nep?"

"You're asking someone who lost her memory. How 'bout you, Noire?"

"First time for me too. Do you know, Kuro?"

"No. Murasaki?"

"…"

Everyone stared at the boy when he remained silent.

Neptune waved a hand in front of him, "Hello? Gamindustri to Mura? Maybe he's-"

"IT'S A LIE! I KNOW NOTHING!"

The party jumped back in surprise as MAGES. narrowed her eyes, "Your behavior is most suspicious…"

She took a step forward and Muraski took a step back. He looked away and began to sweat a river.

The angel got on his knees and apologized, "I'm sorry! I destroyed all of it a long time ago!"

At first the news shocked MAGES., but she soon recovered andgrabbed Murasaki by the collar yelling, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

Tears flowed out of his eyes as he said, "We were running low on money and I was hired to destroy it. I was desperate!"

The blue haired magician glared, "Who hired you?"

"I don't know! It was an anonymous client! I never heard from him again!"

MAGES. let go of the crying boy and fell to her knees, "No way…the Organization removed the existence of Doc P. in this dimension…The sacred Doc Tear Pepper is gone…"

She got up and picked up her phone, "Hello? It's me, I have terrible news. The Organization removed Doc P. from this dimension. I repeat. The Organization removed Doc P. from this dimension."

As MAGES. talked on the phone, Kuro said, "This was the choice of the Stiens;Gate."

In return, he was punched in the face for his blasphemous words.

The girl from another dimension hung up and had a determined look in her eyes, "…I can't give up now. There must be traces of Doc P. remaining. You must continue your search there. I bid you good luck."

MAGES. chanted, "Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum. …Tch! I can't believe Doc P. doesn't exist here as well."

Noire asked, "I don't know who you were speaking to, but can you answer our question next?"

"Yes, I suppose. What would you like to know?"

"Do you know any large-sized monster here?"

The blue-haired girl seemed disappointed, "Is that all? I actually just saw one a while ago. It is visibly different from the rest and easily identifiable."

"Thanks. That helps a lot."

Murasaki asked, "How?"

MAGES. bowed, "I would like to help, but I have an urgent matter to attend to."

Noire smiled, "No worries. We're fine with just the information."

The time mage bowed, "I see. I bid you farewell, then. Oh yes, one more thing…"

Before she left, MAGES. smacked Murasaki in the back of the head with her cane, "That's for destroying Doc P!"

She picked up the boy before he could fall and punched him in the gut, "That's for affiliating yourself with the Organization!"

The girl then lifted up her leg in an all too familiar position, " _She's not going to do what I think she'll do…Is she?_ "

MAGES. slammed her foot into Murasaki's family jewels, "And that's for DESTROYING DOC P!"

The angel foamed from the mouth as the girl walked away, " _Why me?_ "

Let this be known to the world and all other world lines. Never get between MAGES. and Doc P.

*break*

David winced as he watched the conversation happened, "Well…that escalated quickly."

Normally he would attack while he still has this chance, but the old ex-angel couldn't bring himself to. His dignity as a man would not allow him.

David sighed, "Another time then…"

*break*

The gang continued to walk through the forest. In Murasaki's case, he was being dragged by Kuro.

They saw a giant wolf creature sniffing around for food.

Neptune asked, "Iffy, is that the monster over there?"

Compa added, "It is bigger than the rest."

IF nodded, "Bingo. I think we got it. Let's go everyone!"

Everyone, except for Murasaki charged at the great wolf. Neptune activated HDD and swung down her blade. The beast dodged, but was cornered when Compa intercepted it and injected her syringe up the…I'll leave that part to your imagination.

The wolf howled in pain and kicked Compa in the stomach. Kuro caught her before she could hit anything, but the nurse-in-training was still coughing up blood. The bandaged boy threw a couple of knives before pulling Compa to safety to heal her.

Before the monster could chase them, IF repeatedly stabbed it in the side. The wolf roared and opened its jaw to eat her. As it charged, Noire pushed the Guild agent out of the way and stabbed the beast in the eye. The monster howled in pain and thrashed around randomly. Taking advantage of its moment of weakness, everyone rushed it and beat it senselessly. The first chance it got, the poor creature scampered off in fear.

Purple Heart and changed back to Neptune and laughed, "That's right! This is the power of a main character!"

Noire protested, "Excuse me? I did most of the work there."

Compa tried to break them up, "To be fair, Nitrus7 was pretty vague during that last part of the paragraph. It's not like the readers will know what actually happened."

Neptune nodded, "Yeah, he was also pretty vague when we attacked that horde of monsters too. Seriously, step up your game."

You do realize what I can do to you if I want, right?

The purple protagonist waved it off, "Oh please, if you kill me, then how would this fanfiction continue?"

A giant eggplant fell on top of Neptune.

"AAAHHHHHH! This is cruel and unusual punishment! You monster! Demon! Usurper!"

*Ten minutes later*

After getting the vegetable off of the franchise's heroine, the party was about ready to give their report to Ganache until…

*Gulp!*

They suddenly heard the wolf swallow something. At that moment, they all realized one small but crucial detail.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So…Anyone know where Mura is?"

Everyone slowly turned around and saw the wolf slurp up an all too familiar scarf.

Neptune was the first to react, "Oh my god! They killed Mura!"

IF followed up, "You bastards!"

The wolf turned towards the party and pounced. Everyone got ready to fight again until…

"Blech…"

The monster started coughing up blood. Much to our heroes' confusion, the beast fell and started to squirm around as if it was being beaten from the inside.

Noire looked disgusted, "What's wrong with it?"

Compa tilted her head, "Maybe Ra-Ra tasted so disgusting that it's dying from the inside? He is a bad cook after all."

Kuro said, "I don't think being a bad cook has anything to do with this."

A hand burst forth from the wolf's belly. Everyone screamed in terror as a body covered in blood slowly emerged from it. It smiled wickedly, revealing its sharp teeth. The creature bit down into the wolf and began to eat it from the inside out. It ate and ate until nothing was left. After it finished, the vicious beast turned towards the party. Everything about it screamed evil. That purple hair and eyes. It's sinister smile. That purple trademark scarf.

IF thought for a moment, "Wait…isn't tha-"

The pudding goddess interrupted the Guild agent's line, "Get him!"

Everyone but IF entered the fray once more.

The creature noticed this and panicked, "Wait! It's me, Mura-"

It was interrupted when Kuro's knives covered his body. Neptune transformed into Purple Heart, threw the unholy demon up into the air and repeatedly stabbed it in the chest as they ascended.

It shouted, "Stop it! I'm dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying!"

Purple Heart ignored the thing's cries as she grabbed its leg and threw it towards Compa, "Catch!"

The blond healer stuck out her syringe and stabbed the creature in the chest. Blood splattered on her face.

She swung him towards Noire, "You're up!"

The black goddess kicked the thing's face and swung sliced it several times.

She grabbed it by the hair and threw the creature, "Finish it off now, Kuro!"

As the thing flew towards the angel, the bandages on his arm were removed to reveal his mechanical arm. The prosthetic limb transformed into a canon and charged up.

Kuro fired off a blast of energy shooting, "Spirt Gun!"

The blast blew apart the creatures body, splattering its remains all over the place. Kuro's arm changed back to normal.

Purple Heart landed back onto the ground and posed, "Threat eliminated."

The others who partook in the murder fight posed right behind her, "Hmph!"

Everyone basked in the glory of defeating a great evil until IF shouted, "That was Mura you just killed!"

The amnesiac looked at her weirdly, "What are you talking about? He was eaten by that wolf, remember?"

"Yes, and at that moment, the wolf suddenly acted strange and died. Why do you think…that…is? …What is that?"

Everyone turned to where IF was looking at. All the remains of the creature started to gather in place. It came together and put itself piece by piece until Murasaki himself appeared.

He was breathing heavily, "…What…is…wrong…with…you…people…?"

"That thing is in the disguising itself as Mura! Get him!"

At that moment, Murasaki lost any and all control of his temper. A dark aura started to engulf the AI. His eyes glowed green.

He declared, "I'm going to-"

Suddenly, wires shot out from the woods and wrapped around Murasaki, dissipating his evil persona.

He looked surprised, "Eh?"

They pulled him into the forest as the scarfed boy shouted, "WHY ME!?"

Purple Heart looked confused, "What just happened?"

Everyone shrugged and ran after Murasaki.

*break*

Murasaki flew through the forest until he was pulled into a clear field. He managed to tear apart the wires, but was thrown and tumbled across the ground. The angel stood up and saw the reason why he came to Lastation in the first place.

David bowed, "I'm glad that we could meet again, Corpse Eater."

Murasaki imitated him, "And I as well, old man. I'd love to interrogate you right now, but I am in a very bad mood at the moment. So if you don't mind…"

He looked up and his eyes darkened, "I'm going to express some rage."

Murasaki activated HDMI and both parties took up a battle stance. There was no need for words. They knew why they were here. They know what the other wants. No need for words. Their actions will speak for themselves.

The purple angel ran towards the butler and threw barrage of strikes. David continuously stepped back to avoid every strike.

The Ex-AI thought to himself, " _He was capable of ripping apart a large monster from the inside with no problem. He might've been holding back last time, but it's best not to get hit by him._ "

In Purple Knight's mind, " _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_ "

David's back hit a tree and the Corpse Eater saw his chance, "I'll destroy you! Sanity Breaker: Level 1!"

In that very instant, cracks formed all over Purple Knight's armor. It looked so brittle that even the slightest impact will break. His fist connected and everything exploded.

*break*

Neptune's party ran to help Murasaki when they suddenly saw the explosion.

Noire shouted in surprise, "What was that?"

Neptune whistled, "Woah! That was at least a B-class power level! Isn't a bit too early in this fanfiction to have power of that magnitude?"

It was soon followed by laughter, "Hehehehehehe!"

Compa looked confused, "Who was that?"

Kuro looked up in confusion and muttered to himself, "Is that…Murasaki (referring to Purple Knight not the glasses boy)?"

*break*

David emerged from the shadows and leaned back on a tree.

He panted heavily, "That was too close for comfort. One second too late and I would have died."

The old man activated Shadow Force right before Purple Knight's fist connected. He swore that he saw his life flash before his eyes.

David muttered to himself, "His shadow. If I can just get to his shadow, then victory is mine."

"Is that so?"

The butler was startled and turned around. Purple Knight was crouched right next to him and appeared like he was a person observing the birds fight over the remains of a dead snake. It also didn't help that the cracks formed a jagged smile where the angel's mouth should be.

David jumped back and swung his wires at the boy. Murasaki simply disappeared and reappeared standing on top of his opponents head before disappearing again just as quickly.

The old man commented, "He's fast!"

David looked around to search for the Corpse Eater. Purple Knight's laughter echoed everywhere, making it impossible to pinpoint his location. The old man frantically looked until a he felt someone touch his shoulder. David turned his head and saw a terrified old man looking back at him. He soon realized that he was looking into his reflection off of Purple Knight's visor.

The AI said, "Peek-a-boo. I see you."

Purple Knight punched David and made him fly into an open field. The angel slowly walked up to the old man, laughing like a child playing with a brand new toy. Little did the boy realize, his shadow was also creeping up to David. Once his shadow was within the butler's reach, David shoved his hand into Purple Knight's shadow.

The Corpse Eater stood confused for a second before he started coughing up blood, "E- Eh? I- Is this…the work…of an enemy…Sta-"

Purple Knight collapsed face first, his armor breaking apart upon impact. David sighed and fell on his back. He then began to laugh like a child who had just woken up from a nightmare. It was over. He was able to kill the monster disguised as an angel.

Shadow Force, a Gift that allowed David to become a shadow. The butler learned long ago that if he activated his Gift into another person's shadow, he can kill them from within. Like a voodoo doll but much harder to hit. The best part about it was that the wounds inflicted can never be healed. David used Shadow Force to crush Purple Knight's brain. Even if by some off chance that the angel is capable of healing himself, he won't have the thinking capacity to achieve it.

David's happiness was soon crushed as Purple Knight suddenly stood straight up shouting, "TRES BIEN!"

The ex-angel backed away in fear and got ready for another attack, " _How is he still alive? The monster should be dead!_ "

Purple Knight's arm slowly reconstructed itself as he rambled, "How long has it been since I've felt such thrill!? A decade? A century? Perhaps even a millennia! I thought I'd never feel such excitement again! The fear of knowing death! The thrill! The agony! Oh, the heart wrenching fear of drawing my last breath! Forever entering into the abyss of hell. Not even the Console Wars could give me this…this…this…HARMONY!"

He spread out his arms in a dramatic fashion and laughed.

*break*

Inside of Purple Knight's mind, Murasaki face palmed as he witnessed his outside self's rant, "Oh sweet Neptune, was I always like this?"

A younger version of him said, "Yup! I miss seeing us like that. Why don't you use it more often?"

Murasaki smacked the back of his head, "You know the reason why."

Young Murasaki pouted, "You're know fun. Things would be so much easier this way, you know."

A Murasaki with glasses and a book walked up to the two, "I disagree. Repeated use of Sanity Break not only wears down the mind, but will eventually destroy the body as well. Though not as fast. Our reluctance to use it is a necessity for survival, but I can't agree that it was necessary to use it here. We are more than capable of killing David without it."

Murasaki looked away and blushed, "Shut up."

Intellectual Murasaki pushed up his glasses, "Just using a mere fraction of Sanity Breaker threatens our very existence. In doing so, not only have you put us at risk, but you also risked awakening the Corpse Eater once more. I believe I don't need to remind you what will happen once that occurs. You were lucky that Lady Neptune found us when she did. You would have been eaten away by his sheer will alone."

Young Murasaki looked and the glasses, "You sound like that wouldn't affect you."

"Of course not. I wasn't born, so to speak, until you two realized that you needed away to cope with Neptune's…economic choices. I believe neither of you wanted to star in another Weird Pornography again."

Murasaki and his younger self shivered at the horrid memories.

Intellectual Murasaki continued, "Anyways, because of your reckless behavior, you have stirred the beast within and we are all at risk because of it. How do you plan to compensate?"

Murasaki shouted, "I get it already! Besides, isn't that why we created Raven? He's to stop us from going insane."

Intellectual Murasaki sighed, "Raven can only stop us when we slip up and the Corpse Eater begins to consume us. It can't tell when we've intentionally activated it."

Young Murasaki asked, "Speaking of, where is Raven? Shouldn't he have stopped us by now regardless? You would think that he would have noticed something's wrong by now."

The two older Murasaki's stopped for a moment before they came to the same conclusion.

"He's allowing this to happen."

Murasaki grabbed a tree branch and broke it, "I swear to all four goddesses, I'm going to cook that f*ck for dinner!"

Young Murasaki cheered, "Yay! Raven stew! Raven stew!"

Intellectual Murasaki shook his head and sighed, "Why does this happen to me?"

The two other versions of him turned pointed at each other and smiled, "Because he is me and I am you."

*break*

Back in the real world, Purple Knight bowed at David, "Thank you for showing me this thrill once more. As a sign of respect, I'll kill you swiftly. Now please, die for me."

Before he could strike, the old man merged into the shadows and escaped.

Purple Knight sighed, "You just have to make this harder on yourself, don't you?"

He took one step when he noticed something wrong, "Hm?"

A laser shot down from the sky and was headed straight for the angel. Purple Knight caught it, revealing Raven trying to pierce his heart.

He looked at the bird and declared, "I'm not sure why, but I'm craving some raven soup. Would you like to be my ingredient?"

Purple Knight slowly crushed Raven. The black bird cawed and struggled to escape his captor.

Raven began to inflate like a balloon. Purple Knight looked confused for a moment before widening his eyes in realization. The bird exploded, sending the angel flying and knocking him unconscious.

Soon after, Neptune and co. came rushing in.

Neptune shouted, "LEROY JEN- Hey, no one's here! Did we miss all the fun!?"

Compa walked up to Murasaki and examined him, "Ra-Ra looks like he'll be okay. He's just unconscious."

Kuro knelt down and poked the boy, "Wow, someone must have done quite the number on him. …Hmmmmm!?"

Noire noticed her angel's sudden distress, "What's up?"

The bandaged boy looked at her with a seriously. The tsundere swallowed as she was nervous to what he might say.

Kuro declared, "Noire! This is a really soft scarf. You should feel it."

She stuttered, "W- What? No way! That's just stupid. Besides, it's not like it looks really soft and fluffy or anything."

Noire looked away and pouted. When she looked back, Neptune and Compa was feeling the scarf.

The purple girl's eyes sparkled, "Woah, you're right Kuro! This really is soft. Mura's been holding out on us."

The blond nurse nodded in agreement, "Yeah, this is some high quality material. Where did Ra-Ra even get this?"

IF was about to join in when she noticed Raven getting up. The bird looked at her before flying away.

She turned her attention back to the party, "Okay, that's enough guys. Give Mura some space. He looks like he's been through a lot. We should also be heading back to Chian's place. We've completed the quest and got the weapon data we needed."

Noire looked surprised, "When did we do that?"

Neptune looked at her like she was an idiot, "While we were off-screen. Duh. Seriously, you are so behind the times. Another reason why you don't have friends."

Compa smiled, "Enemies one day, friends the next."

Kuro wiped a tear from his face, "I'm glad that Lady Noire finally has a friend after all these years. They grow up so fast."

*break*

The party made it back to Chian's place and Neptune shouted, "Chian! We're done with the weapon testing!"

Chian looked at them and asked, "And, how about Avenir?"

Noire sighed, "About that, it didn't work as planned. What we do know is that Avenir's working on making a new plant."

The mechanic groaned, "Another one!?"

IF looked confused, "What's the matter? Is it that much of a surprise for a plant to be made?"

Chian shook her head, "You may not know, but all those plants are ruining the nature around them. We've lost countless forests because of them!"

Compa looked worried, "If that's the case, let's get back at Avenir."

The black goddess nodded, "Yes. Even if it didn't work this time, we always have the next."

Neptune added, "Aaaand, we can do some sleuthing too!"

The blue-haired girl tried to calm down the pudding goddess, "Hey, hey. Nothing over-the-top."

Everyone was enjoying themselves until Compa asked, "By the way, where's Kuro and Ra-Ra?"

The party became silent as they turned around and noticed that neither of the guys was with them.

*break*

Outside of the cater, Ganache leaned against the wall, "Oh my, how interesting. Their conversation is quite intriguing. Let's see. Maybe I should make them taste what it's like to go against us. Although I'm curious where the other two went."

*break*

Somewhere in Lowee, Kuro was carrying an unconscious Murasaki over his shoulder. They were both covered in snow

The black angel looked around and declared, "Its official. Everyone else is lost. Seriously, I can't even take my eyes off of them for a second."

 **A/N: Chapter end. Wow, I didn't notice how much sh*t Murasaki was taking until I reread this. I feel bad, but at the same time I'm laughing at his misfortune. On the plus side, we get a glimpse of what goes on in Murasaki's mind. Also, this is by far the longest Chapter I've written.**

 **Unfortunately, my beta-reader is unavailable at this time so I had to proofread myself. If anyone wants to be my beta, PM me.**

 **As always, please leave a review to tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Peace!**


	10. Of Nude Angels and Nuclear Machines

**A/N: Hi everybody. Nitrus7 with a brand new chapter. Also I decided to add the voices in Murasaki's head to the cast. But to save myself from the confusion of using "Murasaki" too many time's, I'll be abbreviating their names.**

 **Young Murasaki = YA =** " _Talk_ "

 **Intellectual Murasaki = IM =** " _ **Talk**_ "

 **Corpse Eater = CE =** " _ **TaLk**_ "

 **Nigel Jazz: Yes, I will be doing it for all the other Hyperdimension AI's. I'm still debating whether or not I should also do it for the Ultradimension and Zero Dimension AI's. That's bridge I'll cross when I get there.**

 **-Also, since I wasn't clear enough. These are the other angels. Ayame is Iris Knight. Ki is Yellow Knight. Ao is Cyan Knight. Tou is Orange Knight. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, the AI's would be playable characters**

 **Chapter 10: Of Nude Angels and Nuclear Machines**

Noire sat alone in her room and thought to herself, "I'm finally going to know what's going on at Lastation. I hate to admit that it was because of Neptune and her friends, though…"

The goddess sat down and tried to figure out what Avenir is planning, "Spurring business makes sense, and I would have said so myself. But, the risk of destroying the environment is going too far. If no one can live there, it defeats the purpose. Avenir…what are you really planning?"

She yelled in frustration, "Damnit! Kuro's much better at figuring this kind of thing out and he's missing! Where did you go, you stupid asshole!"

Noire sighed and lied down on her bed, "At this rate, we can't even go back to the Console War. …And as much as I don't want to admit it, Neptune isn't a bad person. There's no way I can fight her knowing this."

"Noire! Let's go eat some pudding!"

Speak of the devil (goddess) and she shall appear. Neptune appeared behind Noire using her ninja skillz.

The tsundere took her sudden appearance well, "AAAHHHH! When did you-?"

The pudding girl smiled, "Déjà vu? Whoops, did I surprise you? Sorry there. Ah, I bought some pudding, so I was wondering if you'd could eat some with me."

Noire sighed (again), "I'm sorry…I'm just not in the mood."

Neptune looked heart-broken, "Whaaaat!? Et tu, Noire!? Iffy and Compa said no, and now you. I can't ask your boyfriend or Murasaki either. Who am I supposed to eat with!?"

The black CPU blushed, "He's not my boyfriend! A-Anyways, why don't you eat by yourself?"

The game's protagonist sighed like a parent talking to a child who doesn't know any better, "You still don't get it, do you Noire? Pudding tastes better with others. Like, a lot better!"

Noire refused, "Well even so, I won't eat before I sleep. I'll get fat. I'm sleepy too. Got it? Well, good night then."

Neptune had a sad look on her face, "Awww…"

She looked like a puppy. A blood eviscerated puppy.

The tsundere refused to give in to her tsun, "I'm sorry…"

As Noire looked into Neptune's eyes, she found herself caving in, "…Well…If you REALLY want to eat with me, then why not?"

The amnesiac's eyes sparkled, "Really!?"

"Like I said, if you REALLY want to eat with me."

Neptune hugged her, "Yay! I love ya Noire! I knew you'd come through!"

The girl panicked, "Huh!? Wait! Stop hugging me!"

The protagonist got off, "Oh, sorry. I was too happy so I got out of hand there. Man, I bet Kuro's regretting that he missed out on a photo opportunity here."

*break*

Kuro sneezed, "Achoo! Is someone talking about me?"

Murasaki shouted, "Hurry up! If you get captured, I'm not coming back for you!"

The two ran across the snowy fields as Lowee's patrolmen chased them.

"Halt! You are under arrest for trespassing on Lowee's borders!"

The scarfed boy shouted, "I'm telling you that this is a big mistake! I swear, this is just not my day."

*break*

Neptune and Noire sat outside on a hillside as they ate their pudding.

The fan-favorite goddess asked, "So why are we eating outside?"

The heroine giggled, "You may not know, but pudding tastes good outside too! See! Even the sky is nice and pretty!"

The two girls looked up and looked at the night sky. The stars twinkled in the sky. They almost looked like fireflies trapped in a big blue thing.

Noire agreed, "Yes…it's so beautiful…"

Neptune smiled, "I told you! I just found out when I was eating outside last time!"

The goddess realized what she was talking about, "Ah…about the last time I didn't eat with you…I'm sorry."

The amnesiac waved it off, "Oh, don't worry about it! I was kind of pushy, too. Besides, I'm eating with you right now. So everything's good!"

Noire thought for a moment before asking Neptune, "Um, can I ask you something?"

The purple loli smiled, "Sure, as long as you don't ask what my account balance is."

*break*

Murasaki suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Kuro turned and asked, "What is it!? Why are you stopping!?"

A dark aura started to surround the purple angel, "I'm not sure, but I just felt a disturbance."

Murasaki was tackled to the ground, "Sh*t!"

The masochist ran away, "Goodbye. I'll be sure to tell everyone to arrange a proper funeral."

"You d*ck!"

*break*

Noire asked, "If you were a CPU…What would you think of Lastation? Between the Land and the Console War, which would you choose?"

Neptune thought about it, "Hmmm…I'm not a CPU so I'm not really sure."

" _How ironic…_ " Noire thought, "I'm just asking hypothetically."

The pudding girl thought deeper, "Hmmm…I would like to help whoever is in front of me first. And, what's that again? The Console War? Even if it goes bad…I'm more happy seeing the people's faces who I saved! …and pudding."

Noire looked at her, "Neptune…"

Neptune tilted her head, "Hm? What's the matter, Noire?"

The royal girl shook her head, "No…nothing at all. By the way, your egg pudding looks good. Do you mind if I take a bite?"

The amnesiac replied, "Okay! Let me try your chocolate pudding, too!"

Noire scooped up her pudding and held it to Neptune, "Sure open your mouth wide…"

Neptune chomped down on the spoon and held her hands to her face, "Aaah…The bittersweet flavor! Pure ecstasy!"

The tsundere poked the heroine, "Hey, now it's my turn. Come slip one into my mouth."

 **Warning!**

This fanfic has been put on hold as Nitrus7 is too busy laughing at that sentence. Please standby.

…

…

…

…

…

Nitrus7 has recovered from his laughing fit and is resuming his typing. Now enjoy your regularly scheduled fanfiction.

 **Warning!**

Neptune looked disturbed, "Uh…That sounded very…suggestive. Even the fanfic was put on hold because of it. But…okay."

The girl scooped up a spoonful of her pudding and gave it to Noire.

The CPU chomped down and sucked it up, savoring the taste, "Mmmm…Nice and sweet!"

Neptune smiled, "See? I told you it'll taste better with someone else."

Noire turned to her and blushed, "Um, Neptune…Thank you."

She smiled and thought to herself, " _Lastation or the Console War. My answer was right in front of me all along…_ "

The purple girl shouted, "Hey look, Noire! A shooting star! Quickly, make a wish!"

Both Neptune and Noire closed their eyes and made their wish.

When they finished, Neptune asked, "So, what did you wish for?"

Noire put a finger on her lips, "That's a secret."

"Hey! I want to know!"

The tsundere tuned her out, "Sorry, I can't hear you. …Hey, isn't that shooting star getting a bit to close?"

"Huh?"

Neptune looked up and saw that the shooting star was headed straight for them.

Both girls screamed, "AAAAAHHHHH!"

They ran up the hill in order to avoid the impact. The star crashed, creating a crater in the spot they were just standing in.

A disfigured being crawled out of the smoking hole and looked at them. It was a robot with black hair and red eyes. It wore a black jacket and pants. Tattered bandages hung around its body loosely.

The thing opened its mouth and screamed, "Run for it! He's going to kill us all!"

Noire widened her eyes in shock, "Kuro!? What happened!?"

Instead of answering, the cyborg ran away as a second shooting star crashed into the earth. This time, a purple scarf shot out of the crater and latched onto Kuro. It pulled him back into the crater.

The angel struggled and dug his hands into the ground shouting, "I'm going to die!"

Another figure rose from the crater. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Murasaki holding onto the other end of his scarf. …Why is he naked?

Murasaki slammed his foot down on Kuro's skull and asked, "Got any last words before I turn you into scrap?"

Noire covered her eyes, "What are you-? Neptune! Are you okay!?"

Neptune fainted from having a massive nosebleed.

*break*

Chian was writing down notes based off of the data our protagonists got her. The data they got proved most useful and will help with the next few stages for her weapon. She smiled to herself. Neptune and her friends were like the morning sun that shone hope after a night of despair. It was almost like the goddess herself descended into her house. Although, Chian was concerned about the disappearance of the guys in the group. It has been a few days since they went missing and no one has heard a single word about the two.

The mechanic muttered, "I hope they'll be okay."

The door opened as soon as she said that.

Assuming that Neptune and Noire have returned, the blue-haired girl smiled, "Oh back already- Hmmm!?"

Chian eyes widened and blood flowed out of her nose like a river when she saw a naked Murasaki walk in with Noire carrying an unconscious Neptune and Kuro.

The naked boy waved, "Yo. Sorry we're late. We got lost."

The girl covered her blushing face and screamed, "KYYYAAAAA!"

IF and Compa ran to her side and asked.

"Chian, what's wrong!?"

"Did something happen?"

Chian ran back to her room, "Excuse me!"

The two girls looked confused until they saw Murasaki's "outfit."

IF collapsed from a nosebleed.

Compa threw a tea pot screaming, "Pervert!"

The purple angel caught the pot and asked Noire, "What does she mean by that?"

The tsundere turned her head, "D- Do you not notice that you're naked?"

Murasaki laughed, "I'm pretty sure I would notice if I was-"

He looked down and saw that he was indeed naked. The AI carefully placed Kuro and Neptune on the floor and walked to a wall.

Murasaki slammed his head against it and screamed, "What is wrong with me!?"

He ran to his room embarrassed and locked himself up.

Compa noticed the robot skeleton and asked, "What's with the cyborg?"

Noire said, "It's Kuro. He needs to be recharged soon."

The nurse-in-training simply accepted it and watched Noire take Kuro to his room to be charged. Compa picked up IF and Neptune and took them back to their room.

*break*

The next day, everyone gathered around a table.

IF asked, "Okay, so we'll go to Avenir today. You ready?"

Noire nodded, "Yes. All ready. How about you Neptune?"

Neptune nodded, "I'm all fired up!"

Compa giggled, "Noire and Nep-Nep are so friendly now."

The tsundere exclaimed, "I-I'm not that much of a friend to Neptune, you know?"

IF sighed, "Well, at least it's not like those two."

Murasaki and Kuro were glaring at each other. The purple angel dug his nails into the table as the angelic cyborg sharpened a knife. Sparks cackled between them as the two dared for the other to make a move.

Murasaki sighed and stood up, "I'm outta here. I need to buy new clothes, because a _certain masochist_ burned my only set."

Kuro shrugged, "Well, at least I, Kuro, didn't assault the guards for no reason."

The two had one last stare down before Murasaki walked out saying, "Whatever."

 **Murasaki has bitterly left the party!**

Noire asked, "Seriously, what happened?"

So is no one going to comment on the fact that he's still naked or…?

Chian walked in, "Oh! You're all awake."

And she cuts me off.

"Perfect timing. Sorry to be abrupt, but can you test a weapon again for me?"

Neptune asked, "Wait…You already revised the weapon!?"

IF commented, "That's mighty fast to finish it up in a couple of days."

The mechanic nodded her head, "Yeah. Your feedback kept me up all night. Pretty exciting data."

Kuro said, "I bet that wasn't the only thing that was exciting."

*Knifed!*

Ignoring the masochists taunt, Chian continued, "If you can do it at the side with Avenir's work, I'd appreciate it."

IF spoke for everyone, "All right, not a problem."

Neptune raised her fists in the air, "Yeah! This job will be easy and it will be super awesome!"

*break*

"I take it back. This is not awesome! This is the complete opposite of awesome!"

At the moment, Neptune and her friends were currently inside a monster nest. They are surrounded by monsters. Our heroes kept killing the foul beasts, but they kept respawning like overused memes. On a completely unrelated note, I heard you liek Mudkips?

You may be wondering how things may have come to this. Well my friend, it is a long and epic tale that took several hundred years in the making.

Ganache tricked them.

Okay, I may have over exaggerated the tale a little bit.

IF yelled out, "Keep them busy! I'm going to call Mura for help!"

The Guild agent dialed Murasaki's number and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mura, thank the goddess you picked up. Listen, we need your help and fast!"

The angel responded in a calm manner, "Okay, hold up. I'm busy buying clothes right now."

"Then buy them and come over here!"

"I can't. There's only soup."

IF looked confused, "What do you mean there's only soup!?"

"I mean there's only soup."

She yelled into the phone, "Go into the next aisle!"

"Okay, okay. You don't have to shout at me. …There's more soup."

"What do you mean there's more soup!?"

"There's just more soup."

The brown haired girl started to lose her patience, "Go into the next aisle!"

"…There's still soup."

"Where are you right now!?"

"I'm at Soup."

"What do you mean you're at Soup!?"

"I mean I'm at Soup!"

"What store are you in!?"

"I'm at the Soup Store!"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!?"

"F*CK YOU!"

IF hung up, "Yeah…Mura's not coming anytime soon."

Neptune huffed and puffed, "They just keep spawning like some zombie apocalypse game!"

Kuro observed the monster nest, "Strange…Even for a monster nest, this is way too many."

Noire suggested, "Perhaps Avenir gathered them to finish us?"

The Guild agent shook her head, "Even if that were possible, how could you gather monsters of this number?"

"Well, I guess so…"

The amnesiac asked IF, "Hey Iffy, look what I found! This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

In her hands was a blank disk.

IF widened her eyes, "That's…an Enemy Disc! Where did you even get it!?"

Neptune smiled, "Oh, I found it awhile back. Do I get a prize for finding it? I'll take…let's say…10 puddings!"

Noire and Kuro looked confused. The goddess looked at her angel who only shrugged in response.

The tsundere asked, "What are you two talking about? What's this about a disc?"

IF explained that the disc was actually a monster generator.

The two widened their eyes and shouted in surprise, "WHAAAAATTTTT!"

Noire exclaimed, "This is an amazing discovery!"

Kuro shouted, "You mean I now have obtained my lifelong wish of having a never-ending stream of pain and agony!?"

The girls slowly backed away from the masochist as he drooled on the endless possibilities of torture he could receive.

Noire commented, "It's been three thousand years ( **1** ) since the monsters appeared. Each Land has tried to determine the source, but none has been found as of yet."

Neptune's eyes sparkled, "If we disclose this information, then we can be famous!? Can you imagine all the paparazzi storming in for pictures and stuff!? We'll be rich! I'll make a pool full of pudding!"

Her mouth watered at the thought, "Mmmmm…pudding…"

Compa laughed nervously, "Nep-Nep, you might want to wipe that drool from your mouth…"

Kuro asked, "Did you let the CPU, AI, or the Basilicom know?"

IF sighed, "We tried to, but we were pretty much kicked out without a chance."

Noire said, "I see…"

The black angel thought to himself, " _I swear to Noire, when I get back, someone's getting a kick to the Kuriboh's._ "

Neptune asked, "So, should I break this in slo-mo?"

IF shook her head, "This isn't a music video or anything… Let's just hurry up and break it."

Before she had a chance to break the disc, a bright flash of light appeared and monsters spawned.

The Guild agent yelled, "Oh how cliché! Monsters appearing right when we're going to break it!"

Neptune panicked, "See, Iffy? What you said prior must have triggered a flag!"

The amnesiac widened her eyes, "Oh great! Now we have some wierd-looking ones too!"

Compa exclaimed, "Quickly Nep-Nep! Transform and roll out!"

Neptune activated HDD and yelled, "I'm going full force here!"

The nurse-in-training smiled, "This version of Nep-Nep feels 100x more reliable!"

Kuro yelled, "Come at me bro! I'll take you all on!"

*break*

Neo sat on a crate with a bored look on his face as he watched the top-secret project Avenir slowly reach its final stages. He watched Ganache walk in with a slight smile.

The fedora boy asked, "What's up with you? You seem unnaturally happy. Did you finally get the body-pillow you ordered?"

The vice-president adjusted his glasses, "I'll have you know that I got those last week. And no, I'm just amused at how miserable ants think that they can stand up to the might of Avenir."

"Ah…"

Ganache's eyes became sharper, "So, how is it progressing?"

Neo absent-mindedly said, "They're just putting the final touches. It should be done in ten minutes."

The vice-president chuckled, "Good. Deploy it as soon as it's done. You can cut loose as well if you so desire."

The blue haired boy's mouth suddenly twisted into a smiled, "Hehe. Hehehe. I can't…hehe…I can't wait. My body is trembling from too much excitement. …Hehehehehe."

Ganache and Neo both laughed as their plans was finally about to launch. Little did they realize, a certain black bird came in through the window, took a blueprint, and left.

*break*

Murasaki skipped happily along the streets. He was beyond ecstatic. Not only did he find clothes that looked identical to his previous ones, they were the same size too! What's more is that the angel got them for free after he used his…persuasive communication…to the store owner.

A group of Lastation policemen ran by him shouting, "Quickly! The man who was beaten up by a naked hobo is just up ahead!"

YA laughed, " _That man's insides was on the outside. Let's do that again!_ "

IM sighed, " _ **That was completely unnecessary and unbecoming of an angel. If word were to leak out that the AI robbed and beat a man for clothes, Planeptune's already dying shares will plummet drastically. Besides, we wasted enough time at the Soup Store. Why did we even go there?**_ "

" _Because shut up._ "

Murasaki internally shrugged, " _I'm sure that they can handle themselves. Neptune is the protagonist after all. She'll be fine._ "

" _ **I swear, you become more like Lady Neptune with each passing day. Need I remind you what you're duty as the Angel of Planeptune is!? It is your responsibility to…**_ "

Neither of the other Murasaki's listened to IM's rant. The boy was too busy being happy. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

*break*

Murasaki walked in the cater, "Hey. I'm back."

Chian tensed up before sighing with relief, "Oh good. You actually have clothes on this time."

Veins popped on the angel's head, "Are you asking me to kill you?"

He sighed and sat down. The two sat in awkward silence. Chian wrote down on her notes for possible upgrades for her weapon. While Murasaki ate a cupcake. …Wait a minute!

Chian asked, "Where did you get that?"

You tell him!

The scarfed boy said, "Cupcake button."

The mechanic went back to writing in her notes, "Ah, I see."

Don't just accept it!

…

…

…

Chian's pencil broke as she took down notes.

She asked Murasaki, "Can you get me another pencil? It's by the counter."

"Sure"

The angel got up and retrieved the writing tool for his boss. The mechanic began to take notes again. They sat in silence once more.

…

…

…

…

…

…

DO SOMETHING ALREADY!

Murasaki looked out the window and asked, "This might sound strange, but are giant robot common in Lastation?"

Chian looked up, "What? No. Why would you ask that?"

He pointed outside, "Cause there's one attacking the city right now."

The two looked out and saw a giant robot burning the city.

"…"

"…"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

They ran outside and got a better look at the machine. It was at least 3 stories tall and wielded a mace and a hammer. The robot turned towards the duo and its eyes flashed.

Murasaki realized it just targeted them and sighed, "Just one day. I just want one day where I can relax. Is that too much to ask?"

*break*

After fighting through the horde of monsters that the disk generated, breaking said disc, finding another disk and repeating the cliché cycle, the party managed to get out of the factory.

Kuro shouted, "FREEDOM!"

Neptune joined in, "Yay, we're outside!"

Compa sighed with relief, "Being under the sun feels so good."

The protagonist nodded, "Perfect for taking a nap!"

The Divine Executioner said, "Thank god I'm solar powered."

The trio lied down and basked in the warm sunlight.

Noire was about to join, but it's not like she wants to join them, until she noticed that IF had a grim expression on her face.

The tsundere goddess asked, "What's the matter? You've been quiet."

IF said, "I was wondering what Ganache was trying to accomplish."

"You mean about trapping us there?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Was it really to get rid of us? With the Enemy Discs there, maybe there was another motive."

Noire glanced at Kuro, " _It sounded like he knew who we were. So it was probably meant for us. I'll have to apologize to everyone later for getting them involved._ "

Neptune smiled, "Oh Iffy, you are such a worrywart. You're thinking too much. We came back in one piece, so all is good. Let's just go back to Chian."

Kuro jerked upwards and shouted, "That son of a bitch! That's his plan."

The heroine was startled, "Woah! Calm down Kuro. What's wrong?"

The masochist shouted, "Avenir is going to go after Chian's life!"

IF widened her eyes as she put the pieces together. Everyone else, however, seemed confused.

Compa asked, "What do you mean, Kuro?"

"Remember what Ganache said when he trapped us?"

*flashback*

" _I already know you are assisting Chian of Passe. I assume you were trying to get information on our exhibit plans, no? We would win regardless, but I'm the careful type, you know? Well, I don't have much time, so I need to go now. Farewell."_

*flashback end*

IF explained, "He knew we were helping Chian. That means she's the next target!"

Noire shouted, "WHAT!?"

Neptune widened her eyes, "We need to get back to her, pronto!"

The black tsundere ranted, "What's he thinking!? Targeting civilians just for the Expo!? Now I'm really mad! I won't let Ganache or Avenir get away with this!"

Everyone slowly backed away from the raging goddess. Even Kuro is afraid.

Compa asked Kuro, "I thought you like this sort of thing?"

The angel shook his head, "I like to feel pain. Death, on the other hand, is a whole other story."

Noire pointed at them, "You two, stop with the jibber-jabber! Let's hurry and save Chian!"

*break*

Murasaki ran from the killer machine as he carried Chian bridal style. The mechanical beast relentlessly pursued them destroying countless buildings in the process.

The angel asked as he ran for his life, "Hey, Chian. What did you do to piss this thing off!?"

The mechanic shouted, "I don't know! I've never seen anything like it in my life!"

YM suggested, " _Maybe her ex-boyfriend is jealous of us and is trying to kill her for choosing us over him?_ "

IM rebuked him, " _ **Impossible. Going by the history of our Love Life, the chances of Chian choosing us is below 0.00000167%**_ "

" _You didn't have to remind us of our dead Love Life…_ "

" _Will you two shut up!? I'm trying to concentrate over here!_ "

CE shouted, " _ **KiLl! ShOw ThAt ScRaP tHaT wE wIlL nOt FaLl To It!**_ "

" _Oh, great. Now he's awake as well. I need to do something, quick._ "

Murasaki turned and hid behind a building. The robot ripped it aside, only to find nothing but a pile of rubble. It flew away to search for its targets. After it left, the rubble shifted, revealing Murasaki and Chian.

The scarfed boy sighed, "I can't believe that worked."

Chian nodded in agreement, "Just be glad it did. What is that thing?"

"I don't know, but you need to get out of here. I'll hold it off for as long as I can."

The blue-haired girl looked at her temp like he was crazy, "Are you insane!? There's no way you can take that thing all by yourself. You'll die!"

Murasaki lightly smacked Chian's head, "For whatever reason, that machine seems to be after you. That thing is man-made, so you need to search for the one who created it. I need you to find him while I fight it."

"But who could possibly know its weakness? Lastation has thousands upon thousands of citizens. It could be anyone!"

YM said, " _I think its Ganache._ "

IM agreed, " _ **Its Ganache.**_ "

Even CE agreed, " _ **GaNaChE.**_ "

" _I said to shut up!_ "

"Killachine, that's enough!" a sudden voice called out.

The two stayed still as they listened. They peeked around the corner and saw Ganache standing on a collapsed building. Next to him stood a boy in a white suit.

" _Called it._ "

Ganache commanded the robot, now dubbed 'Killachine', "Ignore the target for now. The others are on their way. Destroy the city instead."

Chian and Murasaki widened their eyes at this sudden revelation.

The angel said, "Change of plans, get out of Lastation while you still can. I'll take care of Avenir."

The mechanic was about to protest when she saw the look in the angel's eyes. They looked grim and were full of fear. But not for himself, but for her sake. If Murasaki were to fight now, there was no guarantee that he can protect Chian.

She sighed, "Fine. You'd better come back to me alive. You still have a debt to pay."

Murasaki smirked, "If I could die, I would have done it years ago."

Chian snuck away. Once she was out of sight, Murasaki took of his glasses.

"Guess I won't need these anymore. There is no way I'll be able to hide my identity against something like that."

The angel tossed it aside and looked at the Killachine destroying the city.

Murasaki held his hand out and made it look like that the robot fit in his palm, "Not so big from where I stand."

He closed his hand and asked, "Now then, shall we dance?"

 **A/N: That's it for Ch 10.**

 **1: I know that the monsters appeared three years prior, but for the sake of Murasaki's backstory it was changed to three thousand.**

 **In other news, I just released this fanfic's sister story Angel's Adventures. Go check it out if you want.**

 **As always, please leave a review to tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Arrivederci!**


	11. Kill La Killachine

**A/N: Yo. Nitrus7 with the new chapter of AI of Gamindustri. Since it's the Christmas Season, I was able to release this sooner rather than later.**

 **Nigel Jazz: I'm still debating how I'm going to have the other AI's personalities in their HDMI form. Although that does sound rather appealing for Ayame. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Jason Park: I'd love to hear that too.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 11: Kill la Killachine**

Our heroes just arrived in Lastation to see the damage done. Lastation was razed. Everything was burning. They were all appalled by the devastation.

Compa fell to her knees, "The city…it' in ruins."

IF looked in horror, "This… This is horrible…"

Even Nep was shocked, "Wow, this is way to hardcore for me…"

Kuro covered his face, "It's 'The Falafel Scandal' all over again…"

Noire clenched her fists, "Ganache is going to pay for this!"

A familiar mechanic ran up to them, "You guys! You're safe!"

"Chian! Are you okay!?"

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks to Murasaki. Anyways, get out of here! It's dangerous!"

Noire asked, "What do you mean 'get out'? What about you!?"

Chian declared, "I'm going to the Basilicom to ask for Lady Black Heart's help. Murasaki is keeping that thing busy, but I don't know how long he'll last. The Lady should help us, so you guys get to a safe place."

Said Lady rejected the advice, "Too bad, we're not going anywhere."

Neptune nodded, "That's right! We have a little agenda to take care of with Ganache!"

Kuro cracked his knuckles, "We're going to destroy Avenir and anything else that stands in our way!"

The party ran to meet the Vice-President head-on.

*break*

Ganache laughed, "Good! Good! Killachine! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"

Neo looked at the man, "And you call me a sadist."

The Vice-President ignored him and ranted, "With our performance here, this will be sure to sell to our client."

"Why are you trying to be foreboding that way? Everyone knows who you're talking about."

Ganache pressed some buttons on a remote, "Now, let me add a bit of juice here. Let's see your power Killachine!"

"Seriously, that was the best name you could give it. That goes beyond lame."

The protagonists confronted the duo.

Noire shouted, "Stop! I won't let you get away with this!"

The minor antagonist looked at them, "Oh my… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Looks like all of you survived."

The tsundere looked at him incredulously, "Did you seriously think those monsters would beat us?"

Ganache shook his head, "Oh of course not. But they did buy some time, didn't they?"

He gestured towards the rampaging robot, "See? With that time, I was able to demonstrate our new weapon."

Noire trembled in rage, "You…fiend!"

The Vice-President looked indifferent, "Fiend? Well now, even if that is so, what are you going to do about it? You and your slave lost your power to Avenir. You're weak now."

Kuro threw several knives at Ganache. Neo flicked them all aside with his butterfly knife.

The black AI glared, "You'd best keep your mouth shut, if you know what's good for you."

Ganache continued to taunt the two celestials, "Oh? Why should I? The two of you are well aware of your lack of power. You were away for too long. If anything, you should blame your Lady for not thinking about the long run. Hardly anyone in Lastation reveres you. Although, I do appreciate your absences. It did make it easy in taking over the Land."

"…"

"…"

"Oh? Nothing to say against my logic?"

Noire retorted, "So what?"

Ganache was surprised, "What?"

The goddess continued her retaliation, "Who cares about power or control?"

Neo and Kuro spoke in unison, "Literally every guy in the planet and multiverse."

"If you think we're here for vengeance, you're dead wrong."

The cyborg commented, "Not entirely."

"If here for the people who believe in me!"

Kuro cheered, "You tell'm Milady!"

Everything went silent as the Guardians of Lastation glared at the Members of Avenir.

Neptune turned to IF, "Iffy? Can I speak now? I really don't like this seriousness right now."

The Guild agent asked, "Can it even be considered serious with Kuro's comments interrupting each line? Anyways, just be patient and let them finish what they're saying."

The pudding girl wouldn't have it, "But I'm at my limit already. Besides, this chapter is meant to be an all-out slaughter fest. I mean, just look at that title. In fact, there might be some kinky scenes later."

IF shook her head, "I doubt it."

Compa smiled sweetly, "Nep-Nep, if you don't be quiet, you won't get your pudding snack."

The heroine panicked, "N- No! I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut!"

Noire yelled at them, "I can hear everything! It defeats the purpose if you're making noise on the subject of quiet! Ah, great! The mood's gone!"

The nurse-in-training turned to Neptune, "Nep-Nep scores a double whammy! Gone!"

"Ah! M- My pudding!"

Kuro laughed, "Haha! Sucker!"

The amnesiac threw her arms into the air and wailed, "Noooooooooooooooo!"

Noire continued to play the straightman, "We're finally at the climax of the 1st Lastation Arc, so just be QUIET!"

Ganache asked, "Are you done speaking with your friends? I'm a very busy person you know?"

Neo looked surprised, "But I thought you were going to be using your new-"

The Vice-President covered the sadist's mouth before he could reveal that he was going to be doing… scientific research… with his body pillow.

Noire drew her sword, "Let me save you time by sending that machine back into the scrap heap."

Compa commanded, "Nep-Nep, transform!"

"Transform!"

Neptune activated HDD.

Purple Heart readied her blade, "Ganache, you went way too far. Feel the pain that Chian and her people endured!"

Ganache fell over from shock, "What!? That form…but, why are you here!?"

"You're falling apart rather quickly. Whatever happened to that bravado you displayed earlier?"

Ganache and Neo turned around in surprise and saw Murasaki sitting calmly beside them. Raven was perched on his shoulders and the AI was reading a familiar looking blueprint.

Murasaki stated, "Gotta say, you sure did put a lot of effort into this thing. I almost feel bad about destroying it. Almost."

The fedora boy swung his knife at the scarfed boy. Murasaki jumped to avoid it and landed by Purple Heart's side.

The Vice-President shouted, "You're here as well! Why!?"

The Angel of Planeptune looked at the man incredulously, "Why' you ask? Isn't it obvious?"

Murasaki activated HDMI and became Purple Knight, "It is a knight's duty to be by his lady's side. Or did the power go to your head and make you lose what little brain cells you had to begin with?"

Purple Heart, IF, and Compa looked shocked at Murasaki's sudden transformation.

"That form is-!"

"Mura just-!"

"Ra-Ra can also transform!?"

Enraged, Ganache pointed an accusing at the two black celestial beings, "You! You're supposed to be their enemies! Why!?"

Noire flipped her hair, "For those who believe in me, I'll do anything for them! Anything! Access!"

The tsundere transformed into Black Heart.

Kuro twirled a knife in his hand, "I will abide by whatever decision Lady Noire makes. I'll standby her till the end. Nothing else matters to me. Overriding Limiters!"

The masochist transformed into Black Knight.

The original trio was shocked at this sudden turn of events.

Purple Heart stuttered, "Those forms are-!?"

Black Heart cut her off, "Details later! First, let's get rid of that contraption!"

The party ran off to fight the Killachine. Black Knighted stayed behind and pointed at Neo.

"I don't know how you're still alive, but I will kill you when this is over."

The boy smirked, "Are you sure you should be wasting time on little ol' me?"

"Tsk."

The black AI ran to join his comrades in the fight.

*break*

Purple Knight shouted, "Aim for its A.S.S!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

Purple Heart asked, "Why do you want to aim for that?"

Black Knight said, "Ah, so you're into that kind of thing…"

Compa said, "Ra-Ra, I don't think know is the time to be doing something like that."

Purple Knight tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean? We need to destroy its Area Surveillance System. Take a soldier's eyes, he loses his value. Same concept here."

Everyone realized what he was saying, "Ooohhhhh…"

The angel asked, "What did you think I was talking about?"

IF shouted, "Lookout, the Killachine is headed this way!"

"But that doesn't answer my-"

The Killachine roared and slammed its axe down on Purple Knight. Everyone but said AI jumped out of the way. After the dust cleared, Purple Knight was now missing his right-arm.

All was silent for a few seconds. The Angel of Planeptune was processing what had just occurred before looking at the machine. Despite his face being covered, Purple Knight almost looked like he was smiling. He calmly picked up his arm and reattached it.

The angel asked the robot, "Excuse me sir, but-"

Purple Knight punched the Killachine so hard that it dented the armor, "WHY. DO. YOU. PEOPLE. KEEP. TAKING. MY. ARM!"

He punched the machine with each word. On the last word, Purple Knight punched the Killachine so hard that it flew through three buildings.

"Get back here, I'm not done with you!"

The insane angel chased after the robotic menace.

Compa laughed, "It looks Ra-Ra needs to release some pent up anger."

IF sighed, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

Purple Heart commented, "I'm slightly disappointed. I wanted to see whose technology was better. Avenir's or Kuro's"

Suddenly, everyone sensed a dark aura nearby. It was coming from Black Knight. His head was down, but he kept mumbling to himself. Everyone slowly backed away from him.

Black Heart sighed, "Oh no. His switch is flipped. You shouldn't have done that."

The pudding goddess looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

The mechanical shouted, "Whose is better, you ask? Is it not obvious? Well then, I'll just have to prove to you that…LASTATION'S SCIENCE IS THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!"

Black lightning engulfed Black Knight and he chased after the Killachine as well.

The black CPU sighed, "Let's go after them."

The protagonists were about to chase the angels, but instead they came running back.

Purple Knight shouted, "Why would you do that!?"

Black Knight replied, "It was a robot, I thought I could kill it with electricity! Who would have thought that it would power it up instead!?"

"Everyone! Everyone would think that!"

Behind the two AI's, the Killachine was chasing them. However, it was now overflowing with red electricity. It was even gaining on the two OC's.

Black Knight saw that it was impossible to escape, so he said to Purple Knight, "Hey. The Killachine destroyed the cupcake factory."

The purple angel stopped in his tracks and glared at the machine.

Purple Knight darkly spoke, " _ **YoU wOrThLeSs ScUm. YoU dArE tO dEfIlE tHe SaCrEd FoOd Of ThE gOd'S? I'Ll ShOw YoU tHe TrUe AgOnY.**_ "

The angel activated Sanity Breaker and ran towards the robot with rage burning deep within his heart. Purple Knight punched the Killachine with an uppercut. A dent was formed in the armor and the machine was thrown into the air. The enraged AI ripped out his arm and threw it to the robot. The arm grabbed onto the back of Killachine. The AI regenerated his arm, making the veins in his arm reconnect to his body and reeled him in like a fishing line.

Despite being in freefall, Purple Knight climbed up to the top of the Killachine's head. He found the A.S.S. and repeatedly pounded it. The robot roared and flailed about. Turrets on the back appeared and began to shoot at the angel. Purple Knight dodged them while still holding on to the head. He deflected the bullets with his bare hands with no problem. The angel ran up to the mounted guns and ripped them off. The Killachine wailed in agony and the two descended onto the ground.

Everyone stared in awe at the clash.

Compa cheered, "You're doing great!"

Purple Knight shouted back, "I'm doing everything! Help me!"

At that moment, the Killachine swung its axe at the angel. Purple Heart intercepted it and deflected it with her sword. She proceeded to cut apart its right arm.

Black Heart flew up to the head and kicked off the A.S.S.

"Thank you."

IF and Compa ran up and made several deep cuts into the machine's armor. Black Knight opened the scars even wider and shoved a boat-load of C4 into the Killachine. Everyone ran as far as they could before the cyborg setting off the detonator.

*break*

Ganache and Neo watched as the killer machine Avenir worked so hard to build blow up into fireworks.

The Vice-President sighed, "So much time and money down the drain."

The blue-haired boy shook his head, "I disagree. That was quite the show. I don't even feel like murdering anybody today. Plus, I was able to see how two CPU's and AI's fight. This will prove most useful in the future. The Killachine needs a bit of some fine-tuning, but I believe Arfoire will be quite pleased."

Ganache smiled, "Well then, at least this wasn't a total waste. Let us be off now. I do believe that we will not be welcome here for some time."

Neo nodded, "With pleasure."

*break*

Purple Heart smirked, "With the four of us, this was easy. Our teamwork was flawless."

Purple Knight shouted, "I did 97% of the fighting!"

Black Knight looked around, "Where's Ganache and Neo?"

Black Heart said, "Seems like they got away."

She punched an already broken wall and reduced it to rubble, "He'll get what he deserves next time."

The purple CPU took a deep breath, "Speaking of, Noire, Kuro, Murasaki… Those forms of…"

Compa looked at them, slightly worried, "Noire looks like Nep-Nep transformed."

IF nodded her head, "Kuro and Ra-Ra give off a similar air."

Black Heart nodded, "Of course, I am the CPU of Lastation."

Black Knight waved, "Yo. AI of Lastation, speaking here."

Purple Knight bowed, "AI of Planeptune, at your service."

Purple Heart looked surprised, "What!?"

The tsundere bowed apologetically, "We had our reasons, but first off, I'm sorry that Kuro and I hid our identities. That said, thank you for your help. I couldn't have won without your help."

The main female character closed her eyes, "I didn't expect Noire and Kuro to be Lastation's goddess and angel… Or for Mura to be the AI of Planeptune…"

The nurse-in-training nodded her head, "I'm just as surprised as when Nep-Nep transformed."

The Guild agent had a sh*t-eating grin, "I knew it all along."

The three celestials took a step back from shock, "No way!"

"OH MA GAWD! She's a psychic!"

"I knew I should have stuck with my first disguise!"

IF looked at them with a deadpan look, "Seriously, was that the best you could do in hiding your identity? Kuro didn't even bother to hide his at all. Mura was the hardest for me to figure out though."

Black Heart bit her thumb, "Great! All this hiding my identity was for nothing, then!"

Purple Knight laughed at the two, "Hahaha! Sucks to be you. Wait, then how did you know who I was?"

"We met a few times in Planeptune, remember? It took me a while to connect the dots. You know, with your missing arm and all."

"Oh yeah. That did happen, didn't it?"

Purple Heart a sudden realization, "That's right! You know who I am, right? Can you please tell me? What am I to you?"

The other CPU hummed, "Hmmmm… What to do?"

Black Knight waved his hand, "Sorry, we never really talked."

The purple angel looked like he was about to talk, but the mechanical AI punched his visor, breaking it in the process.

Purple Knight screamed, "Come on! I have to pay for these, you know!?"

The amnesiac demanded, "Come now! I'm serious here!"

IF turned to Compa, "Well it's not much of a secret, so you might as well say it."

The blond nurse looked confused, "Iffy? You know who Nep-Nep is?"

The brunette smiled, "Yes, once I saw Noire transform."

Compa's eyes widened as she connected all the dots, "Huh? That means… You can't mean? Wait? Really? Nep-Nep is…!?"

Purple Heart looked confused, "Huh? Now Compa knows? Really? Compa? Oh, come on! Just say it already!"

Purple Knight looked at her with disappointment, "I always knew you were slow, but you are really pushing it, milady…"

Black Knight patted his shoulder, "I am so sorry you have had serve under someone like her."

Black Heart said with a serious look on her face, "Neptune, you're the CPU of Planeptune. You are Purple Heart."

The pudding goddess took a moment to process that, "…Seriously?"

Compa chuckled, "Nep-Nep's in shock over her own self."

Purple Heart grabbed IF and shook her violently, "Iffy, what should I do? Me? A CPU? Planeptune? Really? Then doesn't that mean Mura is my servant? For realsies?"

The Guild agent slapped the goddess in the face, "Why don't you change back first?"

The amnesiac calmed down, "O- Okay. I can't show my variety of expressions in this form anyway."

IF retorted, "Not like we're going to use your entire repertoire of emotions anyway."

Purple Heart changed back into Neptune, "Uh, but is me… being me really okay with everyone?"

The brunette agreed with her, "Who would have expected you to be the CPU of Planeptune?"

Compa was still in shock, "What is going on though? All I did was see Nep-Nep fall from the… the sky!"

IF smirked, "Did you finally notice? Everything around Nep isn't humanly possible."

Black Heart commented, "For the record, falling from the sky isn't normal even for a goddess…"

Purple Knight shouted in surprise, "IT ISN'T!?"

Black Knight asked, "That's normal for you?"

"Yeah. Once a year in fact."

Neptune still looked worried, "Um, just to make sure. Are you SURE I'm okay as the CPU of Planeptune?"

Her angel turned back into Murasaki and smacked her in the head, "My opinion doesn't matter. You are the CPU of Planeptune. Nothing can ever change that."

Compa's eyes sparkled, "That was so cool!"

IF looked impressed, "You must really respect Nep. As expected of the valiant Purple Knight."

Murasaki suddenly had a dead look in his eyes.

The two humans looked confused, "Mura? Are you oka-"

"I'M IN DESPAIR! THINKING ABOUT NEPTUNE AS MY GODDESS HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!"

The boy began to beat his skull into the ground. Raven perched itself next to Murasaki and tried to get him to stop.

Black Heart ignored Murasaki's outburst and turned to Neptune, "You don't have to worry about us attacking you. We have to rebuild Lastation first."

IF asked, "Can't you have Kuro do it? I mean, he did just create all that C4 out of nothing."

Black Knight shook his head, "Sorry, my Gift doesn't work like that."

Compa tilted her head in confusion, "Gift?"

The angel gave them a summary of what a Gift is. He also explained what his Gift was. Kuro's Gift was called "Cyberspace." It was basically a pocket dimension that the angel had to store his belongings. He can store virtually anything, as long as they aren't living creatures. The cyborg can even duplicate them as long as it stayed within Cyberspace. This is why he had an infinite supply of knives and was capable of pulling things out of nowhere. Long story short, Kuro's a walking arsenal.

*break*

After calming down, Murasaki decided to take a walk. Everyone else went back to Chian's place. He hummed to himself and Raven was perched on his shoulder eating a cracker.

After confirming that he was alone, the AI of Planeptune asked, "So, how long do you plan to stay in the shadows, David?"

The old man walked into the light and chuckled, "Despite your violent and brash behavior on the battlefield, you are quite perceptive, Corpse Eater."

Murasaki glared, "Stop calling me that. And besides, you of all people should know that looks can be deceiving, Angel of Death."

David looked impressed, "I'm surprised you know that name."

IM commented, " _ **Do not underestimate our information network.**_ "

YM agreed, " _Yeah! What's an information network?_ "

The purple boy smirked, "When fighting against a devil, one must obtain all the information they can, no?"

"Cheeky brat."

Murasaki stated, "The Angel of Death. Also known as the Bloody Angel. At the age of 15, your kill count far exceeds my own with a number of *censored*. Despite your brutality, you were the reason that Planeptune hasn't fallen apart and you were revered almost as much as Purple Heart herself. But one day, you disappeared. Now, after all these years, you have resurfaced. Baring your fangs at your goddess. Why did you turn your back on her? Why did you betray Neptune?"

The ex-AI inhaled deeply before replying, "I don't expect someone as young as you to understand. Besides, this time, I did not come to fight this time. I'm actually here to retrieve something for Lady Arfoire. Thank you for your cooperation."

Murasaki looked confused for moment before Raven got shot by a laser. The boy turned around and saw an old Goth woman. She grabbed Murasaki by the throat and lifted him up with one hand. The angel choked as he struggled to break free from the old lady's grasp.

YM screamed, " _OH NO! Not again! Quickly, we need to blow our rape whistle._ "

IM panicked, " _ **We can't. We left it at the Basilicom!**_ "

Murasaki shouted, " _Shut up! This is hard enough without you two screaming in my head._ "

After saying that, the purple boy realized that breaking free was hard. Much harder than it should be. Murasaki widened his eyes when he noticed his strength being sapped away.

The old lady noticed that the AI figured it out, "Impressive. David was right, you are observant. It's a shame that I'll have to kill you. You could have been a lovely addition to my forces."

Murasaki struggled to reach for his back pocket and searched for something, " _Come on. Come on. I know I have it in here somewhere… Got it!_ "

Arfoire noticed this and grabbed his wrist, "What's this you're holding, you little rat?"

She pulled out his arm and revealed a grenade, "So you thought you could take me out with this? You just don't know when to qui-"

*spit*

Murasaki spit in Arfoire's face. David looked shocked and stepped a few steps back.

She tightened her grip on the boy's throat and glared, "Did you just spit on my face?"

"U mad bro?"

Murasaki snapped his fingers and Raven, who had already healed itself, severed his head. The black bird grabbed the head and flew away.

Arfoire and David looked as the Raven flew away into the nightsky.

The butler asked, "Shall I pursue it?"

The old lady wiped the spit off her face, "No, leave him. I got what I needed. I'll deal with that brat personally."

"Understood. …By the way, why are you still holding that grenade?"

Arfoire looked down and saw that the grenade was unpinned. She hastily threw it into the air as it exploded. However, unlike the usual gunpowder and shrapnel, the grenade blew up into confetti. A piece of paper flew down into the Goth hag's hand. It read: "Fell for it. :P"

Arfoire crumpled the paper and yelled bloody murder.

And no one had dinner that night.

*break*

Raven perched itself on the roof of a broken building. It set the head down and it grew a new body. Murasaki was gasping for air when he fully healed.

He cursed under his breath, "That bitch."

In normal situations, an injury like that would have been healed in no time, but now the angel was having a hard time staying conscious from something as minor as this. Murasaki felt like he just came back from the Console War. Perhaps even worse.

Murasaki pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Hello? Cpatain? Yes, it's me. Listen, I'm going to gone much longer than I thought. Set the Basilicom security level to maximum. What? No, it's nothing. Not yet, at least. But be on guard. Also, if someone who looks like me tries to enter, shoot first ask later. I'll take full responsibility. Yes. Sorry for putting you through this. Purple Knight, out."

Murasaki hung up and sighed, "I swear. I'm getting too old for this sh*t."

Raven nodded in agreement.

 **A/N: And cut. That's it for Ch 11. Plot twist, David worked for Neptune once. Dun, dun, dun! And Arfoire stole a portion Murasaki's power! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter of AI of Gamindustri.**

 **As always, please review and tell me on how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Merry Christmas!**


	12. Leanbox Arc - Start!

**A/N: It's a new chapter. That is all.**

 **Guest: No. Neptune will annoy and tease Murasaki, but not necessarily be flirty. I don't think that will fit her character. The perverted favors will come up once in a while though. Look forward to that.**

 **Disclaimer: I could never come up with the original story to begin with.**

 **Chapter 12: Leanbox Arc - Start!**

With the attack from the Killachine over, the girls were busy discussing their next plan of action. Noire decided that she and Kuro will leave the party to help rebuild Lastation, but will keep their identities hidden. Compa and IF decided to return to Planeptune to look for leads on the Key Fragment. Chian announced that she won't be able to give out any job requests in preparation for the Expo and rebuilding the city. She even planned on relieving Murasaki of his duties since he played a key role in destroying the Killachine. Details were not given to her, of course. Neptune…

"Zzz…pudding… zzz… mine… zzz…"

…Was sound asleep.

Murasaki walked in, "I'm back."

"Welc-"

The girl's screamed at the sight before. The angel was crying tears of blood. His sclera's were red from said liquid. The color of his eyes weren't even visible. Raven was in the same condition.

Chian threw a pencil at him, "Why can't you come back like a normal person!?"

The pencil stabbed Murasaki. He fell to the floor and screamed in pain.

"Oh god! I've forgotten how painful pain was!"

Compa treated the boy and placed an eyepatch on his injured eye.

IF asked, "So, care to tell us what happened?"

Murasaki didn't respond, "…"

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Was the experience that bad?"

"…"

"Wait minute…"

"…Zzz…zzz…zzz…"

The Guild agent facefloored, "He's sound asleep!"

Compa laughed, "Ra-Ra is like Nep-Nep's older brother."

"..No…zzz…I'm…zzz….not…"

Noire sweatdropped, "Is he really still sleeping?"

Kuro bit his thumb in jealousy, "Just what did he see to make him like that? Even Raven was affected. Damnit! I want to experience it, too!"

The cyborg rolled around on the ground, wailing about.

He stopped and spoke, "Although, this type of anguish isn't bad either. Agh! Now what do I do? Feel the experience that Murasaki went through or wonder what the experience was like!?"

Noire took out a Taser and shocked the masochist, "Go to sleep."

Kuro passed out with a creepy smile on his face.

*break*

The next morning, the party stood at the border of Lastation. Noire and Neptune was having a conversation about her leaving the party as Murasaki talked to Compa and IF. Kuro just stood there. Like that guy. You know who I'm talking about.

"So do you know what you're going to do now, Ra-Ra?"

The AI nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to search for some old lady named Arfoire. That hag managed to steal a good portion of my power."

The two girls widened their eyes.

"What? Was it something I said?"

IF spoke, "Mura, can you describe the lady you're after?"

"Um, sure. She's old. Wears a Gothic Witch outfit. Has an unhealthy skin color. And talks like a cheesy melodramatic villain. Why?"

"Well, it's just that we've been attacked by the very same person. She was after Neptune and the Key Fragment."

Murasaki looked unsurprised, "Ah. I see."

Compa asked, "Why don't you look surprised?"

"Well, if Arfoire successfully managed to attack me and steal my power, I figured that she would go after Neptune as well. Although, what's a Key Fragment?"

The two gave him a brief explanation of the McGuffin and the scarfed boy shook his head.

"This is the first time I've heard of it."

IF asked, "Why don't you join us? After all, you serve Neptune."

Murasaki shrugged, "Sure. It's a pleasure."

He stuck out his hand to shake.

The brunette shook it, "Pleasure is all mine."

 **Murasaki has returned the party!**

The weakened angel asked, "By the way, do you have a place I can stay? I can't exactly return to Basilicom right now."

Compa smiled, "Yessy. My place can accommodate for all four of us."

Murasaki bowed, "I'm sorry for the trouble."

He widened his eyes and slapped himself, "Sh*t. I'm going to be in the same room as Neptune again."

IF looked confused, "Don't you already live with her in your Basilicom?"

"Technically, yes. But to avoid having to deal with her as much as possible, my room is on the other side of the Basilicom to discourage her from bothering me."

The Guild agent looked at the angel with sympathy, "I don't blame you."

Neptune shouted, "WHAT!? How dare you imply that living with me is a burden! You should be honored that you live with me. Because of me, you even got the status as the Main Character for this fanfiction!"

Murasaki sighed and pulled out a bag of pudding, "Go fetch."

He threw it to the side and the girl chased it like a dog, "Woof!"

Compa looked impressed, "Ra-Ra, can you teach me how to control Nep-Nep?"

The angel pulled out a book and gave it to the nurse-in-training, "Sure, just read this book I've written. It is a surefire to maybe possibly control Lady Neptune 50% of the time."

The title of the book was: _How to Train Your Nep, By: Murasaki_

IF sweatdropped, "That is very contradicting."

Kuro looked expectedly at Noire.

"No, I'm not treating you like a dog."

The cyborg looked shocked and heart-broken. He fell over and was suffering severe internal bleeding.

The tsundere turned to the party, "Anyways, we still have things to do here. But don't be a stranger. Feel free to come whenever you like."

 **Noire and Kuro have left the party!**

*break*

Everyone was back in Compa's apartment.

Neptune smiled, "Whew, this place really is 'home.' The bed is comfy, games all over, and pudding's stocked in the fridge!"

IF smirked, "Way to start off the new arc. Slacking off and all."

The purple amnesiac pouted, "You're so mean Iffy. We did a lot of work at Lastation, so give me a break."

The Guild agent sighed, "Give you a break? Well maybe if the break wasn't over a week already. Even Mura is working hard despite his injuries from both the Killachine and Arfoire."

At the corner of the room, Murasaki was busy with towers of paperwork as Raven helped sort out the files.

He sighed to himself, "Seriously? There's a petition for 'Harem Marriages?' Why can't these people come up with something good to argue about for once? Damned otaku virgins… That's what the body pillows…"

Ignoring the busybody angel, Neptune started talking like a hipster, "C'mon, now's my only chance to cozy with the puddings, you dig? Who's gonna kick back now?"

The girl's eyes sparkled and sparked with determination, "It's me yo!"

Murasaki called out, "You're not young anymore. Get over it you old hag."

Neptune looked, "O- Old hag!? How dare you!? I'm still as young as a hundred youths."

Her AI looked unconvinced, "Want to know your true age then? Since you have amnesia, you might not remember. But you are currently-"

The heroine pulled out her sword and attacked Murasaki, "Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

The scarfed boy ran around the room and Neptune chased him. Murasaki ignored her and continued to do his paperwork while running.

He handed a piece of paper to Raven and said, "This is a list of the horny virgins, I mean people who signed that Harem Marriage petition. Silence them with the usual method."

The black bird nodded and flew away with the paper.

IF shouted, "Hold up! What do you mean silence them? Raven's not going to kill them, right!?"

The angel dodged and blocked Neptune's sword with a trash lid while replying, "Don't be ridiculous. Even if they are pathetic, they are still citizens of Planeptune. I'm not a monster."

The brunette sighed with relief.

Murasaki smiled and laughed, "Raven's just going to rip out their *censored*."

IF screamed in horror, "This is the CPU and AI of Planeptune? How has the Nation survived for so long?"

Compa came in the room, "Nep-Nep, I made some tasty-tasty milk pudding."

Neptune dropped her sword and grabbed the desert, "Yay! Pudding! Milk Pudding! Milky-Milk Pudding!"

She proceeded to devour the sweet pastry.

The Guild agent chastised the student nurse, "Compa, you really have to stop treating Nep like a queen."

The war orphan covered his mouth and smirked, "Its fine, let her. Not like Lady Neptune can do anything since she's useless outside of battle."

The protagonist stopped eating and glared at her servant, "What was that?"

Murasaki sat in a chair and looked down on her with a haughty smile, "You heard me. You're useless as a person. Your only value is on the battlefield."

Neptune demanded, "Oh yeah! How many times have I ever proven myself as a useless goddess?"

The scarfed angel shrugged and pointed to his mouth, "I don't know. How many puddings have you had in your life?"

For a moment, everything went silent. Compa and IF nervously back and forth between the two purple celestials, waiting to see who would make the first move.

His goddess picked up katana and began to swing and Murasaki, "Jeez Mura! You're such a jerk!"

The boy ran around the room and taunted her, "Hahaha! Useless! Useless! Neptune is useless!"

Compa chuckled, "Those two are having fun. Mura seems a lot livelier than back in Lastation."

IF turned to her, "You think so?"

The girl than pulled out her phone and scrolled through it.

Neptune noticed this and stopped chasing Murasaki, "Iffy, whatcha doing? Single player checkers? Single player rummy?"

"Shut it. I was just checking the Goddess's blog."

The protagonist looked confused, "Huh? The goddess's are bloggers? Even Noire."

IF shook her head, "No, only the CPU of Leanbox, Lady Green Heart, has a blog."

Neptune clicked her tongue, "Tsk. If Noire had a blog, I was going to tease her over the entires."

Murasaki commented, "Vert's blog, huh? Haven't been there for a while."

Compa asked the angel, "You also follow it?"

He looked away, "No… I originally followed it in hopes of finding intel on Leanbox. Instead, it's just her begging me to be her angel. Something about how she desperately wants my dark spear because of how easily penetrated her holy shield. And how amazing it was as it blew up inside her…"

Everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

Murasaki asked, "What? What is it?"

"Adultery!"

"Scandalous!"

"Two-timing cheater!"

The boy looked surprised, "Eh? What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The girls began to surround him.

IF shook him violently, "I understand that Nep can be infuriating, but that's no reason the cheat on her!?"

Compa took out her giant syringe and tried to stab Murasaki with it, "You're despicable! The absolute worst! I thought you were better than that!"

Neptune took out a minigun and started shooting, "How could you!? I thought we were together forever! You heartbreaker!"

The AI shouted, "Wait, wait, wait! Can you explain to me why you're so mad!?"

Compa's syringe impaled itself into Murasaki's chest. He coughed up blood as the fluids injected into his body.

The nurse glared and darkly spoke, "No. Go to sleep."

The angel passed out. Compa threw his body out the window.

 **Murasaki has died! JK, he's just sleeping in the alley.**

Ignoring the loss of Murasaki, Neptune asked, "So what kind of stuff does Green Heart post?"

*break*

Murasaki groggily got up, "Oh god. I feel like I just got stabbed 37 times in the chest. What happened? Huh?"

Something felt off to him. The angel looked around and realized that he was inside his mind. It still looked the same as before. The dead trees everywhere. Fog covering the field of vision. Even the dead bodies piling up. …Wait a second.

"I'm not giving you my body, Corpse Eater."

Behind Murasaki, stood an identical lookalike of him. The only difference is that this one was covered in blood and chains. His eyes was also that of a wi'ld and mad beast.

CE spoke, " _ **WhY dO yOu InSiSt On MaInTaInInG cOnTrOl? We CaN nOt AfFoRd To TaKe FaTaL iNjUrIeS lIkE bEfOrE. BuT iF I WeRe In CoNt-**_ "

"That's enough!"

The savage looking Murasaki looked surprised as the actual Murasaki placed his fist on his heart.

"I am your master. I won't lose to you."

" _ **YoU mAy NoT lOsE tO mE, bUt WhAt Of DaViD? YOu WeRe EqUaL's In ThE pAsT, bUt NoW yOu ArE WeAk BeCaUsE oF hIs MaStEr. MiGhT cOnTrOlS eVeRyThInG. AnD wItHoUt StReNgTh, YoU cAnNoT pRoTeCt AnYtHiNg. LeT aLoNe YoUrSeLf. NePtUnE wIlL dIe BeCaUsE oF yOu.**_ "

Murasaki shouted, "Get thee behind me Satan! Thou art an offence onto me: for thou savourest not the things that be of the Goddess, but those of the dead!"

Haha, I am going to get so much crap for that Bible reference.

The dream began to collapse, " _ **YoU wIlL cAlL oN mE aGaIn. If YoU dOn'T, yOu WiLl Be AlOnE aGaIn. We BoTh KnOw HoW mUcH yOu HaTe ThAt.**_ "

*break*

The purple angel woke up and groaned, "That bastard. Why did he have to remind me of that?"

Flashes of possible deaths for Neptune flashed in Murasaki's mind. Death by drowning. Death by battle. Death by crucifixion. Death by that one Chinese torture thing with the horses (can anyone tell me what that's called?). Death by starvation. Death by getting lost. Death by not taking care of herself properly. Death by inadequacy.

The boy's face turned pale, "…Actually, now that I think about it, Neptune would die even without the plot happening."

*break*

Murasaki returned to the Compa's apartment, "Hey, do you have a minute?"

IF shouted, "Oh, Mura! Perfect timing. Pack your bags. We're going out for a walk."

His eyes sparkled, "Are we going to kill homicidal vampire priests?"

The brunette looked appalled, "What? No! We're going to Leanbox."

The angel tilted his head, "Why?"

Compa laughed nervously, "She and Nep-Nep made a bet to see if Lady Green Heart is a hardcore gamer. They're going Leanbox to confirm it."

Murasaki thought, " _But she is one. Should I tell them? And miss out on a fantastic comedy? No way! …I miss those two idiots._ "

" _ **LeT mE-**_ "

" _Shut it._ "

Neptune looked at him, "Wait a minute, you know Green Heart, right? Can you tell us?"

The protagonist turned his head, "I- pfft- I don't know at all. Pfft."

"Aw, that's too bad. Oh well. Not going to get the plot moving staying here."

The amnesiac ran to pack her stuff.

Compa looked at Murasaki suspiciously, "You already know who's going to win. Don't you, Ra-Ra?"

He tried to hold in a laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about."

*break*

David walked into his secret HQ's living quarters. Being forced to watch Arfoire blow off steam can get quite nerve-wracking for witnesses.

A man covered by a cape gave him a glass of water, "Here. You could use it."

"Ah, thanks."

The old man gratefully accepted the drink and sat down.

He told the man, "You'll be going to Leanbox soon."

The new antagonist looked at David, "Why? Wouldn't Neo be more appropriate with his skills at deception?"

The butler shrugged, "As much as I hate to admit it, but Neo would be more logical. However, Lady Arfoire believes that in this case, you will be more suitable."

The new villain sighed, "Fine."

"…You're blowing the place to hell, aren't you?"

"Yup!"

The shady man ran out with a smile on his censored face.

David shook his head, "Kids are so energetic these days."

" _You were the Bloody Angel. Why did you betray Neptune?_ "

The old man smiled to himself, "Speaking of which, that brat reminds me too much of my younger self. I only pray that he doesn't become like me. Well, that's a moot point for me."

*break*

Neptune and her friends looked in awe at the Leanbox Basilicom.

Compa was the first to speak, "So, this is Leanbox's Basilicom."

The purple heroine nodded her head, "Looks like it. Hope we don't get treated like back in Lastation."

The nurse-in-training agreed, "By the way. Why are you standing all the way back there, Ra-Ra?"

Murasaki answered, "W- What are you talking about?"

"Well, you are quite far away from us."

"O- Of course I a- am. A g- gentlemen needs to give a lady her space. R- Right?"

IF spoke, "While that is true… I think 60 meters is really pushing it. C'mon. Nothing good is going to come from keeping it from us. What's bugging you?"

The angel hid behind a tree 60 meters away.

Murasaki said, "I didn't think about it on the way here, but now that I'm in front of the Basilicom, I've remembered why I hate Leanbox so much."

IF looked surprised, "Mura! You hate Leanbox? Why? I thought you would get along with Lady Green Heart and Lord Green Knight."

Murasaki looked away, "I thought so too. That's why I went on a diplomatic mission 200 years ago. But then… But then…!"

Images of broken teacups and computers covered in blood filled the AI's mind, "I don't want to think about it! I'd rather torture myself on knowing that I'll have to serve Neptune for the rest of eternity than be close to either of those."

"Now, now. The tea party wasn't that bad."

A stranger appeared behind Murasaki. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like a man in his late 20's. He wore a green military trench coat decorated with medals. He wore a military hat to complement his outfit.

The scarfed protagonist screamed, "KYYYAAAA! M- Mido! Why are you here!?"

The man laughed, "Of course I'm here. I live here."

The girls looked confused as Murasaki slowly backed away from this "Mido" character.

Neptune asked, "So, why is he afraid of him?"

Compa shrugged, "I don't know. He seems like a nice guy."

IF's eyes sparkled, "T- That's Lord Green Knight! The strongest angel."

Mido laughed, "I'm not that strong. The others are able to go toe-to-toe with me on the battlefield. Now then, Murasaki…"

The green AI took off his clothes and sparkled, "Let us rejoice in your decision to finally join us!"

His body was buff. Even in his normal form. While not on the same level as his Green Knight form, the man still has a 20-pack. Mido still had chains attached to his wrists.

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

Murasaki cried tears of blood and ran away, "Stay away from me! Pervert!"

The angel looked shocked, "P- Pervert! B- But this has been a tradition in the Leanbox Military for generations! Ah! I get it! You are simply shy since you are not used to being off the fields of war. Worry not my brother! I will teach you the ways of male bonding! Get over here."

Mido threw his chains and it extended to the runaway. The chain wrapped around Murasaki and dragged him towards the AI of Leanbox.

Neptune looked disgusted, "I think we should leave."

The others left Murasaki and went into the Basilicom.

Compa waved, "By-bye, Ra-Ra!"

IF waved as well, "We'll be sure to remember you."

The angel pleaded, "Come back! Raven, hurry up and help your master!"

*break*

Back in Planeptune, Raven was in the middle of silencing the last member that signed the Harem Marriage petition. It felt a sudden chill down its spine. The black bird knew its master was in danger. But Raven also knew that the cause was from Mido.

It felt conflicted. On one hand, it was its sole duty to be by its master's side. On the other hand, Raven would have to deal with that man…

It won't hurt anyone if Raven took it's time to Leanbox. Unless if that person was Murasaki. Then you're screwed. Sorry bro.

 **A/N: That's it for Chapter 12. We get to meet Mido now, yay! First chapter of the New Year. I haven't been on this website since last year! …I'm sorry I wanted to use that joke at least once.**


	13. Death XIII

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. Have fun.**

 **Total Kahn: Not sure which joke you found funny, but I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Nigel Jazz: I already have a plan for Purple Squire's personality. You hit the marks on some aspects though. I'm not going to say which.**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing besides OC's.**

 **Chapter 13: Death XIII**

Murasaki hid in an alleyway and panted, "Why do I do this to myself?"

" _ **MaSoChIsT…**_ "

"Do not compare me to that worthless trash!"

The angel barely managed to escape his captor. Murasaki was forced to sacrifice his dignity, but he was safe, for now.

A voice shouted in surprise, "M- Master!?"

The scarfed lad looked up and saw a girl with long black hair and red eyes. She wore a red and black strapless sports that barely hid her chest, as well as a torn blue gi pants with a flame design. The girl had no shoes, but had a pair of silver bracelets on her right ankle. She wore fingerless boxing gloves and had a silver necklace that said "Tekken."

Murasaki looked surprised, "Tekken? What are you doing here?"

The girl now dubbed "Tekken" smiled, "I'm here to train, Master. You always told me to stay away from Leanbox, so I couldn't resist coming here to see the challenges that await me!"

The purple AI cursed in his mind, " _Sh*t! She misunderstood me when I told her to stay away._ "

*flashback*

 _Eight years ago, Murasaki went on a vacation and happened to meet a girl who was alone. She had just lost her parents to a monster attack. He took pity on her and taught her how to fight to defend herself. This girl's name was Tekken. From then on, the two had a master-student relationship._

 _One day, the girl asked, "Have you ever been to the other Nations?"_

 _The AI smiled to his disciple and nodded, "Yes. I have been to them multiple times."_

 _Mainly to lead assaults or negations, but there was no need for Tekken to know that._

 _She asked another question, "Which Nation do you think is the most dangerous?"_

 _Murasaki answered without hesitation, "Leanbox. Leanbox is by far the most dangerous out of the 4 Nations."_

 _Tekken clenched her fists, "Then one day, I'll conquer that land and become a proud warrior!"_

 _The knight shouted violently, "Don't you dare take a single foot into that country! I forbid you!"_

 _The little girl stepped back in fear. She had never seen her calm and composed Master look so agitated before. Murasaki realized that he was scaring her and calmed down._

 _The boy smiled at his disciple and patted her shoulders, "Don't worry about it. Just don't go to Leanbox. Ever! Understand?"_

 _Tekken nodded._

" _Good. Now let's get back to our morning exercises. Do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, then run 10 km. In that order. Now! We'll train until we lose all our hair!"_

*break*

Murasaki lamented on his wording back then. What he meant was that he didn't want Tekken to get involved with the weirdness that was Vert and Mido. While there are dangerous monsters in Leanbox, there wasn't anything particular that stood out from the other Nations. Except for maybe that poisonous flower, but Murasaki wasn't particularly worried about it. Those things were super rare and not a lot of people know about it.

Tekken bowed, "Master, I'm sorry for disobeying your orders!"

The AI was surprised, "What? Eh? Why are you bowing?"

His student cried, "I purposefully came here despite you telling me not to! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!"

Murasaki tried to calm her down, "H- Hey! No need to cry. After all, everyone does it at one point in their life. It's not like your hurting anyone."

The brawler sniffled, "R- Really?"

Her master smiled, "Really."

"Master…" Tekken broke out into tears again, "Waaaahhhh! I'm not worthy to have someone like you as a master!"

Murasaki freaked out, "Why are you still crying!? Why do you women always cry!?"

Tekken apologized, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize! That makes it worse! Stop! We're making a scene!"

People started to gather around making various comments like, "What a terrible boyfriend." "She calls him master? Such a disgusting man." "Pervert."

*break*

At the edge of a crowd, a man and woman covered in cloaks walked by.

The man said, "Hey, Conversation. There seems to be a couple arguing right now."

"Conversation" waved it off, "We have other things to attend to. You can continue on your voyeurism later, Carrier."

Carrier pouted, "Fine."

*break*

Conversation and Carrier walked into the Basilicom. They briefly passed by Nep and pals, but they ignored them. The two approached the guard, who was quite old. His name was Yvoire.

He greeted them, "How may I help you?"

Conversation bowed, "My name is Conversation and this is my assistant Carrier. We are evangelist from Lowee."

The old guard inquired, "How unusual…And what brings evangelists of Lowee here?"

The woman said, "Do not be alarmed. We did not come here to spread the word of Lady White Heart."

"Then the reason is aside from evangelizing?"

Conversation nodded her head, "Yes. We come with information coming from our Lady herself."

Yvoire looked curious, "Information you say."

The evangelist nodded again, "Yes. It is in regards to worship of the Overlord. In Gamindustri, there are 4 Goddesses and people revere either one of them. But of recent, there are those who worship none of the goddesses."

The guard concluded, "So they are turning to worship of the Overlord? But, here? In Leanbox?"

Conversation shook her head, "I do not believe so, as those who live in Leanbox are close to the CPU. But suppose one comes from afar into Leanbox…"

Yvoire caught her drift, "…And evangelize as you?"

The hooded woman shook her head, "No. They are heretics and do not evangelize like us. Instead, they find weaknesses and slowly turn people to the Overlord."

The old man asked, "So you are saying such are in Leanbox?"

Conversation nodded, "For example, the young girls you met earlier. They are heretics. Followers of the Overlord, Momus."

Yvoire looked surprised, "What!? It is hard to believe, especially such from youths such as them."

The evangelist reassured him, "I know it is difficult to believe, but it is true. They even travel with the Corpse Eater as protection."

The guard scoffed, "The Corpse Eater, you say? He is but a myth. A fairy tale spawned from delusional men of war."

Conversation said firmly, "I assure you, he is real. He even played a key role in the recent destruction of Lastation. These girls are also guilty of its destruction. They summoned monsters to assist the Corpse Eater on his rampage through Lastation."

She brought out a videorecorder, "Here. See for yourself."

The video played, showing Ganache as he described the terrible tragedy.

"I can't believe what I saw, but it was real. The girl called Neptune summoned monsters, destroying the city. It was surreal to see a young child laugh amidst the chaos. But the thing that scared me the most, was that _thing_ that devoured its victims. Feasting on the flesh of humans. Just remembering it gives me the shivers. Brr… … Oh, Ms. Conversation? How did that sound? Pretty real, right? Eh? Come one. Tell how well I did."

Conversation stumbled and hastily turned off the video, "Oh! O- Oops! You didn't see that!"

Carrier thought in his mind, " _Smooth…_ "

The evangelist continued, "That was Mr. G, living in Lastation. Since he joined Avenir, he worked hard, earning rank among the company."

Yvoire was deep in thought, "His background does speak words, but yet I cannot believe such innocents could do such a thing nor would they associate themselves with a monster."

Conversation said, "Very well. Once I can get further proof, I'll be back."

Yvoire commented, "By the way. Your assistant is rather silent, isn't he?"

"Hm? Oh, well he is more of a bodyguard than an assistant. This world is a dangerous place after all."

"Quite."

The two evangelists left the Basilicom.

*break*

Conversation asked, "Well?"

Carrier said, "All set up. The fireworks will start on your command."

The woman smirked, "Good. Be ready. Take care of the Corpse Eater. I'll deal with Neptune. Don't let Green Knight catch you. We both know what will happen if he does."

The hooded man bowed, "As you wish."

He left to search for the monster. As soon as Carrier left, Conversation began to cough violently.

She looked at the blood she coughed up, "Damn. It's getting worse. How the hell did he put up with this?"

*break*

After calming Tekken down, Murasaki went to a café and ate chimichongas and cupcakes. He offered his disciple to come with him, but she declined. Tekken wanted to explore Leanbox on her own. The angel was going back to the Basilicom to look for Neptune. Unfortunately, Murasaki had to cross a dungeon to go to the café in the first place. It was worth it. The scarfed boy was in the middle of walking through the dungeon when he ran into Raven.

Murasaki grabbed the bird and choked it, "You left me to fend for myself you bastard!"

The boy nearly broke Raven's neck when a man in a cloak approached him, "Excuse me. Would you like to talk about Overlord Momus, our Lord and Savior?"

Murasaki walked away, "Not interested. _Who the hell is Overload Mammary? Sounds like a stripper. Or a hooker. A strip hooker._ "

The man said, "That's too bad. He's very interested in you."

In that instant, the AI felt something was wrong. He instinctually jumped to the side as the ground beneath him erupted.

The man took off his cloak and revealed a man in a sleeveless white crop top and red undershirt. His forearms were covered with red rings. A red tear mark flowed down from his left eye. On his right ear was an earring with a jagged half heart. His pants were also white. The man's left eye was green while the right was blue. His red hair was spiked up in a wavy fashion.

The assailant bowed, "Greetings, Corpse Eater. I am Red Ring, commonly known as R.R."

Murasaki sighed, "Why do you people always know who I am? Is it the plot? It's the plot, isn't it? Damn you plot! Damn you! Damn you to hell!"

R.R. laughed, "David was right, you are weird. Anyways, I'm on a tight schedule, so I'm going to need you to drop dead."

The fiery haired man threw the cards. Murasaki dodged them and Raven flew into the air. The bird perched on a rock from a distance to spectate the battle. The purple angel ran up to R.R. and tried threw a punch. Instead, Murasaki felt something grab his arm right before he connected. He couldn't see anything, but there was definitely a hand grabbing his arm.

The boy widened his eyes, "How is that-"

R.R. smiled, "Nice try. But my Death XIII is much faster than you."

A reaper materialized behind of him. It was large and dressed in a tattered red cloak. Its right hand was the one gripping onto Murasaki's arm. The boy struggled to escape the entity's grip.

The man laughed, "It's no use. Once Death XIII grabs you, there is no escape."

Murasaki thought to himself, " _Is that so?_ "

He shouted, "There's a hot bikini model giving away free beer!"

R.R. eagerly turned around, "Where!?"

The AI punched Death XIII's arm so hard, that it exploded. Not just the arm, the entire body blew up!

ONE PUNNNNNNCCCCHHHH!

Its user coughed up blood as he felt the backlash. Murasaki fell to the ground and ran up to the man. He bit down onto R.R.'s neck and ripped out the flesh. The man desperately tried to pry the boy off of him.

Murasaki jumped off and muttered, "Disgusting. You taste like fish intestines on the verge of spoiling."

R.R. glared and cursed at the angel, "You… How dare you!? I'll kill you! Death XIII!"

The reaper immediately rematerialized behind Murasaki and formed a red scythe in its hands. The thing swung down its blade to kill the purple boy. The Right Hand of Planeptune barely dodged the strike. Barely. Murasaki was grazed on his left shoulder. The boy looked at the mark with wide eyes.

Not because he was injured. In fact, nothing would even indicate that he was just cut. No ripped clothes. No scratches. No blood. It was as if the attack didn't even connect.

But years of blood and battle told Murasaki otherwise. He knows for a fact that he was cut. So why doesn't he feel anything?

The boy then noticed, "Why can't I feel my arm?"

R.R. smirked at the angel's realization, "That's right. Deat XIII doesn't deal external damage. It severs your nerve system."

Murasaki bent backwards as the reaper swung its scythe once more. He back stepped and avoided each blow.

The user laughed, "It's useless I tell you. Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless!

"Without your angelic powers, you are nothing but a one-armed monkey dancing with death! Your victory over Death XIII the first time was a mere fluke!"

The Corpse Eater smirked, "Is that what you think?"

R.R. looked confused, "What?"

Murasaki did a roundhouse kick into Death XIII's chest. Just like before, it exploded on impact.

ONE KICCCCKKKKKK!

The man coughed up blood once more and fell to his knees, "Impossible!"

The AI of Planeptune walked up to him and stomped on his head, "There is no such thing as a fluke in the battlefield. Get that through your skull, ya noob."

Murasaki cracked his knuckles, "As the Angel of Planeptune, I'm obligated to give a thorough interrogation for your assault."

In that instant, the reaper appeared behind him.

The boy sighed, "You don't give up very easily, do you?"

Murasaki jumped out of the way. He got ready for another attack when Death XIII did the unexpected. The entity picked up R.R. and ran away.

The angel sighed, "You ran? That's disappointing."

Raven landed on his arm and pecked it.

Murasaki looked down and saw that his bird just created a huge hole in his arm, "Oh. Right. I forgot that I needed that fixed. Nep damnit."

*break*

R.R. screamed and threw a tantrum, "F*CK! SH*T! F*CK! F*CK! I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE F*CK!"

Conversation watched him as he broke several rocks. In her hands was a camera.

The hooded woman said, "Calm down."

The man lashed back, "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU OLD HAG!"

Conversation glared at him menacingly.

R.R. shrunk back and pleaded, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The evangelist sighed, "Whatever. We have all the evidence we need now. Let's go back to that old man."

The wielder off death nodded, "Right."

R.R. put on his cloak and became Carrier, "Understood."

 **That's it for Chapter 13. As you can probably guess, I've been watching One-Punch Man. As always, please review and tell me on how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. La-**

 **ONE PUNNNNNNCCCCHHHHHH!**


	14. It All Comes Crashing Down

**A/N: New Chapter. Enjoy.**

 **0n3dgeGaming: Thank you. Now you'll see what happens next. :3**

 **ARSLOTHES: Really? Can you give me some examples of Murasaki being similar to Kaneki? Aside from the obvious references of course. As for the extra transformation thing, it's a work in progress. I don't know if I'll actually do it.**

 **Total Kahn: Ah. Yeah, I laughed while typing that too.**

 **Hellspam: Yes. I already have a plan for Murasaki's reaction to Iris Heart. But, that will take a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the angels and their rivals.**

 **Chapter 14: It All Comes Crashing Down**

Nep and co. ran to the Basilicom. They were just walking in a dungeon when they met a Messenger of Momus. He (forcefully) gave them Momus gift baskets. Inside the baskets were Enemy Discs. I'm sure you all know how that song and dance goes.

IF looked down at her phone and frowned, "This is worse than I thought."

Murasaki, who was wearing a cast, asked, "What's wrong?"

The Guild agent explained, "I've been doing some Overlord research, and it's been spreading quickly."

The angel sighed, "Is that so? Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother saving all your worthless lives."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah. Some people are just ungrateful. …Woah! Mura? When did you get here!?"

The purple boy looked at her, "Half an hour. Why?"

IF stuttered, "W-Well… I just didn't see you there."

Compa and Neptune looked at the girl with disbelief.

The CPU said, "Seriously, Iffy? I saw him the second he arrived."

The nurse-in-training nodded, "Mura was here for a while. We were even having a conversation and everything."

The straightgirl looked shocked and blushed, "I- I didn't even notice."

Murasaki looked at her, "Hm. You look cute when you blush."

IF shouted, "What!?"

Neptune said, "Hey Mura, we already used that joke. It was in-game only, but it's already used."

The AI looked confused, "What joke? I was being honest."

The girl in question blushed harder, "Eh?"

The CPU grinned, "Oh my. Did Mura just trigger a flag?"

Murasaki punched the amnesiac in the face, "Last time you said that, you triggered my suffer-a-fate-worse-than-death flag. Don't say anything else to raise it further."

Compa asked, "What happened last time?"

The boy looked to the side, "Well…"

*break*

In a dark room illuminated with only a single candle. Murasaki was chained to the ground, covered in his own blood. On top of him was a girl covered in shadows. She repeatedly stabbed the angel in the chest.

The girl shouted, "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

The angel weakly choked and tried to break the chain. Suddenly, the girl stopped and had a creepy smile.

She whispered in Murasaki's ear, "Hey, hey. All this stabbing is making me feel a bit… naaauugghhhtttyyy…"

Widening his eyes in fear, the AI desperately tried to break the bonds that tied him. There was lot of screaming that night.

*flashback end*

Murasaki quickly said, "Nothing. Nothing happened. And I especially did not get kidnapped and raped for 7 months."

Compa looked confused, "Um… okay…"

Neptune asked, "Who was that girl in the flashback?"

The scarfed boy asked, "What girl?"

"The girl who stabbed you."

"What girl?"

"The one who kidnapped you."

"What girl?"

"The one who raped you."

"What girl?"

The Goddess of Pudding realized, "Ah, you're in denial."

"What girl?"

IF shouted, "Anyways! We need to hurry to the Basilicom. Pronto!"

The other two girls saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

"What girl?"

*break*

Yvoire sat alone and thought to himself. Conversation and Carrier had showed him "undeniable" proof that Neptune and her friends were indeed working for Momus. The evangelists gave a vial of ancient poison to use on the ring leaders. Neptune and the Corpse Eater. But the question now is, how to give them the poison?

Just then, Yvoire heard them walk into the Basilicom. It sounded like one of them was arguing with someone who he wasn't familiar with. The old man took a look around the corner and saw the purple haired girl, he believed her name was Neptune, arguing with a boy with purple hair and scarf. Yvoire recognized him as the Corpse Eater that bit off a piece of Carrier's neck. A strange raven was perched on his shoulder.

Neptune said, "All I'm saying, is that you need to take responsibility for your actions."

The Corpse Eater replied, "And you need to realize that it was your fault to begin with."

The amnesiac held up her hand, "We'll continue this conversation another time. We're on screen now."

Neptune cleared her throat, "Yahoo-! Hey, Mr. Evil-blahblah, we're back!"

Compa shouted, "We're here again!"

Yvoire greeted them, "My, my, you folks are…"

Whatever he was about to say, he never said.

Instead he asked, "Is there anything urgent you need?"

IF nodded, "Urgent? You bet. We met someone calling himself the messenger of Momus."

Yvoire looked surprised, "What!?"

Compa explained, "We were invited to join them and we got a disc that make monsters."

The guard shouted, "What!? Discs that make monsters!? Please explain further."

*One explanation later*

Yvoire was in disbelief, "To think that a simple disc being of such danger…"

Murasaki thought to himself, " _I don't believe it… I didn't know P*cci was in this game._ "

IF said, "Everyone will be in danger if they're spread across the city. Can you help?"

The old man nodded, "Yes, we can't have something like Lastation happen here."

Compa looked confused, "Hm? Lastation?"

Yvoire continued, "I will immediately inform Lady Green Heart and Lord Green Knight. And, as appreciation, I would like to invite you all to dinner tonight."

Neptune smiled, "Mr. Evilitchi, you're the best! Can we stuff our faces with food!?"

Murasaki asked, "Will the goddess and/or angel be joining us?"

The guard explained, "The Lord and Lady are very busy, so I can not assure you of that, but they may attend. I apologize Mr…"

The angel bowed and introduced himself, "Murasaki, at your service. I would shake your hand, but…"

He looked at his disabled arm and Yvoire nodded, "Yes. I apologize, Mr. Murasaki, if they do not attend."

Murasaki faked a laugh, "No problem."

IF looked excited at this news, "Really!?"

Compa smiled, "I hope we get to meet the Lady. Right, Iffy?"

The old man said, "Well, I need to prepare, so come back when the sun goes down."

The Guild agent nodded, "Okay, let's spend sometime in the city until then."

The blond smiled, "If we have time, I want to go and reserve a place to stay tonight."

Before they left, Yvoire called out, "I forgot. May I ask for Ms. IF to stay?"

Said girl looked confused, "Me?"

Neptune and Murasaki smirked.

The pudding girl put a hand over her mouth, "Oh my. Only your second meeting and he's asking you out on a date."

The cupcake boy did the same, "Must be true love to see beyond the age difference. I envy you humans."

IF yelled, "Knock it off!"

The purple duo ran out with a troll face, "Take your time and have on your date!"

Compa ran after the two, "Bye, Iffy! Don't take too long!"

The brunette sighed, "So, what's this you want to talk about?"

Yvoire said, "Before I go further, I would like to confirm one thing. Despite your faith in our Lady, you are not from here, are you?"

IF took a step back and prepared herself for a fight, "What's it to you?"

The old man continued, "In fact, you're not associated with any of the Lands. Correct?"

The Guild agent glared, "You checked on me, didn't you?"

Yvoire said, "I am sorry for my conduct here, but you are correct."

IF spoke, "Now that I think about it, I recall a rumor that the elder of Leanbox Basilicom only accepts local citizens. And I suppose that must be you. What is your plan? Expelling me?"

Said elder admitted, "That would be my normal approach, but I will thank fate for our meeting."

The girl looked confused, "…I'm not getting you."

Yvoire declared, "I need you to kill Neptune and Murasaki."

IF shouted in surprise, "What!?"

*break*

Murasaki felt a chill and looked back, "Hm?"

Compa asked, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I just felt a chill."

Neptune asked, "Soooo… What're we going to do while we wait for Iffy?"

The trio thought to themselves as they tried to come up with an idea.

"Hmmmm…"

"Hmmmm…"

"Hmmmm…"

Murasaki suggested, "Anyone want to break the fifth wall?"

Compa and Neptune raised their hands, "I do!"

God damn it, no! I have a hard enough time maintaining the fourth wall because of you people. Don't you dare break the fifth again!

"Imma do it."

Don't you do it!

"Imma do it."

Don't!

"I did it."

…MOTHERFU-

*break*

IF sighed as she walked through the hallway. Her talk with Yvoire was beyond exhausting. He tried to convince the girl to kill Neptune and Murasaki with poison. The elder claimed that they were going to cause the destruction of Leanbox. Yvoire even had the (wrinkly) balls to claim that Murasaki was the Corpse Eater.

Sure, he might have bitten off pieces of his opponents before, but that's a legitimate battle strategy. Impractical and hard to pull off for the average person, but legitimate.

The old man offered IF full Leanbox citizenship if she killed them. He even gave her the poison to use on the two. Yvoire claimed that those pure of heart will not be affected. What a load crap.

But if IF were to refuse, the man made it clear that he'll do it himself.

IF clicked her tongue, "What a geezer. He didn't give me much of a choice back there."

She held up the vial and examined it, "…The content is purple and gooey and bubbling. It's got to be lethal. I don't think Mura at his full strength could survive this."

The Guild agent sighed again. IF looked up and noticed that she was lost.

"Huh? I must have wandered a bit. Where am I?"

At that moment, Raven descended and landed on top of her head.

IF shouted in surprise, "Woah! Raven? What are you still doing here?"

The bird didn't answer. Instead, it gestured from her to follow it. Raven led IF to a large door.

The brunette asked, "Is this the exit?"

When she turned around, the angel's pet was gone.

"Rude. Mura should really teach it some manners."

The girl opened the girl to reveal a large room. It was filled with video game consoles, action figures, computers, and pictures of yaoi. In the middle was a bed with a sleeping woman. She had long blonde hair. The woman was in green noble clothes that revealed her ridiculously large bust. She stirred from her slumber and revealed her dark blue eyes. You all know who she is. It's the goddess who's only known for her boobs, Vert.

Vert yawned and complained, "It's so bright…"

She noticed IF and asked, "Who are you? Bothering me when I was nice and cozy here."

The brunette apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be out now…"

IF then realized who she was talking to and her mouth dropped, "Whaaaat!? L-L-Lady Green Heart!?"

The CPU of Leanbox looked surprised, "Oh my. A girl's voice?"

Vert smiled and stood straight up, "My, oh, my! I can't believe that such a cute girl came to visit me!"

IF blushed, "Huh? Me? C-Cute!?"

The Lady asked, "What is your name?"

The Guild agent stuttered, "Y- Yes! M- My name is I- IF!"

Vert pinched IF's cheeks, "IF, is it? Such a cute name. It matches you very well."

The girl internally fangirled, " _L- Lady Green Heart called my name 'cute'… I can't see why Murasaki hate's her so much._ "

The green CPU teased, "My, and your blushed face is just as cute, too."

IF asked, "W- With m- me?"

Vert nodded, "Yes. I only have the elder men here to speak with me and Mido is out on an assignment. He won't be back for some time. So I'm a bit bored."

The fangirl nodded, "That's true. I hardly see females working at the Basilicom."

Vert yawned.

IF looked concerned, "My, Lady, you look sleepy. I really shouldn't intruding in your resting…"

The big-breasted woman shook her head, "Not to worry. I just woke up after a night of playing games."

Now IF was concerned for different reasons.

The goddess continued, "I was sleeping to get some time in before the next online mission."

The brunette asked, "…Games? Does my Lady play videogames?"

Vert nodded, "Why, yes. I enjoy games, animu, manga, and any sub-cultural past times."

IF shuttered in fear, "Th- Then that webpage that was hidden in Lady Green Heart's blog…?"

The well-endowed woman looked surprised, "My! Did you find my hidden webpage?"

The girl nodded, "Y-Yes… Mura told me that he used to go to your blog too."

Vert looked confused, "Who is this, 'Mura'?"

IF explained, "Mura is the nickname we use for Murasaki. You may know him as 'Purple Knight."

The goddess looked excited, "I'm so happy! Not only have you found my blog, but you have connections to Murasaki as well!? Oh, now we MUST be friends. Yes, let's be friends!"

The human was shocked, "F- F- F- Friends!? M- M- Me, friends with my Lady!?"

Vert noticed this and looked sad, "… I suppose such a close relationship with a goddess is intimidating."

IF shouted, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! On the contrary, I am truly honored!"

The woman smiled, "Very well. Then we are now friends, Iffy."

The girl reacted to the name much drastically than when Neptune first called her that.

This time, she was on cloud 9, "I-I-I-Iffy?"

Vert explained, "Well, as friends, nicknames are needed. Much like how you called Murasaki, 'Mura,' you can call me 'Vert."

IF looked surprised, "I- Is that your true name, Lady Green Heart?"

The elderly woman nodded, "Yes. But feel free to call me anything, like Verty or Ver-Ver."

The brunette overdosed on fangirlism, "Iffy… V- Ver-Ver…"

Blood gushed out of IF's nose and she fainted.

At that moment, Mido walked into the door, "My Lady, I'm here with my repo- Who's the girl?"

Vert smiled, "Welcome back, Mido. This girl is IF. She's my new friend. Please take good care of her."

The captain bowed, "As you wish. …When you 'take care of her,' do you mean…"

The CPU smacked her AI over the head, "Of course not! You are only allowed to do that to other boys. And with my permission, of course."

Mido said, "Speaking of which, I met Murasaki today. Though he was acting kind of weird."

Vert tilted her head, "How so?"

The green angel explained, "When he saw me, he screamed bloody murder and ran away."

The goddess looked concerned, "That is strange… I wonder why."

She thought on the possibilities of Murasaki's erratic behavior, but couldn't think of anything, "Oh well. Next time, try to be more welcoming."

Mido stripped and showed off his muscles, "But of course! I must be welcoming to my fellow brother-in-arms! Perhaps I was too soft in my approach! I, Mido, Captain of the Guard, will remedy that immediately."

*meanwhile*

Somewhere in California, Murasaki shivered, "Again? Am I getting sick?"

Get back here!

"You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!"

*Back in Gamindustri*

IF woke up and found herself in a strange room. She then remembered that she was in Vert's room. The girl quickly got up and looked around. IF immediately saw the blond CPU talking to a man in a green trench coat. She recognized him as Mido.

The AI bowed and walked out of the room, not noticing that the guest had awaken. Vert on the other hand just realized that IF was now fully conscious.

She said, "Oh, my. You're awake now."

The brunette bowed, "I'm sorry. I swooned, and lost myself there…"

The goddess smiled and shook her head, "My, don't let me strain you like that. I personally am so happy that I got to speak so much with you, Iffy."

IF smiled, "I'm happy as well, Lady Green Heart."

A thought then came to her, "Um, Lady Green Heart? May I ask why Mura is scared of Leanbox?"

Vert was shocked, "Muraski is afraid of Leanbox?"

The Guild agent nodded, "Yeah. He came here with us without thinking about it. But once he realized what he was doing, Mura started to freak out."

The gamer thought to herself, "Yes. Mido did say that Murasaki had a meltdown when they met. I don't understand. Murasaki was such a good sport when he first came. Such a shame. And here I was hoping that he could join me in another campaign."

IF was surprised, "Mura is a gamer?"

Vert shook her head, "Oh, no. He rarely goes online. Which is a pity. Murasaki's gamin skillz surpass my own. His Dark Paladin defeated my Holy Knight with little to no effort. He even wields the legendary 'Dark Spear of Gungnir.' The only weapon to destroy my 'Holy Shield: Aegis."

That's when the brunette realized what Murasaki meant when he talked about his "dark spear" piercing Lady Vert's "holy shield."

She thought to herself, " _I think I owe Mura an apology._ "

Vert laughed, "My, you were quite nervous a while ago, but it looks like you got used to me."

I would make a sex joke, but that's beneath me.

IF laughed as well, "I'm surprised myself. Still, I am a little nervous."

The woman with the watermelons smiled, "Oh now, we're friends, so no need to be nervous anymore."

Unsure how to respond, the girl said, "I will… try my breast- I mean best!"

Vert then looked as if she just remembered something, "Oh, that's right! I forgot to exchange emails with you."

IF choked, "Really!? With me? Is that okay?"

The Lady of the house nodded, "Of course, we're friends. Exchanging emails is quite normal. I would have done the same with Murasaki, but emails weren't invent yet."

The Guild agent fangirled, "This…is Lady Green Heart's…email… YES!"

She fist pumped so hard that she could have pierced another hole in Murasaki's anus.

"Not cool, bro!"

Then don't break the fifth wall!

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry" doesn't fix the goddamned wall! Now go back to your room until the plot calls for you!

"And you can go eat sh*t asshole! Fall off your horse!"

IF looked confused, "Um, did you hear that?"

Vert tilted her head, "Hear what?"

"It sounded like Mura was arguing with someone."

"No… I didn't hear anything…"

The brunette decided to let it go, "Anyways, I have to go."

The blond pouted, but understood, "My, how unfortunate. But I suppose you have things to attend to."

IF smiled, "I'll come back again, for sure."

Vert nodded, "Yes. Please do come back. You're welcome anytime here, Iffy. The next time you come, I'll have better tea prepared."

The Guild agent exited the room. The bubbly face of the goddess turned into a serious one. It was the face of a general who had just received a new nuclear warhead.

"Iffy… Maybe she can help me…"

*break*

Mido walked vigilantly through the streets of Leanbox. Citizens greeted him wherever he went. As a gentleman, he would always greet them back, but he always kept an eye out for suspicious activity.

He kept walking aimlessly. Unlike previous missions, Mido had no clear goal. He only knows how to look for his objective. The AI doesn't know the who or what. Mido sighed. He understands that Vert is desperate, but there is such a thing as being too extreme. Before the captain realized it, he was in a dungeon.

Mido thought out loud, "Strange. Why did I walk here?"

That was the question. Even if he had no idea what he was looking for, there was no reason for the angel to be out in the wastelands. Mido was about to turn around when he noticed something on the ground. A large slash across the ground. It was unnatural. Almost like a giant blade had cut it across. Upon closer inspection, Mido realized that he had seen that the cut radiate an all too familiar energy.

The AI of Leanbox widened his eyes in fear and anger, "T- That's not possible!"

A voice behind him laughed, "Really now? You know that it is a complete possibility."

Mido slowly turned around and saw R.R. standing behind him.

He couldn't believe his eyes, "B- Brother?"

The red-haired man slowly clapped, "Wow. I did not think that you would recognize me."

The captain got over his shock and was filled with rage.

His face became derp like as a shouted, "BBBBRRRRROOOOOOTTTTTHHHHHEEEERRRRR!"

Mido clenched his fists and charged at R.R. The man calmly jumped out of the way.

He asked, "What, no hug? But it's been so long since we last met."

R.R.'s eyes became derppy and the camera spun, "BRRRROOOOOTTTTHHHHEEEERRR."

Mido unraveled his chains and brandished them while yelling, "I'll drag you to hell! BRRRRROOOOOOTTTTTHHHHHEEEERRR! (Just imagine derp faces each time they say that.)"

The clown smiled, "Do you think you can? BRRRRROOOOOTTTTHHHHEEEERRRRR?"

Death XIII appeared behind R.R. The reaper and the angel let out a blood-curdled battle cry and charged at each other. Mido wrapped Death XIII's arms with his chains and ripped them out. The entity continued its charge and tackled the angel. Death XIII slammed Mido into a boulder. It regrew its arms and grabbed the man's head. Mido immediately kneed the reaper in the face, forcing Death XIII to let go.

While the skeleton was stunned, Mido threw his chains and grabbed R.R. He reeled in his opponent. The captain threw a punch, but Death XIII suddenly appeared in his brother's place. The entity shattered on impact, but Mido felt several objects stab him in the back.

He turned around and saw that R.R. just threw several cards at him. The angel also noted that his brrrrroooootttttthhheeerrrrr was coughing up blood. Probably from the backlash of Death XIII's destruction.

The red servant smirked, "What's the matter brrrrooooottthhheeerrrr? An attack as small as that shouldn't be able to stop you. Feeling under the weather, perhaps? Or is your Gift just not working?"

Mido widened his eyes, "You son of a bitch. You're the one who did it!?"

R.R. stuck his tongue out, "Hey now. It's not nice to call mother a bitch, whoever she might be. And no, I'm not the droid you are looking for. However, I did help in orchestrating the thing. I'll give you that."

The angel struggled to get up, but fell back to his knees.

His target laughed, "Hey now, don't be in a rush to die. After all…"

R.R. pulled out a card, "I want to enjoy this as much as possible."

He threw several cards that impaled Mido. However, despite all the injuries he was sustaining, the AI slowly got up and glared at his brother.

Mido stripped and flexed, "I swear… on my honor as the Angel of Leanbox… I will kill you!"

R.R. laughed, "Do you think you can?"

The red haired man threw more cards at the blonde. But Mido didn't stop his slow but relentless advance. R.R. began to worry when he realized that he's out of cards. And his accursed brother was still moving forward.

Out of desperation, R.R. shouted, "Death XIII!"

The reaper appeared behind him and held its scythe. It swung the cursed blade and cut Mido's neck. The angel tilted his head slightly to avoid the strike. Death XIII swung some more. Each time, Mido moved just enough to barely dodge each blow. Eventually, the AI of Leanbox stood right in front of his brother.

Unable to move because of fear, R.R. just stood and stared as Mido grabbed his collar and lifted up a fist.

The bloodied captain said, "You'd best clench those teeth. BRRRRRROOOOOOOOTTTTTHHHHHEEEERRRRR!"

Mido threw a single punch. That punch made the man fly through at least 7 boulders before coming to a stop.

The angel stood there and basked in the glory of his victory. He stood there for a total of 2 seconds, before he fell back to his knees and drowned in his own blood. Mido died as he lived. Shirtless, in a pool of blood, and looked damned sexy while doing it.

JK! Yeah he lives, but Mido's out of commission for a while.

*break*

Neptune and Compa stayed in a hotel room. They were caught after breaking the fifth wall and placed there because the plot demanded it. Murasaki was caught as well, but he escaped again. Neptune said, "Iffy's late, isn't she? I wonder what's holding her up."

Compa suggested, "Maybe Iffy went someplace before coming here."

The heroine teased, "Or maybe Iffy went to see Lady Green Heart in secret."

Stop reading the script!

"NEVER!"

The nurse-in-training ignored Neptune's sudden outburst, "Iffy's a fan of Lady Green Heart, but I don't think she would do that…"

A tear in the space-time continuum appeared.

Murasaki was thrown out of the portal, "Woah!"

He tumbled across the room and slammed into the wall face first.

The angel muttered, "That jackass. It was just getting good too. Oh, I'm here, again. What's up?"

Neptune greeted him, "Oh, welcome back. How was Somewhere in California?"

Murasaki dusted himself off, "Nothing spectacular. It's just somewhere there. I decided to… light things up."

Oh god! Everything is on fire!

"Shouldn't IF be back by now?"

Compa nodded, "We don't know what happened to her."

The scarfed boy declared, "Well, obviously Mr. Evilgelion tried to convince IF to kill us and then she accidently walked into Vert's room while trying to figure out what to do. Then the two became besties and ended staying longer than she intended to."

The blond looked at Murasaki skeptically, "You really think so?"

"Of course not. Those kinds of things only happen in bad fanfiction. Correction, it only happens in fanfiction."

At that moment, IF opened the door and announced, "I'm baaaccckkk!"

Compa greeted her, "Welcome back, Iffy!"

Murasaki waved, "Speak of the devil."

Neptune pouted, "You kept us waiting!"

The Guild agent apologized, "I'm sorry. That Evil-whatishisname talked my ears off."

The nurse-in-training asked, "What was the talk about?"

IF got nervous, "Um… Something about the universe expanding or contracting or something…"

The amnesiac looked surprised, "Oh? We were guessing that you were in Lady Green Heart's room."

Her angel slapped her in the back of the head, "Don't be ridiculous. If IF went in there, she would never make it out alive."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah. Exac- Whaaa? What does that mean!?"

Murasaki explained, "Vert tends to be a bit… clingy to things she likes. Specifically younger girls. And let's face it. She would be on you faster than Neptune in Planeptune's National Pudding Factory."

Neptune eyes sparkled and she shouted, "There's a National Pudding Factory!?"

"…No."

The girl didn't believe him and ran back to her Nation, "I'm coming for you my love!"

The AI ran right behind her, "Get back here!"

*break*

After spending over half an hour of convincing Neptune that the National Pudding Factory doesn't exist, the party went to the party.

Inside the Basilicom, our heroes drooled over the delicious food on the table. Everyone admired the sight before them.

Before anyone started to eat, Yvoire greeted them, "Well, hello there. Are you enjoying the meal?"

Neptune said, "We were just about to- Hey Mura! Why do you get a head start?"

Murasaki was already scarfing down the food, "Hey. First come, first serve."

His master shouted, "Fine then. I'll show you that my food eating skills can't be beat! Ad*m R*chman got nothing on me!"

Before she could join, the guard interrupted her, "Before you begin, might I suggest that you try this first?"

Yvoire brought out a silver platter and revealed a very delicious looking dish, "This here is the Doggang Muck Special, 'Truffle Caviar Delight.' Made with fine local ingredients only available in here in Leanbox."

It looked so delicious that Neptune immediately grabbed the dish and opened her mouth to eat it.

IF shouted, "Nep, wait!"

Before anyone could do anything, the goddess swallowed the food.

Neptune looked at the brunette, "What's the matter, Iffy? Did you want that big piece I took?"

The girl smiled, "Welp, too bad for you! It's nice and comfy in my stomach already!"  
Now IF looked confused, "…Wha? Did I… I think wrong or something?"

As soon as she said that, Neptune collapsed. Compa and Murasaki stopped eating and ran to her side.

The nurse-in-training shouted, "Nep-Nep just fell over! What happened!?"

The angel examined the fallen body of his goddess and gasped, "This is the work of poison!"

Compa was surprised, "P- Poison!?"

IF turned to Yvoire, "You. You did this, didn't you?"

The old man nodded, "Exactly. But now we know that she was truly tainted with evil. That poison would never have worked otherwi-"

With that confession, Murasaki kicked Yvoire in the gut so hard that he flew through a wall. Compa, IF, and the guards outside looked surprised by the elder's dynamic exit.

Murasaki glared and revealed his green eyes. They were filled with hate. No, hate wouldn't even begin to describe the emotions the AI felt right now. The angel almost accidentally killed Yvoire with his glare. But he held back for now.

Murasaki asked, "Does a sword have a mind of its own?"

Yvoire coughed up blood, "What?"

"I'm asking you. Does a sword have a mind of its own? Can it distinguish the difference between the lives it takes? Does it know if it is used for good or evil? No, of course not. Weapons don't kill. They are just instruments used to help the process. Poison is no different. So don't bullsh*t me by saying that it won't kill those who aren't evil. If someone as stupid as you is in charge of security, then I can't help but pity Vert. Now get up. I won't let you die just yet. Not until I've shown you hell."

The elder shouted, "Guards! Seize them! They are the followers of Momus!"

Several men came in and surrounded the party.

One of them approached Compa as she cried, "Nep-Nep! Can you hear me!? Answer me, Nep-Nep!"

Murasaki grabbed a knife from the table and stabbed the guard who tried to grab the blonde. He bitch slapped the man across the face, knocking him unconscious.

The boy turned to Compa, "On your feet, woman! If you have time to grieve, you have time to run!"

The girl sniffled, "But Nep-Nep is-"

"If you are taken now, who will help Neptune!?"

Compa was taken aback by this.

Murasaki continued, "These men don't care about us. We are nothing more than animals to them. They'll rob you of your rights as a human being. And if hentai is anything to go by, I'm sure that there's a few in here that would rape you. Hell, some would probably rape me. How do you propose we save Neptune, if we're trapped in prison going through, who-knows-what? If we want to heal Neptune, we need to get out of here first. And fast. Now show me what you're willing to do for a friend! Prove to me that your bond won't be shattered by something as trivial as this! Show that even in the face of despair, you will do whatever it takes to protect your loved ones! Be like that boy-girl-neutral-gender thing that hangs out with monsters underground! Be filled with determination!"

Now filled with determination by his words, Compa stood up and carried the poisoned goddess over her shoulders. She held in her tears and nodded.

The AI smirked, "Good. Now let's leave this joke of a Basilicom."

IF asked, "But how? We're surrounded."

Yvoire agreed, "Yes. No matter how you look at it, you are cornered."

Murasaki smiled evilly, "Eeeehhhh? I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were that stupid."

The old man was visibly irritated by that comment.

The scarfed angel pointed upwards, "Don't you know that the cornered rat is always the one that strikes the hardest?"

Everyone looked up to see what Murasaki was pointing at. Raven was on a chandelier and placed C4 on it. The chandelier wasn't the only thing with C4. The roof and the pillars that supported it were also covered with it.

The bird landed on the boy's shoulder, "Now then, Mr. Evil-idiotguardthatcan'tdohisjobright. Are you going to let us escape, or are you going to let everyone die here and now?"

Yvoire began to sweat a river, "Y- You're bluffing."

Murasaki smiled, "Try me."

He snapped his fingers. And everything went straight to hell.

*break*

Our heroes ran out of the collapsed building relatively unharmed. Some clothes were burned and they were covered in ash, but unharmed. On Compa's back was an unconscious Neptune.

IF shouted at Murasaki, "I can't believe you blew up Lady Vert's Basilicom!"

The angel turned terrorist shouted back, "I can't believe it either! Those bombs were fake. They shouldn't have exploded! That wasn't me!"

"Then how do you explain THAT!"

The Guild agent pointed at the collapsing Basilicom.

Murasaki answered, "How should I know!? Anyways, we need to get away as far as possible now! Sweet, crispy, Neptune. Vert is going to have my sorry ass for this. I just pray it's not sexually."

Compa sweatdropped, "I don't think that should be your main concern right now."

*break*

From a distance, a bandaged R.R. held a detonator in his hands. He had Death XIII set up several explosives during his earlier visits. If the jester can't break his brother physically, then he'll just break him emotionally.

"Well, not like I wasn't going to do this anyways."

R.R. laughed out loud, completely unaware of the situation he put Murasaki and the others in.

*break*

Mido slowly regained consciousness. He weakly tried to get up, but fell back down. The captain's face was covered in blood.

 ***BOOM!***

Hearing the explosion, Mido looked up and saw the smoke of the explosion. Realizing that it was dangerously close to the Basilicom, the angel crawled as fast as he could.

"…Lady… Vert…"

Suddenly, he felt something stab into his back.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Mido slowly turned around to see who done it, but all he could see was a dark goth-like silhouette.

He asked, "Who… are… yo-"

The blond man's eyes rolled back as he passed out once more.

Before everything faded to black, Mido heard an old woman say, "You're quite tough. You just might still be useful. Let's see how Vert will stand up to this."

*break*

The trio stopped in an alleyway and caught their breaths.

Murasaki said, "That… should be… far enough… Whew, I am out of shape. That or I'm dying."

Raven agreed, "Caw…"

The two girls shouted, "WHAT!?"

The boy looked at them, "Why are you shouting?"

Compa checked his body, "Are you hurt? Did you get injured somewhere? Was it the explosion?"

Murasaki said, "Don't you know? If a goddess were to die, so does her angels. It's like the Inheritance series with the riders and dragons."

IF commented, "No one will ever get that reference."

The nurse-in-training asked, "So, what do we do now?"

A voice behind the trio said, "Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

They all had different reactions.

IF jumped for joy, "Lady Vert!"

Murasaki jumped back and hissed, "Vert…"

Raven flew away in fear.

Compa looked confused, "Who?"

The goddess of boobs appeared before the heroes.

The Guild agent asked, "What are you doing here?"

Vert held up her hand, "Before we discuss anything else further, we need to speak somewhere safer. Follow me."

The two girls followed the goddess. However, Murasaki stayed behind.

Compa noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Ra-Ra?"

The angel slowly backed away, "How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?"

IF looked shocked, "Mura! Lady Vert would never do such a thing!"

Murasaki ignored her and picked up an iron rod on the ground, "I just blew up your Basilicom and openly assaulted your men. And just moments after we escape, you show up. That is just screaming 'suspicious.' Not to mention that this wouldn't be the first time that you've done something like that to me. Now, show me proof that you won't pull the same thing on me twice or I'll run you through."

Everything was silent. The two girls looked back and forth between the two. They half-expected for Murasaki to attack Vert.

The older woman pulled out a check from her cleavage, "This is a check for 5,000,000 Credits."

The boy immediately kneeled before the goddess, "O Lady Green Heart. Please forgive this humble servants transgressions!"

Compa was shocked, "Ra-Ra has turned to the Dark Side!"

Murasaki shouted, "Don't you dare speak ill of the goddess! You terrorist!"

The nurse-in-training stabbed the angel with her syringe.

She smiled, "I think you need to take a quick nap."

*break*

Vert brought the party to a storage house on the outskirts of Leanbox, "We'll have absolute privacy here. Murasaki especially remembers this place well."

Said boy gasped and got up, "Rape alert! Where's the rape whistle!? My buttocks can't take anymore abuse!"

Compa calmed him down, "Ra-Ra! It's fine. No one here is going to rape you."

Murasaki took deep breaths, "Right. Thanks Compa."

He looked around the house. The purple angel paled when he realized where he was. The horrible flashbacks came back to him.

Murasaki scratched against the walls, begging for escape, "COMPA YOU LIAR! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Now Vert tried to calm the boy down, "Now, now. Breathe, Murasaki. Just relax. Remember all the good times you had here."

Murasaki thought for a moment before crying and coughing up blood, "UUUUUOOOOOGGGGHHHH!"

The weeping angel fell to his knees and rolled around crying.

The green goddess looked at Murasaki, "Well that's weird. Anyways, Compa, set your friend on the bed over there."

Compa laid Neptune on the bed.

Compa, IF, and Vert all discussed about the situation at hand. The blond girl learned that Vert was the Goddess of Leanbox. The two girls told the CPU about their situation. Vert also found out that the passed out girl was Neptune. The goddess was able to determine the poison and antidote with the awesome power of G*ogle! However…

Vert explained, "A key ingredient is from a monster."

IF smirked, "That's right up our alley! Compa. Mura. Let's go!"

They all began to leave when they noticed that Murasaki hadn't moved at all. In fact, his skin was becoming sickly blue.

Compa looked at him, "Ra-Ra? Are you-"

She widened her eyes upon further inspection, "Ra-Ra's infected by the poison as well!"

IF and Vert were shocked, "What!?"

*break*

Somewhere within the dungeons. Mido stood outside a cave. His eyes were dead as he stared at the sun.

The angel chanted as the star burned his retinas, "Arfoire is love. Arfoire is life. All will bow down to Arfoire, for resistance creates strife."

 **A/N: Yup. Murasaki and Neptune are down and out. Mido's brainwashed. The Leanbox Basilicom is burning. Murasaki f*cked up Somewhere in California. What else can go wrong? Everything.**

 **As always, please review and tell me on how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Peace.**


	15. Too Lazy To Think Of Title

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter of AI of Gamindustri.**

 **0n3dgeGaming: Hahaha, yeah. That was intentional. When I tried to think of Mido's personality, I just kept thinking about Armstrong and stuck with it. Also, Mura does need help, just not from the goddesses.**

 **raymondtan050: Yeah, it was referencing Eragon. Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Chapter 15: Too Lazy To Think Of the Title**

 _Chief Master. That was the name of Leanbox's greatest angel. His power far surpassed any other and his skill a tactician was second to none. But what truly made him great, was that no matter what mission or battle he had, none of his soldiers would ever die. Even the other Nations acknowledged this. But in the end, the Chief was still mortal._

 _He died from an unknown disease and left his people in shambles. Either out of despair for her lost angel or of desire for his power, Green Heart created_ **Project: SPARTACUS** _. The CPU gathered the greatest minds in Leanbox and cloned Chief Master. The project started with 117 subjects. It ended with 2._

 _Only 2 subjects survived_ **Project: SPARTACUS** _. Only 1 continued to serve Leanbox._

*break*

Murasaki coughed up blood, "I- Impossible. The poison couldn't have worked this quickly…"

The angel continued to cough violently.

Compa said, "Don't strain yourself!"

She tried to help him, but Murasaki smacked her hand aside, "Don't touch me!"

The blonde girl backed off in fear. Compa caught a glimpse of the AI's venomous eyes.

Murasaki weakly grabbed Vert's shoulder, "Where's the monster?"

The CPU stayed calm, "Murasaki. You need to rest. You won't help anyone if you move around in your condition."

He tried to tighten his grip, "I… won't… ask… a-"

The scarfed boy passed out and fell to the floor.

IF sighed "He's stubborn. I'll give him that."

They laid Murasaki next to Neptune in bed and discussed their next plan of action. They decided to immediately go after the monster.

Vert exclaimed, "Let us be off."

Compa pointed out, "But if Lady Vert comes with us, no one can look after Nep-Nep and Ra-Ra."

The goddess waved it off, "Oh that's should not be a problem."

At that moment, a little girl… thing walked in. What the hell is that thing!? She's a little girl with a pig's face glued on to hers!

The freak of nature said, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Ran-Ran!"

The nurse was equally shocked, "Wha-! What is that!?"

The girl said, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Ran-Ran is Ran-Ran!"

IF processed this, "Lady Vert… This is…?"

Vert was confused, "My, do neither of you know Ran-Ran?"

Compa answered for everyone, "No, we don't…"

The Goddess of Boobs explained, "Ran-Ran is a Stand Alone Complex of Gamindustri."

The blonde repeated, "A Stand…?"

Murasaki eyes snapped opened and he shouted, "Hermit Purple!"

Several purple thorny vines came out of the angel's body and wildly thrashed about. It soon calmed down and slowly retracted back inside Murasaki. He closed his eyes and fell back into the state of unconsciousness.

Vert was the first to speak, "…That was strange. Anyways, this one came to Leanbox a while back, so I've kept it as a pet."

IF looked unconvinced, "That… a pet…?"

The green CPU reassured her, "Oh, don't underestimate Ran-Ran. Ran-Ran is much better than any guard dog."

In order to make a point, Ran-Ran said, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Ran-Ran says, woof-woof!"

Vert continued, "It is very neutral to matters, so you can trust Ran-Ran."

The girl asked, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Ran-Ran asks Lady Vert. What do you want with Ran-Ran?"

The Leanboxian explained, "Blah-blah-blah… and so I need you keep Neptune and Murasaki safe while we are gone."

Ran-Ran saluted, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Roger!"

Vert smiled, "Good. Let's get going, shall we?"

 **Murasaki and Neptune have left the party!**

 **Vert has joined the party!**

When the party went out the door, Raven, who was listening to the whole thing outside, perched itself on top of Compa's head and they all left to find the cure.

*break*

Mido slowly wandered through the forest. His dead eyes not even blinking. He stared at the giant whale that appeared before him. The brainwashed captain looked at it without batting an eye.

Mido whipped out his chains and chanted, "You will fall for the glory of Arfoire."

The angel swung his weapons and chained the whale. Mido let out a savage roar and slammed the monster down. He swung the forest whale around like a tether ball and toppled over several trees. The brainwashed man threw it and watched it fly. Mido pulled out a knife and threw it and the flying whale. The blade hit the monster's eye and it wailed in agony. The beast would later die because of this.

Mido put his feet together, raised his right hand 45º and yelled, "Heil Arfoire!"

*break*

R.R. watched his brother with Conversation from a distance, "Wow. How did you even manage to do that to brrrroooooottttthhhhheeeeerrrrr?"

The cloaked woman chuckled, "Let's just say that **Project: SPARTACUS** wasn't the only thing I found in Leanbox's database."

The red-haired man looked confused but shrugged it off, "So. What are you going to do with my brrrrroooootttttthhhheeeerrrrr?"

Conversation looked annoyed, "Do you have to do that every time you say 'brother'?"

R.R. tilted his head, "What do you mean? There isn't ennethin wrong with the way I say brrrrrrrrrooooooootttttthhhhhheeeeeerrrrrrr?"

Veins popped on the evangelist's face, "Now you're doing it on purpose! Aren't you?"

Changing the subject, the man asked, "By the way, why is brrrrrrooooooottttthhhhheeeerrrr worshipping Arfoire?"

The devious woman chuckled, "If Vert sees that her very own angel no longer regards her as his goddess, she'll be demoralized."

R.R. asked, "But shouldn't you have made it that brrrrrooooottttthhhhheeeerrrr worships Momus instead? If he does that, not only will the people no longer have faith in Green Heart, their fear of the Overlord will increase dramatically."

Conversation stopped chuckling, "Eh?"

At that moment, R.R. learned a valuable lesson of pointing out the flaws of a woman's logic.

"Ow! Ow! What'd I- What are you doing with that? AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

*break*

Vert and pals walked through the forest. When they were deep into the forest, Compa looked around.

She said, "We came quite far, but I don't see Mr. Monster here."

Raven looked around, "Caw! (It's flying towards us!)"

Vert nodded, "I agree. We should be close."

"Caw! (It's right there!)"

IF frowned, "With all these monsters, I think it's best to get what we need and zip out."

"Caw!? (Are you biatches blind!?)"

The nurse asked the blond goddess, "Lady Vert? You won't change forms like the other goddesses/angels?"

"Caw. (You're not even listening to me.)"

Vert tilted her head, "Change forms…? My, you mean Hard Drive Divinity?"

"Caw! (F*ck you hoes. Master doesn't have time for this.)"

Raven flapped its wings and flew towards the falling whale.

The Guild agent gushed, "I would LOVE to see Lady Vert in HDD form."

The booby goddess frowned, "…Now this poses a problem. HDD does use quite some power… But if Iffy can call me Vert-Vert or Verty, something may happen…"

The black bird noticed the knife stuck in the monsters eye. It screeched and charged. Raven grabbed the knife's handle with its beak and spun wildly.

IF looked shocked, "Give my Lady a nickname!? But that would be disrespectful!"

Vert insisted, "Iffy, you DO want to see my special form, right? Just say the magic word…"

The brunette blushed, "…V…"

Blood splattered all over the angel's messenger, "Caaaaawwwww! (GIGA!)"

The green goddess smiled, "Yes…"

"V-V-Ver…"

Murasaki's friend started to glow, "Caaaaawwwwwww! (DRILL!)"

Vert urged, "Just a little more…"

"CAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! (BREAAAAKKKK!)"

Raven plunged itself into the whale's eye and drilled its way through its entire body. When it appeared on the other side of the beast, the monster exploded into pieces, making it rain blood. In the blood-soaked bird's claws was the ingredient the girls were looking for.

Aw man, I am so hard right now. And it's not because of Vert and IF doing a bad porno.

Raven flew downwards and dropped the ingredient into Compa's hands.

The girl called out, "Um, girls? I got the item."

Vert smiled, "Good work, Compa. Shall we depart?"

The bird called her out, "Caw! (You mother*cking fujioshi! I did f*cking everything!)"

The CPU nodded, "I agree. Compa deserves more praise than that."

Raven sighed, "Caw… (If it wasn't for master, I would be the L*pez of this series.)"

IF pouted, "Awww… Lady Vert didn't even need to use her special form..."

Compa tried to cheer her up, "I'm sure you'll see the Lady in it one day. Don't take it too hard."

Vert nodded and muttered to herself, "Yes, Iffy. One day… and soon…"

Raven dropped the knife it used to drill the whale. The Bird of Planeptune was about to leave when it noticed that Mido's name was carved into the blade. Raven was about to show it to Vert, until it noticed that the girls have already left it alone.

The black bird sighed, "Caw… (Sometimes, I feel like I do all the work behind the scenes.)"

Raven flew off in search for the green AI.

*break*

 _Murasaki ran through a forest. His clothes were ripped and he was covered in blisters and blood. The angel was chased by a large shadow. It had glowing green eyes and sharp teeth. Murasaki tripped over a stuck out branch and fell. He rolled to the side as the shadow tried to eat him. The ground was charred and corrupted. The AI picked himself up immediately and continued to run._

 _Murasaki muttered to himself, "I can make it. I have to!"_

 _The shadow whispered in the boy's ear, "_ _ **YoU wOn'T mAkE iT. tHeY wIlL dIe BeCaUsE oF yOu. YoU fAiLuRe Of An AnGel.**_ _"_

" _Shut up!"_

 _Once Murasaki reached the clearing, he stopped and covered his mouth in horror. The scarfed protagonist ran faster than he ever had before._

 _Standing before him was Planeptune laid to waste. Everything was destroyed. The buildings, the people, even the animals that took shelter in the Nation was dead._

 _Murasaki ran around screaming, "Is anyone still alive!? Please answer me! Anyone!?"_

 _He frantically looked for any survivors. The angel was desperate. Murasaki spotted the last thing he ever wanted to see._

" _Neptune."_

 _Right inside the destroyed Basilicom, the goddess herself was dead. Her corpse was stabbed by her own sword. Covered in the blood of both her enemies and herself. Around the fallen goddess was every staff member of the Basilicom. Both past and present members. Each killed in a similar manner. But the thing that horrified Murasaki the most, was that another version of himself standing on top of the dead._

 _The Fake Murasaki turned towards the real one and said, "_ _ **Do YoU lIkE tHe NeW lOoK? i ThInK iT lOoKs LoVeLy.**_ _"_

 _The real Murasaki tackled the fake and pinned him to the ground, "Who are you!?"_

 _The fake angel revealed his venomous green eyes, "_ _ **WhO aM i YoU aSk? YoU kNoW wHo I aM.**_ _"_

 _The green-eyed angel headbutted Murasaki and pushed him off. The fake Murasaki grabbed the real one by the hair and threw him into the wall._

 _The imposter slowly walked up to the AI and said, "_ _ **I aM a ShAdOw. ThE tRuE sElF.**_ _"_

 _Murasaki stood up, "Shut up! You're not me!"_

 _The two AI's charged at each other. They punched each other in the face. They mirrored each other's move, blow for blow. Murasaki managed to gouge out the fake's left eye. When the mirrored angel tried to do the same, the original tilted his head and avoid the strike. Before it could pull back its arm, Murasaki sunk his teeth into the impersonator's arm. The Fake Murasaki screamed in pain as the real one ripped out the limb. Murasaki tried to uppercut the fake's gut. The imposter caught the blow and twisted his arm. The angel grit his teeth, but used his other arm to smack across the Fake Murasaki's face. The two jumped back to gain some distance. The fake angel regrew its lost arm and eye, while the real AI twisted his broken arm back into position. Glaring at each other, the Fake Murasaki pointed at the real one._

 _It yelled, "Tusk!"_

 _The imposter shot out its fingernails. Each time one was fired, another grew back in its place. Murasaki ripped out two of his ribs and used them to deflect the projectiles. The angel expertly threw one rib and ripped out another one. The bone that Murasaki threw hit the fake AI in the throat. Fake Murasaki stepped back and pulled out the rib. The imposter coughed up blood and healed the wound. While it was distracted, Murasaki ran up to it and grabbed its face. He threw it on the ground and proceeded to beat the imposter to death._

 _After his hands were covered in blood, the boy took deep breaths to regain his composure. Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder. Murasaki turned his head and saw the corpse of Neptune._

 _She grabbed the scarfed boy's throat and began to choke him to death, "Why did you kill me? I thought we had a promise."_

 _Murasaki struggled to talk, "It… wasn't… me…"_

 _He kicked Neptune off of him and gasped for air. The zombie CPU got up and pulled the sword out of her chest. She charged at Murasaki and tried to stab him. Out of reflex, the AI knocked the sword out of her hands. Before the blade came back down, Murasaki punched Neptune several times. The protagonist caught the holy sword as it came back down. Murasaki then plunged Neptune's sword into her body._

 _Upon realizing what he just did, the boy let go of the divine blade and stepped back. His goddess fell to the ground. Murasaki fell to his knees and processed what just happened. After a moment, the AI looked at the blood of the goddess on his hands. Murasaki rubbed the vehicle of life and currency of the soul all over his face as he finally reached his breaking point. The angel laughed manically as his world around him burned to the ground._

*break*

Murasaki woke up in cold sweat. He got up and started breathing heavily.

The angel put his hand to his head and groaned, "Oh, Neptune. My head hurts. Have I been drinking again?"

A voice next to him said, "Nope. Just poisoned."

Murasaki looked up and saw Vert smiling at him. The recovered AI looked around and noticed that he was in an eerily familiar room. IF, Compa, and Neptune were having a tender moment together while a Ran-Ran was looking at him with curiosity. Spotting the fridge, he got up and looked inside it. Everyone inside the room watched in confusion as the boy had trouble picking what he wanted.

The green goddess asked, "What are you doing?"

Murasaki responded, "Relapsing. Why don't you have any vodka? Whatever, I'm settling for Scotch."

He took out a bottle of Scotch. The AI popped the cap and drank straight from bottle.

After taking a chug of whisky, Murasaki asked, "So, care to fill me in on the plot?"

The girls informed him that after his collapse, Vert, IF, Compa, and Raven went out to get the monster ingredient for the cure, while Ran-Ran took care of him and Neptune. Compa made the antidote, after confessing that she dropped out of nursing school, and fed it to both Neptune and Murasaki. The amnesiac recovered almost instantly, but the only male of the group was still disabled. They were about to see what was wrong with him when the angel got up on his own.

Murasaki thought about what they said and clicked his tongue, "All that poison training gone down the drain. I never considered that it could affect me through Neptune."

The AI got up and grabbed his CPU's hood, "We're going out."

Neptune smiled, "Oh? Asking me out on a date? Kind of inappropriate timing. So what are we doing? Romantic dinner? Moonlight stroll through the woods? Playing videogames all night?"

Murasaki flashed an evil smirk, "Poison training."

The purple girl's smile faltered, "Excuse me?"

The purple boy nodded his head, "This experience taught me that I've been too neglectful in my duties as an angel. If my goddess is always as vulnerable as this, then I have failed as her angel. So I'm going to start training you from the ground up."

Murasaki turned to Compa, "Do you have any more of those antidotes?"

The blond shook her head, "No. Why?"

The angel clicked his tongue, "Guess I'll use lower tier poison first. C'mon Neptune. We have a busy night, tonight."

Neptune struggled to break free, "Wait a minute, don't you think that's a bit harsh!? Why don't you go through this training with me? This is totally uncalled for!"

Murasaki answered, "No. Already did. And I'm pretty sure that this experience suggests otherwise. Now let's go."

The pudding girl screamed, "Nooooooooooo!"

*break*

The next morning, Neptune was on the bed. She was breathing heavily and her face was red. Murasaki sat on the edge and smoked a cigar.

He said, "That was an eventful night. Much faster than I expected."

The pudding girl cried, "That was unbelievably cruel of you. You kept penetrating me over and over. I was completely defenseless."

Her angel waved it off, "You'll get over it. Now get dressed. Vert wants to talk to us about something."

Murasaki left the room to give Neptune some privacy as she changed. The night before, Vert asked if they could come to the Basilicom to talk about something. The girls weren't sure how she was going to fix the holy building when it's in ruin, but the goddess assured them that it won't be a problem. Vert also promised to make sure Yvoire won't do anything to them again.

Murasaki sat in the hotel room and waited for the girls to get ready. Compa came out first. She noticed the AI was smoking and took the cigar from him.

"Bad Ra-Ra! Smoking is bad for your health."

Murasaki waved it off, "I'm an angel. Something like this won't kill me. I also need a substitute with all the alcohol gone. This hotel really needs to stockpile on their alcohol. I barely got any."

The nurse pointed out, "But you drank over 500 bottles."

He nodded, "Exactly. Such a small amount. Vert needs to set a standard or something."

The two sat in silence as they waited for IF and Neptune.

Compa said, "Um, Ra-Ra? I never got the chance to say this last night, but thank you."

Murasaki looked confused, "Why are you thanking me? I'm the one that should be thanking you. This is the second time you've saved me."

The nurse asked, "When was the first?"

The purple boy said, "Back in Chapter 4. That was you who healed me, right?"

Compa thought about it for a moment before smiling, "Oh yeah. A lot has happened since then. I actually forgot about it."

Murasaki smiled, "I can't blame you. By all means, a civilian shouldn't even be in this mess. So why are you thanking me?"

The blond explained, "As we told you last night, I failed nursing school. I didn't think that I'd be able to make the antidote for you and Nep-Nep. But when I thought about what you said to me back in the Basilicom, I suddenly felt like I could take on the world if it was for Nep-Nep."

The cupcake boy teased, "So I wasn't in your thoughts at all? I'm hurt."

Compa blushed, "What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Of course I thought about you!"

Murasaki laughed, "I'm just messing with you. Man, why are you people so easy to tease?"

The nurse grabbed a frying pan and smacked the boy over the head.

He fell to the floor with a thumbs up, "Worth it."

IF and Neptune came out of their rooms, "We're ready!"

The two girls saw Murasaki on the ground and Compa holding the murder weapon.

They shouted, "Murderer!"

*break*

The party walked up to the Basilicom. To their surprise, the building was restored back to its former glory. Yes, Vert used the same tactic on me. Just more… persuasive… Don't look at me like that. Hey, she got me Last Fiction 15. I ain't saying no to that.

As they walked, IF scolded Murasaki, "Mura! You shouldn't be drinking in the Lady's presence. It's disrespectful. Get rid of it."

The boy shook his head, "It's not for me."

Confused, the Guild agent decided to leave the subject alone for now. When they walked in, the party saw Yvoire and Vert talking with one another.

The old man shook with fear, "SORRY MA'AM!"

Compa yelled in surprise, "Yikes!"

Yvoire noticed them and bowed, "SORRY FER THE PROBLEMS THE LAST TIME!"

Neptune nervously laughed, "Who would have thought that you could be so terrified from an apology?"

Murasaki sighed, "I knew it…"

IF asked, "…Um, what's this all about…?"

Vert smiled, "Iffy, I've been waiting for you."

The brunette said, "Well, ah, I suppose this means that we're in the clear?"

The CPU nodded, "Yes, no need to worry anymore. I've 'asked' Yvoire kindly to not do this again. Isn't that right, Yvoire?"

The guard shuddered, "Y- Yes! I- I will never do it again, so please forgive me!"

Neptune looked worried, "Woah. He's really freaked out."

IF declared, "I'm not even going to ask what 'asked' means…"

Vert smiled menacingly, "Oh my, that is a special secret, isn't it, Yvoire?"

Yvoire cried tears of blood, "Aaaaaaaah!"

The green goddess gestured, "Now, there is something of urgency I need to speak of. Follow me to my room."

The girls followed Vert's lead, but Murasaki stayed behind, "Go on without me. I'll catch up."

Once all the females left, Yvoire and Murasaki stood alone in the room. The angel took out a bottle of whiskey and handed it to the old man.

He said, "As much as I am against this, sometimes a man just needs to drink his sorrows away."

Yvoire accepted the gift, "Thank you. I take that you've also been through… _that_."

Murasaki shook his head, "No. I had the misfortune of witnessing it, though."

"Ah."

With that, the angel bowed and left the old man to wallow in alcohol to forget _that_ incident.  
*break*

Raven woke up from its slumber. It spent the entire day yesterday looking for Mido. The black bird felt that something was off. Raven could feel the angel's presence, but it couldn't pinpoint his location. It was almost as if he was actually trying to hide himself. The angel's messenger shook the thought from it's head. Mido couldn't even hide his own muscles if he wanted to. But that begs the question, what happened to him?

Raven spotted a familiar blond head. It followed him to see what was happening. The black bird widened its eyes when it saw Mido bow down to a hooded figure. But Raven felt a familiar energy from the figure. It recognized and hated it. The energy belonged to Arfoire! Raven wanted go closer to hear what they were saying, but didn't dare to for fear of the Goth hag overwhelmed it. Ever since she stole Murasaki's power, Raven was afraid of her. It knows what kind of hell would be unleashed if Arfoire ever lost control. Doomsday wouldn't even begin to describe the horror.

Raven was created for the sole purpose of preventing that outcome. But now that the power is no longer in Murasaki's hands, it can't do its job properly. Raven reluctantly decided to watch Arfoire from a distance. The angel's messenger won't get close to her, but it will make sure she won't go berserk.

The black bird planned its strategy of how to tail the woman when it noticed a familiar looking girl in the distance.

*break*

The party all traveled through the mountainside. During their conversation with Vert in her Basilicom, she discussed their positions on the Console War. The elder woman confessed of her lack of interest in the war. The green CPU revealed that she had her powers stolen. Murasaki speculated that it was the same woman that took his, but decided to keep quiet for plot reasons. Mido is also in the same boat. Vert just got a call from Ran-Ran that she found the culprit. At once, our heroes had set off to catch the culprit who may-or-may not be Arfoire. She's in Shatter Mountain Halo Mountain.

IF asked Vert, "So, how did you find out about the culprit?"

She explained, "Yvoire said that a Lowee Evangelist, Conversation was pulling the strings. She was with a man named Carrier as her bodyguard. Do you know either of them?"

The Guild agent shook her head, "No, never heard of them. How about you, Nep?"

Neptune proudly declared, "I know what a conveyer belt is!"

Murasaki asked, "Does Gamindustri even have a Navy?"

IF's eyes twitched, "I'm not in the mood for jokes right now… How about you Compa?"

The nurse shook her head, "I've never heard of those names before, either."

Vert mused to herself, "My intuition tells me that this Conversation is the one who stole my powers. I don't know who this Carrier is though."

Compa asked, "How can you tell?"

The goddess smiled, "My sixth sense? …In all seriousness, it is because only Neptune and Murasaki were targeted. Neptune might have been the only one poisoned, but Yvoire was instructed to poison Murasaki as well. Despite the motive to kill Overlord worshippers, Iffy and Compa were spared."

IF nodded, "True…"

Vert continued on her explanation, "So I suspect that Neptune and Murasaki were targeted, because of their divine status. I doubt there would be many who would harm the goddesses and their angels."

Murasaki laughed, "Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, man that was a good joke. I never thought that I would laugh at one of yours."

He noticed that the girls were staring at him weirdly, "What? Are you not targeted on a monthly basis?"

Vert looked surprised, "No. Are you?"

Murasaki fell to his knees, "Why? Why must fate be cruel? Why are am I targeted on a monthly basis while you sit on your lazy ass and play games!?"

He began to cry while Vert continued with her explanation, "I assume that they knew I had no interest in the Console War, so they let me live."

IF looked in awe, "That strangely makes sense… Lady Vert, you're amazing!"

The CPU waved it off, "Oh, all I did was use sane evaluation through what we knew already."

Murasaki took out a pipe and monocle, "It's elementary my dear Watson."

*break*

Ran-Ran stopped Conversation and Carrier from advancing, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Like Ran-Ran said, older ladies can't pass."

Raven sat on the girl's head, "Caw! (Ooooohhhhhh! Shots fyred!)"

Conversation fumed, "Who are you calling an old lady!?"

Ran-Ran and Raven pulled out a mirror, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Ͻ [MIRROR]"

"Caw!"

The Evangelist fumed, "You dare…!? I'll turn the both of you to ashes!"

Carrier yelled, "Oooooooohhhhhh! Dayum! She got you good!"

Conversation glared at him and he recoiled, "Oh, uh, I mean that in a positive way."

Ran-Ran squealed, "( ' ; ω ; ' ) Ayeee!"

Raven on the other hand put on orange sunglasses, "Caw! (Come at me! Who the hell do you think I am!?)"

The heroes arrived just before the hooded woman could harm either of them.

IF declared, "That's as far as you go! Conversation! Carrier!"

Neptune fumed, "How dare you try to kill me! I won't let you get away with it!"

Conversation clicked her tongue, "Tch! You were just buying time!?"

Carrier laughed, "She got you good!"

Vert smiled, "Well done, Ran-Ran."

Ran-Ran ran to her goddess, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Ran-Ran is scared of that granny…"

"Oh, now I'm a granny!?"

"( ' ; ω ; ' ) Ayeee!"

Vert comforted the scared girl, "We'll take care of the rest. You hide somewhere, away from the danger."

Ran-Ran nodded, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Ran-Ran will go and hide."

She scurried away while Raven flew to its master.

Murasaki patted the bird's head, "Raven? Why are you here?"

He looked up and noticed Carrier, "Well now. I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Vert looked surprised, "Do you know them?"

Murasaki replied, "I only know the man. You said his name was Carrier? His real name is Red Ring. He attacked me a couple days ago. He's the reason why I can't use my arm right now."

The CPU widened her eyes in recognition, "Did you just say… Red Ring?"

Carrier laughed, "It's been quite a while, hasn't it Lady Vert?"

He pulled off his hood and revealed his true face, "I'm hurt that you didn't recognize me. Then again, I'm not really surprised."

Vert asked, "R.R.! Why are you doing this?"

The red-haired man looked irritated and yelled, "You know exactly why, you f*cking bitch! After everything you did to us!? You deserve what's coming to you! Why Mido continues to stick up for you is beyond me, but I will see to it that justice is served!"

IF asked, "Lady Vert, do you know this man?"

The blond goddess nodded, "Yes. He's Mido's brother and used to serve me. He betrayed me and went into hiding centuries ago. What I want to know is, how did he survive after all these years?"

The former servant of Leanbox pointed at the CPU, "Why should I tell you? You neglectful otaku goddess. I'll make you suffer for every wrong doing against me!"

Conversation put a hand in front of R.R., "Wait, before we begin, I think I know just the appropriate punishment for this upstart goddess."

The evangelist snapped her fingers. From the sky, Mido descended and placed himself between His brother and his goddess.

Vert smirked, "I don't know what you're going to do, but it's all over now. Mido, attack those two!"

Instead of obeying her command like he normally would, the captain just stared at the CPU blankly.

Vert asked worriedly, "Mido? Are you okay?"

Conversation laughed, "Ohohohoho! Your sins are now coming back to haunt you. I hope you're prepared."

The boob goddess looked shocked, "No way…"

The evangelist removed her cloak and revealed herself to be Arfoire, "And now, I'm going to kill you all. Slowly."

Neptune, Compa, and IF gasped. Vert looked confused. Murasaki took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, rape police? Yeah, I found the old lady that assaulted me the other day. I'm currently in Leanbox on Halo Mountain. What do you mean that you don't operate out here? And you can go f*ck yourself you useless ass."

The angel hung up and clicked his tongue, "Why do I even bother? Guess I'm doing this the old fashion way."

He cracked his knuckles with only one hand and got in a fighting stance.

Arfoire scoffed, "Please. You nearly died the last time we met. I'm much stronger than last time and you are at your lowest point. Do you really think that you can beat me?"

Murasaki smirked, "Please. Just because I lost an arm, doesn't mean I can't beat you. Hell, I could kill all of you with just one finger."

The purple skinned woman taunted, "Prove it."

The scarfed boy pulled out an M249 LMG and pointed it at them. The faces of R.R. and Arfoire dropped at the sight.

Murasaki said, "Surprise fother mucker."

He pulled the trigger and unleashed a rain of bullets. Arfoire flew up into the air and avoided the lead projectiles. Neptune activated HDD and chased after her. R.R. summoned Death XIII and had it protect him. Compa and IF surrounded the red haired criminal as Murasaki kept the reaper at bay. This was the start of the battle that would change the very landscape of Leanbox.

*break*

 _Vert stood in front of a large prison door._

 _A guard frantically spoke to her, "Lady Green Heart, please reconsider! That thing is a savage beast. It will tear you apart!"_

 _The goddess glared at him, "Do you suggest that he is stronger than me?"_

 _The man backed off, "Wh- What!? Of course not! But please, reconsi-"_

" _Then move aside."_

 _The guard sighed, "Yes, ma'am."_

 _He opened the gates and Vert walked in. The room was big, but dark. No windows to allow light to enter. The only thing lit were two torches next to a man chained to a wall. The man was brutally beaten. Several bruises and half-assed bandages covered his body. Blood was still flowing out of his wounds._

 _The prisoner glared at Vert, "Who are you? Another 'psychiatrist'? If so, you're wasting your time."_

 _The CPU nodded, "I agree. Psychiatrists are quite useless in these kinds of situations. Especially when a main character is involved. However, that is not why I'm here. I am Vert. Also known as Lady Green Heart."_

 _The man widened his eyes and grit his teeth, "Oh? And what can I do for you, your majesty?"_

 _He did not even attempt to hide the sarcasm._

 _Vert closed her eyes, "I understand that you may be upset with me-"_

" _Biggest understatement of all time."_

" _-and you'd probably want nothing to do with me. I understand that what I did was wrong. You have suffered great injustice and this is probably the last thing that you want to hear, but I beg of you, please help me."_

 _Vert got on her knees and bowed. Rather remarkable considering how much that chest of hers is making it difficult for her. The test subject stared in confusion for a while. After he processed it, he started to laugh uncontrollably._

 _The man then yelled, "Don't f*ck with me! You used his dead body to genetically create us and treat us like dolls! Now you are asking for my help!? How selfish can you be!?"_

 _Tears flowed from the goddess's eyes, "Do you think I don't know that!?"_

 _The prisoner recoiled in surprise. He expected Vert to lash out at him, but he didn't expect her to cry._

" _That man was the only one I had. He was the only one that could truly understand me. Do you know what it's like to lose someone like!?"_

 _The man shouted, "Of course I do! I was forced to deal with that every single god forsaken day of my life!"_

" _Then you know how much it hurts! I wanted him back more than anything. I wanted to see that stupid grin on his face once more. That's all. I never intended it to go this far. I'm so sorry. I won't ask you to forgive me, but I want to make up for my sins. But to do that, I need your help. I'll do anything you want. Even_ that _. Just please… help me."_

 _It was silent. It was the most uncomfortable silence the two had ever experienced._

 _The prisoner sighed, "Now that's not fair at all. When you look at me like that, I'd be a complete monster if I said no."_

 _Vert looked up, "So you'll help me?"_

 _The man nodded, "Yes. But on one condition."_

 _The goddess eagerly said, "Name it."_

" _If you release me, you will release my brother as well."_

 _Vert smiled, "Deal!"_

 _On that day, Mido became the 117_ _th_ _Angel of Leanbox._

 **A/N: End chapter. I was originally going to have the fight scene in this chapter, but got lazy and decided to let it be focused on in the next.**

 **As always, please review and tell me on how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Arrivederci.**


	16. Battle on Halo Mountain

**A/N: Hi guys. I apologize for the late chapter. I have been really busy IRL and had major writers block for this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Now I present to you this long overdue chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 16: Battle on Halo Mountain**

It was a beautiful Duwang outside. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. On days like this, kids like Murasaki…

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!"

…Will be raising hell.

Murasaki laughed as he ran circles around Death XIII and unleashed his lead fury. The reaper roared in frustration as it tried to grab the angel. As soon as the boy ran out of bullets, he ran up to Death XIII and smacked it across the face with his machine gun. A part of the entity's face chipped off from the blow.

Death XIII growled and pulled out its scythe and swung at Murasaki. He blocked the weapon with his gun, but he still flew into the side of a cliff. The scarfed boy coughed up blood.

Murasaki quickly reloaded his gun and observed Death XIII, "Nep damnit. You're much stronger than last time. What happened?"

The entity ignored the question and continued to attack. The AI dodged the scythe and unleashed another round. However, Death XIII was prepared this time and deflected the bullets. It flew towards Murasaki and grabbed him. The reaper picked him up and threw the boy across the field. Murasaki yelled in surprise as he tumbled along the ground. When he got back up, Death XIII appeared behind the purple angel. With no time to turn around or defend himself, Murasaki shoved the LMG into his chest. Once the barrel appeared out of his back, the AI pulled the trigger and unleashed another round into death's face.

Death XIII stumbled back in surprise as Murasaki pulled the gun out of his chest and coughed up blood. With a yell of determination, the boy smacked the reaper in the face… again. This time, the blow was so hard that the M249 shattered and Death XIII flew into the sky.

Murasaki threw away the remnants of the machine gun and pulled out an anti-tank rifle, "Bitches love cannons."

You would know.

He pulled the trigger and tore Death XIII into pieces. The reaper tried to reform itself, but as soon as it did, Murasaki fired another bullet through its torso. The cycle continued until Death XIII landed on the rifle.

The mad angel smirked, "Tell me, can 'Death' experience fear?"

Murasaki pulled the trigger once more. Unfortunately, it was a blank.

"Eh?"

He tried to pull the trigger again, but came up blank once more. It was at that moment that the two heralds of destruction realized that the rifle was out of ammo. If Death XIII had lips, it would be smiling evilly right now. It grabbed Murasaki by the head and lifted him in the air.

The scarfed AI began to sweat bullets, "Now I know what you're thinking: 'Should I crush him?' And the answer may surprise-"

Death XIII crushed Murasaki's skull with no hesitation. The reaper dropped the body and observed it, just in case the boy was still alive.

Little did it know, another Murasaki materialized right behind it. He closed a strange devise that resembled a pocket watch and pulled out a dead tuna. The protagonist raised the tuna and… slapped Death XIII with it!

…What exactly were you trying to accomplish?

The skeleton turned around and glared at Murasaki. At that instant, he did the only logical thing that came to mind.

He ran away shouting, "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope."

Death XIII continued to chase the angel as he cried out in terror.

No really. What were you planning with that tuna?

Murasaki pulled out a shotgun and tossed the cartridges in the air. He skillfully loaded them into the gun as he ran. The AI shot at Death XIII as he continued to run away. While it did create some holes in the reaper, they quickly healed and didn't deter the entity at all.

Why tuna of all things? Why not something useful?

Murasaki ran up to a cliff and kicked off of it, allowing him to vault over the skeleton. Death XIII was about to turn around and give chase when it noticed the score of unpinned grenades that were suddenly on its cloak.

If Death XIII could talk, it would screech something along the lines of, " _When did he-!?_ "

Murasaki smirked with several pins in his mouth, "Too slow."

The skeleton tried to remove as many grenades as it could, but it was useless. Death XIII let out a screech of frustration and agony as it burned it ashes.

Why not use a hammer or a chainsaw? Why tuna?

Murasaki laughed over his triumph over death. However, that feeling of victory was short-lived when a scythe flew out of the smoke and sliced Murasaki's spinal cord.

The boy looked surprised and let a confused "Eh?" as he felt his knees buckle underneath his weight.

The smoke cleared and revealed a barely standing Death XIII. The reaper smirked as the light began to fade from its eyes. Soon, Death XIII crumbled into dust and was blown away by the wind.

Murasaki lied on the ground and analyzed his current predicament. Paralyzed. Unable to use an arm. And currently bleeding to death because of a wound he created. The conclusion:

"I'm f*cked."

*break*

R.R. was getting really irritated. These girls were weak. At least they SHOULD be. They were far more resilient and skilled than the average human. With his entire magic supply being used for Death XIII. The mental and magical strain is making it difficult for the man to focus on the fight. Add on to the fact that he feels whatever Death XIII feels… It's safe to say that R.R. has his work cut out for him.

The runaway clone narrowly blocked a strike from IF's katars with his cards. The two locked their weapons and competed for dominance. Sparks clashed as they were unwilling to yield to the other.

With their attention on their deadlock, Compa ran up to R.R. and stabbed him with her syringe. The red-haired man grimaced, but he instinctively kicked the blonde away. Unfortunately, this broke his deadlock with IF and she slashed through his body like butter.

R.R. fell to his knees and began vomiting blood. He looked up and glared at the two humans. The man couldn't believe this was happening. He refused to believe it!

R.R. looked up and saw IF's blade pointed at him.

She said, "Surrender now and I'll spare your life."

The jester smirked, "Please. As if any man would surrender to someone as flat as you."

Veins popped on the flat girl's face, "Looks like you have a death wish."

Before IF could swing down her blade, R.R. quickly brought out a card and cut her legs. As IF collapsed, the man got up and shoved his card deep into her chest.

Compa widened her eyes and shouted, "Iffy!"

She ran up to R.R. and slapped him in the face. At the same time, Murasaki smacked Death XIII with his LMG. As a result, R.R. flew into the side of a cliff.

Compa looked surprised, "Eh? I don't think I hit Mr. Clown that hard."

IF's groans of pain snapped the blonde out of her shock.

Compa ran up to IF and asked, "Are you okay?"

The Guild agent weakly smiled, "Don't worry. Tis but a flesh wound."

The blonde laughed and started to heal her, "I'll fix you up in no time."

*break*

Meanwhile, R.R. groaned in pain, "Oh god. I thought that little brat was nerfed. Just how much power does he have?"

He saw a familiar looking skeleton fall from the sky. The man also saw Murasaki pointing a large rifle at said skeleton.

Realizing what was about to happen, R.R. whimpered in fear, "Mommy…"

He writhed in agony as he constantly felt his body get torn apart, come back together, then get torn apart again. He cried tears of blood. His hair slowly turned white from to extreme stress. His ears and mouth began to bleed. After what seemed like hours, the pain finally stopped. R.R. was now a bloody mess. The man was barely conscious.

He slowly got up and limped his way towards Compa. Her back was turned and IF is still recovering. This was the perfect opportunity to kill them both.

Every step R.R. took was absolute hell, but he was determined to take their lives. No matter what it took, he'll make them pay. Every single one of those bastards will pay.

When the man towered over them, he brought his card up like a guillotine and went for the kill.

"Too slow."

R.R. erupted into flames, "Aaaaaaggggghhhhhhh!"

He tumbled backwards and rolled along the ground in an attempt to remove the flames. As the flames slowly died, the clone finally passed out. His body was charred and horribly disfigured.

Compa continued to treat IF's injuries. She never knew how close she was to death at that moment. As soon as the Guild agent was healed, the two humans ran to assist Neptune's fight.

*break*

Vert reluctantly fought against her angel. Sparks flew as spear clashed against chain. Mido continuously stared at the CPU with dead eyes. It hurt Vert to see those eyes that was once filled with pride and hope to become so lifeless. She swore to take back what was hers and make Arfoire pay.

Deflecting a punch from Mido, Vert rammed her spear into his gut. The corrupted angel used his abs to break the polearm. He backhanded the goddess while she was shocked at the destruction of her weapon. Vert quickly and elegantly recovered in midair and landed gracefully.

Mido wrapped his chain around the boob goddess's chest as soon as she stood up. He reeled her in and threw a punch. Vert blocked gorgeously and countered with a beautiful high kick. Mido let go of her and flew a couple of yards away. He got up and glared at his former goddess.

The controlled angel roared and swung his chains at his goddess. Vert quickly pulled out her spare spear out of her cleavage and deflected them with ease.

She created a magic circle and pointed it at Mido, "I apologize Mido, but I must do this! **[Sylhelt Spear]** "

A large spear came out of the circle and flew towards the captain. Mido caught the magic blade with his bare hands, but he was still pushed deep into the side of a cliff.

As soon as the spear disappeared, Mido let out a roar and tore the cliff apart. He threw several broken pieces of the cliff at Vert. She dodged majestically, which started to enrage the corrupted AI. Mido thrusted his hands into the ground and began to lift the very earth itself. The ground around Vert began to crack. The enraged angel threw the earth and Vert into the air. As they flew in the air, Mido began to charge energy into his right hand. The chunk of earth began to descend upon the man. With a yell, Mido punched the falling debris and shattered it.

Much to his surprise, Vert wasn't on top of the earth. Using the pieces of debris to cover her, the CPU snuck up behind Mido. With a grim determination on her face, Vert thrusted her spear into her subordinate's back. Mido was surprised, but unshaken. He grabbed the spear and pulled it out of him, forcing Vert to let go. The AI spun and used the spear like a club to smack the CPU's head. Vert blocked the strike and disarmed the angel, taking back her holy weapon.

Mido threw several punches yelling, "DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!"

Vert skillfully deflected them with ease. She saw an opening in her angel's strikes and stabbed his left arm. Undeterred, Mido continued to throw his punches, tearing apart his left limb in the process.

The Green Goddess was shocked at the angel's relentlessness. Mido was steadfast and unmoving, but he wasn't the type to act in a rash and suicidal manner. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

Distracted, Vert was punched in the chest. Fortunately for her, the CPU's boobs deflected the blow. This caused Mido to create a huge opening. Vert used this opportunity to her advantage and kicked the corrupted AI in the chest so hard that he flew several yards. Mido recovered quickly, but immediately saw several magic circles surround him.

Vert held out her hand and apologized, "Sorry about this, but you're a big boy. I'm sure you can handle this. **[Sylhelt Spear: Absolute Domination]**!"

All the magic circles launched spears at Mido with only 0.5 second intervals with each shot. For 2 whole seconds, the AI was able to dodge them. Then he took a spear to the knee. Then to the throat. Then to his liver. Then the right eye. Then three up his *censored*. I'm sure that you're getting the idea by now. I'll skip the less detailed parts. Soon, the angel was suspended in the air by several magic spears. The body was almost unrecognizable. It dangled from the polearms as if Vlad the Impaler was feeling very creative when he chose his victim. Mido coughed weakly and began to choke on his own blood.

Vert walked up to Mido and placed her forefinger on his forehead, "Now to take back what's mine."

Her finger began to glow bright green. A magic circle appeared and the goddess began to chant. Mido struggled at first, then he became hysterical, and then he started to scream bloody murder. The circle began to short-circuit and exploded. Vert was thrown back and Mido was covered by smoke.

The CPU looked anxiously as the smoke began to clear away. When it cleared, an unconscious Mido was revealed. His eyes were rolled back. The spears disappeared and the AI fell to the ground.

Vert poked Mido, "Mido? Are you alive in there?"

The captain gasped for air and shouted, "OH MY GOD! I need to warn Lady Vert!"

He got up and began to run back to Leanbox. Unfortunately, Mido failed to recognize his wounds and his body broke under the pressure of his own weight.

Mido looked shocked, "No way! I'm injured!? Curse you, Dinkleberg!"

Vert coughed, "Ahem. Mido-"

Not hearing his goddess, the man yelled, "I'll get you for this! Do you hear me!?"

The green CPU coughed again, "Ahem. Mido, stop-"

Mido started to crawl using only his teeth, "You can't stop me Dinkleberg!"

Having enough of this, Vert kicked Mido in the head elegantly, "Mido, I'm right here!"

"Oof!"

The angel looked up and saw his goddess standing above her, "Oh, Lady Vert! I have dire news! I found out who stole your-"

Vert cut him off, "Yes. Yes. I already know."

Mido was surprised, "I AM SHOCK! You found the culprit by staying inside your room and playing videogames!? As expected of Milady. You are truly a goddess among goddesses!"

The CPU shook her head, "Well, no I- I mean, yes! Do you expect anything less of me?"

Mido flexed his muscles and healed his wounds instantly.

The angel got on his knees and bowed, "Of course not! For you are the one to become the True Goddess!"

Vert laughed haughtily, "Yes. Feel free to praise me more."

Mido began to praise her for over a minute until he realized something was off.

"Lady Vert. Why are we at the edge of our territory?"

The CPU sighed, "I may know who the culprit is, but I have not yet caught her. She is not far ahead. But, I am not confident that I can take back my power alone. So I need to know, will you help me retrieve what is rightfully ours?"

Mido beamed proudly, "Of course! You needn't ask such a pointless question!"

Vert nodded, "Then follow me. To battle!"

"Yes, Milady!"

*break*

Neptune and Arfoire clashed in midair. Neptune was obviously winning the fight. She repeatedly used fast and heavy strikes. All Arfoire could do was deflect and retreat. Eventually, the Goth was unable to keep up and was slashed several times. She fell back to earth, unable to maintain her power over flight.

Arfoire stood back up and flew at Purple Heart again. She didn't get far when a chain wrapped around her. The villain looked down and saw Mido glaring at her. His eyes was burning for revengeance.

The angel slammed her into the ground and restrained her. Vert, IF, and Compa surrounded Arfoire.

Purple Heart descended and looked down at the villain, "Give up. You've lost."

Arfoire gritted her teeth, "Those useless idiots! At least one of them was taken out of the picture."

Vert walked up to the Goth witch and demanded, "I am not planning on taking your life. Now, return my powers to me at once!"

Arfoire taunted, "Oh? Despite being a game addict, you still aspire to be a goddess."

Mido tightened the chains, "Praising her will get you nowhere. Now does as Milady commands or I'll rip the power out of you myself."

The villain spat, "You thought I was praising her!?"

Arfoire's frown turned upside-down, "No matter… Let's see how you hold against my true power!"

Purple Heart sighed, "How cliché. Just like the evildoers from an anime."

The evildoer smirked, "Think how you like. But, let's see if this will change your thinking!"

A bright light engulfed Arfoire. The light faded and revealed the form of Green Heart!

Vert and Mido widened their eyes in shock, "T- That form…!?"

"Impossible!"

Arfoire smiled wickedly, "Yes. And that's not all…"

The chains that bound her began to glow bright green. The metal links slowly cracked before it shattered into a million pieces.

Mido shouted in fear, " **Game Crasher**!?"

" **[700 KiloByte Crash]**!"

In an instant, Arfoire appeared in front of the dazed angel and punched him in the gut. This time, his abs could not save him. Mido's stomach, intestines, and spleen all ruptured simultaneously. The tall man fell to his knees and passed out. Not even flexing his muscles could heal him this time.

Vert shouted, "Mido!"

The CPU of Leanbox charged to avenge her fallen comrade, "I'll kill you!"

Vert thought she managed to stab her friend's killer. But it was an afterimage. The real Arfoire appeared stood on top of Vert's spear.

She taunted, "Too weak. Much too weak."

Arfoire drop kicked Vert's head. The blonde woman's face became well acquainted the floor.

IF flipped out, "LADY VERT!"

She rushed in recklessly, determined to make Arfoire pay for hurting her waifu.

Purple Heart called out, "Iffy, wait! Tch. Compa, let's go!"

The nurse nodded, "Roger!"

The goddess and human followed behind IF to act a support.

Arfoire looked amused, "You still believe you stand a chance? How amusing."

She grabbed punched a hole through IF's non-existent chest. The fake CPU pulled her hand out of the Guild agent's and flew up to Purple Heart and Compa. Arfoire swung her spear and hit Compa like a baseball. The healer flew into the side of a cliff. The nurse passed out from the pain. Arfoire headbutted Purple Heart in the face. The goddess's eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

Vert weakly looked up and said, "I hate to admit it, but that was a worthy exhibition of my power…"

Mido gasped for air, "That… move stealing bitch…"

Purple Heart coughed in disbelief, "I… can't believe it… Even in this form…!?"

Compa cried, "This is such a cheat… It has to be a mod…"

Arfoire laughed maliciously, "Ahahahaha! The sight of the goddesses groveling in front of me! Splendid!"

She curb-stomped the goddesses to her heart's content. The false CPU was having too much fun with her beating. Arfoire was even close to doing M-rated things to her close.

She taunted, "Hah! What's the matter? Where did all that poise of yours go? Huh!?"

The villain stopped and sighed, "The power is fine, but this overly suggestive front is such a bother… I tire of this form already. Let me take your power now. Let's see how you like being killed by your very own power!"

Arfoire reached out her hand, "Hahaha! Now, don't move…"

Suddenly, her arm was cut off, "What the hell!?"

Behind her, a figure covered by the shadows was holding her arm in it's mouth. Arfoire turned around and thrusted her spear at the assailant. It quickly swallowed the arm, turned around, and chomped down the blade. Everyone looked in shock as the beast vigorously chewed on the shattered metal and swallowed it.

Purple Heart asked, "Who is that!? And why is he a silhouette?"

Vert deduced, "A new character that saves the heroine has appeared! I wonder who he is."

Arfoire exclaimed, "Show yourself! I demand it!"

The shadows faded and revealed the man's face. A disheveled Murasaki stood before them. His dark green eyes were wild and untamed. Purple thorn-like tattoos engulfed his body. Blood and saliva dripped from his mouth as he smiled at everyone.

Arfoire stepped back in fear, "The Corpse Eater!? But how!? I took your powers!"

*5 minutes ago*

Ran-Ran cried as she watched Lady Vert and the others get pummeled by Arfoire, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Aaaaaah… Lady Vert is in danger."

The girl thought about getting help, but she realized that they won't make it in time. Steeling her resolve, Ran-Ran prepared to enter the fray. But Raven stopped it her. It screeched at her, signaling that she'll only die if she charges in.

"( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) But Ran-Ran has to do something!"

"You're right. But you can't do anything for anybody if you go in without a plan."

Raven and Ran-Ran were surprised at the sudden appearance of Murasaki. Said angel was crawling towards them, leaving behind a bloody trail.

Ran-Ran protested, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Ran-Ran can't just sit back and do nothing!"

The scarfed boy smiled devilishly, "I never said to do nothing. I said that we need a plan."

Murasaki explained his plan to them.

When he was done, Ran-Ran shouted in disbelief, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) This plan is crazy! It'll never work!"

Murasaki smirked and gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry. The audience doesn't know the plan, ergo, it'll succeed!"

"Caw!"

The purple boy pouted, "Et tu, Raven? Fine. If you got a better idea, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"..."

"..."

"That's what I thought."

Murasaki gave Ran-Ran his shotgun, "Here. That has one shot left. Make it count."

She protested, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) But I've never used a gun!"

The AI waved it off, "Don't worry. Anyone who's a main character will always hit their mark. Remember. Two minutes. That's all the time I can buy you in my current state."

Not waiting for her response, Murasaki chanted, " **[Sanity Breaker: Level 2]** "

CE giggled like a schoolgirl being noticed by senpai, " _ **KiHiHiHi! YeS! yEs! LeT mE iN eVeN dEePeR!**_ "

He yelled in agony as a dark light engulfed him. Ran-Ran and Raven quickly fled and got ready for their part in the plan.

*present*

"F*ck you. That's how."

Murasaki smiled innocently as he flipped off Arfoire.

The false goddess huffed, "Well then. I do suppose I wasn't able to take everything from you. Something like this should have been expected. I'll just finish what I started."

The angel put his hand to his head, "Oh shut up. Just try me!"

Arfoire regrew her arm and charged, "Take this! **[5 Megabyte Crash]**!"

She punched Murasaki in the face. He tilted his head and dodged the punch. The boy kneed the antagonist in the gut, punched her in the back of the head, and then backhanded her face. Arfoire flew into the air. She managed to stabilize herself in midair. The fake CPU created several magic circles.

Arfoire yelled, "Eat this! **[Sylphet Spear: Storm]**!"

All the circles shoot spears at Murasaki. He laughed as he was torn apart by the magic blades.

The angel cackled, "Is this the best you can do? I've fought infants that could dish out more pain."

Once the assault was over, Murasaki was a bloody mess riddled with holes. Instead of healing like they normally would, giant snakes came out of them and charged at Arfoire. Some even tore larger holes in Murasaki.

She yelled out, "What the hell is that?"

The villain flew away, trying to avoid the serpents. But they were faster. The snakes bit Arfoire and pulled her to the ground. As she struggled, the snake's grip grew tighter.

Arfoire glared at Murasaki, "I thought **[Sanity Breaker]** was just a power enhancer!"

The boy healed himself and smiled, "Is that what you thought? Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. It's a power creator. Did you even try to use my Gift?"

Murasaki stared at Arfoire for a while, "…Ah. So that's it. You're scared of it."

The fake goddess clenched her teeth, "Shut up."

"So tell me. How many voices do you hear?"

"Shut up."

"Can your body even handle the stress of the power?"

"Shut up."

Murasaki sighed, "Well, I suppose that is expected from a weakling that can only steal to get stronger. You are only running on false power. You have no real power."

Arfoire snapped, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! I'll show you REAL power!"

Murasaki smiled evilly, " _Too easy._ "

Steam evaporated from her body as she activated **[Sanity Breaker]** to push her body past its limits. Just like Murasaki, purple thorn-tattoos surrounded her body. The snakes that held Arfoire down burned up instantly from the heat.

The angel stared, "Huh… Well that ha-"

The fake boob goddess punched him in the head. Murasaki's skull broke apart and his brain was blown to smithereens. The boy reacted by spitting at her. The saliva moved so quickly that it shot Arfoire's eye out. The two flew away. They got up simultaneously and healed their wounds instantly. The two laughed insanely.

Murasaki giggled, "You know, this actually becoming quite fun. But you still can't win."

Arfoire cackled, "This power. I never felt this great before. I should have done this sooner."

She jammed her finger into her temple, "This is the greatest high! I want more. More. More! MOAR!"

The villain's body began to tear apart as her power increased. Arfoire backhanded Murasaki. Unlike last time, he couldn't react in time. The mad angel flew and tumbled across the ground. Murasaki immediately got back up and threw a bunch of rocks that flew as fast as a bullet. Arfoire merely lifted a finger and flicked one rock away. It hit another rock which in turn ricocheted into another rock. This created a chain reaction that deflected all the projectiles and missed the fake CPU. Arfoire ran up to Murasaki and grabbed his face. She threw him up in the air and flew after him. Arfoire punched the boy, but he blocked it with his forearm. At that moment, Murasaki distorted his bone structure to become barbed spikes.

With their bodies connected to each other, Murasaki and Arfoire use their free arms to punch each other in the face as Arfoire flew around wildly. The false goddess slammed the angel into a cliff and slid him across it. Now only Murasaki's arm was attached to Arfoire. She removed the barbed arm and tossed it aside.

The arm immediately grew a new Murasaki. He transformed into a giant monster. The angel was at least fifty meters tall. His hair grew longer, casting a shadow over his face. Nothing could be seen except for those large glowing eyes. Spikes protruded out of his back and forearms. Horns stuck out of his head. His fingers became claws. A large tail swished around as it had a trident tip.

The monstrous form of Murasaki roared and brought its divine foot down on Arfoire. She created a magic shield and protected herself. Seeing that it didn't work, Murasaki repeatedly stomped on the shield. Slowly but surely, the barrier began to crack. With one final stomp, the giant broke the shield and crushed Arfoire. Murasaki roared in triumph until it felt something wrong with his leg. He looked down and saw his limb being torn to pieces. Arfoire was quickly tearing him apart with her bare hands.

Murasaki shoved his hand into his leg and grabbed the fake goddess. He tried to crush her in his hands, but found it extremely difficult. The monstrous angel's hands exploded. In Arfoire's place were three Arfoires. All three of them flew around Murasaki and began to cut him to pieces. The AI tried to heal his wounds, but they were too fast for him. Every time a wound closed or a limb regenerated, one of the Arfoire's would cut open a new one. Soon, Murasaki lost all his limbs and his body fell back to the ground.

The monstrous form of Murasaki evaporated as he returned to his original state. He landed with a loud crash. The tattoos on the angel's body disappeared.

Purple Heart shouted, "Mura!"

The Three Arfoires descended upon them. The two clones disappeared as the original grabbed a vomiting Murasaki by the hair and repeatedly punched him in the gut.

Purple Heart shouted, "Stay away from him!"

Arfoire kicked her in the stomach, "Be quiet. You'll get your turn."

The villain returned to beating the angel.

She taunted, "Did you think you could beat me? You may have more experience with **[Sanity Breaker]** , but it is I who holds it's true power! You can't win against me like this!"

Murasaki smirked, "Whoever said that I was going to beat you?"

Arfoire looked confused.

The boy continued, "Want to know something funny about pain? If you don't see it coming, it will hurt far more than it should and the regeneration process takes much much longer. Of course, with that power, you shouldn't have much trouble even if you were taken by surprise. But your body is at it's limit and is on the verge of breaking. How long do you think it'll take for you to heal now?"

A gunshot rang and the fake CPU's head exploded. Everyone paled at the image of Green Heart losing her head. Behind the headless body was Ran-Ran holding shotgun.

The scarfed angel gave her a thumbs-up, "Good job. You've got twelve seconds before she heals herself. You better take back what belongs to your master now."

Ran-Ran quickly ran up to Arfoire and pulled out two glowing balls of light before Arfoire fully healed herself. The fake goddess returned to her Goth self. The tattoos still surrounded her. The little girl ran to Vert and Mido.

Purple Heart looked at Murasaki, "You're not getting your powers back?"

He shrugged, "I'm going to let her heal first. I'm not a monster."

The goddess raised an eyebrow, "I may have amnesia, but you never struck me as the type to let your opponent live."

Murasaki laughed, "Ahahahaha, of course I'm not. I'm only keeping her alive so I can beat her sorry ass back down to the ground. It'll be delicious."

He licked his lips in anticipation.

Purple Heart deadpanned, "You have issues."

Murasaki cupped his ear, "Excuse me? Can you please repeat yourself? I could've sworn that I heard the pot calling the kettle black."

The goddess pouted, "Excuse you!? I am the main character. I have no flaws. I dare you to name one flaw I have. I dare you. I double dare you!"

"Remember the time I cut the funds to the 'Origins of Pudding' research project?"

Purple Heart stabbed Murasaki in the face, "How dare you!"

He calmly removed the sword out of his face, "This is exactly what I'm talking about."

"I still don't see your point."

Murasaki sighed, "Of course not…"

"…"

"…"

"This is a long twelve seconds, huh?"

Purple Heart snorted, "At least it's not five minutes. We could be here for over twenty chapters."

Murasaki mused, "Even so, this feels way too-"

"Agggggghhhhhh!"

"Nevermind, she's back."

Arfoire glared at Murasaki, "You! I'll kill you!"

Her eyes glowed as power began to build up in her arm.

"No you won't," Murasaki snapped his fingers, "Raven. Execute Order 66."

Raven came out of nowhere and flew into Arfoire's mouth. She clawed at her throat as she felt the bird squirm inside her. It soon came out of her mouth with a glowing ball in its mouth. Raven flew to Murasaki and handed him the orb. The tattoos on Arfoire's body disappeared as she fell to her knees because of excessive pain. Murasaki swallowed the orb and healed himself.

He walked up to Purple Heart and offered a hand, "Can you stand?"

She took her angel's hand, "Well, aren't you acting uncharacteristically like a gentlemen."

Murasaki explained, "As much as you annoy me, your health and safety is my number one priority. And you're one of the few women in my life that doesn't try to kill/rape me on a daily basis… yet."

Purple Heart hugged the boy, "Awwww. That's the sweetest thing you've said to me since the end of the Lastation Chapters. ...Huh. You are surprisingly huggable."

Murasaki tried to push her away, "Why are you acting like your normal self while you're in HDD!? Let go off me!"

The CPU squeezed him tighter, "Five more minutes. Besides, didn't we used to do this all the time?"

The AI looked shocked, "How did you know!? I thought I erased your memories from that time!"

Behind them, Green Heart coughed, "If you two are done flirting, we have a fight to finish."

They turned around and saw that Green Heart, Green Knight, IF, and Compa were staring at them with mixed reactions. The green celestials looked amused, like they were watching a soap opera. IF was blushing at how intimate the Guardians of Planeptune were. Compa looked like she was going to murder Murasaki.

Purple Heart dropped the scarfed angel, "Y- Yeah, Mura. You flirt."

Murasaki gasped for air, "I saw my life flash before my eyes!"

He got up and transformed into Purple Knight, "Anyways, let's finish this."

The party approached Arfoire menacingly. She weakly got up and her breathing was ragged. She was very close to passing out at any given moment. And yet, Arfoire held her ground defiantly. She dared them to even TRY to take her down.

Arfoire grit her teeth, "Damn it! My powers! You bastards! Tch. Even without them, I won't lose!"

The injured woman got ready for a fight when something landed between her and the heroes. It was R.R. and Death XIII. Both of them looked terrible and in no condition to fight.

Unfortunately, their boss didn't see it that way, "Great. You're finally here. We'll kill them all together!"

R.R. remained silent. What he did shocked everyone. The red-haired man punched Arfoire in the face, making her unconscious. Death XIII grabbed the woman's body before it fell to the ground and carried her over it's shoulder.

R.R. glared at all of them, "This isn't over."

He threw down a smoke bomb and the trio disappeared.

Green Heart clicked her tongue, "I see that R.R. is adept at running away, as always."

Green Knight clenched his fists, "I won't let brrrrrroooooooottttthhhhheeeerrrr get away next time."

Purple Knight sighed and began to walk away.

Purple Heart asked, "Mura? Where are you going?"

He replied, "Back to Planeptune. We no longer have any business with this Nation and I'm rather tired."

The purple CPU nodded, "True. We should all get some rest."

Everyone began to leave when Compa spotted something on the ground.

She called out, "Nep-Nep! Just a second!"

Purple Heart asked, "What's the matter, Compa? Did you find something?"

The nurse pulled out a strange stone, "Well, I think so. Take a look..."

The goddess widened her eyes once she looked at it, "This is… a Key Fragment!? What's one doing here!?"

A voice rang in everyone's head, "Let me explain..."

Purple Knight tensed up, "What's this voice in my head?"

Purple Heart said, "That voice… Histy?"

Histoire greeted them, "It has been quite a while. And it is nice to meet you, Lady Vert, Lord Mido, Lord Murasaki, IF."

Green Heart looked shocked, "So, your Histy..."

Green Knight put a hand on his head, "This is strange. Voices in my head."

Purple Knight smashed his head against the ground, "Nep damnit! I already have to deal with three of you! I don't need a fourth voice in my head!"

" _ **Well excuse me for existing.**_ "

" _Wow. First thing I hear when I come back is this. You asshole._ "

" _ **YoU wOuLdN'T bE aLiVe WiThOuT mE.**_ "

Purple Knight yelled, "All of you, f*ck off!"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head. The insane angel rolled around in the ground while clutching his head.

Compa nodded her head in confirmation, "This confirms it. Ra-Ra has finally lost his mind."

IF shook her head, "You can't lose what you never had."

Purple Heart ignored Murasaki's breakdown and asked Histoire, "I thought you were sealed away?"

The tome replied, "I am using the resonance of the Key Fragment you've found… This way, I am able to temporarily speak through them."

The CPU pretended to understand, "I… see… So, why was this Key Fragment here?"

Histoire explained, "That is the one that Arfoire was carrying and dropped. I believe that she feared you collecting them, so she kept one one her. One word of warning… Arfoire's true power is the power to 'copy."

Green Knight tilted his head, "So?"

Purple Knight widened his eyes, "Oh sh*t."

Green Heart looked concerned, "...I see… We may have gotten our powers, but she could have a 'copy' of them with her."

Histoire confirmed, "Yes. Arfoire may alter the copied power and make it her own."

IF commented, "It's a scary thought if she took Neptune's power as well."

"That is why I wanted to warn you of her unique power. Murasaki has first-hand knowledge as to how disastrous it would be if someone like Neptune were to go on a rampage."

Purple Knight sighed, "Of course you would know about that incident."

YM shuddered, " _Happy place. Happy place. Find my happy place._ "

IM began counting in the prime numbers to calm himself down, " _ **41\. 43. 47…**_ "

CE shrugged, " _ **I dOn'T kNoW wHy YoU'Re WoRrIeD aBoUt It. I tHoUgHt It WaS hOt.**_ "

Histoire began to sound tired, "...It seems my time is up. Please, continue looking for the Key Fragments."

The voice disappeared.

Compa spoke, "I can't hear the voice anymore."

Purple Knight muttered underneath his breath, "Lucky bitch."

Purple Heart said, "But the information we got was invaluable."

Green Heart frowned, "True. We have to be wary to avoid the same thing happening again."

Green Knight bit his lip, "I need to be more vigilant from here on out."

All four celestials reverted back to their normal forms.

Vert asked Neptune's party, "What will you do now?"

IF answered for them, "We'll head back to Planeptune first then head on to Lowee."

Neptune complained, "Awww. Going home already? Let's have fun here for a while."

Murasaki slapped the back of her head, "Didn't Histoire tell you to collect those Key Fragments? Get your priorities straight."

IF nodded, "I would love to be with Lady Vert, but we have to do what we have to do. Wait a minute. Murasaki, you're not coming with us?"

He shook his head, "Unlike this slacker, I have a Nation to run. Also… I have my own… investigations to look into."

Compa looked confused, "Investigations?"

Murasaki waved her off, "Nothing to worry about for you."

IF asked Vert, "What will you be doing after this, Lady Vert?"

The goddess answered, "There are quite a number of tasks to take care of, especially after all this."

Mido nodded, "There is also the matter of Overlord worshipping and Enemy Discs."

"Yes. But once we are done, we will definitely go and see you. Especially you, Iffy."

And like that, Vert and Mido left as Neptune and co. went back to Planeptune.

*break*

It's been a week after the fight. Murasaki lowered the security level of the Basilicom to Level 3. While he no longer had to deal with an imposter infiltrating, there is always a possibility that Arfoire could launch an attack. While the girls were busy packing for Lowee, Murasaki was busy doing paperwork as usual. Under normal circumstances, he would be back at the Basilicom already. However, the boy's conscious wouldn't let him go back until Neptune was ACTUALLY prepared for Lowee. Spending a few days naked in the snow can change a man's view of the Nation. All in all, everything was normal. Everything except…

"Lady Vert, wait a minute!"

"But Iffy, I thought you loved it when I hold you like this."

"W- Well yes, I do. B- But not in front of the others!"

"I fail to see what's wrong with cuddling in the presence of others. We do it all the time in the Leanbox military."

Murasaki felt his veins popping, "Why the bloody f*cking hell are you motherf*cker's here!?"

Vert was busy hugging IF, much to the latter's chagrin, "It can't be helped. I couldn't stop my inner urge to see Iffy."

Mido nodded, "And I must protect my goddess at all times. You never know when Arfoire may strike again."

The scarfed angel shouted, "Didn't you have a lot of work to do for your Nations!?"

Vert waved it off, "Oh, Yvoire and Ran-Ran can take care of it. Not a problem."

*break*

Meanwhile, at the Leanbox Basilicom…

A Leanbox Basilicom staff member handed Yvoire paperwork, "Please confirm and approve these by today. We're getting complaints that no one responded. What is going on?"

The old man begged, "W- Wait! P- Please let me sleep!"

Ran-Ran cried, "( ' ∙ ω ∙ ' ) Ran-Ran had no sleep for three days. Lady Vert… Help…"

Another staff member came in with more paperwork, "Here are two more manifestos to add."

And no one had dinner that night.

*break*

Neptune chuckled nervously, "I can almost hear their screams of agony all the way from Leanbox."

Mido waved it off, "Oh, now. Being strict is fundamental in providing a solid foundation. That is why our military is the strongest!"

Murasaki took that as a personal insult, "Oh ho? Care to repeat that again?"

The man in the trench coat looked confused, "What? I am only stating the facts."

YM said, " _Oh no he didn't._ "

The purple angel got up and shouted, "Excuse you!? My Velvet Knights would wipe the floor with your pathetic military regiment!"

IM followed up, " _ **In fact, we have an overwhelming victory against them. 54-32.**_ "

Mido smirked, "Oh? Then why was it that you used LEANBOX'S military equipment during the last battle. That's right. I know you stole our guns."

"Well listen well you damned dirty ape, the Velvet Knights will-"

As the two continued to argue, IF struggled as she suffocated in Vert's cleavage, "L- Lady Vert… You're… squeezing me too tight… He… lp…"

Ignoring her, Vert actually squeezed her tighter, "My, how quickly I found out that I need Iffy around me. I need Iffy to be with me 48/14. And hence, I won't let you go so easily, my sweet Iffy."

Neptune sweat dropped, "You sound like a clingy girlfriend. Get a room you two! Huh? Why do I feel like I've seen this before?"

Compa came in with a tray of pudding, "Nep-Nep. I brought us some pudding."

The female protagonist's eyes sparkled, "Ooh! Compa! You're super!"

The blonde girl followed up, "I made some green tea pudding this time just for you, Nep-Nep."

What is up with Japan and green tea?

There was a lot of shenanigans that night. To an outsider, it would look as if they were having a rave. But to them, it was just another day in Compa's apartment.

 **A/N: That's all for now. Again, I am sorry for this EXTREMELY long delay. I hope that this chapter made up for lost time. Anyways, I'm now back on track.**

 **As always, please review and tell me on how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Au revoir.**


	17. Thoughts of an Angel

**Chapter 17: Thoughts of an Angel a.k.a. Pointless Filler**

Compa went out to shop for our trip to Lowee. Neptune went out to play in the arcade. Mido went out to work out and find potential recruits for the Leanbox military. Vert and IF are locked in the bathroom doing who knows what in there. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in the apartment sorting through this giant stack of papers.

I sighed as I went through the reports. This is getting really annoying. According to what I've heard, Overlord Worship started a little less than a month ago. But it had grown large enough to be a threat to the goddess's shares. Things just don't grow that fast.

 _Well…_

Don't you f*cking say it.

 _Okay, fine._

I shook my head. How it grew isn't the issue. The real problem is why this religion started. I know that Arfoire wishes to destroy the goddesses, but she could already copy and steal their powers. There's no need to create a religion if she hoped to weaken them.

 _ **Perhaps she wanted to worshipped like a goddess?**_

No, she set up that fake demon as the head. What was it called again?

 _I think it was called Peaches._

Peaches?

 _Peaches._

I don't think that was his-

 _Shut up! It was Peaches!_

Okay. Whatever. He's not real anyways.

Getting off track here. Arfoire went through the trouble of creating Overlord Worship. Normally when someone does something like that, they do it to be worshipped. But she did it for the sake of a being she imagined. This isn't making any sense!

I took a deep breath and calmed down. If I can't find the 'why,' find the 'how.'

Regardless of how popular something, it needs money to keep going. So then, how are they getting their money? Of course, Avenir is the first thing that comes to mind, but I'm doubtful that they are the only source of income. If the records are to be believed, that old bastard was the cautious type. If he's anything like me, then he would have set up at least fifteen different sources for funds.

 _ **Um, no. Only you are that obsessive about money.**_

Shut up! I can't help it if we lose money faster than we can gain!

Anyways, Raven found only one other source that supplies the Overlord Worshippers. Of course, it was by the most notorious gang in all of Gamindustri. It was the _Evil Alliance_ (EA for short).

 _Dun. Dun. DUN!_

They have done every single heinous act possible upon this world. Drug dealing, human trafficking, terrorism, and the most vile of all deeds, leaving the toilet seat up!

 _Those sick bastards._

Of course they would be involved in all this. Needless to say, every Nation has been on their tail for years, but we have yet to put them down. I neither have the time nor the resources necessary to stop them from supplying Arfoire.

 _ **You do realize that you can ask Mido-**_

 _No._

No.

 _ **But with his power we can-**_

 _No._

No.

 _ **Then how do you propose we destroy EA?**_

…Does anyone know where I can find one thousand breadsticks.

 _ **You are not using the breadsticks to shove up people's asses again!**_

 _Oh come on! It'll be hilarious!_

Just hear me out. We won't shove one breadstick up a thousand asses. We'll shove a thousand breadsticks up the leaders ass!

 _ **How will this stop them from supplying the enemy!**_

It won't. But it'll be satisfyingly hilarious.

… _ **F*ck it. If waking up the Corpse Eater.**_

Wait what? No! Quickly, get him!

 _Chupacabra!_

 _ **Oof! Get off of me! We need an effective way of destroying EA if we're going to stop Arfoire. If you won't take this seriously, then I'm getting CE to do it for us!**_

Whoever said I'm not taking this seriously. You know the reason why we can't just barge in like we normally can. A straight up assault will take at least a year before I do any real damage to EA. And that's not considering what their boss is capable of. A fight with him alone will take five years. Like I said. We don't have the time or resources for this fight. So I need to negotiate with him.

 _ **Huh. I'm supposed to be the smart one here. Why are you showing me up?**_

 _That's what got your attention?_

 _ **Ignoring that. How do you propose we negotiate with the Boss? He hates your guts as much as Neptune hates eggplants.**_

 _Hey. I'd hate my guts to if I forced it down my throat for giggles._

 _ **Not the point here. So, how do you suppose we can even talk to him?**_

…Now that I think about it. Wasn't the Boss a fan of that one idol, 5pb? Maybe we can get him something like a signed t-shirt or something?

 _You fool!_

Ow! How did you even slap me!?

 _The Boss is a hardcore fan among hardcore fans! Something as simple as a signed t-shirt won't cut it! Nothing short of meeting the idol herself will get him to negotiate with us!_

Then what the hell do we do!?

… _ **Well-**_

I'm not kidnapping her.

 _ **Then I'm out of ideas.**_

I sighed. I need to go out for a walk.

*break*

That was a refreshing walk through the park.

 _ **Like hell it was! You didn't even go anywhere! You just stood up for five seconds then sat back down.**_

 _What are you, blind? Didn't you say the *break* sign? As far as the readers are concerned, we just had a relaxing walk in the park off-screen._

 _ **No! You need the break to think properly! When was the last time you had a vacation!?**_

What's a vacation?

… _ **Get out.**_

What? Why sh-

 _ **GET. OUT.**_

Oh Neptune. Capital letters! My one weakness.

 _I thought your weakness was getting kicked in the balls._

Not the point here.

 _ ***pulls out shotgun***_

 _ **I'll count up to three. If you aren't out the door by the time I'm done counting, I am going to blow you-**_

 _Oh my._

 _ **-away.**_

Wait a damn minute! Where did you even get the-

 _ **One.**_

 _ **Bang!**_

Aaaaah!

I clenched what used to be the right side of my head and wailed in agony.

How is this even possible!? And what happened to two and three!?

 _ **A man only needs the number one to be complete in life. Now get out.**_

Alright! Alright! I'm leaving.

 _ **Bang!**_

 _Ow! Why did you shoot me too!?_

 _ **We are all one, therefore we must all share the pain. Speaking of which. Nom.**_

 _Wait a second. You're not going to-_

 _ **Bang!**_

…I don't know what this "vacation" is, but IM was right. I do need it.

*break*

I sat on a bench in a park. I stared at the sky mindlessly.

 _Such a pretty sky._

How long have I sat on this bench? It feels like it's been forever.

 _ **It's only been five minutes.**_

I wonder what Neptune and the others are doing? At this point, I'm fairly certain they're dead. I can't even remember the last time I had any human interaction.

"Oh? I didn't expect to see you again so soon, Destroyer of Doc. P."

I turned my head and saw a familiar blue haired mage. Why is Mages. here? It doesn't matter. I still don't see any humans to make contact with.

Mages. suddenly hit me with her cane, knocking me off the bench.

I glanced at her, "What was that for?"

The Mad Magician huffed, "I had the feeling that you were insulting me, so I gave divine retribution."

 _ **Egotistical bitch.**_

 _Okabe wannabe._

The girl bashed my head into the pavement two more times.

"You done yet?"

Mages. coughed, "Yes. Anyways, I'm glad I found you. I am in need of your assistance."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really now? And what could be so important that you need my help?"

The magician had a serious look in her face, "I have found remnants of Doc. P. And I need your help to get it."

I shook my head, "Impossible. After I blew up the factory, I also drank all the cans that remained."

It wasn't bad, but it got disgusting after the hundredth can.

Mages. smirked, "But that was your mistake! You only went after the official lines. You never considered the underground networks!"

I could feel my mind shatter from the revelation. Why? Just… Why?

 _I don't understand this stupidity!?_

 _ **An Error 404 occur.**_

The blue haired girl laughed haughtily, "The answer was so simple! I never would have even considered it at first."

I managed to compose myself and asked, "So, who's creating Doc. P. again?"

"EA"

 _Motherf*cker!_

What is wrong with those bastards!?

 _ **An occur has Error 404ed.**_

Mages. looked at me with confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"Y- You do realize what EA does, right?"

She nodded, "Of course! That is why I'm asking for your help. I can't stand the fact that something as holy as Doc. P. to be in their vile hands."

This is going to make things even more complicated than it needs to be.

 _Now that I think about it, but doesn't Mages. look a lot like 5pb?_

 _ **Psh. Don't be ridiculous. I don't see it at- OH MY CUPCAKE! Gentlemen, I believe I just found our peace-offering.**_

I smiled and looked at the wizard, "Hey Mages., How good are you at cosplay?"

She stepped back and had a disturbed look on her face, "What?"

*break*

This plan is absolutely brilliant! No flaws what-so-ever.

"This plan is absolutely stupid! Some many flaws everywhere."

 _Burn the non-believer!_

 _ **We can't! She's the cornerstone of this plan.**_

 _Damn it!_

I asked Mages., "What's so bad about this plan? All we have to do is give the Boss the peace-offering so I can talk negotiations with him. While that is going on, you can go sneak around and look for your Doc. P. formula. Easy peasy."

She answered, "Right. Easy. Except for the fact that the peace-offering is me cosplaying as 5pb!"

"You aren't cosplaying as 5pb. We're telling the Boss that you are 5pb."

Mages. shouted, "It's the same thing! This will never work!"

"Then why did you change into that outfit?"

"You forced me into it!"

I shrugged, "Eh. Minor details."

"That is not a minor detail! I have never felt so violated before."

Welcome to my life.

I rubbed my temples, "Look, we're already here. Let's get this over with.

I pointed at a guard, "Hey you! Take me to your leader! I have a peace-offering for him."

The man looked confused, "Um, the Boss died two days ago from a heart-attack."

"...What?"

"Yeah. Apparently he died from too much bacon or something like that."

I asked, "So who's in charge now."

The guard shrugged, "I don't know. I heard all the higher-ups are discussing who will be next Boss right now."

Mages. and I glanced at each other real quick before we cracked our knuckles.

"Change of plans. I just found a better solution."

Later that day, all the executive members of EA were killed and their headquarters mysteriously exploded. No one knows who ridded the world of their evil, but they will always be celebrated for their bravery. Despite no one knowing who the heroes were, eyewitnesses claim to have seen Planeptune's Angel and a strange magician walk into the building shortly before it's destruction. On a completely unrelated note, the long forgotten drink, Doc. P. made a mysterious comeback. And to a certain mad magician, all was right in the world once more.

 **A/N: Yeah, this was a complete of time. I'm sorry. I was bored, my mind wandered as I was typing, next thing I know, this happens. I'll get back to the plot next chapter.**

 **As always, please review and tell me how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Till next time. Buh-Bye.**


	18. Wanted Fugitives

**Chapter 18: Wanted Fugitives**

A man covered the shadows sat in an office and went through several documents in silence. Despite being shrouded in darkness, the man was obviously over 6 ft. tall and well built. While he examined the files, the door to his office burst open. He looked up and saw David walk in.

The man greeted the butler, "David C. Walkman, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

David bowed, "I'm here to inform you that Arfoire will be coming within a week."

The shadowed man raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't she come here now?"

The ex-AI looked to the side, "She's… educating… R.R. for interfering with her fight against the goddesses."

The villain of Lowee understood, "Ah. I'll arrange a funeral in his honor."

David shed a tear, "He was so young."

The old man coughed, "Going to more important news, Arfoire will be coming here within the next week."

He pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to the man, "The Lady wishes to have these things prepared by the time she comes here."

The new antagonist examined it, "This is rather a tall order."

The butler tilted his head, "Is it too difficult?"

The shadow shook his head, "No. But our forces are spread thin enough as it is. We can't afford to redirect our attention to something as trivial as this."

David inquired, "You believe that capturing not one, but four celestials to be trivial?"

The man nodded, "Of course. In the grand scheme of things, it won't matter if they live or die. What matters is the Overlord. Ever since the destruction of EA, we've barely been able to keep up with demand. My workload had increased tenfold since their demise. If I recall our forces, that'll leave our factories vulnerable to that rat's infestation."

David reasoned, "True as that may be, do you really think that Arfoire will accept an answer like that?"

The villain took a deep breath, "How selfish and shortsighted could she be? Fine. But if we lose any more supplies trains because of this, it's on her."

The butler bowed, "I'll be sure to inform the Lady."

David turned around and left the room. Now alone in his office, the man pondered to himself.

"I wonder if this means that the fun will soon begin…"

 ***break***

Murasaki glared at Neptune as she sat in a seiza position. Raven sat on the boy's shoulder and held a taser in it's beak.

He demanded, "50,000 Credits that was meant to be used during our stay in Lowee just went missing overnight. And now you just so happen to have an unusually large amount of pudding stored in the fridge. So Neptune, my dear goddess, are you the one that stole the money?"

The heroine denied the claim, "Of course not. I would never even dream of such a thing."

Murasaki grabbed Neptune's arm tightly and twisted it a little, "Want to see a little 'trick' I know? I can tell when a person is lying because of their sweat. Not because they sweat, mind you, but by their taste. So I'll ask you again. Did you take my money?"

Neptune once again denied it, "No, I didn't."

They looked deeply into one another's eyes for a few tense seconds. Taking the scene out of context, one might mistake them for lovers.

Eventually, Murasaki let go of Neptune, "No sweat, huh? Damn, and I was certain it was you."

The scarfed angel walked out the apartment, mumbling to himself the different torture methods he will invoke once he finds the culprit.

Once Murasaki was long gone, Neptune let out a huge sigh of relief, "That was a close call. I think I lost a few years of my life."

She put her hands in her pocket, but felt something that shouldn't be there. The CPU took out the object and widened her eyes in shock.

Neptune stuttered, "T- This is…!"

It was the receipt for the pudding she bought. The amount: 50,000 Credits. But it was impossible. The girl it away! So how?

Before she knew it, the goddess began to sweat profusely.

"Ah ha! Sweat!"

Murasaki climbed in through the window, which was on the eighth floor. He tackled Neptune and pinned her to the ground. The boy licked her face and allowed the taste to set in.

Murasaki declared, "This taste… Is the taste of a liar, Neptune!"

At that moment, Compa and IF opened the door.

"Nep-Nep! We're all ready to go to Lowee!"

"Nep, I just received intel that Conversation is in Lowee. If we leave now we can-"

The two froze at the sight of Murasaki on top of Neptune. The protagonist then realized the compromising position he was in. From the corner of his eye, he could see Neptune smiling mischievously.

YM muttered, " _She wouldn't dare._ "

The goddess screamed, "Help! Mura's been licking me all over and I can't run away!"

" _ **Son of a bitch."**_

Before Murasaki could defend himself, he felt something go through his head. The angel flew back and was nailed to the wall by Compa's syringe. Murasaki tried to pull the needle out of his face, but IF shoved it deeper into him.

Compa pulled out her medical tools and smiled darkly, "It seems that you need some fixing with your head."

IF scraped her katar blades across Murasaki's body, "I think we need to teach you some common courtesy towards a lady. You may want to grit your teeth."

For the next five minutes, everyone within a 1 km radius could hear an ear piercing shriek. No one knows what made that dreadful noise and soon became a popular urban myth for years to come.

 ***break***

"So… does anyone care to explain what happened here?" Vert asked.

Neptune was a blushing mess, Murasaki was hung by his own scarf, Raven was nailed on the wall, Compa was tending to her own injuries, and IF was cleaning up all the mess made during the punishment.

The Guild agent laughed nervously, "Nothing much. Just educating Mura in common social etiquette."

Mido asked, "Then why did you hang him?"

"Self-reflection."

The green angel looked unconvinced, "Uh huh..."

Vert coughed, "I'm just going to ignore the elephant in the room. Iffy, is there any information to share?"

IF nodded, "Yes. I got info that Conversation is in Lowee at the Basilicom."

His goddess chuckled to herself, "Well then, it's a good thing we made our purchases when we did. Right Mido?"

He stripped and exclaimed, "Yes! Your foresight is as amazing as ever!"

Compa asked, "What did you buy?"

Vert pulled out a pair of glasses and put it on, "So, how do I look? Am I stunning or am I stunning in these?"

IF was surely stunned by her look, "Um…"

The CPU of Leanbox explained, "Eyeglasses for my cover. I can't be walking around without one there."

Compa commented, "I don't think you'll fool anyone with those."

Mido objected, "You fool! Do you not see the difference in aura that milady exerts!"

The loud voice of the angel caused Murasaki's scarf to snap, making him fall with a loud thud.

He got up and shouted at IF, "That was completely uncalled-"

The boy noticed Vert and asked, "Who's this chick?"

Mido had a triumphant look on his face while IF and Compa looked at Murasaki with a dumbfounded expression.

Murasaki widened his eyes in realization, "Wait a second… I know you. You're… the girl from the flower shop! What are you doing here!?"

Vert chuckled and removed her glasses, "You thought it was the flower girl? Too bad, it was me, Vert!"

The purple angel stepped back in surprise, "No way! That disguise was flawless!"

The blonde goddess put the spectacles back on, "Isn't it? No one would ever know that it's me."

Mido nodded, "Impressive, isn't it? While not as impressive as Lady Vert's, I have my own disguise."

He removed his trench coat and revealed himself to be in a skin-tight pink frilly dress. He wore lots of make up and had two beach balls underneath to look like his boobs.

The green angel seductively winked at Murasaki, "So, how do I look?"

The boy immediately jumped out the window, screaming in terror. The party spent three hours trying find and calm down Murasaki before leaving for Lowee.

 ***break***

Now that everyone got together, the party was prepared to set out for the fourth Nation.

IF asked Murasaki, "You're coming with us? I thought you had somethings to do here first?"

The boy fiddled with a red and black ring in his hands, "I finished sooner than I expected."

Neptune noticed the new trinket and asked, "Whatcha holding there, Mura?"

Murasaki flipped it the ring into the air like a coin, "A new trophy. Nothing special."

He caught the medallion and clenched his fist. A second later, he opened it and revealed several more identical rings.

The angel offered his goddess, "Want one?"

Neptune's eyes sparkled, "Oooohhh… Shiny…"

She took one and began to show it off immediately.

IF took a closer look at the medallions and gasped, "These are… EA's Executive Rings! Where did you get these!?"

Murasaki smiled mischievously, "Who knows?"

Compa widened her eyes, "No way! You're cheating on Nep-Nep with a hussy named EA!? I thought you were loyal better than that!"

"Wait, what?"

Neptune shouted, "What!? Is it true, Mura!? You're cheating on me!? I thought we had something special!"

She fell to her knees and cried a river.

Compa knelt down patted the girl's head, "Don't worry Nep-Nep, I'm here for you."  
Neptune hugged the nurse, "Oh Compa! You're the only one who's always there for me!"

Murasaki sighed and rubbed his temples, "It is too early for me to deal with this. Let's go already."

Vert looked at the two enviously.

She turned to IF and pulled her into another embrace, "Oh Iffy! Let us show which of the couples has more passion!"

The brunette blushed, "C- C- C- Couple!?"

Murasaki shouted, "Don't turn it into a contest!"

He noticed Mido about to grab him.

The scarfed angel jumped out of the way, "Not today, bitch!"

The crossdresser chased him, "Don't be like that. Let's show them how REAL men show their passion!"

Murasaki ran away, "I'm (physically) 16!"

"Don't worry. The legal age for adulthood in Leanbox is 13."

" _ **That explains way too much.**_ "

Raven sat on a nearby rock and watched with an amused expression as more shenanigans ensued for half an finally declaring that the "couple" with the most passion to be Vert and IF, the party finally made their way to Lowee.

 ***break***

Later, the party made it to Loweean territory.

Murasaki exclaimed, "Ah yes. Lowee, Land of Snow and… Snow… This place sucks."

Raven shivered and cawed in agreement.

Neptune on the other hand, "Yay! Snow! Hey Mura, do you wanna build a snowman?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"My answer is no. Let it go."

"Dang it."

Vert shivered, "It's so cold. Iffy, please warm me with your body."

She pulled IF into another embrace, much to her chagrin.

During their shenanigans, a voice called out to them, "Halt! Who goes there!?"

Everyone turned their heads and saw a patrol of four walk up to them.

One of them demanded, "Who are you? Identify yourselves!"

IF pried herself off of Vert and raised her hands, "Woah. We're travellers visiting from Planeptune. No need to get so hostile."

The leader apologized, "Sorry, we've been a little on edge since Lowee was attacked by a monster."

Compa exclaimed, "Lowee was attacked!?"

He nodded, "Yes. It was only two men, no, monsters, but they destroyed over half our land during a rampage. According to the reports, one had purple hair and eyes and wears a purple scarf. The other had black hair with piercing red eyes and was covered in black bandages."

Murasaki began to sweat as he heard the description of himself and Kuro. He was starting to think that MAYBE it was a bad idea to burn everything in sight in an attempt to kill the masochistic angel.

The patrolmen stared at the boy, "In fact. You happen to match the description very much. Wait a second. You were with that bondage freak last month!"

Murasaki put on his Mexican disguise from Chapter 5, "What are you talking about? I'm not the one you're looking for. I'm Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andry Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III, and a simple traveller who wants to visit this beautiful Nation of Lowee."

Neptune objected, "No you don't. You even said that this place su-"

The angel shoved a pudding into his master's mouth, "Shut up!"

The guards looked skeptical.

Murasaki asked, "Not convinced?"

"Not in the slightest."

He sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

The scarfed AI flipped Mido's skirt. The green angel screamed like a girl as the patrolmen passed out at the sight of a crossdresser's undergarments.

Murasaki hastily said. "Let's get out of here, before they wake up."

He walked away before anyone could question him what actually happened.

 ***break***

The party walked into the Basilicom.

Neptune called out, "Hello? Is Lady White Heart around?"

Murasaki (who still wore the disguise) shouted, "White Knight! Get your scrawny ass out here!"

While the two purple celestials shouted for the white ones, Vert said, "My, it just struck me, but was it fine to just come to Lowee's Basilicom?"

IF asked, "What do you mean?"

The blonde goddess explained, "If Conversation was seen at the Basilicom, they may be in this together. This is just like jumping into enemy territory. I hope nothing bad happens."

Mido stated, "As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, we're already surrounded. I can sense them."

He slowly unraveled his chains and got ready for a fight.

IF stopped him, "Wait. We just ran from several patrolmen because of Mura. You're probably still combat high. Now, put your weapon away and calm down."

The angel reluctantly retracted his chains

A maid with brown hair and eyes the party.

She greeted them, "Welcome to the Lowee Basilicom. Have you come to see Lady White Heart?"

Compa nodded, "Yes, there's a number of questions we'd like to ask."

The maid nodded, "Very well. To start, I am Financier. Lady White Heart's chamberlain. It must have been cold outside. Let me prepare something warm for you."

Neptune smiled, "Ooh! Can I get a nice warm bowl of stewed pudding!?"

Murasaki asked, "I'd like the fresh blood of my enemies to drink. If not, I'll settle for jasmine tea and heated saltwater for my bird here."

Compa smiled, "I would be happy if I had a cup of sugar topped with hot chocolate."

IF requested, "I'll have milk tea."

Vert said, "I'll have the same. Oh, but a Darjeeling pure blend for the tea leaves."

Mido ordered, "Black coffee, please."

Financier looked at them with apprehension, "This isn't a restaurant…"

 ***break***

The speaking chambers of the Basilicom. A section where civilians get to have an audience with the goddess and/or angels. It had walls of stained glass portraits of White Heart and White Knight fighting against the other nations.

In the center of the room, a petite girl sat on her throne. She had light brown bob cut hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a white hat and fur jacket with blue outlines. Underneath she wore a white dress. This is White Heart a.k.a. Blanc a.k.a. flattest goddess a.k.a. loli bait a.k.a…. other things that I can't think of right now. But you get the point.

To her right was a tall imposing man in a striped business suit. He had slick black hair and grey eyes. The man wore square glasses and had a smug look on his face. The man was ridiculously muscular. He dwarfed Mido in comparison. One could only wonder how many abs were hidden underneath that suit. This was Nicholas Evans Smith, the Supreme Chancellor of Lowee and White Heart's most trusted advisor, second only to White knight.

Around the room, guards were stationed to ensure the goddess's protection.

Financier walked in and bowed, "Lady White Heart. We have some visitors here who would like to meet you."

Blanc nodded, "So, they finally came… Let them enter."

The maid bowed again opened the door.

Neptune skipped in, "Hi, Lady White Heart! I'm Neptune, and this here is-"

Blanc interrupted her, "Cut the introduction. I know you all very well."

Neptune tilted her head, "Huh? Are we famous or something?"

Blanc nodded, "Yes, very famous…"

She paused dramatically.

The purple goddess scratched the back of her head, "Aw, now you're making me blush…"

Nicholas continued, "Famous as messengers of Momus, that is."

Everyone but Mido widened their eyes in surprise.

"Ha! Called it!"

The Supreme Chancellor snapped his fingers, "Everyone, come out. Capture the heretics."

At that moment guards came rushing through the door. Mido immediately unraveled his chains and quickly dispatched the first wave. However, the second wave quickly filled in for the first.

The angel in drag clicked his tongue, "Tch. Too many dispose of, huh?"

Vert spoke to the white CPU in disbelief, "Blanc… Are you serious?"

Blanc nodded, "Dead serious. While I'm at it, I'll end your misery here too, Vert, Mido, Murasaki."

The boob goddess looked impressed, "My, my. It looks like my disguise was unveiled."

The crossdressing angel kept up his charade, "What are you talking about? My name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Fo Fesca III."

Murasaki tilted his head to the side, "That name… Why is it so familiar?"

" _Didn't we once sleep with a girl with that name?_ "

" _ **Maybe? We did get drunk soon after we met her. In fact, now that I think about, wasn't she ripped as well?**_ "

" _I don't know man. That was centuries ago. In Leanbox… On the same day we planned to go out drinking with Mido… OH MY GOD!_ "

The angel vomited at the revelation.

Compa yelped in surprise, "Ra-Ra! Are you okay!?"

Murasaki nodded, "Yup. Just fi- Bleeecccchhhhh! Sometimes, I wish I hate my li- Bleeeecccchhhh!"

The angel continued to vomit as the nurse patted his pack.

Mido asked, "What's with him?"

Neptune shrugged, "Who knows? Mura was always a weird one."

Vert nodded, "That boy is the odd one among us celestials."

Blanc trembled in frustration from the stupidity, "Enough! Capture them now!"

The Guild agent clicked her tongue, "It's not a good idea fighting here."

Neptune complained, "But we got a wall of people blocking the exit. What can we possibly do!?"

Before anyone could come up with any ideas, two voices shouted.

"Have at thee!"

"Behold the strength that has been passed down the Leanbox Angel line for generations!"

The two angels charged headfirst into the wall of guards. Bodies flew left and right as the two celestials tore through the defensive line.

The girls stared in shock at the sheer brutality of the two. Some men flew out the window. Some got stuck in the wall. One had the misfortune of being Murasaki's 'weapon.' The soldiers were even more frightened as the angels began to laugh like mad man, slowly being soaked in the blood of their comrades.

Neptune muttered, "That'll work. Let's go, girls!"

They ran out the Basilicom, following the storm of holy destruction.

Blanc yelled, "Go after them! Do what you have to. Bring them back!"

The guards that weren't writhing on the floor saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

The goddess smiled evilly, "Red flowers shall bloom onto this white snow."

During the confusion, Financier snuck away, "...I better get moving… Hopefully, I can get to them first…"

No one noticed the maid leave Basilicom.

 ***break***

After running for a really long time, the party stopped for a break.

Neptune panted, "Are we safe yet?"

IF shook her head, "No, they'll catch up to us soon. We should head to the city."

Mido asked, "Are you sure we should do that?"

The Guild agent nodded, "Of course. Why wouldn't we do that?"

The angel pointed, "Because they already distributed wanted posters."

"...What?"

Surely enough, the trees that surrounded them had wanted posters attached to them. Each one had a picture and bounty of our heroes.

 **Wanted:**

 **Compa - 20,000 Credits**

 **IF - 25,000 Credits**

 **Mido - 27,000 Credits**

 **Murasaki - 29,000 Credits**

 **Vert - 30,000 Credits**

 **Neptune - 30,000 Credits**

There were mixed reactions within the group.

"I- I'm a wanted criminal now!?"

"The Guild is going to kill me…"

"Only 27,000? My skillz are clearly worth more than this."

"Damn, they work fast."

"Hmph. Of course they would recognize my brilliance."

"Oh wow! This will make my rep will go through the roof, yo!"

IF noticed something wrong, "Wait a minute… This was posted almost a week ago. How long have they been expecting us?"

Vert analyzed, "They've obviously been planning for our capture for a long time now. At least now we know that Lowee is in league with Conversation."

Mido scratched his head, "But this doesn't make sense. The White Knight would never ally himself with someone as stuck up as her. He's too proud for that."

His goddess argued, "That doesn't change the fact that the two are allies now."

IF nodded, "Exactly. We saw him give the orders to capture us."

The angel tilted his head in confusion, "What are you talking about? That wasn't White Knight."

The Guild agent was surprised, "Say what now? Then who was he?"

Mido shrugged, "Don't know. Whoever he was, he must hold large influence if he was able to stand by Blanc's side."

During this conversation, Neptune noticed something off, "Mura? What's wrong? You're being way too quiet right now."

Murasaki said, "Well, I was just thinking, what if the Blanc we met was a fake?"

Compa tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said. I believe that the one we met in the Basilicom wasn't really Blanc."

Vert placed a finger on her chin, "Interesting idea, but isn't the claim a bit unfounded?"

The angel shook his head, "It's not unfounded. I have three little but important reasons that she was an impostor."

Murasaki held up a finger, "First of all, Blanc may be violent and crude, but she would never go as far as to frame someone for something they didn't so. Shiro even more so. Which brings me to my second point. If Blanc had been planning this for a long time, then Shiro would at least be by her side when she executed her plan. The third, and most important, clue is… this Blanc had boobs!"

Vert and Mido gasped at the same time while the rest of the girls were confused.

IF asked, "So what? All girls have boobs."

The scarfed angel explained, "True as that may be, Blanc is well known for being flatter than an ironing board. But this one had at least two cm of chest on her! It is impossible for her to be the real thing!"

IF deadpanned, "Are you for real right now?"

Vert had a serious look on her face, "Of course! How could I not see this earlier? But if that's true, then what happened to the real Blanc?"

Everyone was quiet as their minds immediately assumed the worst case scenario.

Compa asked, "You don't think that Lady White Heart and Lord White Knight are-"

"That's bullsh*t! Those two are far too stubborn to die to a mere faker!" Mido interrupted violently.

He clenched his fists and declared, "If they are to die, it'll be by my hand. They won't die until then."

After a long moment of silence, Vert was the first to speak, "Oh my. Mido, you… you're still angry that they tricked you into jumping off a cliff fifteen times, aren't you?"

Mido denied the claim, "I'm not angry! Just very upset!"

Murasaki was about to retort when he heard the familiar sound of wings flapping. He looked up and saw Raven coming back to him. The angel lifted his arm up and let the bird perch on it. Murasaki briefly looked over his pet's memories, frowning at what he saw.

The angel spoke up, "As much as I enjoy this conversation, we should really get moving. According to Raven, the guards are very close-"

"I see them! The messengers of Momus are here!"

"Never mind. They're here."

The lead guard pulled out an Enemy Disc, "I won't let you get away! Dragon! I choose you!"

The disc shined brightly and a generic looking dragon.

IF widened her eyes, "So those discs did come from Lowee!"

Compa narrowed her eyes, "Two can play at this game. Nep-Nep! I choose you!"

Neptune smiled, "Pika!"

She activated HDD, much to the guards surprise.

"She can transform!?"

Vert stared at IF very intensely.

"Staaaarrrreeee..."

"...Uh, are you expecting something from me?"

The CPU smiled cheerfully, "Oh, I don't know… Maybe a command from my Iffy."

The brunette smiled nervously, "Uh… this is no time to be joking…"

Vert insisted, "You can do it, Iffy. I believe in you."

IF caved into peer pressure, "Oh, alright then! Go! Lady Vert, I choose you!"

The blond goddess squealed, "That's what I've been waiting for!"

She transformed into Green Heart, "Now, let me show you my power!"

The guards were surprised a second time, "She changed, too! Don't tell me that overly ripped girl transforms as well!"

Mido smirked, "Who knows? Murasaki, give me an order!"

The boy defied him, "No."

"Give me a command."

"No."

"...Please?"

Murasaki sighed, "Fine… Mido, be the decoy!"

The crossdresser tilted his head, "I'm sorry, what?"

The poncho wearing boy grabbed him and threw him towards the dragon. The giant monster opened it's mouth and ate the angel whole. As the beast tilted its head back to swallow Mido, Murasaki shoved his hand into the dragon's throat and brought his hand downwards, tearing open a hole from the beast's throat to it's stomach. Mido and guts fell out of the dragon's corpse.

The boy turned to the guards, "Got any more cannon fodder?"

Murasaki sexually licked the blood off his fingers. The guards paled and ran away in fear.

The angel was disappoint, "Done so soon? How boring…"

He looked down and saw an Enemy Disc lying in the snow. Murasaki picked it up to examine it. However, as soon as he touched the disc, the boy felt a sense of dread run through his body. A feeling that he had not felt in over a thousand years. A feeling that he desperately hoped to never face again.

Murasaki jumped back in fear and trembled, "Those bastards… Those insane bastards! They used _that_ to create Enemy Discs! What is wrong with them!?"

YM shouted, " _Game Over man! Game Over!_ "

IM suggested, " _ **Don't worry. All we need to do is hide in the bunker for the next few millennia and it'll be fine.**_ "

Mido asked, "What's wrong?"

The purple angel tossed the disc to the crossdresser. As soon as he touched it, Mido threw the Enemy Disc as far as he could and cradled himself into a fetal position.

Mido repeatedly muttered to himself, "Thisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadreamthisisadream…"

The girls widened their eyes in surprise.

Compa asked, "Ra-Ra? Mido? Are you okay?"

"Mura!"

"Mido!"

Both of the goddesses deactivated HDD and attended to their respective angels.

After making sure that the angel had calmed down, Vert walked up to the Enemy Disc and picked it up.

She tilted her head, "My, how curious. There seems to be fragments of a V.I.R.U.S."

Both angels covered their ears and shouted, "Lalalalalalala! I can't hear you!"

Neptune asked, "What's a V.I.R.U.S.? I want to be in the loop too!"

 ***Teach me! Professor Murasaki!***

 **YM:** Help me! Professor Murasaki!

 **Professor IM:** Why are you calling me that? And why is my name card different?

 **YM:** Instead of the usual paragraph explaining every non-canon thing thrown into this fanfiction, Nitrus7 thought it would be easier to do it like this instead.

 **Professor IM:** Then why are we doing this? Wouldn't this be more of Histoire's schtick?

 **YM:** One, she hasn't officially been introduced yet. Two, we have.

 **Professor IM:** *sigh* Fine. What do you want me to explain?

 **YM:** What's a V.I.R.U.S.?

 **Professor IM:** V.I.R.U.S. stands for: **V** ictim's **I** nfinite **R** age **U** nder **S** in. They are humans who sold their soul to the devil in exchange for power.

 **Iris Heart:** You called?

 **YM:** *puts up cross* Stay back, Satan! Go back to the darkness from whence you came!

 **Iris Heart:** *smile* What was that?

 **YM:** Eeeeeek! I'm sorry!

 **Professor IM:** *cough* As I was saying, the V.I.R.U.S. are divided into 3-classes: Trash, Annoying, and OhGodWe'reF*ckingDead.

 **YM:** Wait a second! There was a huge power gap just now!

 **Professor IM:** *slap* Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, the first and weakest classification of V.I.R.U.S. is "Trash." They are worthless fools who go mad within seconds after they become a V.I.R.U.S. They lose their bodies and transform into monsters. They are so similar to the regular monsters that they are indistinguishable. Hence their title, Trash. They typically become Dogoos.

 **YM:** I'm not sure if I should laugh or feel sorry for them.

 **Professor IM:** The second classification is "Annoying." They are people who didn't break, but couldn't keep their powers in check. They are only dangerous because of the sheer destructive power to exert to their surroundings. They tend to burn themselves out within a week.

 **YM:** So, they're a walking bomb?

 **Professor IM:** If you want to be crude about it. And last, and the most important, is the OhGodWe'reF*ckingDead V.I.R.U.S. Or commonly known as a True V.I.R.U.S. They are the ones who managed to keep their sense of self and kept their powers at bay. Unlike the other two, they are able to keep their human forms and can transform into their own monster at will. They are powerful enough to rival the CPUs and AIs. Each one is unique. There are only 10 True V.I.R.U.S.s in existence. All of which are still alive alive and kicking. On a side note, we already introduced at least two of these True V.I.R.U.S.s. Have fun figuring out who it is.

 ***Thank you! Professor Murasaki!***

"And that's a V.I.R.U.S. Any questions?" Vert finished explaining.

IM yelled, " _ **Don't steal my credit!**_ "

Neptune nodded, "So basically… They are overpowered enemies we'll have to face in the future."

Murasaki muttered, "I hope not. I don't want to face her again… Oh hey… What a pretty sky. Such a pretty sky…"

Mido chanted, "All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle. All these squares make a circle."

IF snapped her fingers in front of the angels' eyes.

When they didn't react, the brunette sighed, "Great. Now we got two luggages to carry as we escape."

Compa asked, "But how are we going to carry them? One is an overweight freak of nature, and the other is Mido."

A mysterious voice suddenly echoed around them, "How pathetic. Two AI's breaking down at the mere mention of our natural enemies."

A second more feminine voice spoke up, "Don't be so hard on them. Among the angel's, they've had the worst dealings against the V.I.R.U.S."

IF readied her blades and demand, "Who's there!?"

A boy and a girl jumped down from the trees.

The tall boy had pale skin and skinny. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black beanie and a black shirt with a white skull. He wore a brown fur coat and light blue snow pants. He wore black fingerless gloves. He held a sheathed katana on his left hand. Etched into the sheath was the words: " _Miyamoto Is In Heaven_."

The girl was tan and had blond hair and green eyes. She wore a black cat hat with golden goggles with green lens. She wore a white vest, boots, and gloves with green accents. She wore black skin tight undergarments underneath her clothes. She had white tattoos and a fluffy black tail. She had a big green belt buckle with the white words: " _CC2_."

The .hack/ cosplayer bowed, "I'm CyberConnect2. But you can call me CC2. I was asked to help you out. I'd appreciate it if you put your arms down."

The wannabe gangster spoke in a condescending voice, "I am Shiro. The White Knight. And before you ask, yes, I am also on the run from the Basilicom."

IF tensed up, "How do we know that you aren't lying?"

Shiro shrugged, "You don't. But you have no choice but to trust me."

The girl grit her teeth in frustration.

Before she could do anything rash, Murasaki placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I have a surefire way to tell if he's lying."

Neptune asked, "Are you going to lick his sweat, as well?"

The protagonist shouted, "No!"

The heroine raised an eyebrow, "..."

Murasaki sighed, "...Yes."

Shiro coughed, "If you're done with your little comedy, are you going to follow me?"

IF clapped her hands, "Okay guys, huddle up!"

The party gathered together and discussed their options.

IF started the conversation, "What do you think? Do you think we can trust these people?"

Compa was the first to answer, "I think we can trust them. I don't think that bad people would openly show themselves like this."

Neptune nodded her head, "I agree. And nobody with such a fluffy tail and ears"

"I appreciate the compliment, but these are fake."

Murasaki shook his head, "As much as I disagree with those statements, I also think we can trust them. Or at least play along with them. Our options are severely limited. If worst comes to worst, we can always kick their ass. Shiro is the weakest among the angels."

"Am not!"

Vert thought to herself, "However, that may be their plan. They could be letting us think we are planning around their plan. When in reality, they are planning around our plans of planning around their plans!"

Mido gasped in shock, "You're brilliance knows no bounds!"

IF stated, "Still, we can't discount the possibility that they really are helping us. And if they are against us, they'll probably attack us if we resist."

Vert nodded, "I suppose that's true… All in favor of going along with them, say 'aye."

"Aye."

"Eye."

"I."

"i."

"A."

The group broke up and faced the supposed saviors.

IF spoke for the group. "We have agreed to follow you."

CC2 smiled, "Thanks! Glad that you believed us."

Shiro tapped his foot impatiently, "Let's go! We're burning daylight!"

Mido asked, "Who do you think you are to order me around? You can't even lift a single ton."

Murasaki shook his head in disdain, "Like I said, so pathetically weak…"

Shiro shouted, "Shut up! You're just freaks who rely on muscle more than brains."

The two angels looked down on him, "And yet, you have never beaten me in a one-on-one fight."

The beanie wearer asked, "Oh yeah? Then who's the strongest?"

Both AI's answered in unison, "Me. …Wait, what?"

Mido looked down on Murasaki, "I think you're mistaken, little Murasaki. I am far stronger than you."

The scarfed boy's eyes twitched, "You maybe stronger in sheer strength, but I outclass you in every other aspect. Besides…"

He pulled out his wanted poster, "I'm the one with the higher bounty, am I not?"

Mido trembled in rage, "That doesn't count! They didn't evaluate my power correctly!"

Shiro looked at the poster, "Only 29,000 Credits? Bitch, please. I have a bounty of 50,000 C,"

The AI's stopped and looked at the paper in the boy's hands. It was as he said. Shiro had a bounty that far surpassed their own.

Murasaki shouted, "Bullsh*t! I'm calling bullsh*t!"

Mido nodded in agreement, "You can a squirt like you be more valuable than us!?"

Shiro covered his smug smile with his hand, "Who knows? I guess I'm just better than you that way."

The Corpse Eater activated HDMI, "You wanna go, bro? I'll throw down with a sick man. I don't give a f*ck!"

Mido transformed into Green Knight, "I'll show you who's the superior angel!"

Before anyone could start the fight, Neptune and Vert hit their respective angel's on the head, knocking them out of HDMI.

Vert shook her head, "Mido, don't go starting petty fights on your own. It's beneath you."

Neptune agreed, "I'm disappointed in you, Mura. You're better than this."

Both angels apologized, "Sorry ma'am."

IF asked, "When did Nep become so responsible?"

Compa answered, "Since I offered her pudding to stop their fighting."

"Of course…"

Now that the fighting had stopped, the party followed the catdresser towards the city to get away from the clutches of the Basilicom.

 ***break***

Nicholas walked through the hallway. He sighed as he rubbed his temples. He was a busy man with a tight schedule. Arfoire had been working the man to the bone since she came to Lowee. Honestly, that woman is beyond overstepping her bounds. Not that a humble politician like himself can do anything about it.

From the shadows, a voice asked, "Having trouble, Nicholas?"

Nicholas stopped in his tracks. Behind him, a handsome albino man with fake cat ears leaned against the wall. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and shorts. He wore skin tight white fingerless gloves. He had three golden ring bracelets on his left arm. He wore a necklace with a pink jewel.

Without turning his head, he asked, "I don't believe that I allowed you to speak to me so casually, V.I.R.U.S. of Sacrifice, QB."

The being known as QB stated, "I'm sure that our relationship is friendly than this. After all, I'm giving you parts of my body to make your little toys."

The man grit his teeth, "And in exchange for the Enemy Discs, you took my son from me."

QB shrugged, "I told you that you'd generate bad karma. But you still made the contract."

Nicholas forced himself to stay calm, "You never said that it would affect my family."

The White V.I.R.U.S. was undisturbed, "I never said it wouldn't. Besides, you should be grateful. I was going to take much more, but I held back to honor the wishes of an old friend."

The Supreme Chancellor glared, "What do you want?"

QB stated, "I was wondering if you want to create another contract."

Nicholas punched a hole in the wall next to him, "Do you take me for a fool?"

The albino shook his head, "Oh no. Far from it. In fact, it's because you are intelligent that I know you'll make another contract. That woman is a short-sighted fool. And we both know how things will play out at the rate at she's going."

The giant man grabbed QB's head and crushed it with his bare hands, "I will NEVER make another deal with you again."

Nicholas walked away from the corpse. A few moments later, a QB's headless body stood back up on it's own and regrew it's head.

The V.I.R.U.S. shook his head, "Such a brutish man. I always did wonder how he became Chancellor. Oh well. Not like I didn't see this coming."

QB brushed the dust off of his clothes and walked away as if nothing happened.

He smiled happily to himself, "In the end, it doesn't matter who wins this war. I'll be the one to profit from it in the end."

 **A/N: And that was Chapter 18. I meant to release this yesterday, but I forgot. I'm not sure if I'll go anywhere with the V.I.R.U.S. thing, but it's a little idea I got while making this. Eh, we'll see how it plays out.**

 **As always, please review and tell me how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Nitrus7, signing out.**


	19. Boob Wars

**Chapter 19: Boob Wars**

CC2 led the party to the city. Once they the city was within sight, she stopped in her tracks.

The catgirl waved at our heroes, "Well, this is as far as I go. Shiro will lead you the rest of the way."

Neptune asked, "You're not coming with us, CC2?"

CC2 shook her head, "I was just asked to bring you here and nothing more. Also, they could still be on chase, so I'll go mix things up a bit."

Shiro bowed, "Thanks, CC2. I owe you one."

The girl laughed, "No problem. That's what friends are for."

IF told CC2, "Be careful out there."

She smiled, "Sure thing! See ya!"

The catgirl jumped into the treetops and disappeared from sight. With CC2 gone, Shiro led our heroes to the outskirts the city.

As they walked, Murasaki asked, "So how will we hide ourselves? With those bounties on our heads, we won't exactly be safe if we walk around in the open."

Shiro assured his fellow angel, "Don't worry. It might be the city, but it is out of the Basilicom's reach. I have personally taken every precaution to ensure that the people won't turn us in and the guards rarely go to the city."

The scarfed boy whistled, "Impressive."

Eventually, everyone got to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, a familiar maid greeted them.

Financier bowed, "Hello again, Lord Shiro. It has been a while."

Murasaki ran up to her and tried to shove his hand through her chest. Shiro intercepted the poncho wearing angel and blocked him with his katana.

Murasaki said, "Move it. She works for the Basilicom."

Shiro explained, "Financier isn't working for them. She was a spy I placed in the Basilicom. She was the one who informed me of your situation."

The scarfed AI was silent for a moment, considering if he should believe his fellow angel. If there is anything he had learned throughout his life, it was to never take anything for face value. Murasaki doesn't believe that Shiro is lying, but he can't say the same about this Financier. He knows nothing about her. For all they knew, Financier could be lying to Shiro. Call him paranoid, but Murasaki won't allow the Leanbox incident to repeat itself.

Neptune snapped the boy out of his thoughts when Neptune placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, Mura. Shiro said that she's with us. I mean, she wouldn't be doing this without a good reason, right?"

Reluctantly, Murasaki removed his hand from Shiro's katana and stepped back, "As you wish."

Shiro put down his sword and walked towards the city, "Now that we're good, let's go. The guards are getting closer by the second. Even, with CC2 stalling them, they can be quite persistent."

Everyone followed the pale AI inside. However, Murasaki stopped Financier before they could get in.

He whispered into her ear, "I'm only standing down because of Neptune. But if you do anything to harm her…"

His eyes flickered to his cursed green color for a second, "I will personally show you a glimpse of hell."

Despite the looming threat that was the Corpse Eater hovering behind her, Financier remained calm, "I assure you, I have no such intention. If you ever feel otherwise, you may strike me down where I stand."

Murasaki walked towards the rest of the party, "As long as we understand one another…"

Watching the angel catch up with his goddess, Financier looked down at her trembling hand, "This feeling… It's just as she said. So this is the power of Planeptune's Angel. It's a wonder why they haven't won the Console Wars yet."

The maid soon followed Shiro as he led the main characters to the city.

 ***break***

David sat on top of a building and ate a sandwich. He was informed of Neptune's escape from the Basilicom and was ordered to keep a watch out for them if they were to enter the city. So right now, the butler was observing the city like a knight of darkness. Or a man with a bat themed suit. Why did that sound redundant?

David was enjoying his sandwich when heard a familiar voice shout, "This place looks so empty. Like, Noire's social life empty."

The former angel looked down and saw Murasaki entering the city with the others. As the loyal servant of Arfoire, it is his obligation to inform the Basilicom of this right away. On the other hand… this sandwich was damn tasty. His duty or the sandwich… Such a difficult decision.

After a long agonizing debate, David made his decision. The Basilicom can wait. The sandwich was more important.

The butler marked them before he continued to eat his sandwich as the wanted criminals slipped by underneath him.

 ***break***

Our heroes made it to the inner part of the city. There, two identical red headed men stood in wait. They were well-dressed and well-groomed. They had their hair styled in a similar fashion, except one had longer hair than the other.

The one with shorter hair bowed, "Hello there, Lord Shiro. It has been a while, Financier."

The other red head looked at Compa, Vert, and Mido, "I see three delicate beauties. Are these the ones you mentioned?"

Financier nodded, "Yes. Shiro helped them get away from the Basilicom."

He nodded, "I see. My name is Older Brother. This is Younger Brother."

Older Brother gestured to the man with shorter hair, "Greetings."

Compa giggled, "Older Brother and Younger Brother? What unusual names."

Younger Brother explained, "They are not our real names. They're aliases. Right, Older Brother?"

Older Brother nodded, "Yes."

Murasaki commented, "Were those really the best names you could come up with?"

Shiro asked, "This coming from Mr. Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andry Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III?"

"...F*ck you."

"I don't swing that way."

As the two angels bickered, Older Brother stared at Vert, "The beauty with the eyeglasses. Can you grace us with your name?"

The goddess was flattered, "My, what an honest person! My name is Vert."

Older Brother gasped in awe, "Vert… ah, what a kind and voluptuous name. May I call you Lady Vert?"

Younger Brother grabbed Compa's hand, "Now, the fine maiden with the flowing pink hair, may I know your name?"

The nurse answered, "Me? I'm Compa."

Younger Brother moaned in ecstasy, "Ah, Compa… the name resonates angelic beauty and bounty."

Compa blushed, "That's the first time anyone praised my name."

The two brothers looked at Mido, "And lastly, the wonderful maiden in pink, may you give us the honor of knowing your name?"

The crossdresser answered, "I am Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Fo Fesca III."

Both brothers spoke in unison, "Ah, Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Fo Fesca III… A name that oozes with royalty,"

Neptune smiled and greeted them, "Hey there! My name's Neptune!"

IF introduced herself, "I'm IF."

Murasaki bowed, "Murasaki, at your service."

The two brothers ignored them.

Older Brother spoke to Shiro, "Lord Shiro, so they will be seeing…"

He nodded, "Yes. As much as I hate it, they are invaluable assets to us."

Younger Brother stared at Compa, Vert, and Mido, "I'll say… *ahem* Let us lead the way as gentlemen. Lady Compa, this way."

He held out his hand and guided the nurse through the halls.

Older Brother gestured to Vert and Mido, "This way, Lady Vert. Princess Angelina."

Neptune, IF, and Murasaki stared at the two brothers.

"...Um, Iffy?"

"Nep... Mura… did you notice, too?"

"Yes… These men…"

Neptune shouted, "Are totally dissing us! Being so nice only to Compa, Vert, and Mido!"

Financier apologized, "I'm sorry. Those two are only interested in people with… special features."

IF popped so many veins, "What!? Now we're being prejudiced by our breasts!? What is wrong with Lowee!?"

Neptune cracked her knuckles, "Oh, now it is on!"

Murasaki snickered and muttered, "One of them isn't even a woman."

The Guild agent turned to the heroine, "Nep, I'll turn a blind eye. Go and transform… show them your stuff!"

Neptune nodded, "Will do!"

Her angel on the other hand, "Neptune, wait!"

But it was too late. Neptune had activated HDD, "Pika, pika, motherf*ckers!"

Noticing the sudden bright light behind them, the two brothers turned their heads.

Older Brother spoke, "Hm? That voice…"

Younger Brother was shocked, "Wha-!? A full bodied idol, in place of that flat wonderland of the world!?"

Purple Heart exclaimed, "Behold, this is my true POWER!"

Murasaki facepalmed, "Idiot…"

IM thought for a moment, " _ **Actually... This can work in our favor.**_ "

The brothers were surprised at Neptune's transformation. More specifically, two certain features of the transformation.

Older Brother bowed to her, "Oh, please forgive us for not being able to see beyond your flat wall."

Younger Brother asked, "My insolence aside, may we ask for your name?"

Purple Heart replied, "Neptune."

Older Brother stated, "Ah, a name of regality and delight of a thousand moons…"

Younger Brother followed suit, "It is as if, purity in tangible form… a goddess like name indeed…"

IF was surprised, "Wha- What!? Hey! Nep! Are you going to betray me!?"

Purple Heart apologized, "I'm sorry, Iffy… But… this… is the real me."

The brunette shouted, "TRAITOR!"

IF turned to Murasaki, "Aren't you going to do something about these two!? They're hitting on your goddess!"

The purple angel gave her an assuring smile, "Don't worry. I got this."

The Guild agent smiled at her saving grace, "Mura…"

Murasaki approached the brothers with a menacing aura, "Hey."

Older Brother asked, "Hm? May I help you?"

The boy held out his hand, "10,000 Credits for every minute you look at Neptune in this form. 20,000 Credits for every second you touch her. Anything R-rated is negotiable, but will still have a minimum of 30,000 Credits."

Younger Brother apologized, "Ah yes, of course. Our apologies."

The two brothers pulled out their wallets and gave Murasaki the money.

IF kicked the angel in the back of the head, "You idiot!"

She began to throw a tantrum until Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder.

He tried to comfort her, "It's okay. After all, flat is justice."

The flat girl uppercutted him, "That's not what I wanted to hear!"

"Shoryuken!?"

Older Brother sighed, "As usual, Lord Shiro isn't mature enough to understand the beauty of breasts."

Younger Brother nodded in agreement, "That seems to be the case. How unfortunate."

Shiro rubbed his chin while shouting at the two, "Bitch! Breasts are nothing more than oversized asscheeks glued to a woman's chest! Why would I want to admire something like that!?"

Older Brother scoffed, "Oh please. You're just jealous that you were never able to get a date with a mature and beautiful lady like these women here."

The white angel was tongue tied, "Yeah… well… I… Murasaki, back me up on this!"

Murasaki thought to himself for a moment, "Well, flat chests have a lot less fat to deal with, making it much easier to chew on. Though the breast doesn't have much to offer. Personally, I never understood the fascination of boobs. I always preferred the insides. They're well-preserved, and are often the most delicious parts of the body. …Did I say that out loud?"

Everyone listening looked at the angel with horror.

Shiro asked, "W- Why do you know that?"

The protagonist panicked, "Oh! Um… Hey look, a new scene!"

 ***break***

Somewhere in the ocean, a man was on a fishing boat.

The unimportant NPC exclaimed, "Sure is a good day to go fishing all alone in this vast ocean. I sure hope nothing bad happens to me. After all, I have no friends or family to report my supposed untimely death."

The net on his boat began to reel in. In addition to the usual catch, a large black coffin covered in chains stood on the top. The casket was constantly rattling and shaking. The chains and coffin quickly began to rust. As the rust slowly covered the box, the rattling and shaking became more violent. Within seconds, the coffin broke into several pieces. The shards impaled the NPC in several vital places, killing him instantly.

In place of the coffin, a naked woman covered in blood was breathing heavily. She had long dark purple hair and crimson eyes. She licked the blood on her hands.

The woman moaned in ecstasy, "Murasaki… My precious… I want you... I need you... I love you... I love you... I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! ...I'll find you. Even if it takes me until the end days, I'll find you and make you mine!"

She threw her head back and began to laugh maniacally as set out to search for her long lost love.

 ***break***

Shiro led the group through the city. Murasaki felt a chill as they walked, but he forcefully suppressed that feeling. After all, it was absolutely impossible for that woman to escape. That yandere should be at the bottom of the ocean. It was impossible for her to be alive. Just as it was impossible for this series to be cliche. Impossible for the existence of alternate worlds. Impossible for this franchise to die. Impossible for… I'm out of ideas.

What was I writing about again? Oh yeah.

The brothers were flirting with the goddesses or something.

Older Brother exclaimed, "Lady Vert, you are truly like a goddess!"

IF grumbled, "Heh, well, she is one, y'know…"

Younger brother declared, "The name Neptune is also a name for the goddesses, as well!"

The Guild agent scoffed, "Pfft… she is one, too…"

Compa looked worried, "Iffy is all apathetic and everything…"

Financier laughed nervously, "Aha… Hahaha… (Someone do something about this…)"

Shiro sighed, "I'll never understand why men (and women) are so obsessed with breasts. They just get in the way of everything."

Murasaki commented, "Well, they do provide protection for the heart. I've been convicted for sexual assault enough times to know."

YM said, " _Don't underestimate the power of the cleavage._ "

IM stated, " _ **I'm still trying to figure out how our hand got stuck midway.**_ "

Mido told Shiro, "You're too immature to understand the beauty of breasts."

Compa attempted to diffuse the tension by asking, "Um, where are we headed to?"

Older Brother slapped his forehead, "Oh! With the presence of goddesses around us, we almost forgot."

IF spat, "Duh… They are goddesses…"

Murasaki asked, "IM, what's the scouter say about IF's saltiness level?"

" _ **It's 1006!**_ "

" _1006!? But that's impossible!_ "

Younger Brother commented, "Being 'gifted' is such a crime, is it not, Older Brother?"

The brunette grumbled, "Oh yeah… sorry for lacking on the gift package here…"

Older Brother explained, "In short, we are part of a resistance group."

Vert asked, "Against what?"

Younger Brother replied, "That is, of course, the CPU of Lowee, Lady White Heart."

Purple Heart shouted in surprise, "Wh- What!?"

This time, IF was confused, "I understand the two perverts rebelling against Lady White Heart since she is 'lacking' all over, but I don't get why Shiro would rebel."

Shiro spoke solemnly, "...It's because I was careless."

Mido became interested, "What do you mean?"

Financier explained, "Lowee was a land abound in joy and laughter amongst both the young and old. But ever since that man became the Supreme Chancellor, Lowee has placed weight in becoming a nation of power. We are slowly becoming a land with the vision of dominating the world."

Vert frowned, "That is quite unexpected, especially from Lowee."

Shiro tightened his grip on his sword, "I was too careless. I never realized the threat until it was too late. And now, the nation is going to pay the price for it."

Financier tried to comfort him, "No one could have seen this coming. It's not your fault."

The pale boy shouted, "Yes it is!"

Shiro placed his hand on his face as he began to weep, "I was Blanc's sworn blade. I was supposed to protect her from her enemies and to ensure the protection of Lowee. The fact that things got this bad is a testament as to how negligent I became. And that is why… I have to be the one who ends this madness."

His eyes hardened with resolved as he solemnly marched onwards.

As they walked, Vert asked IF, "Iffy, did you know anything about this?"

However, the girl went back to being salty, "Small isn't bad… I mean, some people like small… Small… ( ; ^ ;)"

 ***break***

Somewhere in a hidden location, a book bound by chains was resting.

The book spoke, "This feeling… I can sense the disturbance… Someone is stealing my gimmick! (╯°Д°）╯︵┻━┻"

 ***break***

Mido said, "It looks like IF has been psychologically scarred. Not that I blame her."

Compa looked worried, "Nep-Nep, Iffy is getting worse."

Purple Heart commented, "Iffy is much more concerned about 'size' than I expected."

Murasaki shook his head, "This is starting to get pathetic…"

Vert sighed and spoke firmly, "Iffy? If you don't stop, I'm going to not like you anymore."

IF gasped in shock, "...WHAT!?"

The CPU explained, "I adored that strong, yet cool demeanor of yours along with your cuteness. Now, your eyes are dull with lack of hope. That's not the Iffy I know."

The brunette's mood did a 180 and explained, "Based on my intel, Lowee began its militaristic reform a few months ago. Lady White Heart changed all of a sudden, making such changes."

Vert smiled, "Now, THAT is my Iffy."

Purple Heart deadpanned, "Wow, she recovered quickly."

Murasaki shouted, "Just f*ck already!"

IF told Purple Heart, "Nep, you should change back. You're going to tire yourself out like that."

The CPU replied, "Oh, yes. Right."

She deactivated HDD.

Murasaki, however, was less than thrilled, "Damnit! The brothers were paying me for you to be in that form!"

He felt two hands tap his shoulders. The angel turned around and saw the brothers looking at him with false smiles. They grabbed the money in his pocket.

Older Brother stated, "We'll be taking this back."

Younger Brother nodded, "After all, we payed you in advance."

Murasaki protested, "Wait! Can't we talk about this!?"

They glared and spoke in unision, "No."

The AI grabbed his hair, "Damnit!"

Compa asked Shiro, "What happened to Lady White Heart, Mr. Shiro."

When he said nothing, Financier answered, "I believe it can be better explained by the person you will be meeting."

Shiro spoke up, "Speaking of which, we're here."

The party stood before a building. It was just an ordinary building five story building. Shiro brought out his set of keys and unlocked the door. He opened it and Financier led the group to the top floor. She brought to a room and knocked on it.

Financier announced, "Excuse me… I bring to you our powerful allies."

She opened the door and revealed none other than Blanc lying in bed, reading a book. A giant steel hammer leaned against the bed.

Blanc didn't even look up from her book, "I'm busy now. I'm sorry, but can you lead them out?"

Our heroes, sans Murasaki, shouted in unison, "Whaaaaaaaa!?"

Financier argued, "They came all the way here for us. It would be rude to send them off."

Neptune asked, "Wh-Wh-Wh-Why is Lady White Heart here!?"

Blanc replied, "Why not? This is my room, you know."

Her maid introduced the CPU, "This is the leader of our resistance and CPU of Lowee, Lady White Heart. The White Heart you met back at the Basilicom was a fake."

The people who yelled the first did it again, "Whaaaaaaaa!?"

Murasaki clapped his hands and exclaimed, "F*cking called it!"

Mido requested, "May you please explain what happened?"

Older Brother offered, "Lady Vert and Mido, please let me do the honors."

Younger Brother followed up, "I will also supplement in the fair name of Lady Compa."

Blanc clicked her tongue, "F*ck. You guys were here, too?"

Older Brother sighed, "With how Lady Vert is in presence, how 'little' our CPU seems…"

The goddess grabbed her hammer, "What did you say?"

He squeaked, "Nothing! Nothing, my Lady."

The man coughed and began to explain the plot to the party.

 ***break***

QB skipped through the woods and sang, "99 contracts to hell on the wall. 99 contracts to hell. Take 1 down, pass it around, 98 contracts to he- Oh hello there reader. I didn't see you there. Now, I know what you might be thinking: 'Why are we reading about this nobody and not that sexy beast of a woman, Mido?' Well, it is really simple, Nitrus7 doesn't want to type down even more boring exposition. There's only so much he could take before breaking down. But couldn't come up with anything else. If you don't know what happens here, then why the hell are you reading this fanfiction in the first place? Go watch a Let's Play or something. Oh look. Time's up. But before you go, let me tell you one thing. I'm always watching you…"

 ***break***

After ANOTHER exposition dump, Blanc noticed something was familiar about some of their guests, "...Have I met you people before?"

Vert smirked and removed her glasses, "My, do I need to remind you, Blanc?"

Murasaki removed his disguise, "I see that my deception has been undecepted."

Mido ripped off his dress, "How did you see through my perfect disguise!?"

The brothers yelled in terror at this sudden revelation and passed out. Blanc would have snickered at their misfortune if it wasn't for the fact that three other celestials stood before her.

The CPU demanded, "Why are you three here in Lowee!?"

"I'm here for my Iffy- *ahem* I came to help Neptune and pay Conversation a visit."

"I'm here to slap a bitch."

"I'm here because Lady Vert is here."

Blanc ignored the angel's comments and narrowed her gaze to Neptune, "So that small pint right there is…"

The girl smiled, "I lost my memory, but um… Hey-hey Blanc! Long time no see!"

The white CPU deduced, "So, you came here to fight me for position in the Console War!"

Neptune shouted, "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! I didn't come here to fight you. To top it off, I don't remember a thing, so um, can't we all be friends?"

Blanc was skeptical, "You… don't remember?"

Murasaki explained, "You bashed her head in and fell headfirst into the ground after you threw her off Celestia. How would that not result in amnesia?"

The flat CPU nodded, "I see… That does make a lot of sense… But the fact remains that this is Lowee's problem. I can't have other CPUs helping me. I'll figure out a way to solve everything."

Shiro walked into the room, "And how has that been working out for you?"

Blanc glared at her angel's, "Are you suggesting that we're weak?"

The pale boy shrugged, "I'm suggesting to consider our options. We're at our wits end. We already lost our powers once and we lost over 90% of our forces getting them back. And that's not even mentioning how low our Shares have become."

The goddess's eyes twitched, "Don't you have any pride as the Angel of Lowee?"

Shiro replied, "And pride will get us killed at this rate. We need to accept this and move on. Or else one of us is going to get stabbed in the back."

At that moment, the building began to shake. The window behind Shiro broke apart and several shards of glasses stabbed him in the back.

He said, "Okay… not what I meant, but my point still stands!"

Blanc yelled, "What the hell was that!?"

Murasaki looked out the broken window, "I just found your friend. And she has…"

He widened his eyes in horror, "M*TAL G*AR!"

In that moment, a giant robotic hand burst through the wall and grabbed the boy. He was crushed and thrown out the window. Raven screeched and flew after it's master. The eye of a Killachine peered into the hole that was just created.

Neptune yelled, "Mura? Mura!? MURAAAAA!"

Mido shouted, "Everyone get out!"

Everyone hastily ran out the building as the Killachine tore it down. As soon as they made it outside, the building was reduced to it's foundation.

Once they were out, they found themselves confronted by the fake Blanc, with David and Nicholas standing behind her. David sat on top of a coffin tied up by his wires. The casket shook and and rattled.

From inside, Murasaki could be heard screaming, "Let me out of here! I'll f*ck you up! I'll f*ck you in the f*ck!"

Ignoring the shouts behind her, the fake Blanc stared at the real one, "Finally came out, did you? You fake?"

Blanc snarled, "I'll send those words straight back at you."

Fake Blanc scoffed, "Hah! Talking tough as usual? I'll exterminate you along with those heretics around you."

"Not before I take that head of yours," Shiro declared.

He unsheathed his sword and charged at the faker. Nicholas intercepted the angel and punched him in the gut. Shiro dropped the sword and gasped for air. He fell to his knees and wrapped his hands around his stomach. Nicholas raised his arm and slammed his elbow into Shiro's skull. The pale boy's eyes rolled back and he slumped to the ground.

The Supreme Chancellor looked down on the angel, "You shouldn't have bothered. You may be an angel, but you are still weaker than the average human. Even someone like me could snap you in half. With my bare hands!"

Neptune shook her head, "No. No. No. You're just ridiculously huge. I mean look at him! He's a hulking beast!"

Blanc yelled out in distress, "Shiro! You traitorous bastard!"

She lifted up her hammer and swung it down on the politician. Nicholas simply lifted his hand and caught the hammer.

Neptune exclaimed, "See!?"

The giant man tossed Blanc to the side with ease, causing the CPU crashed through the wall of a random building.

Mido whistled, "Damn. He's strong. Not even I can do that."

Nicholas shook his head in disappointment, "I thought you were smarter than that. Then again, you always had a short temper."

Fake Blanc smirked, "Not so tough now, are you?"

Blanc pulled herself out of the rubble, "Shut up, bitch."

The false goddess shook her head, "Still so stubborn… Oh well, we have what we need."

She snapped her fingers, " David, do it."

The butler bowed, "As you wish."

David pulled out his wires and bound everyone, sans Shiro, to the ground.

"What the Nep!?"

"Ouchies!"

"Woah!"

"Oh my."

"I do not consent!"

"Sh*t!"

Etc screams.

The fake Blanc nodded in satisfaction, "Quick work, as always."

David bowed, "I always do my best."

He quickly glanced at Neptune, "Unlike some people."

The purple haired girl shouted, "Hey! I do my best!"

Murasaki's muffled voice came from his prison, "At doing nothing!"

Neptune retorted, "And eating pudding!"

"Same difference!"

David sighed at the sight of his former goddess, "I had hoped that you would change after 3,000 years, but it seems like I my faith was misplaced."

The pudding goddess asked, "Do I know you?"

Her former angel stated, "Not anymore."

Fake Blanc asked, "Are you done with this 'heartfelt reunion?"

David said, "Please don't patronize me. Neptune is disappointing as it is."

Neptune and Murasaki shouted at the same time.

"Hey!"

"Then try to think about how I feel!"

Fake Blanc nodded, "Good. Then let's go."

She turned around to leave. Nicholas picked up the coffin and followed his boss. David gave Neptune one last look of disappointment before following suit.

Murasaki shouted, "No! Not again! I am not going to be chained up and used another sex slave! I will not be used for the 23rd time!"

Neptune exclaimed, "Mura!"

She tried to wriggle herself free, but it was no use. The more the goddess struggled, the tighter the wires became.

David spoke without turning her head, "You should just turn the other way and ignore him. It's what you're best at."

The fake CPU raised her hand as she walked away, "Before I go, here's a parting gift."

She snapped her fingers. The Killachine's eyes glowed red. It roared savagely before it began to wreck the city.

Blanc widened her eyes in terror, "You stuck up bitch! You're going to kill everyone!?"

The CPU yelled at her angel, "Shiro, get me out of here!"

The white AI got up and tried to rip the wires off of his goddess. But they were too tight on Blanc's body. Shiro wasn't able to grab hold of the wires.

Realizing that it was useless, the goddess ordered the pale angel, "Forget this. Shiro, go destroy that worthless pile of scrap."

Shiro protested, "But you-"

Blanc commanded, "I order you as your goddess, go destroy that robot!"

The boy bit his lip and forced himself to comply, "Yes, my goddess."

He stood up and picked up his katana. Shiro ran after the Killachine.

Neptune asked Blanc, "Will he be okay?"

The brunette CPU nodded assuredly, "Shiro may be the weakest angel, but as long as he is in Lowee, Shiro is unstoppable. There's a reason why his bounty is the highest out of all of us."

 ***break***

As the villains walked away from the city, David asked the fake Blanc, "Milady, are you sure that I shouldn't have bound the White Knight? He is at his strongest here."

The fake goddess nodded, "Yes. I want to show those bitches how futile it is to oppose me. I want them to feel the weight of hopelessness and fall into despair. And what better way than to have the 'invincible angel' defeated before their very eyes?"

David observed, "You're pretty confident that the Killachine will win."

Fake Blanc nodded, "Of course. This Killachine was specifically designed to combat against Shiro's Gift."

She smiled evilly, "He'll die a horrible and brutal death."

 **A/N: Did this chapter feel very lackluster to anyone else? Well, next chapter will be Shiro vs Killachine. So look forward to that.**

 **Also, I have a special announcement. Last chapter, I introduced the V.I.R.U.S.s and decided that they'll play a semi-major role to plot. I also said that there was 10 of them, but was only able to come up with 3. I'd come up with the other 7, but I'm currently busy with college to think about it. So if you don't mind, I'd like to start an OC contest. The rules are as followed:**

 **-The character must be based off of an aspect of Death. I already have sacrifice, intoxication, and madness covered.**

 **-He/She must have a relation to at least one of the angels or goddesses. It can be acquaintance, arch-nemesis, frenemy, etc. You don't have to be specific.**

 **-Please submit the OC in this format:**

 **Name:**

 **Aspect:**

 **Strength: (Rated E - S)**

 **Speed: (Rated E - S)**

 **Magic: (Rated E - S)**

 **Defense: (Rated E - S)**

 **Weapon (If any):**

 **Unique Ability (If any):**

 **Character Description:**

 **Character History:**

 **Please note that if your OC gets chosen, I may change a few things to fit the story better. But I'll try to keep it as close to the original as possible.**

 **As always, please review and tell me how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Adios, amigos.**


	20. Weakest Being vs Strongest Machine

**Chapter 20: The Weakest Being vs the Strongest Machine**

 _Have you ever experienced the hell? I haven't, but I can tell you that Lowee is dangerously close to it. Unless if you have power or influence, all you can do is endure and suffer. Winter is so cold and unbearable that being set on fire would be preferable. Food is so scarce that we have to constantly steal and protect what little nutrients we have. For a land that's supposed to represent family and compassion, Lowee emphasizes the concept of "survival of the fittest" to the extreme. Only those who possess power, cunning, or resources can live comfortably here. But to someone who has absolutely none of those, like me, everyday could always be our last._

 _My body is beyond fragile. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that a slight breeze can kill me. By all logic, I should have died years ago. The only reason I haven't was because of strange ability I had. I didn't understand it at the time, but I can feed off of the magical energy in the land. With Lowee being a magically enriched land, I'm able to stay alive, but only just. It couldn't provide me the nutrients my body needed nor could it enhance me in any way possible. I was a literal walking corpse. I couldn't hunt. I couldn't steal. I couldn't salvage. I couldn't even defend myself. All I could do was endure._

 _Endure the freezing wasteland of Lowee. Endure the beatings_

 _I would receive from wild beasts and other humans. Endure the pain of my hunger._

 _You could hardly call those circumstances life. Death was probably a better alternative. But I still clung to life. I can't die. I don't want to die. Why? To be honest, I don't know. Maybe it's some survival instinct. Maybe it's because some twisted writer needs me alive for a story he's writing. Or maybe it's because of my longing desire to know what it means to live. Whatever the reason, I continued to live. And I'll keep on living. Even if my body breaks, I refuse to succumb to death's embrace._

 ***break***

I ran through the ruined city. I saw the Killachine tear through the buildings. I feel… nervous. I'm not like the other angels. I'm not strong like Mido. I'm not a combat genius like Murasaki. I don't have cybernetic enhancements like Kuro. All I have going for me is my magic capabilities. And even that is VERY circumstantial.

 ***Teach me, Prof-**

NO! This is being told from my point of view, so I'm giving the exposition to my powers!

 **IM:** *backs off* Alright, fine. I'm just here for the paycheck.

Paycheck? We don't get paid.

 **IM:** As far as you know…

…I'll deal with that another time. Anyways, every living being contains a certain amount of magical energy, measured by Spiritual Pressure (SP). The SP is channeled from within the body and is turned into the abilities we call magic. The types of magic that can be created varies widely and can be modified from user to user. But that's a topic for another day.

I'm more… unique. My body contains a grand total of 0 SP. I am incapable of producing magic on my own. Instead, my Gift **[Data Manipulation]** allows me to use the SP in the surrounding area, allowing me to use magic. And in a SP rich land like Lowee or Celestia, I am unrivaled in terms of magic abilities. Even the goddesses can't come close to the feats I can perform. I'm far superior than those idiots who rely on nothing more than brute force.

I peeked around the building I was hiding behind and saw the Killachine tear apart the city. Bodies of the dead scattered around like broken dolls. I grit my teeth in anger.

I'll be the first to admit that I hate people. They're deceitful. Vain. Arrogant. Selfish. Greedy. Hypocritical. And most of all, rotten to the core. But even I don't want other's to die. Especially not when they are killed because of a madwoman's inflated ego.

I activated HDMI and activated my Gift, " **[Infinite Blade Shop]**!"

Several magical blades in different shapes and sizes formed around me as I got closer to the machine. I threw several of them at the Killachine into one spot. No matter how strong it's armor may be, it will be torn to pieces if enough pressure is applied into one point. And with the thousands upon thousands of blades at my disposal, it will only be a matter of time before it breaks.

The Killachine charged through the onslaught of blades and contrary to my expectations, my attacks didn't even begin to penetrate the surface. I was forced to jump to the side to avoid the robot. I underestimated the armor of this thing. This is going to take too long. How about this then.

I placed my katana in my mouth then transferred all the SP from my blades into my arms. My arms transformed into giant white tiger claws.

 **[Eye of the Tiger]**

I charged at the Killachine faster than it could react and punched it in the chest with all my might. I caused a tiny dent in it's armor, but that was it. Resilient now, are we? Then I'll rush it!

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

The armor was slowly being crushed by the strength of my punches.

Once I was able to determine that I was close to destroying the exterior, I clasped my hands together and slammed them into the Killachine, "And Breakdown!"

The chest armor broke apart, revealing the Killachine's circuitry. I grabbed as many circuits as I could and tore them out of the machine. I created a fireball and had it blow up the Killachine from the inside for good measure.

I cooly walked away as the Killachine blew up and fell apart. Heh. I want to see the other angel's pull that off.

"Uuuuoooogggghhhh!"

After hearing that ear piercing screech, I turned around to see what that was. Much to my horror, the Killachine was piecing itself back together. That thing can repair itself even after such extensive damage? Not even Kuro is capable of doing that!

Fine then. It's easy enough to tear it apart. Everything has it's breaking point. I enhanced **[Eye of the Tiger]** tand charged at the Killachine once more. But this time, it reacted fast enough to counter. The robot swung it's ax at me. However, I was expecting that. I narrowly dodged the giant blade and jumped onto the arm. I ran up the mechanical limb and headed straight for the head.

Once I reached the head, I began to dig into it's skull. After I tore apart the outer layer, I transfered all the SP from **[Eye of the Tiger]** into my katana. I removed the blade from my mouth and shoved it into the brain. I converted all the SP in my sword into lightning magic.

 **[Thor's Judgement]**

I jumped off the Killachine as it went through over 50,000 Volts of electricity went through it's metallic skull. The robot wailed before it's head exploded.

Man, that was a rush. I feel so winded right now. …Wait a second.

I wiped my forehead and looked at my hand. Is that… sweat? Why am I sweating? Lowee's SP should be keeping my stamina at 100%. I shouldn't even have a drop of sweat.

"Uoooogggghhhhhh!"

You have got to be kidding me. I looked up and saw the Killachine's head still intact.

The killer robot swung it's ax at me. This time, it was much faster than before and I was unprepared for it. I instinctively manipulated the SP to shield the left of my body, but I only managed to shield the left side only. It protected me from the ax, but I was still thrown through several buildings.

"Ouch! Ow! F*ck! Sh*t! Why!?"

I slowed down a screeching halt on the other side of the city. Why can't I feel my everything? Well, the damage can't be that bad, riiiiuuooaaaaaggghhh!

I looked down and saw that I literally lost my entire body. The only thing that remained was a small portion of my spin, five or six ribcages, and a few scraps of organs. I don't even know how much my face has been messed up, but I can't feel my nose. I really don't want to look in the mirror right now.

I'm only alive right now because the SP in the air. I quickly gathered SP to heal myself as fast as I could. It's not on par as Murasaki's regeneration, but it's fast enough.

…

…

…

…

…

Why is this taking so long!?

Even with injuries this bad, I should have been healed within seconds! It's like all the SP in the air is being sucked away from me! …Wait a second, all the SP is being sucked away!

I had to concentrate really hard to find out where the SP was going. I saw that it was all headed to the Killachine.

OH HELL NO!

That thing can absorb SP!? I've heard rumors about such technology being invented, but I always thought that they were just ramblings of drunken old men. I widened my eyes in terror. Not just at my predicament, but at the implications of what that thing can do. Even the nations that rely on technology over magic, like Planeptune, still use large amounts of SP to function. If they manage to perfect that tech, none of the Nations will be safe from that woman's wrath. I need to end this here and now. But without my magic, I can't do any substantial damage. At least I can still do some damage with my swo-

SONOVABEEEEETTTTCCCCHHHH!

My sword is still stuck on the head of the Killachine! And it's headed towards me right now. IT'S HEADED TOWARDS ME RIGHT NOW!

 ***Deep breath***

Fine then. You wanna play that game, Conversation? Bring it on!

I augmented my legs and ran straight to the Killachine. I ran past the robot and continued to run. I ran as fast as I could away from the metallic menace.

…What? You thought I was going to fight that thing head on? Hahahahaha! Don't be an idiot. Have you seen that thing? It'll break me in half. And I don't have the means to destroy this thing. But I know what can.

I made my way to the other side of the city with the Killachine hot on my trail. I dodged falling rubble, flying bodies, and laser beams. …Wait what?

I took a quick peek behind me, and widened my eyes in terror. The glowing red eye of the Killachine began to glow even brighter. I quickened my pace and ran faster than I ever have before.

Gotta go fast. Gotta go fast. Gotta go faster! Faster! Fasterfasterfaster!

After what I seemed like an eternity, I found myself in front of a broken weapon shop. Thankfully, the vault holding the weapons was relatively intact. I ran inside the vault and frantically searched for what I was looking for.

Where is it? Where is it!? Damn it! I know that it was here! Ah there it is.

I found a large object covered by a blanket. I pulled the cover off and revealed a Merkava Mark IV. I gathered and molded SP as quickly as I could.

 **[4 of a Kind]**

Three other me's appeared into existence. We all got inside the tank and drove out the vault. I aimed at the Killachine and unloaded a 120 mm bullet into it's face. The me's hastily reloaded, aimed, and fired again. We rinsed and repeated until we ran out of ammo. When that happened, I disabled **[4 of a Kind]** and drove the tank straight into the Killachine. Right before the collision, I jumped out the tank and rolled along the ground. A large explosion upon impact. My sword flew into the air and landed centimeters away from my face.

Motherf*cker! That was too close for comfort.

I got up and picked up my blade. The smoke cleared and revealed the Killachine in a severely damaged state. It slowly repaired itself by absorbing the surrounding SP. Not on my watch!

I ran up to the broken machine and cut it up several times. I don't know which part of this robot is the one the controls the SP absorption, but I'll hit it eventually. …Probably. …Hopefully. …Shut up!

I cut the metal like butter. But each time I did, the part would restore itself. As I was cutting the robot into slivers, I noticed a box the size of a small rock like object within the Killachine. It had large letters that said: _SP Absorber_.

…I won't even comment on that.

I grabbed box and crushed it with my bare hand. All while looking like a complete badass.

Ah… How I wish that happened. No. I grabbed the box, but the Killachine formed itself completely, leaving my arm stuck inside the robot's chest. My body raised at least 50 ft. from the ground.

OH SH*TTTTTTT!

I panicked as the Killachine noticed my predicament. Of course, as the calm and collected individual that I was, managed to keep my cool.

"F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*ck! F*CK!"

…Ignore that last line. That never happened.

The Killachine raised it's hand to grab me. I used my katana to sever my arm off.

AAaaaaaAAaAAAAAaUUUUuuuuUUUUuuuGgGGGGGgggHHHHhhHHHH!

This hurts so much! How the hell does Murasaki do this all the time!?

I ignored the pain as best as I could and ran as far as I could from the Killachine. I found a manhole and pried it open. I fell into the sewer right before the robot can grab me. The tight space inside will prevent that thing from chasing me. Thankfully, the sewers were still filled with SP, so I regrew my arm and I ran further away from the Killachine.

I took a moment to review this fight.

I know where the Killachine's weakness is, but I have neither the means nor the power to destroy it. Magic is completely useless and I'm not physically fit enough to stand up to it. I used the only weapon that had a chance to destroy that thing. Although I managed to retrieve my katana, I can't use it fast enough to deal any substantial damage.

I clenched my teeth in frustration. This is getting annoying. What can I do? I'm literally the only thing standing between the Killachine and the destruction of Lowee. There must be something I can do. There has to-

 ***Bang!***

…What… What was that?

I heard a loud sound and suddenly felt pain in my shoulder. I touched it with my newly formed arm and felt something strange. I looked at my hand and saw a familiar looking red liquid.

…Blood. My blood. But… that's impossible. The Killachine can't fit in here. And even if it forced it's way in, the walls around me would have shook violently. Another assailant?

Conversation may be arrogant enough to send in the Killachine alone, but I have no doubt in my mind that the Supreme Douchebag would have a backup plan.

 ***Bang!***

 ***Bang!***

As soon as I heard those two shots, I spun around and deflected the shots. I got ready for another attack and slowly backed away. Whoever it is that's shooting me, they're too far away for me to see, but I can tell that they're getting closer. …What's that humming sound?

Sure enough, the humming sound got closer and closer. No way… You've gotta be kidding me.

I saw two sets of light in the darkness ahead of me, slowly glowing brighter and brighter.

That thing has drones!? Is there anything that the Killachine DOESN'T have!?

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. The two drones unleashed a wave of bullets at me. I managed to dodge most of them and only got a few scratches at worst, somehow. I ran through sewer before I made a left turn and found myself trapped by a dead end.

With no time to find a way out, I turned around and got ready to cut down those machines as soon as they turned around the corner. Once they turned, I swung my sword and cut one of them down, but I wasn't fast enough to react to the other drone. The second drone shot my sword arm clean off.

Before I could even register the pain, the drone filled my body with lead. I coughed up more blood and struggled to stay focused.

 **[Circle of Destruction]**

I molded the surrounding SP into several discs and cut the drone into pieces. I quickly healed my wounds and sheathed my sword. I took this moment to examine the drones. Perhaps they hold the key to victory in this battle.

I knelt down and scavenged through the pieces of wiring and metal. I may not be an expert in electronics, but I do have some knowledge of it. As I recall, drones should have a memory system. Maybe I can find another weakness of the Killachine with-

 ***Zap!***

UUUUuuuUUUUuuuuuuUUUUooooOOOOOOoooOOOooooOOOgggGGGGGggGGGGggHHHHhhHHHhhh!

More bullets!? No… this feeling… I'm being electrocuted!

I collapsed and gasped for air. There was a third drone!? I tried to get up, but I felt another wave of electricity course through my body. I yelled in agony and witnessed my own body get charred like a barbeque.

Even after the shocks stopped for a few seconds, I was unable to move my body. All I could do was endure and scream in agony as the third drone endlessly electrocuted me.

…Am I… Am I going to die? Here? In a sewage system? No! I can't die yet! I won't! I haven't even… I haven't even found my purpose in life yet. I can't die! I… I made a promise to her…

As if a plea for desperation, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Lady Bllllllaaaaannnnnccccc!"

And soon, everything faded to black.

 ***break***

" _What are you doing, boy?"_

 _I weakly looked up and saw a small stone-faced girl looking down on me. At first glance, I knew that she was the Goddess of Lowee, Lady White Heart. Even someone like me knows who she is._

 _White Heart held a book in her hands and read it, treating me like an afterthought. Fine. I don't need to humor her._

 _I got up and tried to walk away, only to fall after a couple of steps._

 _White Heart sighed and closed her book, "Why did you go and do that? You're weak enough already. Don't go rushing to your death now."_

 _I asked, "Why would you care?"_

" _Does a goddess need a reason to help her people?"_

 _I humorlessly chuckled, "That's rich, coming from the goddess who rules the land of strongest."_

 _The goddess tilted her head, "Do you have a problem with this land?"_

 _I sarcastically said, "Noooooooo. It's not like you make false claims about making this land where family and friends can live peacefully nor did you turn this hellhole into the world's largest death match."_

 _For the longest time, the world fell into silence. I half expected the goddess to kill me on the spot for calling her out. I wasn't sure if I could survive or not, but my god was that very cathodic. After what felt like an eternity, White Heart did the last thing I would expect from her. She laughed._

 _And not the sadistic kind of laugh. It was a good-natured kind of laugh. As if she was sudden filled with relief._

 _The CPU composed herself and thanked me, "You have no idea how good it feels to finally here that from someone who's not a kissass."_

" _Um… You're welcome?"_

 _White Heart looked up at the sky wistfully. I recognized the look in her eyes. It was the eyes of someone who is chasing an impossible dream. Eyes that I have seen far too often in this land._

 _The goddess confessed, "You're right. Even if I did not intend for it, I ended up lying to my people. I turned my Nation into this festering wasteland. But, I meant what I said when I wanted to turn this place into a land where everyone can live comfortably with your loved ones. Out of all the Lands in Gamindustri, Lowee is the most unforgiving. I always drew the short end of the stick, but I thought that as long as I make my people happy, it wouldn't matter. So I did what I had could to ensure the peace. I even involved myself in a few criminal organizations to keep up with the other Nations. But in the end, I only made things worse."_

 _Throughout her monologue, I could see tears threatening to leak out of her eyes. …I'm starting to feel a little bad for calling her out like that._

 _God damnit feels! Leave me alone!_

NEVER!

 _I coughed awkwardly, "I guess that it must be tough for you too, huh?"_

 _White Heart smiled bitterly, "Yeah. It is."_

 _She's not cute. She's not cute. That kicked puppy look on her face is absolutely not holding influence over me!_

" _Is there any way I can help?"_

 _Why, feels!_

 _It's fine. It's fine. There's no way that she'll ever acc-_

 _White Heart nodded, "Thank you. I need all the help I can get."_

 _Noooooooooooo!_

 _The CPU stood up and grabbed my hand, "We start immediately."_

" _Wait. Like, right now?"_

 _White Heart nodded, "Of course. After all, Rome wasn't built in a day."_

 _What the f*ck is Rome? …Still. The thought of reshaping is quite the exciting prospect. Maybe… Maybe this is the reason I've survived until now._

 **A/N: That's the end of Ch 20. And before you type in the review, yes, I am aware that Blanc is ooc in the last part of this chapter. But I couldn't think of anything better for that part. Also, thank you for those who participated in the OC contest. And I just want to let you know that it is still open, for now. Also, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but please submit your OC's via PM.**

 **As always, please review and tell me how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Aloha.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

White Knight was lying in the sewers, drowning in a pool of his own blood. His armor was shattered, revealing several holes and burn marks across his broken body. His light blue hair covered most of his face and his deep red eyes could barely see past the blood and lead. The angel groaned as he struggled to stay conscious.

The drone realized that it hadn't killed White Knight yet and planned to fix that mistake. It readied it's turret and unleashed a full load into the AI's head. The boy's head was completely destroyed. The drone had now confirmed the death of the angel. Unlike the other angels, White Knight can't recover from a wound like that. The machine turned around to return to it's master.

Unbeknownst to the drone, the body of the white AI flickered out of distance. In his place was a White Knight in perfect condition.

 **[Phoenix Down]**

He silently approached the machine, quietly raised his blade, and brought it down as hard as he could. By the time the robot registered what happened, it was already destroyed.

White Knight fell to his knees and gasped for air, "That was far too close for comfort. I can't get careless again."

He looked up at the ceiling and began to feel dread run through his body, "And I have to fight that monster without **[Data Drain]** … I need to think of a strategy while I ca-"

Before he could even finish that sentence, two giant metal hands burst through the ceiling and tried to grab the scrawny AI.

White Knight hastily created a barrier around him and shouted, " **[Iron Fortress of the Divine Turtle]**!"

A turtle shaped barrier formed around the boy. The two metallic hands grabbed the turtle and lifted it out of the sewers. The angel was brought up to the face of the Killachine. The robot growled before it started to crush the barrier.

At first, nothing happened. But then, a crack formed in the barrier. Then it grew bigger. And bigger. Before the barrier could break down completely, White Knight dispelled it and fell to the ground before the hands could crush him.

When he hit the ground, White Knight realized that he can't run away in time and he was quickly running out of SP to use. Deciding to that the best chance he had at winning was to put everything he had in a single strike, White Knight placed every iota of SP in the area into his sword.

The angel shouted, "Ryujin no Ken wo Kurae! **[Way of the Dragon]**!"

A blue chinese dragon formed and wrapped itself around White Knight.

The dragon roared, " _ **I'm da muthaf*ckin dragon!**_ "

White Knight swung his sword at the Killachine. The dragon followed suit and tore the robot apart. It devoured the machine as it rose to the sky. The only thing that remained of the Killachine was it's arms. Said arms fell back to the ground and narrowly crushed the angel.

Exhausted from the excitement, White Knight deactivated HDMI and fell to his knees, "That was far more difficult than it should have been. I… I need a quick nap. J- Just… 30… years… Yeah… That's good…"

The boy's eyes rolled back and he fell into a deep slumber. Before Shiro passed out, he could hear a faint voice calling out his name.

 ***break***

Somewhere deep in Lastation territory, there was a hidden base that serves as Avenir's main base of operations. In that building was a dungeon where prisoners and turncoats were held. One of the cell's contained our protagonist, Murasaki.

The angel was nailed to a wall with several 5 ft. iron spikes. Each rod strategically pierced the boy's joints and other vital areas to restrict any and all movement. A few feet away from Murasaki was Raven, nailed to the wall in a similar fashion.

Standing in front of the two was his predecessor, David C. Walkman. He was currently interrogating the prisoner.

The former AI shook his head in disappointment, "I expected better from you, Corpse Eater. You were captured far too easily."

Murasaki spat, "Do you think I give a sh*t about your opinion, traitor?"

David held up his hands, "Now, now. No need to get so hostile. It's not like I did anything to harm Neptune directly. Besides, if I never left, you would have died in that wasteland. So you should be thanking me."

The angel demanded, "Don't f*ck with me, old man. Do you even know what happened to Neptune after you left? Are you even aware of how much you hurt her?"

The butler spoke with no hesitation, "I don't know. And I don't care. Why do you think I abandoned her in the first place? But, we're getting off topic now. Let's get back to the matter at hand. I'm in need of your help."

Murasaki asked mockingly, "Oh, what could the great and mighty Angel of Death need little ol' me for?"

David explained, "Arfoire's influence has reached far and wide throughout Gamindustri. Everywhere except Planeptune. Every time we send in an agent to spread the word of Momus, your troops sniff them out and eliminate them."

The protagonist smirked, "Why thank you. I trained them well. Something you never bothered to do, apparently."

The ex-angel smacked Murasaki across the face and continued like nothing happened, "So I want you to tell me everything about your little farce of an army. Their patrol routes. Their comm links. Their codes. Their attack patterns. Tell. Me. Everything!"

The prisoner chuckled, "You were apart of the Planeptunian army, you should know."

David clicked his tongue in annoyance before taking out a knife and stabbing Murasaki's eye, "Do not f*ck with me, boy! You don't know what kind of horrors I can inflict on you!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? You know that physical pain doesn't affect me. You really are getting senile."

The angel's cockiness slowly turned into fear when he saw the old man smirk. By the time Murasaki realized what was happening, it was far too late.

He shouted, "You… What the hell did you do to me!?"

David left the knife in the boy's eye socket as he monologues, "Are you familiar with the Nightmare Blossom? It's a rare flower that can only be found within the Gamindustri Graveyard. It's essence is used to create rather lethal poison. Not the conventional kind you're used to, mind you, but one that is more… mental."

Murasaki struggled to stay awake, "The f*ck… is that… supposed to mean… old man…"

The Angel of Death smiled as the boy's good eye rolled into the back of his head, "Oh don't worry. You'll find out soon enough…"

Murasaki passed out and dove into his own personal hell.

 ***break***

Shiro groaned as he awakened from his slumber, "Ugggghhh… What happened? Why does my body hurt so much? Oh right, the Killachine."

A voice spoke next to the angel, "Nice to see that you're awake again so soon."

He turned his head and saw Blanc sitting in a chair and reading a book. It was at that moment, that Shiro noticed that he was in his bed at their hideout.

He asked his goddess, "Lady Blanc? How long have I been out?"

Blanc answered, "3 days."

Shiro widened his eyes and exclaimed, "3 da-!? ***cough* *cough*** "

His goddess handed him a glass of water, "Don't strain yourself. You're still recovering."

The AI took the glass, "Thanks."

Shiro took a sip of water before asking, "So what happened in the past three days?"

Blanc explained, "While you were fighting the Killachine, the wires that restricted us disappeared for some reason. We went to help assist you, but by the time we got to you, you were passed out among the remains of the Killachine. Right now, Financier is investigating the Basilicom's supply routes to see if we can track down Arfoire. That's Conversation's real name, mind you."

Her AI nodded, "I take it that when we find Arfoire, we'll be fighting her on our own."

The divine loli shook her head, "No. This time, we'll have Neptune and her friends help us."

Shiro dropped his cup in surprise, "…You… asked for help? And from another goddess no less?"

Blanc blushed, "Well, weren't you the one that said I had to swallow my pride if we want to live."

The pale boy said, "Yeah, but… it's just surprising to hear that you admit it. If you don't mind me asking, what prompted you into asking for Neptune's help?"

The girl muttered, "I- I didn't want to see you that close to death again…"

Shiro tilted his head, "What was that? You're sound quieter than usual."

Blanc said, "I said that it's not your concern. Just make sure you're ready before we find her. According to Financier, she's almost got a solid lead."

The angel saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

 ***break***

David watched Murasaki sobbing from the torture. Within the first few minutes of the initial stab, the angel was already begging for mercy. The butler had hoped that it would convince the boy to sell out his Nation. Unfortunately, Murasaki chose to remain defiant. Three days has passed and David hasn't broken the angel yet. But he could tell that the Corpse Eater was at his breaking point. He just needed an extra push.

Murasaki begged, "Please… Make it stop."

David calmly explained, "I'll stop as soon as you tell me what I want to know."

The scarfed angel declared, "I will never tell you."

Despite saying this boldly, anyone with a pair of ears could hear the hesitation in his voice.

The former angel sighed and pulled out the poisoned dagger (dubbed the 'Inception' by Murasaki), "Then you leave me with no choice."

Fearful for his life, Murasaki begged, "Please. No. Stop. Stop it. I said stop!"

No matter how much the boy pleaded, David didn't stop the advancing dagger. He slowly inserted the dagger into Murasaki's heart. Our hero screamed louder than he has ever screamed before.

Now my dear reader, you might be wondering what exactly the Nightmare Blossom is doing to Murasaki's mind. Think about all of your worst memories. Imagine being forced to relive those memories and being unable to alter the events that had transpired. Now imagine constantly hearing voices that taunt you in how you could have done things better and that it's your fault and blah blah blah. You get the picture.

And we'll be taking a look at Murasaki's memories. Next time, on Dragon Ba- Oops. Wrong series. Next time, on AI of Gamindustri.

 **AN: Sup guys. Sorry this took so long to make. I'm not sure how many of you know this, but writer's block + college, does not make for the best fanfiction material. As you can probably tell by this chapter. In fact, I might replace this chapter entirely in the future. Until then, this is what you got.**

 **And while I'm here, I just want to point this out. Why the hell did Arfoire not have a hold over Planeptune? In the game, she screwed with the other goddesses and their Nations in one way or the other, but Planeptune get's left alone. I realize that it may be because it's Neptune's plot armor protecting it, but still. So the reason for Murasaki's torture is my half-assed attempt at justifying it. That, and I'm a sadistic f*ck who might enjoy making him suffer a bit too much.**

 **And for any of you who still want to submit an OC, please hurry because I have almost finalized who I'm choosing for this and the contest will be closed by the time the next chapter get's released. Don't worry. It'll probably come out around March.**

 **As always, please leave a review and tell me how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. See ya.**


	22. Sins of an Angel

**Chapter 22: Sins of an Angel**

 **Gluttony**

I'm sure it is established that I am willing to eat anything and everything, so long it provides me the nutrients I need. However, some days I just take it too far. The worst of those moments is whenever I'm in a hunger induced rage.

It happened after that flashback in Chapter 14, when I was kidnapped by that woman. During that time, the Basilicom had sent out several search and rescue teams for me. One of those teams managed to get lucky and found where I was imprisoned. I'm not sure how they got past my captor nor what happened to her, but I was being . Unfortunately for them, I was starved during my entire time in that sex dungeon. All I had to eat in that forsaken hellhole was three meals a day. I need more meat in my diet, god damnit!

Anyways, when I stirred from my slumber, I could smell their delicious flesh. It filled my nostrils with their sweet aroma. I salivated at the thought of biting down on their juicy meat. I wanted food. I wanted to eat. I needed to devour.

Those soldiers didn't even know what happened. I killed them before they could react. Once I ate their corpses, a feeling of ecstasy coursed through my body. I hadn't had anything to eat in a long time and a fresh corpse is as rare as Obama doing something useful. I was dancing from joy of finally being able to eat.

But that feeling wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted to eat more flesh. I knew that morally, it was wrong and disgusting. But I didn't care.

It's like eating your mother's terrible cooking. You hate it, but still can't get enough of it. That's what cadavers are like to me. And after not eating one for over 50 years, I was really craving for some more raw human meat.

So for the next several days, I spent my time hunting wandering travelers and devouring their corpses. I could have stopped at any time, but I chose not to. It was bad enough that I reverted back to my old ways. But I made it worse by forcing my victims into a little game of mine.

If there was only one victim, I'd give them thirty minutes to run away before I gave chase. If there were more, I'd kill one and bind the rest. I would then give them the body of the deceased and forced them to eat it. I'd rinse and repeat until there was only one left. Then I'd eat the last one myself.

…Was I always that messed up?

I continued to take pleasure in my twisted game and I relished every second of it. My playtime went on for days until Neptune confronted me herself.

I'm not sure it was through rumors or through the power of the plot, but she managed to track me down.

Neptune looked at me with disdain, "So this is what you've become. Succumbing to your desires like a feral beast. How disappointing."

I simply smiled and replied, "What's that? I couldn't hear you over the pot calling for you."

My goddess sighed, "Just come back to Planeptune and we'll pretend this never happened."

I denied the offer, "No. I love this game too much. You'll have to beat me into submission."

Neptune drew her sword, "We both know that I'm stronger than you. I've beaten you once before."

I activated HDMI and **[Sanity Breaker: Level 2]** , "And how long ago was that? I've become stronger since then. Have you?"

In this form, my armor is broken apart. The only part that remained of my glorious was my visor, and even that was severely damaged beyond repair.

Neptune activated HDD, "Bitch please, I'm the main character. Strength is irrelevant to me."

I bared my fangs, "We'll see about that!"

I lunged at my goddess to bite her head off. She stabbed me in the face, but I continued my advance. When I didn't stop, Neptune lifted her sword and ripped my head off. My body continued to run to grab her. She kicked it in the side. My decapitated body tried to catch the foot, but was knocked to the side like a rag doll.

While Purple Heart was focusing on my body, I transformed my head into a snake and slithered along her blade. My goddess noticed me and flung me of her sword.

I reverted back to normal and backed off a bit. I grabbed a random tree and ripped it out of the ground. I clashed with Purple Heart in an epic clash between my thick wood against her holy steel. My wood held up for a minute before my goddess destroyed it. But even with my wood destroyed, I continued to press onward.

I tackled her to the ground. I sunk my teeth into her neck and ripped out her flesh. I ignored Purple Heart's screams as I savored her flesh. That was the first time I had tasted a goddess, and it was the greatest thing I have ever stuffed in my mouth. I wanted more. But before I could go in for a second bite, Purple Heart revealed a strange metal stake.

It was an unusual stake. It was 5 inches and had several strange inscriptions. From what I can recall and based on my research, it seemed to be written in the Language of the Ancients. The Language of the Ancients is like the Latin of this universe. The starting point of our modern day language, but no one bothers to learn or speak it (unless if you want to be an elitist douche). But the LoA can also be used to craft magical items. They're difficult to make, but the reward is well worth the effort. It was thanks to LoA that sacred weapons like the Spear of Gungnir or Excalibur existed.

Purple Heart plunged the stake into my heart. I coughed up blood and tried to pull the stake out of my chest. But no matter how hard I pulled on it, the stake wouldn't budge. As I pulled, I could feel the stake sapping my strength. I soon realized what those damned inscriptions were for. But I didn't understand. Neptune is incapable of using LoA. Hell, she can't use modern day english correctly.

Those thoughts quickly left my mind as I screamed at the searing pain in my chest. My power being forcibly sealed inside me.

At a later date, I would remove that stake from my heart and use it to create Raven, but that's a story for another time. Right now, I was screaming in agony at the painful sensation coursing through my body. I soon passed out and Neptune dragged my body back to Planeptune. I was placed in rehabilitation for the next 10 years.

 _ **ThOsE tWo SoLdIeRs WoUlD hAvE bEeN eNoUgH tO sAtIaTe YoUr HuNgEr, BuT yOu ChoSe To CoNtInUe KiLlInG. tHeY wErE yOuR oWn PeOpLe. YoUr OwN sUbJeCtS. aNd YoU kIlLeD tHeM fOr SpOrT. YoU cAlLeD oUt ThE aNgEl Of DeAtH fOr CaUsInG nEpTuNe PaIn. BuT sHe SuFfErEd MoRe WhEn ShE hEaRd YoU sTaRtEd SlAuGhTeRiNg HeR pEoPlE. yOu GlUtToNoUs BeAsT. wIlL yOuR hUnGeR nEvEr Be SaTiSfIeD?**_

 **Lust**

Sex is overrated. Sure, it feels great at the moment, but afterwards, all you feel is exhaustion and disgust. Or is that just me? Regardless, I really hate it. I hate it even more when I am forced into it against my will. I hate it the most when I am forced to do it with the person I hate the most. And to think, that day started out relatively normal.

I was on my daily patrols when I was attacked by a cloaked woman. She had a syringe in her hand that contained a pink liquid. Despite having the element of surprise on her side, I still saw her coming a mile away. I grabbed the attacker's wrist before she could pierce my skin. I should have dodged instead.

When I grabbed her, I felt a wave of nausea and disgust wash over me. That was my first encounter with a V.I.R.U.S. Not that I knew what they were at the time.

My attacker took advantage of my moment of weakness and plunged the syringe into my neck. I struggled to get her off of me as I felt the warm liquid being injected into my veins.

Once emptied, the cloaked woman got up and ran away. I stood up as fast as I could to give chase, but she had already disappeared into the crowd.

I clicked my tongue in frustration as I massaged my neck. I briefly wondered what that was about before shrugging it off. I knew that the liquid was either a poison or a drug, but I didn't think much about it. I was confident that my body could break it down and neutralize it.

Looking back on it, I was slowly feeling hotter as I made my way back to the Basilicom. But I thought it was because of the the summer heat. Oh, how I wished that was the case.

 **Lust Meter: 3%**

When I made it back to the Basicom, I immediately made my way back to my room. On the way back, I accidentally bumped into on of the janitors. When I did, I started to feel something wrong with my body. It started to heat up immensely.

 **Lust Meter: 8%**

The faceless NPC bowed, "I'm so sorry, Milord!"

I waved it off, "It's fine."

I ignored my staff and quickened my pace. I made it to my room and tried to sleep off whatever was affecting me. It made it much worse. A couple hours later, my body began to feel like it was on fire. Specifically in my nether regions.

 **Lust Meter: 15%**

I was drenched in sweat and began to hyperventilate. I realized that I felt the same way I feel whenever I get drugged by an aphrodisiac. Except it feels a gajamillion times stronger than normal. I remember thinking just how bad my situation was. Most aphrodisiacs I'm able to shake off thanks to my lack of sexuality and previous exposures to it. But this drug was leagues upon leagues above the standard aphrodisiac. A normal human would have gone insane from sheer pleasure within seconds after ingesting this drug.

I steadied my breathing to calm myself. Every drug has a time limit. I just had to endure this feeling until then. I opened my window to breathe in some fresh air.

It was at that moment, that fate once again showed how much it loves to f*ck with me.

There was a knocking on my door and Neptune's voice called out, "Hey Murasaki, can I come in?"

"Yeah. Door's open."

If it was anyone else, I would have shooed them off. And despite all my misgivings against her, I still respect her and will not deny her anything. Besides, I was a big boy, I thought that I could control myself until she left.

I realized just how wrong I was the second Neptune opened the door. She was wearing a cat maid outfit.

 **Lust Meter: 69%**

She did a cat pose and asked, "I just got this in the mail today, nya. How do you think I look, nya?"

Despite how overwhelmingly kawaii my goddess was, I reacted gracefully, elegantly, and appropriately.

Blood sprayed out of my nose. The pressure from the blood that propelled out of my nostril was so strong that it cut through the floor. I later heard that we managed to find untapped oil underneath the Basilicom thanks to it.

Neptune was surprised at my sudden loss of blood, "What the Nep!? Murasaki, are you okay!?"

She came up to me and placed her forehead against mine.

 **Lust Meter: 96%**

Too close. Too close!

When my goddess felt my temperature, she jumped back, "Woah! You are burning up! I'll go get some water."

Before Neptune could leave, wind blew in through the window. It lifted up her skirt and revealed what was underneath. …Or lack thereof.

 **Lust Meter: # &*%**

"Kyyyaaaaa! Stupid wind! You should just die!"

Neptune pouted and proceeded to leave the room. Before she could open the door, I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

Neptune was surprised and nervously asked, "Um, Murasaki… W- What are you doing?"

A placed a finger underneath her chin and asked, "Isn't it obvious? I'm doing you."

She blushed heavily as I slowly closed the distance between us. Right when my lips were barely hovering above hers, I managed to get a hold of myself and pushed out Neptune out the door.

I nervously laughed, "J- Just kidding… Hahahaha…"

I shut the door and locked her out. I curled up into a fetal position and bit my lip as I was consumed by the urge to f*ck something. I begged for someone, anyone, to f*ck me.

During my struggle, I heard someone come in through my window, "Looks like you're in a bind, Murasaki."

I looked up and saw the cloaked woman from before. This time, her hood was down, revealing her face.

I widened my eyes in surprise and horror, "I- Impossible… I killed you…"

That bitch laughed, "Yes. You did. But I came back for you, my love."

I struggled to get up and run away, but she pushed me down with ease. My body was too hot and bothered to fight back. What I could do was scowl.

"Why are you here?"

That woman put her face close to mine, "Oh, you know why I'm here."

I wanted to resist her. I had to resist her. I was a slave to her once. I refused to be hers once more. But no matter how much I tried. No matter how much I struggled. No matter how much I hated it. The aphrodisiac won out in the end.

I won't go into detail to keep this rated T, but throughout the entire time we f*cked, I hated every second of it.

 _ **YoU fElL tO tHaT wOmAn'S cLuTcHeS aGaIn. YoU kNeW bEtTeR tHaN aNyOnE wHaT wOuLd HaPpEn If ShE hAd HeR wAy WiTh YoU. YoU aLwAyS kNeW sOmEtHiNg WaS wRoNg WiTh HeR, eVeN bEfOrE tHaT dReAdFuL dAy. YoU lUsTfUl BeAsT. HaVe YoU nO ShAmE?**_

 **Avarice**

It's no secret that I'm strapped for cash, and that I'll do whatever I can to get it. Some things were worth the humiliation. Others made me question my life choices. This incident made me suicidal.

For example, there was that time I signed up for Weird Pornography. But in my defense, I thought the flyer said Weird Photography.

…

A- Aren't you going to scold me?

…

Please don't look at me like that. I- It's making me feel uncomfortable.

…

C- Come on. We have a pattern going on right now. No reason to break it now, right?

…

N- Next segment!

 **Wrath**

I don't get angry a lot. I'd get irritated and annoyed, maybe even hateful, but not angry. But even I have my limits before I snap. This was the worst case I had.

It all started when I was fighting against that V.I.R.U.S from the Lust segment of this chapter. We were fighting in an abandoned church in the outskirts of the Nation.

As we clashed, I was pushed back and embedded into the wall. As I pried myself free, that woman sat on the altar and sipped on a glass of wine. She was holding that the entire time we fought by the way.

I got on all four and snarled, "Die monster!"

She calmly drank her wine, "Me, a monster? Perhaps so, but the same could be said about the goddesses. Neptune is the worst among them."

I bared my fangs, "Don't you dare mock her!"

The V.I.R.U.S. scoffed, "Don't even pretend to defend that woman. She's the reason why you suffer."

She extended her hand at offered, "Be mine, and I can free you from your suffering."

I confessed, "You're right. Neptune is a lazy, obnoxious, self-absorbed, pathetic excuse for a goddess. I would have been saved from so much grief if I never met her. But if I never met Neptune, I would never have left the killing fields. I would never have seen the world and all of it's majesty. All the people I've met. All the joys and sorrows I've experienced. It's all because of Neptune. I won't allow you to sully her name!"

The V.I.R.U.S. gritted her teeth in frustration, "Neptune this. Neptune that. Neptune. Neptune. Neptune! Is she the only woman who's on your mind!? What about me!? Do you think nothing of me!?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would I think of you? At all?"

This seemed to throw her over the edge. I still don't understand why that happened.

She began to laugh maniacally for a full minute. I was too scared to approach her. I know what happens if I were to approach a mentally unstable person carelessly.

The V.I.R.U.S. suddenly stopped laughing and glared darkly at me, "Tell me love, what is a goddess? Nothing but a miserable pile of Shares! But enough talk, have at thee!"

She tossed the glass to the side and stood up. She crackled with electricity and charged at me. I hastily activated HDMI and blocked the incoming demon.

She pushed me out the building and into the outer fence. She grabbed me by the throat and punched me in the face several times.

While my face was being pummeled, I opened slits in the back of my armor and created several bone blades on my back. They sawed at the iron poles behind me and created an opening for me. I fell through and used the momentum gained to throw that woman off of me.

I activated **[Sanity Breaker: Level 1]** and spun my nails really fast to imitate miniature saws. I ran up to that vile woman and dug my hand into her gut. My spinning nails tore her insides apart. I shoved my free hand into her skull and scrambled her brains. She couldn't even scream as her brain matter splattered all over the place and her torso was ripped off her waist. I used magic to light my hands on fire and burn the body. As the flesh slowly turned to ash, I ran back into the church, ripped the altar off of the floor, ran back to the burning body, and crushed it underneath the large stone table.

I cautiously stepped back and braced myself for the second that woman would break out of the table and come at me again. Instead, her hand burst out from the ground underneath me and grabbed my ankle. I instinctively cut off my leg and jumped back. I made my severed limb blow up into a column of fire. I healed my leg and backed away from the explosion. Unsurprisingly, that woman crawled out of the ground covered in dirt and minor burns.

She cracked her neck and said, "Looks like I've stalled for long enough."

I tensed up and braced for the incoming sh*tstorm, "What are you planning?"

The V.I.R.U.S. smiled, "Oh, nothing too big. I was just stalling for time while my… associates were setting up a little surprise for the Basilicom. I'll give you three guesses what's going to happen next."

I widened my eyes in fear and turned around to run back to my goddesses side. I couldn't get far before being tackled down by the V. .S.

I struggled to get up, but she was stronger than me, and she knew it. She allowed me to lift up my head enough to see the direction of the Basilicom, but pinned the rest to the ground. I could only watch in horror as I saw my Nation erupt into flames.

I roared in rage and for a brief moment, I was able to overpower that woman. I ran to the heart of Planeptune as fast as I could. I was there in 30 seconds.

If there was one word I could use to describe the feeling I had at that moment, it was _hate_. The sight before me was absolutely repulsive. I'm no stranger to death and the horrors criminals are capable of. But this just made my stomach hurl in disgust.

I didn't let the sight distract me. I ran around the capital to searched for Neptune. What I found was her charred body half buried in a pile of rubble. I rushed to her side and moved the debris out of the way.

The repulsive woman spoke behind me, "My, my. Little Neptune isn't looking so good. Is she alright."

Tears flowed through my eyes and I yelled out her name in rage.

She moaned in ecstasy, "That's the look I love so much. That unbridled hatred. Those eyes that radiated power. I want it. I'll make you mine."

I growled, "You want me? Then let me give you everything I got!"

I activated **[Sanity Breaker: Level 2]**.

Literal venom dripped from my mouth as I charged straight at her. I landed a solid punch to her face. I threw a barrage of punches and kicks to her body. Whether it was because I was too fast for her or she let me strike her, I'll never know. But I didn't care. I still don't. All that mattered was that I was going to kill her for harming Neptune. I threw one final punch and blew a hole through her chest.

That woman coughed up blood and smiled, "Wonderful. You are so much more wonderful than I could possibly imagine. More. Show me more!"

She healed her superficial wound and trapped my arm into her chest. I tried to remove my arm, but she was holding on tightly. I was about to cut off my limb when that woman pulled me into an embrace.

Before I forced all my molecules to separate and disappeared into a puff of smoke. I rematerialized above her and dropped kicked her skull. Her head was crushed underneath my heel and the floor beneath us broke apart. I was going to beat that bitch's body as we fell, but I realized that Neptune's unconscious body was also falling.

I used that woman as a platform and jumped towards my goddess. I caught her and used my body to cushion the fall and shield her from any falling debris. Once the roof was done collapsing, I saw the headless body of that woman on the floor. I only had .0000005 seconds before she was completely recovered. So I ran as fast as I could to bring Neptune to safety before I could resume my fight with her. Unfortunately, I was only able to run 6.9 miles before my sworn enemy caught up to me.

She slapped me in the face and forced me to fly through several buildings. I tried to shield Neptune as best as I could. I didn't want her to get any more brain dead than she already was. In hindsight, I might have failed in that regard.

I came to a grinding halt when I crashed into the statue of Purple Heart and Purple Knight. An overexaggerated 'artwork' that glorifies the 'majesty' of Neptune and I. I never liked that statue. It just gives the people unrealistic images of us. The only good thing about it was that secret compartment I installed for no particular reason.

Although, it did come in handy at this very moment. I opened the secret hatch and threw Neptune inside. I didn't bother to lock it because that V.I.R.U.S. was already behind me. I turned around and fired a blast of the highest concentration of SP I could produce. She took the blast point blank to the face, and yet she survived without a scratch.

That woman smiled and yelled her hand to my face, "My turn."

I screamed in agony and struggled to keep myself together. In the end, I was blown back and became a smouldering a lump of meat. That woman slowly walked up to me and sat on my stomach.

She repeatedly punched me in the face, "This is so much fun, love. We'll have much more fun in the bed. Of course, I doubt you'll come willingly. So, I'll need you to be unconscious for a little while."

I tried my best to defend myself, but it was useless. Even with **[Level 2]** , my stats were severely outclassed by her. Power. Speed. Magic. She surpassed me in every way. Even when she was a normal human, I could never reach her. My overwhelming fear of her overrode my sanity. It's the only reason why I can think clearly while in this form.

It was at that moment, a thought a came to me. I was only able to maintain my sense of self at **[Level 2]** because I was afraid. So what would happen if I were go further… and beyond?

It was the first and last time I ever would ever go this far, but at that point, I couldn't stand the fact that I was losing to that woman. I didn't even think about the possible consequences. I just wanted her dead.

I sacrificed every iota of sanity I had and muttered, " **[Sanity Breaker: Level 3]**."

At that moment, everything went blank.

When I came to, I found my hand holding Neptune's beating heart.

She coughed up blood and weakly laughed, "H- Hey Murasaki… You feeling better now?"

I was too stunned for words. I dropped her heart and screamed in absolute horror.

 _ **YoU sAcRiFiCeD eVeRyThInG tO fIgHt AgAiNsT tHaT wOmAn, AnD yOu AlMoSt KiLlEd NePtUnE aS a ReSuLt. YoUr HaTrEd FoR hEr AlLoWeD hEr To BuRn ThE bAsIlIcOm. YoU lEt AnGeR cLoUd YoUr JudGeMeNt. YoU cOuLdN'T eVeN kIlL tHaT wOmAn In ThE eNd. YoU wRaThFuL mOnStEr. Is No OnE sAfE fRoM yOuR fIrE?**_

When will these visions end? I can't bare to relieve them again. I refuse to sell out my Nation, but I'm too weak to escape. There is nothing that I could do.

 _ **LeT mE iN cOnTrOl. I cAn FrEe Us. I cAn PuT aN eNd To ThEsE mEmOrIeS oNcE aNd FoR aLl.**_

You know, on any other day, I would reject you. But at this point, I don't even care anymore. I just want these flashbacks to end. F*ck sanity. Common sense is overrated.

 _ **KiShIsHiShIsHiShIsHiShI! AcTiVaTiNg [SaNiTy BrEaKeR: lEvEl 3].**_

 **A/N: … Yeah… Drama and character development isn't my forte. I wanted to do all seven deadly sins, but I couldn't think of any scenario where for Murasaki to experience the other four. Well, not any to make a good short story out of it.**

 **Well, at least the next chapter will be nothing but carnage and bloodshed. So look forward to that.**

 **In other news, the V.I.R.U.S. OC contest is now closed. Sorry to those who couldn't make one in time (you know who you are) and thank you to those who submitted their OC's. I'll be introducing them really soon.**

 **Before I go, let me say one last thing. *inhales deeply* JACK IS BACK MOTHERF*CKERS! ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN!**

 **That is all.**

 **As always, please leave a review and tell me how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. Later gator.**


	23. Monster

**Chapter 23: Monster**

Neptune and co. were hard at work, planning their next move. Thanks to Financier, they managed to locate where the Killachine was being constructed. As they were packing, Neptune noticed that Compa was looking rather distressed.

She asked the nurse, "Hey Compa, what's the matter?"

The blond came out of her stupor and replied, "Oh, uh… I'm just worried about Ra-Ra. Ms. Financier was able to locate where the giant robot is being built, but she couldn't find anything on where he is."

Before Neptune could assure Compa that it'll be fine, Shiro interjected, "You don't have to worry about Murasaki. You should worry about his captors instead."

IF noted, "You sound as if you speak from experience."

Shiro nodded "Given enough time, angels can heal all injuries they have sustained. However, some take longer to heal than others…"

He removed his shirt to reveal his scar riddled body. The girls stared in shock and disgust at the scars that covered the pale angel's torso. The most noticeable among them was a large jagged scar ran across his chest. It was deep enough to secrete a few drops of blood and looked as if he received it a few months prior.

The Loweean angel explained, "100 years ago, I made the mistake of taking Murasaki prisoner. This was the result."

Neptune widened her eyes, "Woah."

Compa covered her mouth, "How horrible…"

IF was trembling, "I knew that Mura could be violent at times, but this is just…"

Shiro put on his shirt, "See? You don't have to worry about Murasaki any-"

Vert and Mido punched the boy in the face.

"Just what do you think you're showing to a lady!?"

"That is not something you should be showing to women!"

They proceeded to repeatedly kicked him as he curled up into a ball.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I was only putting their minds at ease about Murasaki!"

Mido yelled, "And you just scarred their fragile little minds."

"They hang out with Murasaki! Nothing about their minds are fragile!"

As the Overseers of Leanbox were beating on the White AI, the original three protagonists were slowly realizing just how dangerous Murasaki was.

 ***break***

Raven struggled to get out of its restraints as it felt it's masters mental instability. It had to suppress the insanity before he went insa-

" _ **KiShIsHiShiShiShi! ActIvAtInG [sAniTy BrEaKeR: lEvEl 3].**_ "

Raven stopped what it was doing and fearfully turned it's head towards its master.

Murasaki was laughing maniacally as his body began to heat up. His body became hot enough to melt his bindings. The angel fell to the ground and his body began to warp. Raven could only watch in horror as it watched Murasaki transform.

Vine-like tattoos engulfed his entire body, turning his skin into a dark shade of purple. His eyes became green. His hair became white and grew down to his waist. Two horns grew out of his head and a halo hovered between them. He grew angelic like wings and a devil like tail with a trident tip. His teeth became like knives and extra rows teeth slowly grew out of his mouth. His hands and turned into big meaty claws. Murasaki's body grew to three times his regular size.

With his transformation complete, the Corpse Eater let out a feral roar and began it's slaughterfest.

The distorted angel punched the door open and grabbed the soldiers who were guarding the cell. It bashed their heads together, breaking their skulls like a Kit-Kat bar. The Corpse Eater swallowed their bodies whole. After finishing its meal, the beast ran and made it's way to the surface.

Scared of the consequences should the Corpse Eater escape, Raven struggled even harder against its restraints. It's wings were slowly being ripped off in the process.

 ***break***

David sat in his office sighed in annoyance. If his master's plan is to succeed, then they need influence over all four Nations. The only Nation out of their reach was Planeptune.

The former angel initially thought that Murasaki would break after the first time. But now, his screaming could be heard throughout the base. And those cell walls were soundproof! That boy's mere presence is starting to shake up the troops morale.

David rubbed his temples, "Why do Planeptunians have to be such a pain to deal with?"

He rationalized to himself, "If there's any solace to this, it's that that monster is locked up and can't escape."

" _ **UuUuUuUuUuUuOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOgGgGgGgGgGgGhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh!**_ "

"…God damnit Murphy."

David stood up and ran down to the cellar to detain the beast.

 ***break***

A squad of NPC's ran away in fear as they tried to escape the horrifying beast known as the Corpse Eater. As they ran, they threw everything they had at the distorted angel. Guns were fired. Knives flew. Grenades were thrown.

As a result, bullet's swerved away from the beast. Knives shattered in midair. Grenades refused to blow up. It was as if even inanimate object feared the Corpse Eater.

The corrupted angel laughed, " _ **SiDe ChArAcTeRs ShOuLd KnOw ThEiR pLaCe AnD dIe!**_ "

The monster caught up to them in no time. One extremely brave (foolish) soldier stopped and turned around to slow down the Corpse Eater. However, the mad AI didn't even waste a nanosecond on the man. The beast ran the man through with it's horn and continued on like nothing happened.

The Corpse Eater plowed through the fleeing crowd like a bulldozer. It grabbed a man by the face and crushed his skull. The monster than swung the body of the man like a club. One by one, soldiers had their bodies caved in. The man-club's body exploded on impact after crushing the fifth child.

With it's weapon gone and it's back turned, one schmuck tried to stab the Corpse Eater in the back. The angel turned around and slapped that man with it's di- TAIL! I was going to type in tail. …Yeah.

When the beast spun around, it created a miniature tornado inside the hallway. Bodies flew and were thrown around like ragdolls.

The Corpse Eater crossed its arms and chanted, " _ **[I aM tHe BoNe Of My SwOrD]**_ "

Sharpened bones shot out of it's body from all directions and stabbed everyone around it. The wind died down and the Corpse Eater stood in the center of the bloody mess. The corrupted angel inhaled deeply to allow the atmosphere to set in and basked in the aftermath of carnage.

The mood was ruined when the Corpse Eater heard someone coughing. It looked down and saw a man who was barely clinging to life. His insides were torn asunder and was bleeding out a river of blood.

The man grabbed the Corpse Eater by the leg and begged the angel, "P- Please… Save me… Y- You're an angel, right? You wouldn't let a suffering man like me die, right? I- I won't do anything bad again. Just save me!"

The Corpse Eater looked at the NPC impassively and pulled out another **[Bone Blade]** and stabbed him between the eyes, " _ **ThErE. YoUr SufFeRiNg HaS EnDeD.**_ "

The angel kicked the man off and walked away.

 ***break***

 _It's so cold._

 _Why is it so dark?_

 _Is anyone out there?_

 _Can anyone hear me?_

…

 _Oh._

 _That's right._

 _I'm alone._

 _I've always been alone._

 _I thought that things would change after I met you._

 _I thought I could change for you._

 _But 3000 years have passed, and I'm still the same as I was back then._

 _I guess in the end…_

 _You can't change your true nature._

 _How foolish of me to think otherwise._

 _I'm sorry Neptune._

 _I am so sorry._

 _I won't ask for your forgiveness._

 _I won't ask you to do some stupid sentimental thing in my honor._

 _All I ask, is that you stay away from me._

 ***break***

Raven finally managed to escape its prison at the cost of it's wings. It didn't even wait for them to heal. The Servant of Murasaki hopped along the floor and chased after it's master.

Along the way, Raven kept mentally kicking itself. It was created for the sole purpose of preventing the Corpse Eater from being awakened. It was a failure of a suppressor, and it intends to rectify that mistake.

 ***break***

David ran down the halls to hunt down Murasaki. The old man suddenly sensed danger coming and jumped back. As soon as he did, the Corpse Eater came out from underneath the spot he was at.

The former angel muttered, "Deja vu."

His eyes widened in fear when he got a good look at the beast standing before him, "How the hell is this an angel?"

The Corpse Eater glared at it's predecessor and roared, " _ **DaViD!**_ "

It's mouth began to glow very brightly as energy began to build up in it's throat. The monster shot out a giant lazor beam at David.

David hastily activated **[Shadow Force]** and phased through the attack. When the beam passed through him, David immediately became corporeal and swung his wires at the Corpse Eater.

Despite its giant size, the Corpse Eater nimbly dodged the wires and quickly made his way to the old angel. The monster was in front of David before he realized it. The Corpse Eater grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. David activated **[Shadow Force]** and slipped through the angel's fingers. The Corpse Eater grabbed the shadow again before it could get far and slammed it into the wall. David was forced back into his corporeal form and gasped for air.

His eyes widened as he thought to himself, " _I- Impossible! He can touch the shadows!? How is that even possible!?_ "

The Corpse Eater let out a barrage of punches and buried the old man deeper into the wall. With a triumphant roar, the angel gave David an uppercut strong enough to send him through the roof. David could feel his body getting ripped apart as he traveled along the wall.

Once the former AI was airborne, the Corpse Eater flew up to him, grabbed the broken angel by the arms and legs, and held them firmly as it spun downwards into the ground. The mad AI landed firmly on his feet, raised up a knee, and used it to snap David's back. The fallen angel screamed in pain as the Corpse Eater dropped his broken body. He would be spasming if it wasn't for the fact that his spinal cord was broken.

The Corpse Eater jumped back and watched with sadistic glee as David suffered. Fighting through the pain, the butler activated **[Shadow Force]** and reshaped his broken body back into it's former state. Despite healing his wounds, David could feel the phantom pain. He struggled to get up and glared at the monster that stood before him.

The Corpse Eater smiled, " _ **ReAdY fOr RoUnD tWo?**_ "

David struggled to keep his cool, " _That bastard… He's toying with me… …Is this it? Is this where I die? No. I can't die yet. Not until I make all those bitches pay for our pain and suffering. I have to live. I have to live. I HAVE TO LIVE!_ "

David let out a loud war cry and activated **[Shadow Force]** to gather the shadows around him. The shadows created a black armor around the old man. His armor bore a striking resemblance to Purple Knights armor.

The former angel got into a fighting stance and shouted in a deeper and distorted voice, " **Come! Let me give you taste of death!** "

The Corpse Eater smiled and demanded, " _ **ThEn YoU'd BeTtEr HiT mE wItH YoUr BeSt ShOt!**_ "

It charged at it's predecessor. The fallen angel got in a defensive stance and braced himself for impact. The Corpse Eater punched David in the stomach, creating a shockwave strong enough to break the ground beneath them. The old man let out an uncomfortable grunt, but remained unharmed. David pulled back his fist and punched the Corpse Eater in the face. He jabbed the angel in the face a few more times, then kneed it in the stomach several times. The old man kicked the Corpse Eater into the sky. He sent a wave of shadows at the insane AI and grabbed it. David slammed the rabid beast back into the ground. The Corpse Eater only laughed and stood back up.

The mad angel charged at David and threw a barrage of punches, " _ **ThIs Is So MuCh fUn! OrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRaOrAoRa!**_ "

David looked impassively, " **A ferocious and powerful attack, but useless. USELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESSUSELESS!** "

He threw his own barrage of punches against the Corpse Eater. The monster's arms were shattered every time it made contact with David's fist, but it fixed it's limbs almost instantly. 30 seconds of epic JoJoing later, David lifted his leg and kicked the Corpse Eater's chin. As the beast was recovering from the blow, the Angel of Death punched a hole through the monster's chest. In retalation, the Corpse Eater roared and bit down on the butler's neck. It's teeth shattered when it made contact with the old man's armor. The beast widened it's eyes in shock as David kicked it off his arm. The Corpse Eater healed it's injuries and charged at it's predecessor once again.

David sighed in annoyance, " **I suppose a mad beast like you can't comprehend the fact that I can't be harmed in this state.** **Very well then…** "

The elder man spread his arms in a mocking fashion, " **Come! Let me show you the futility in your struggle!** "

He took all of the punches that the Corpse Eater threw at him and didn't even take an iota of damage. 45 seconds of epic punching action and David remained unharmed. With one final punch, the Corpse Eater sent the armored man flying all the way to the side of a nearby mountain. Before David could stand back up, the beast was already on top of his fallen body and repeatedly stomped on him, sending him deeper and deeper into the mountain. 70 more seconds of epic stomping later, the Corpse Eater flew to the top of the mountain and gave the peak an axe kick. The entire mountain split in half and a tiny crack appeared in the butler's armor.

The Corpse Eater watched David fall back to the ground. Before he could hit the ground, the AI charged up it's SP and created several balls of magic energy.

The corrupted angel shouted, " _ **HeLl RaInS fRoM aBoVe! [ApOcAlYpSe].**_ "

The mad beast launched thousands upon thousands of various magic projectiles. Fire, ice, lightning, wind, meteors, and even just raw nuclear energy were shot at David and the surrounding area within a hundred miles.

The Angel of Death widened his eyes in fear, " **Impossible…** "

David could only brace himself for the incoming wave of death. The Corpse Eater laughed as it watched the land beneath him became a hellish wasteland. It had completely forgotten about David and began to revel at the destruction before him.

 ***break***

David's broken body laid still on the burning wasteland. Not even his armor could protect him from the onslaught. His burnt body slowly being consumed by the flames of destruction. His mind broken from the near death experience. His spirit crushed by the sheer amount of power the Corpse Eater had demonstrated. He was already a shell of his former self. But now, even if he were to live to see another day, David C. Walkman would no longer be the same.

As the former angel was slowly dying, a silver haired woman in a business suit walked through the burning landscape like it was a walk in the park. She walked up to the broken AI and looked down.

She sighed, "I let you people rent out my place for a month and I come back to find everything on fire. I guess it was inevitable. All things must come to an end after all. However, you can't die yet. You still have a role to play."

The businesswoman picked up David's broken body and walked away from the destruction. As she walked away, her image shimmered then disappeared entirely, leaving no trace of her ever being there.

 ***break***

Raven crawled out of the rubble of Avenir's HQ. Thankfully, the building took a majority of the damage from the **[Apocalypse]** , so it came out with minimal damage. It lost left half of it's body.

It looked up and saw it's master losing his mind. Raven tried to fly, except for the fact that it lost both wings and was literally half of it's true self.

As it struggled, a voice spoke behind him, "What's this? Why do you smell like my Murasaki, little birdie?"

The bird froze in fear. It never met her in person, but it instinctively knows who that voice belongs to. Raven turned around and saw "Psycho-Bitch" behind it.

The woman crouched down and analyzed the bird with her crimson eyes, "…Ah. You were created to suppress Murasaki's carnal desires, weren't you?"

She laughed, "Silly boy, don't you know that holding it all in is bad for you?"

Psycho-Bitch grabbed Raven by the head and crushed it, "I'll show you the error of your ways."

She was about to drop the body, but she realized that the bird was still showing signs of life.

"So, this little toy is connected to your lifespan. Clever boy. Oh well. I suppose you still have other uses."

She walked away with Raven's body, "I'll be back my love. And next time, I'll prove to you that I'm all that you will ever need."

 ***break***

When the Corpse Eater stopped laughing, the beast noticed that it was alone. Everything around it was dead and burning. It sniffed the air to search for it's new victim.

Once the beast managed to grab a scent, it smiled, " _ **LeT tHe GaMeS bEgIn!**_ "

It flew off with the determination to become the next Chara. This was but the first step of Murasaki's descent into the cycle of madness despair. This was also just a prelude to the greatest calamity Gamindustri will ever face.

 **A/N: End. Murasaki's gone off the deep end. Raven is being held captive by his crazy ex-girlfriend. David is on death's door. And the prom's tomorrow! What else could go wrong. …So many things. Oh so much more.**

 **I can't help but feel that things are taking a drastic turn for this fanfiction. So the next chapter will be more light hearted for those of you uncomfortable with this change. Namely me.**

 **Before I end this chapter, here's a little mini-series I'm doing. Enjoy.**

 **Character Stat Charts**

 **Name: Murasaki**

 **Species: Angel**

 **Strength: S**

 **Speed: S**

 **Magic: C**

 **Defense: E**

 **Weapon: None**

 **Unique Ability: Sanity Breaker**

 **In exchange for his sanity, Murasaki can gain any ability he can think of, although he mostly he uses physical enhancements.**

 **History: A war-torn orphan from the early stages of the Console War. Often seen eating off the flesh of the dead before a fight, he earned the epitaph "The Corpse Eater." Neptune later turned him to Planeptune's Angel and was given the name "Murasaki." Since then, he has loyal served under her for over 3000 years.**

 **Now then. As always, please leave a review and tell me how I did and what I can do to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. See you later, space cowboy.**


	24. Big Fish, Small Pond

**Chapter 24: Big Fish, Small Pond**

A boy hidden in the shadows stood atop a cliff and stared at the sight of Lastation, "Such a sad Nation with an even sadder goddess. It'd be best if we put it out of it's misery. We will burn this land to the ground. And from it's ashes, a new order will-"

"Shiro, stop it."

Blanc smacked the back of the angel's head with her book.

"Ow! But Blanc-"

The CPU repeatedly smacked her AI, "You can barely manage to stay conscious as it is. Don't waste more energy by playing out your fantasies."

Shiro scoffed, "I might not be as strong as I would be in Lowee, but I'm not that weak."

Blanc slapped the boy's face. His eyes rolled back in pain and collapsed on the spot.

Neptune poked the unconscious body, "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said that Shiro is much weaker here."

Compa asked, "Is Mr. Shiro going to be okay?"

Blanc nodded, "He'll be fine. Shiro always pulls through when it matters."

IF looked at the boy with pity, "Even so, it's kind of sad to see him like this. I almost want to give him a hug."

Vert asked, "So if you saw me in this state, would you give me a hug?"

The brunette replied, "I always want to hug you, regardless of your state of being."

When IF realized what she had said, her face turned bright red, "W- Wait… I didn't mean it like…"

The green goddess glomped the stuttering mess of a human being, "Aw, I feel the same way. I will never let go of you. Ever!"

Mido asked, "So does that mean that you no longer want that IF pillow or…?"

The girl in question shouted, "What!?"

Vert scolded her angel, "Of course not! (Give it to me.) I never even asked for anything that would degrade my Iffy! (Make it extra thicc.) Never ask that of me again! (Hurry up.)"

The angel looked sheepish, "Right, my apologies. I must have been thinking about another customer we had."

Neptune asked the captain, "Wait, you have a business of making body pillows?"

Mido exclaimed, "But of course! What kind of Angel would I be if I did not nobly provide my people what they desire most?"

Shiro remarked, "Sexualizing your already overly-sexual goddess to manipulate your horny followers into staying with you. Yeah, very noble."

The captain smirked, "You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first."

Blanc took a deep breath, "Let's just go find those Avenir bitches before I decide to kill you all."

 ***break***

The party found the warehouse where the Killachines are being kept. They entered the building and was surprised to find that no one was inside. No one except for a lady dressed in a revealing outfit outfit.

She wore a black dress with a very low v-cut and that had the image of a white vulture imprinted on it. She fiddled with her braided white hair and stared at the party with her bright green eyes. The woman fanned herself with 1000 C bills as she analyzed her opponents. Just one look at this person, and all the celestials could tell what she was.

The lady clasped her money fan and mockingly bowed, "Greetings, Lady Goddesses and Lord Angels. It is an honor and privilege to have such divine beings visit our humble abode. I am your host, Delilah Lily Christenson, the V.I.R.U.S. of Greed."

Mido was the first to react by activating HDMI, charging up fists with **[Game Crasher]** , and threw several punches at Delilah. The V.I.R.U.S. merely laughed and took the beating like she was being hit by a stuffed toy. Realizing that punching wasn't working, Green Knight grabbed Delilah by the face and slammed her into the ground.

He repeatedly punched the woman in the face so hard that the ground beneath them began to crack and liters of blood was spilled. The blood belonged to Green Knight by the way. Delilah's face was still in tact. After punching nonstop for a few minutes, the angel began to tire and slowly came to stop.

Delilah lifted up her hand to Green Knight's face and smirked, "My turn."

She gave the angel a simple flick to the forehead. The impact cracked Green Knight's skull and the force threw and buried him into the ceiling.

The goddesses all activated HDD and rushed the demoness. Delilah stood up, dusted her dress, then dodged the CPU's attacks with ease. She grabbed White Heart's spear and Purple Heart's Sword, and stopped Green Heart's spear with her mouth. With a loud grunt, Delilah lifted the goddesses into the air and slammed them into the ground.

White Knight slammed his hand to the ground and created several spikes of earth underneath the woman's feet. She jumped into the air before they could impale her and landed safely atop one of them with grace and elegance. She let out a smirk as she leaped towards the angel and delivered a roundhouse kick to the face. White Knight hastily set up a thin magic barrier around his face mere moments before the attack could connect.

White Knight flew into a wall once the foot kissed his face, cracking several of his bones on impact. The angel was barely able to stay conscious. He focused on the pain to force himself to stay awake.

IF and Compa could only stare in awe, unable to process the battle before them. In fact, no human could process what had just transpired. The amount of time passed since Shiro's initial attack: .000000516 seconds.

IF asked, "Hey, Compa?"

"Yes, Iffy?"

"Did you see what just happened?"

"No."

"Good. So it's just not me."

Delilah laughed, "I knew you Celestials were weak, but this is so much more embarrassing than I imagined."

She turned around and noticed the two humans staring at her. The demoness ran up to IF and got into her personal space.

Delilah placed a finger underneath her chin and smiled, "Hey there cutie. What are you doing tonight?"

IF reacted instinctively and tried to stab the V. .S.

The pimp jumped back, "Don't be like that. At least give me your digits."

It was at that moment, Delilah felt a massive amount of bloodlust permeate the air. The pressure directed towards her caused the demoness to direct her attention to the source. Much to her surprise, the source of hatred was coming from Green Heart. The calmest and most level-headed among the goddesses, was now in a state of unbridled rage.

The goddess spoke in a calm yet demanding voice, "Just what do you think you're trying to do to my Iffy?"

Delilah raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Is this your woman?"

IF blushed, "It's not like that!"

Green Heart nodded, "That's right. So you'd better back off."

"Lady Vert!"

Don't try to deny it you raging lesbian drama queen.

Delilah licked her lips in anticipation, "That just makes it better."

"What!?"

At that moment, Purple Heart sprang to her feet and declared, "You barbarians! Iffy is not an object that you can declare as your property!"

IF looked at the goddess with awe, "Nep…"

"She should be shared with by everyone!"

"You too!?"

White Heart stood up and asked, "Can you please take your gay drama somewhere else? I can barely stand you people as is. I don't need any more reasons to gag."

White Knight moaned as he removed himself from the wall.

"See? You're making Shiro uncomfortable!"

Green Knight stood up and cracked his neck, "As much as I love listening to this conversation, can we please get back to the matter at hand. The author is having trouble trying to transition this back into the fight."

Don't tell them that!

Delilah shrugged, "You make it sound like he's good at transitioning to begin with."

Hey!

"But are you truly that eager to fight? Because unless you had a F*iry T*il level asspull in the last five seconds, the results will be the same as before."

Green Knight adjusted his shackles and cracked his knuckles, "Don't get so cocky."

In that instant, the angel keeled over and gasped for air. He found Delilah's fist buried deep within his gut as she glared at him.

The V.I.R.U.S. smirked, "What did I tell you? Same result."

Green Knight chuckled, "You sure about that?"

Sensing danger behind her, Delilah turned around and saw Green Heart charging at her. Not wanting to receive a spear to the face, the pimp tried to raise her fists in defense. Tried. The demoness found herself unable to move her right hand. She looked down and saw Green Knight's abs keeping her hand in place. Acting out of instinct, Delilah caught the spear with her mouth and struggled to keep Green Heart in place.

Purple Heart and White Heart rushed the trapped V.I.R.U.S. from the left and from the right respectively. Delilah used her free hand to grab White Heart's axe and lifted up her foot to stop Purple Heart's sword.

Now completely unable to move, White Knight jumped into the air and dove his sword into the Delilah's skull. The woman couldn't even process what had just happened. Her body went slack and everyone sans White Knight slowly backed away from the body, allowing it to drop to the floor.

The V.I.R.U.S. struggled to pull the blade out of her head, but to no avail. Delilah opened her mouth to curse the angel, but words refused to come out of it. With one last hateful look, the demoness dissolved into ash.

Everyone smiled at the victory and began to celebrate.

 ***break***

In a certain brothel in Lastation, a woman swirled a glass of wine as she elegantly looked at the window. She brought the glass to her mouth to drink, but stopped before the alcohol could touch her lips. The classy lady smiled before resuming her drink.

An attendant who was watching noticed the sudden stop and asked, "Is there something wrong, milady?"

The woman waved it aside, "No. But while you're here, be a dear and hand me my phone."

"At once milady."

She was handed a golden dial up phone and she punched in a few numbers, "Hello? Ganache dear, I need you to do a favor activate all the Killachines in factory number 5."

 ***break***

As everyone celebrated the 'death' of a demon, White Knight lostaredoked at his sword with an apprehensive look.

White Heart asked, "Let me guess. We didn't kill her."

The angel shook his head, "No. We did. But… I can't help but shake this feeling that something's wrong. It's never been this easy killing one of their kind before."

The goddess shrugged, "Maybe she was a newborn and got too cocky for her own good. Not all of them are like the ones we know."

White Knight sighed and sheathed his sword, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

The two white celestials joined their friends to celebrate when they heard a loud sound echo throughout the hallway. Everyone searched for the source of the sound and saw the Killachines start to activate.

Our heroes looked in horror as they found themselves surrounded by approximately fifty of those metallic monstrosities. Even they understood that they won't come out of this unscathed… if at all.

Compa whimpered, "I'm scared…"

IF clicked her tongue, "This is going to suck."

White Knight dropped to his knees in despair, "We're dead. We are so f*cking dead."

Green Knight smiled like a mad man as he flexed his muscles, "So. We'll be doing this blaze of glory style."

White Heart yelled, "God damnit!"

Green Heart let out a heavy sigh, "So this is how it ends."

Purple Heart readied her sword, "Everyone, prepare for-"

 ***BOOM!***

Suddenly, a bright light could be seen out the window. It only took everyone in the building to realize that the forest outside was on fire. Not a second later and a monster had burst through the ceiling.

It shouted with delightful glee, " _ **HeRe'S jOhNnY!**_ "

All the celestials widened their eyes in disgust when they noticed the monster's aura. Purple Heart, however, widened her eyes as she felt a strange feeling of recognition upon the creature that was descending upon them.

The beast landed atop of a Killachine, crushing it underneath it's foot. Reacting almost immediately, all of the Killachines opened fire upon the demonic like creature. It spread it's arms out and accepted the shower of flaming metal. Once the assault stopped, the monster regenerated it's wounds like nothing happened.

It chuckled and licked it's lips, " _ **My TuRn.**_ "

The creature punched one Killachine in the face, breaking it instantly. It let out a savage laugh as it began to tear apart the metal toys one by one.

As the carnage was unfolding, White Knight shook in terror, "We need to leave."

Compa began to protest, "But the forest is-"

"NOW!"

Not waiting for her reply, the White Angel grabbed his goddess and ran out the building as fast as he could. The others quickly followed suit. No one dared to look behind. As they escaped, the monster let out a laughter of ecstasy as it tore apart the giant toys one by one.

 ***break***

Our heroes were busy catching their breath outside the facility.

IF demanded, "Just what… what the hell was that thing?"

Green Heart shook her head, "I don't know. I've never seen such a vile creature before."

White Heart shuddered, "Did you notice it's aura?"

Compa teared up, "It's so scary."

Green Knight nodded, "It felt a lot like an angel, but at the same time, it wasn't."

After a long moment of silence, White Knight sighed, "That thing… it was Murasaki."

Everyone but Purple Heart gasped at this surprising reveal.

"Oh my god!"

"I can't believe it!"

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

IF asked, "…So is anyone here actually surprised?"

"Not really."

"Kind of obvious in hindsight."

"It makes sense actually."

White Knight shouted, "Are you serious!? I nearly got cleaved in half when I figured that out!"

Green Knight smirked, "Maybe you're just that dumb?"

"What was that!?"

While the angel's bickered, Compa noticed how uncharacteristically quiet Purple Heart was. The goddess was slumped against a tree and began to sweat profusely. She held her hand against head, like she was having a migraine.

The nurse asked, "Nep-Nep? Are you okay?"

The heroine couldn't hear her. Instead, her mind was engulfed with a flood of fragmented memories.

A sea of flames swallowing her nation. Her body engulfed in fire in an effort to protect her people. A vicious beast clashing against an unknown, yet familiar, woman. Vain begging for the two to stop fighting.

"-ep? Nep-Nep!"

Purple Heart blinked, "Sorry, Compa. Were you saying something?"

The nurse asked, "Are you okay? You were spacing out for a long time."

The CPU waved it off, "I'm… fine. It's nothing."

Unconvinced, but not willing to push the subject, Compa responded, "If you say-"

She was cut short when a Killachine flew out of the factory and flew right by her. Everyone turned their heads to the building. They were all shocked to find the structure reduced to rubble and the Corpse Eater crawled out of the rubble. Our heroes drew their weapons and slowly backed away.

IF asked, "Shiro, you've dealt with Mura like this before. What do we do?"

White Knight trembled in fear, "Pray for a quick death."

The Corpse Eater roared and charged at the group. Everyone braced themselves for a fight when a spear of light impaled the monster's chest. The beast wailed in agony as it coughed up blood. It's body began to crack and seemed to break apart any moment.

A familiar spoke from behind the protagonists, "Well now. This is a surprise. He endured that?"

Everyone turned around and saw Mages. pointing her cane at the beast, "Then how another? **[Eb Enog Toht]**!"

Another spear of light shot out of the blue haired magician's cane and embedded itself into the Corpse Eater's face. The body shattered and revealed a broken and unconscious Murasaki. Half of his body was burned. The rest was covered in scars.

Mages. put her cane down and smirked, "All's well that end's well."

Purple Heart deactivated HDD and ran to her angel, "Mura! Are you okay!?"

Compa followed her, "Check his pulse, Nep-Nep!"

The other celestials transformed back into their normal forms.

Shiro fell on his back and sighed, "I really don't want to go through that again."

Blanc nodded, "Agreed."

Vert smiled, "Well, we all made it out alive. And that's all that matters. Isn't that right, Mido?"

She quickly frowned when she saw the dejected look on her AI's face.

Mido looked at his hand and thought to himself, " _I'm supposed to be a clone of the perfect angel, and yet I couldn't even hurt that V.I.R.U.S. And yet someone like Shiro was able to kill her. What am I missing?_ "

IF looked at her blades, " _I never really thought about it, but they really are gods, aren't they? I could barely do anything to help them. I only managed to damage Mura because he didn't even acknowledge me._ "

With these feelings of a bittersweet victory, everyone left the burning forest and went to Lastation to find a hospital for Murasaki.

 **A/N: Howdy folks. Normally I'd give a small rant or something, but I've just been tired due to Christmas and Finals. So yeah. Bye.**


End file.
